All I Care About
by ZhenJian
Summary: [Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia] Yaoi/HunHan/fluff-romance/M. Dari rasa tak peduli menjadi jatuh cinta, Sehun tak ragu atas hubungannya dengan Luhan. Berkencan tidak pernah mudah. Tapi Sehun menyadari bahwa yang terpenting adalah dia mencintai Luhan dan Luhan mencintainya. Tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi, semua hal yang Sehun pedulikan adalah Luhan dan kebahagiaan Luhan...RnR.
1. Bagian 1: The Tainted

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2012 All I Care About by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

 _translated by Xiao Wa (Oct 31, 2016)_

Enjoy~

* * *

 **SEKUEL DARI "I COULDN'T CARE LESS"**

Dari rasa tak peduli menjadi jatuh cinta, Sehun tak ragu bahwa hubungannya dengan Luhan tidak akan seperti berjalan-jalan di taman. Berkencan tidak pernah mudah, khususnya ketika salah satunya mempunyai hyung-hyung sialan yang suka menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka untuk meledeknya dan memeluk Luhan pada setiap kesempatan yang mereka dapat, tapi Sehun menyadari bahwa yang terpenting adalah dia mencintai Luhan dan Luhan mencintainya. Tapi bagaimana jika seorang dari masa lalu masuk ke dalam cerita mereka? Bagaimana jika orang tersebut menginginkan tempatnya di hati Luhan?

Dan bahkan jika mereka melewati hambatan ini, mampukah mereka menghadapi kemungkinan akan berpisah ketika Luhan lulus? Luhan memiliki masa depan untuk dinantikan, tetapi jika masa depan tersebut tidak mengikut sertakan dirinya, bisakah Sehun melepaskan anak laki-laki yang sudah mencuri hatinya pergi? Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan tanpa Luhan disisinya? Jujur, ia tidak ingin mencari tahu, tapi satu hal yang pasti-

Tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi, semua hal yang Sehun pedulikan adalah Luhan dan kebahagiaan Luhan...

* * *

(*SEHUN*)

Tik.

Tok.

 _Satu jam tersisa..._

Ini baru hari pertamanya sebagai mahasiswa tingkat kedua di Suk-Myeong dan Sehun sudah menghitung mundur kapan dia akan bertemu dengan orang kesukaannya. Mengingat faktanya ia mengirimi pacarnya pesan seharian, itu mengherankan Sehun bagaimana dia masih bisa merasakan sangat kurang –seperti mengirimi pesan pada anak yang lebih tua tidaklah cukup.

 _Takkan pernah cukup._

Sehun menatap tajam papan yang berada di depan kelasnya yang luas, dalam batin mengutuk profesor yang datang terlambat. Semakin cepat pelajarannya dimulai, semakin dekat baginya bertemu dengan Luhan untuk makan siang.

 _Luhan._

 _Aku penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang..._

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimi pacarnya sebuah pesan yang sepertinya sudah keseratus kalinya hari ini.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 ** _Aku di kelas! Memangnya apa lagi yang mungkin kulakukan?!_**

Dahinya berkerut atas jawaban ketus dari kekasihnya. Mungkin Sehun mengiriminya pesan terlalu banyak. Ia tahu bahwa ia mungkin mengganggu Luhan dari apa pun yang anak lebih tua itu sedang kerjakan, tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya –penderitaan karena jauhnya keberadaan Luhan adalah hal serius.

 _Ughhhhh._ Sehun mengerang sebelum meletakan kepalanya di meja. _Aku mati..._

"Hei kamu sudah dengar beritanya?" Sehun mendengar seorang murid perempuan bertanya pada temannya dari suatu tempat di depannya. Dia menutup matanya, tidak tertarik untuk mendengar apa pun yang para perempuan itu ingin gosipkan.

Teman perempuan itu terkaget. "Apa?!" Suara seretan terdengar saat perempuan itu bergerak mendekat ke temannya untuk mendengarkan berita terpanas.

"Rupanya Luhan–" Sehun bangun ketika mendengar nama khusus itu "–dari departemen Sosiologi sudah ada yang punya!"

"Wahhhhh! Siapa pun perempuan itu, dia sangat beruntung sekali!" Perempuan yang baru menjawab terlihat sangat iri. Wajahnya hampir hijau.

Temannya menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan perempuan. Laki-laki. Luhan berpacaran dengan laki-laki."

Sehun menelan ludah.

Mulut perempuan satunya menganga, sebuah pemandangan yang sungguh tidak menarik, seraya ia membelalak lebar-lebar pada temannya. "Tiiidak mungkin!"

Mata kanan Sehun berkedut. Perempuan itu benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Mengapa sulit baginya untuk menerima bahwa Luhan kencan dengan seorang pria? Sehun mengakui dirinya bukanlah kekasih ideal untuk kebanyakan perempuan, tapi dia tidak buruk –setidaknya Luhan tidak berpikir seperti itu.

"Yaa! Beberapa temanku dari departemen Sosiologi melihat Luhan dan laki-laki itu berciuman di depan gedung, tapi mereka tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Lalu aku mendengar dari beberapa penggemarnya bahwa dia mengencani seseorang dari departemen Musik kita!"

"Ya Tuhan. Siapa?! Tak ada seorang pun di departemen kita yang layak untuk berpacaran dengan Pangeran Luhan."

Sekarang Sehun melotot pada mereka, tapi karena terlalu asyik bergosip, mereka tidak menyadarinya. _Layak? Pangeran Luhan? Sejak kapan mereka memanggilnya pangeran?_

"Aku tahu! Mungkin dia memeras Luhan untuk berpacaran dengannya atau semacamnya."

Sehun menahan dorongan untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. _MEMERAS?! Mereka pikir aku memerasnya._

"Yeah, mungkin seperti itu."

 _TIDAK. Bukan seperti itu. Kalian orang sinting._

"Kita perempuan harus bergabung bersama untuk menyelesaikan ini! Aku harap Luhan baik-baik saja. Saudara perempuanku pernah diperas oleh laki-laki yang lebih tua sekali. Dia tidak sama lagi –karena itu kita harus membantu Luhan oppa!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya akan bagaimana perempuan itu dengan mesranya memanggil kekasihnya _oppa_.

Pada akhirnya, Sehun sudah tidak tahan. "Dia _tidak_ diperas."

Kedua perempuan itu berbalik untuk menghadapnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" mereka serempak.

"Aku hanya tahu, oke?" Rasa kesal tersirat dari caranya menjawab.

"Kau kenal Luhan oppa?" Lagi, Sehun terganggu oleh caranya mengatakan oppa.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dia sedang tidak menyembunyikan lebam-lebam, 'kan?" _LEBAM!?_

Sehun mencubit pangkal hidungnya. Toleransinya akan kebodohan mencapai taraf baru. Mereka pikir Luhan sedang disiksa. _Ini sangat bodoh._

"Tidak. Dia tidak mempunyai lebam di tubuhnya."

 _Aku pasti tahu._ Sehun tak tahan untuk sedikit menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Dia ingin memberitahu mereka, "Karena aku tahu tubuh pacarku lebih baik daripada kalian berdua, "tapi memutuskan untuk menghindarkan mereka dari serangan jantung.

"Karena aku hanya tahu."

"Lalu apa kamu tahu siapa pacarnya? Apa–"

"Baiklah, semuanya! Maaf aku terlambat! Antrian di toko kopi sangat panjang." Profesor mereka masuk, sebuah senyuman di wajahnya serta sebuah espresso di tangannya. Kedua perempuan itu berbalik, terlihat sangat kecewa, tapi Sehun tidak bisa merasa lebih senang akan intrupsinya.

Ketika kelas selesai, Sehun mengambil tas punggungnya dan keluar, tidak menunggu untuk melihat apakah perempuan-perempuan itu akan mencoba berbicara padanya lagi. Ketika ia sampai di halaman, ia bisa mendengar anak perempuan lain berbicara dengan nada berbisik tentang Luhan dan kekasih misteriusnya. Sehun menangkap beberapa kata soal apa yang mereka bicarakan, dan merupakan sebuah keajaiban ia tidak menyerobot ke dalam obrolan mereka untuk meluruskannya.

Ketika sampai di kafetaria, ia menemukan rambut cokelat madu kekasihnya dan mengantri berjalan ke arahnya. Luhan sedang duduk di dekat jendela kaca besar, bersama pasangan Baekyeol. Dari apa yang Sehun lihat, penggemar Luhan mempunyai uang di bank karena mejanya tertutup tas-tas hadiah dan banyak kue seukuran kotak kecil.

Ia mendesah karena ia tahu Luhan akan membutuhkan bantuannya untuk membawa itu semua ke rumah.

Saat ia semakin dekat ke meja, suasana hatinya yang masam menjadi cerah ketika melihat Luhan berseri seraya menggigit sepotong kue cokelat. Kekasihnya terlalu imut untuk kebaikannya sendiri.

"Hei." Sehun duduk di sebelah Luhan, membuat anak yang lebih tua terkaget.

"Sehun-ah!" Dia tersenyum lebar, dengan mesra mencubit pipi Sehun.

Sehun melihat ke sekeliling kafetaria untuk mencari tahu jika ada yang melihatnya. _Tidak ada._ Murid yang lain sibuk menunggu antrian, memakan makan siang mereka, atau mengobrol dengan temannya.

"Ini. Aku membawakanmu bubble tea." Luhan memberikan gelasnya, tapi Sehun tidak dalam suasana untuk minuman kesukaanya. Ini pertama kalinya.

"Ada apa maknae?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menyupai Chanyeol potongan dari brownienya.

"Oh tidak apa-apa –selain semua anak perempuan di sekolah ini berpikir Luhan sedang diperas untuk berpacaran denganku."

Luhan melengkungkan satu alisnya. "Benarkah?"

Sehun menoleh untuk menghadap kekasihnya. "Ya, sungguh."

"Ah. Itu menjelaskannya."

"Menjelaskan apa?"

"Yah, ketika mereka mendatangiku, mereka terus menanyakan apa aku baik-baik saja. Kupikir itu hanya untuk sopan santun."

Sehun menepuk dahinya.

Baekhyun menggapai melewati meja untuk memberikan tepukan di punggung. "Jangan khawatir Sehun. Rumornya akan berakhir... _pada akhirnya_. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu kaulah yang berpacaran dengan Luhan, jadi kau aman untuk sekarang."

"Itu tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik. Ketika mereka tahu aku berpacaran dengan Luhan, mereka mungkin akan protes."

"Sehun benar. Aku melihat beberapa teman kelas perempuanku membagikan sebuah petisi," aku Chanyeol, wajahnya sedikit terlalu girang untuk kesukaan Sehun.

Sehun mengerang dan menundukan kepalanya ke meja sampai menimbulkan suara. Luhan memiliki kepedulian untuk meletakan garpunya dan bergerak mendekati anak yang lebih muda. Dia mengelus punggung Sehun untuk menenangkan. _Apa orang-orang tidak melihat ini?!_

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun-ah. Aku akan memberi tahu mereka bahwa kau adalah kekasihku dan mereka harus mundur! Tak seorang pun menyakiti Sehunku!" Luhan sedang mencoba untuk menghiburnya dengan nama panggilannya, tapi itu hanya menambahkan masalah dalam daftar Sehun.

"Lu, aku tidak membutuhkanmu untuk melindungiku dari penggemar perempuanmu." Sehun duduk tegak dan menggosok dahinya yang merah, menghindari tatapan kekasihnya.

"Percaya padaku, Sehun, kau akan membutuhkan bantuan Luhan hyung. Mereka akan terus berpikir kau memeras Luhan hyung jika dia tidak datang dan mengatakannya sendiri pada mereka." Baekhyun beralasan.

Sehun menghela napas. "Bahkan jika mereka tahu kenyataannya, mereka akan tetap berpikir dia bisa melakukan yang lebih baik."

Untuk kekesalannya, pasangan Baekyeol mengangguk, seperti mereka setuju.

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Sehun-ah, kau tidak seharusnya terlalu mencemaskan hal ini."

"Mudah bagimu untuk mengatakannya. Kau tidak berada dalam daftar buruan."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dan memberi tahunya, "Kau berlebihan, Sehun. Lupakan tentang yang tidak suka."

Chanyeol dengan antusias menambahkan. "Kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan – _haters gonna hate_."

"Nah, bagaimana seharusnya aku mengabaikan fakta bahwa kebanyakan populasi dari murid perempuan menganggap Luhan seperti malaikat dan karena mengencani seseorang, dia _tercemar_. Mereka pikir aku menodainya!"

Luhan dan pasangan Baekyeol tertawa pada pernyataan Sehun.

"Berhenti tertawa! Itu benar!" dia menundukan kepalanya lagi. Sepertinya ia akan meninggalkan tempat ini dengan dahi merah.

Luhan terkekeh dan mendekat, bibirnya hampir menempel di telinga Sehun. "Aku tidak keberatan dinodai olehmu, Sehun-ah," bisiknya seduktif.

 _YA. TUHAN. TOLONG. AKU._

Hal terkahir yang Sehun butuhkan adalah Luhan yang menggodanya. Hal berikutnya yang ia tahu, bibir Luhan menempel pada sisi wajahnya. _Aissshhh._

Apa orang-orang benar-benar tidak melihatnya? Apa mereka tidak melihat si polos, imut, berwajah bayi Luhan menanamkan ciuman yang tidak terlalu murni padawajahnya?

Tidak. Mereka tidak melihatnya.

Luhan tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi kalah di wajah Sehun. "Sehun-ah, jangan murung. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sangat terganggu."

"Aku tidak _terganggu_. Hanya kesal."

"Nah aku juga tidak suka melihatmu kesal, jadi tunggu."

"Ap-"

Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri dan melompat ke kursinya. "SEMUANYA DENGARKAN!"

"LU! TURUN!" Sehun mendesis, wajahnya benar-benar malu. Ia menggenggam ujung baju Luhan dan menariknya turun. "Apa kau gila?!"

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Tidak, aku tidak gila."

"Nah, lalu rencana apa yang akan kau lakukan barusan?"

"Mengumumkan hubungan status kita?"

Sehun menutup matanya. "Stres."

"Apa? Aku tidak akan duduk diam dan membiarkanmu muram karena dituduh menodaiku atau apalah." (Pasangan Baekyeol terkekeh akan proklamasi Luhan). Rasanya kata "dinodai" terdengar lebih buruk saat diucapkan oleh mulut cantik Luhan.

Sehun menggosok belakang lehernya.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku akan menanganinya." Ketika ia berdiri, Luhan dengan cepat menyambar pergelangannya.

"Mau pergi ke mana?"

"Aku ada kelas."

"Aku tidak ingat ada kelas jam 2 di jadwalmu sewaktu aku mengintipnya."

Sehun menghela napas. Luhan adalah tipe pacar yang akan mengingat jadwalnya.

"Aku pergi lebih awal untuk melihat apa aku bisa mendapatkan kursi yang bagus?" Sehun tahu alasannya bodoh untuk dikatakan, tapi syukur Luhan tidak menanyakannya lebih jauh. Sehun merasa bahwa Luhan sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan ia lakukan.

"Oke. Kirimi aku pesan saat kau selesai." Luhan melepaskan pergelangannya, walau pun sedikit ragu.

"Yeah." Sehun berjalan pergi dari meja itu, sangat mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya sedang melihatnya sepanjang waktu. Ia hanya butuh ke luar dan berpikir. Berpikir tentang bagaimana dia akan menangani keributan yang akan datang ketika muncul bahwa Oh Sehun berkencan dengan Luhan.

Kemudian pada hari itu, saat ia keluar dari kelas terakhirnya, ia berjalan perlahan menuju gedung Sosiologi. Ia sudah membuat rencana sebelumnya untuk menjemput Luhan dari kelasnya yang terakhir.

Ketika ia sampai di gedung, ia menyadari ada lebih banyak murid dari biasanya yang berada di depan –kebanyakan dari mereka adalah murid perempuan.

Mungkin mereka semua di sini untuk melihat Luhan.

 _Ini tidak bagus._ Bayangan dari para perempuan yang marah menyerangnya dengan tas muncul dipikirannya dan Sehun baru saja akan berbalik ketika–

"Sehun-ah!"

Luhan datang berlari dari gedung, meloncati beberapa tangga dan melompat ke arah Sehun ketika dia cukup dekat.

"Umph!" Sehun menangkap anak laki-laki yang tersenyum itu tepat pada waktunya.

Dengan Luhan yang memeluknya seperti bayi koala, sangat sulit bagi Sehun untuk memberi perhatian pada ekspresi kaget dari para murid.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun tergagap ketika akhirnya ia menyadari semuanya menjadi diam –terlalu tidak pernah sediam ini.

Luhan mengedip sebelum dia dengan dibuat-buat mengeratkan pelukannya di sekitar leher Sehun. "OH SEHUN-AH! Kau datang untuk menjemputku! Seharusnya tidak perlu! Kau bodoh!"

"Apa yang–?"

"Kau sangat imut, Sehun-ah! Aku sangat senang memilikimu di hidupku." Luhan mengedip padanya dua kali (atau itu berkedut?)

"Uhhh...oke?"

Luhan memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya dan melepas pelukannya, sebuah senyum penuh kepuasan hinggap di wajahnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahan berada jauh darimu untuk waktu yang lama. Aku menginginkanmu sekarang! Ayo pergi, Sehun-ah!"

"Uhhhh...oke?"

Luhan menautkan jemari mereka dan membawanya menjauh dari keramaian. Sehun terlalu sibuk untuk mencoba menangkap apa yang baru saja terjadi untuk menyadari beberapa anak perempuan yang sedang mengipasi teman mereka yang jatuh pingsan.

"Barusan itu apa?" Sehun bertanya saat mereka sudah jauh dari gedung.

"Barusan apa?" Luhan melihatnya sekilas dengan mata berbinar.

"Pertunjukan yang baru kau buat."

Luhan pura-pura terkejut. "Itu bukan sebuah pertunjukan. Aku serius."

Sehun melengkungkan alisnya, terlihat tak yakin.

"Oke, oke. Aku hanya menunjukan pada mereka siapa yang menodai siapa!"

Sehun berhenti berjalan dan menatap kekasihnya. Tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya, jadi dia tertawa.

Dan tertawa.

Dan tertawa.

Luhan memajukan bibir bawahnya, rupanya lelah dengan tawa Sehun dan menunjuknya dengan napas memburu.

Menyadari itu, Sehun langsung berhenti dan berdiri tegak. Ia menangkup wajah Luhan dan mendekat.

"Ya Tuhan, aku sangat mencintaimu." Sehun mencium Bambinya dan memutuskan bahwa tak peduli apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentang hubungan mereka. Dia _senang_ memiliki Luhan.

Jika "dinodai" oleh Luhan membuatnya merasa sebahagia ini, Sehun jelas tidak keberatan.

Sama sekali.

* * *

 **Fantasy_soul:** AWWWWWWWWWWWW! Jadiiii bagaimana bagian pertama? Lol. Lulu benar-benar sangat imut :) kuharap kalian menyukai updatenya. Aku hanya sangat menyukai astronomi dan hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan bintang, karena itulah background halaman ini. Lol.

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Subscribe dan komen! :D

 **XiaoWa:** jadi ceritanya saya baru beli paket internet yang baru. Hahahaha :'D MANA YANG NIH SUARANYA YANG PADA NUNGGUIN ACIA?! UPDATE LOH, UPDATE! Buat yang belum baca terjemahan ICCL silakan mampir ke profile saya. Jangan lupa jejak-jejak manis kalian di tunggu /tebar kolor Sehun/ yang punya akun AFF juga jangan lupa support authornya, oke, oke~

Link AICA (hapus spasi): www. asianfanfics story/ view/ 288573/ all-i-care-about-fluff-romance-exo-luhan-sehun-hunhan


	2. Bagian 2: The Intruders

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2012 All I Care About by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

 _translated by Xiao Wa (Oct 31, 2016)_

Enjoy~

* * *

(*Sehun*)

"Kau tahu kau akan kehilangan beberapa, atau mungkin banyak, penggemarmu'kan?" Sehun bertanya seraya Luhan menautkan jari-jari mereka. Murid-murid lain menonton saat mereka berjalan menuju kampus, dan Sehun sedikit terkejut bahwa itu tidak terlalu mengganggunya seperti yang dia bayangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Memilikimu jauh lebih penting," aku Luhan, memamerkan senyum imutnya.

"Jadi kau tidak akan merindukannya satu pun? Teriakannya? Perhatiannya? Pujiannya? Hadiahnya?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak akan...nah...aku akan merindukan kue yang mereka berikan, tapi _kau_ selalu bisa membelikanku beberapa."

Sehun berhenti berjalan dan mendengus. "Aku benar-benar tidak mampu memberimu makan. Jenis kue yang kau sukai selalu menghancurkan dompetku."

"Kalau begitu kusarankan kau untuk mencari pekerjaan," Luhan menjawab sambil menarik tangan Sehun, memintanya untuk terus berjalan. "Akan bagus jika kita bekerja bersama, tapi bosku tidak sedang mencari pegawai. Kau bisa mencari di koran –ada banyak tawaran pekerjaan di sana."

"Um. Bukankah solusi termudah adalah kau berhenti untuk makan kue?" _Untuk yang sebenarnya._

Kali ini giliran Luhan yang berhenti berjalan. Luhan menembaknya dengan tatapan tidak senang sebagai respon, seperti Sehun baru saja memberitahunya lelucon yang buruk. Sehun menelan ludah dan dengan cepat memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari lubang yang baru saja dia gali sendiri.

"Ha ha ha. B-bercanda. Aku t-tidak serius," Sehun tergagap seraya mencoba untuk tetap menjaga kontak mata dengan rusa berwajah datar.

Luhan berkedip padanya, bibirnya sedikit berkedut.

"Aku akan mencari sebuah p-pekerjaan. Segera," Sehun menambahkan, memberikan Luhan apa yang dia harap menyerupai sebuah senyuman.

Dan saat itulah Luhan mulai menertawainya. _Apa?_

"Oh Sehun-ah! Kau sangat lucu! Kenapa kau sangat takut denganku? Aku tidak semenakutkan itu."

Menyadari dirinya dikerjai, Sehun memberikan Luhan sebuah tatapan "teganya kau?", yang mana anak yang lebih tua meresponnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Karena aku bisa." Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya, menikmati kenyataan ia membuat kekasihnya gila.

Sehun menggosok pelipisnya, mengulangi kata "stres" dan "kekasih terburuk yang pernah ada". Luhan hanya memberikannya tepukan kuat di punggung.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun yang memberitahuku dia sangat mencintaiku?" goda Luhan.

"Dia tidak lagi ada," gurau Sehun.

Luhan melengkungkan alisnya. "Oh benarkah?"

"Ya. Sungguh."

"Nah, kurasa itu berarti aku sendirian lagi. Hmm. Mungkin aku harus pergi ke pesta yang mengundangku –"

"YAH!"

Luhan terkekeh dan mencubit pipinya.

"Dia kembali."

Sehun merasa sakit kepalanya tak dapat dihindari.

(*Luhan*)

"Sehun-ah? Kamu di mana?" suara serak Luhan bisa terdengar ke seluruh rumah.

Merasa sangat lelah dari hari pertamanya belajar, Luhan memilih untuk beristirahat sebentar sesaat setelah mereka sampai ke rumah. Berharap untuk melihat Sehun ketika dia bangun, Luhan merasakan sedikit kecewa karena kekasihnya tidak berada di kamar bersamanya. Bagaimana jika dia mendapatkan mimpi buruk atau sesuatu? Bagaimana jika seseorang masuk melalui jendela dan ¬

"Aku di ruang tamu!" teriak Sehun, suaranya menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

Dengan malas berjalan ke lantai bawah, dia melihat kekasihnya duduk di sofa putih dengan sebuah koran di pangkuannya, sedangkan Xiumin dan Tao sedang menonton Kung Fu Panda (film kesukaan Tao).

Menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun, yang bahkan tidak menjauhkan matanya dari cetakan di kertas. Luhan menyentuh lutut anak yang lebih muda. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Mencari sebuah pekerjaan."

Luhan melirik ke koran dan melihat iklan-iklan yang dilingkari. Dia menatap kembali kekasihnya dan menghela napas. "Aku tidak serius tentang itu. Kau tidak perlu terus-menerus membelikanku kue –apalagi kalau kau sedang tidak punya uang. Aku tidak mau menjadi alasan kenapa kau miskin."

"Sudah terlambat," Sehun menjawab ketus. Luhan membuat suara seperti tercekik, dan Sehun akhirnya melihat ke arahnya. "Bercanda. Aku tidak _sepenuhnya_ miskin. Lagi pula, aku memang bermaksud untuk mencari pekerjaan, jadi jangan memikirkannya."

Sehun memberikannya sebuah senyuman cerah dan Luhan tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya. "Kau yakin? Aku tidak ingin kau stres karena sekolah dan bekerja. Sulit untuk menangani keduanya."

"Ya. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sejujurnya, dia tidak menyukai ide Sehun bekerja karena itu berarti mereka mungkin akan jarang melihat satu sama lain. Dan itu tidak bagus bagi Luhan.

"Kita akan tetap melihat satu sama lain," Sehun memberi tahunya, dengan jelas bisa membaca ekspresi cemas Luhan.

"Tapi itu tidak akan sama..." Luhan memajukan bibirnya seraya menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun, matanya melihat ke depan ke layar televisi.

"Kau tahu kita tinggal satu rumah, pergi ke sekolah yang sama, dan bahkan berbagi tempat tidur bersama, kan? Kita sering bertemu. Aku yang mendapatkan pekerjaan tidak akan merubahnya."

"Janji?"

Luhan tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi dia tahu Sehun tersenyum. "Janji."

"Awwwww," seru Xiumin, mengejutkan Luhan sedikit –dia melupakan dua orang yang lainnya.

Tao langsung memintanya untuk diam dan berbalik untuk memberikan Luhan sebuah tatapan intimidasi.

"Hyung, jika kalian ingin mendiskusikan masalah pasangan kalian,bisakah kau melakukannya di kamar atau apa? Aku mencoba menonton Po mengalahkan penjahatnya."

Xiumin memutar matanya. Sehun tertawa kecil lalu melanjutkan melingkari iklan di koran, sedangkan Luhan memberikan senyuman minta maaf kepada Tao.

Selama sisa filmnya, Luhan dalam diam terus melihat saat Sehun mencari tawaran yang cocok. Seringnya, dia akan menyambar pulpen dari Sehun dan menyilang daftar yang mana terlalu jauh atau mempunyai jam yang lama. Dan setiap kali, Sehun akan mengambil pulpennya kembali sebelum memberikannya kecupan singkat di dahinya, memberitahunya bahwa dia terlalu mencemaskannya.

Luhan ingin mengatakan pada kekasihnya, "Aku akan selalu cemas jika itu sesuatu yang berhubungan denganmu, Sehun-ah," tapi tatapan gelap yang diberikan dari Tao kepada mereka berdua membuatnya melakukan hal sebaliknya.

Dia memutuskan bahwa akan lebih aman untuk bicara pada Sehun ketika mereka tidak dalam radar dari kung fu panda mereka sendiri.

(*Sehun*)

 _Dug._

Sehun bangun terkejut, matanya waspada.

 _Dug._

 _Apa seseorang menerobos masuk?_ Dia dengan cepat menoleh ke samping untuk memeriksa jika Luhan masih di sana. Syukurnya, anak laki-laki itu masih tertidur.

Dia mendengar lebih banyak suara datang dari lantai bawah dan memutuskan untuk memeriksanya. Menyibak selimutnya, dia mengayunkan kakinya turun dari tempat tidur dan baru akan berdiri ketika sepasang tangan hangat menggenggam lengannya.

"Sehun-ah?" suara mengantuk Luhan memanggilnya. Dia menengok untuk melihat kekasihnya, yang bersusah payah untuk membuka matanya. "Mau pergi ke mana?"

"Ke lantai bawah untuk memeriksa sesuatu."

"Ap–"

 _Klang._

Luhan kaget, mata ngantuknya tiba-tiba bangun. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya, wajahnya ketakutan. "Tidak, kau tidak boleh!"

Sehun memberikan tangannya tekanan lembut, berharap mengurangi ketakutannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Tetaplah di sini, saat aku –"

"Aku ikut denganmu," Luhan memotongnya, menyibak selimutnya. Sehun ingin mendesak bahwa lebih aman baginya untuk tetap berada di kamar mereka, tapi dia tahu Luhan tidak akan mau setuju.

Bersama-sama, mereka bangun dari tempat tidur. Dengan tangan Luhan erat di tangannya, Sehun memimpin mereka keluar dari kamar, tapi tidak sebelum Luhan mengambil sebuah penggaris dari meja.

Di lorong, mereka bertemu Kai dan Suho, yang juga terlihat sangat waspada, mengingat waktunya. Lebih banyak suara bisa didengar di bawah, khususnya di dapur. Menimbang bagaimana lampunya tidaklah menyala, Sehun hanya bisa berasumsi ada yang menyelundup ke rumah.

"Kau tidak membawa apa pun?" Luhan berbisik pada Kai dan Suho, menunjukan pada mereka penggarisnya yang ia bawa. Suho memberinya tatapan bingung.

"Aku bawa dua." Kai menunjukan tinjunya dan Luhan mengangguk, seperti itu adalah sebuah jawaban yang cukup.

 _Klang._

Luhan terlonjak, dan Sehun harus menempatkan tangannya pada mulut anak yang lebih tua untuk menghentikan teriakan ketakutannya.

"Shhh. Ayo," bisik Sehun seraya berjalan pelan ke bawah diikuti yang lainnya.

Ketika mereka berada di dekat dapur, Kai menyuruh Sehun untuk masuk dan menyalakan saklar, sedangkan Suho dan dia berdiri di balik tembok, bersiap untuk menangkap penyusupnya jika lari. Sehun mengangguk.

Dia diam-diam berjalan menuju dapur, dengan Luhan yang gemetar tepat di belakangnya, mencengkram penggaris.

Terlalu gelap untuk melihat apa pun dengan baik, tapi dia bisa melihat dua sosok bayangan. _Sial._

Sehun menelan ludah. Satu pencuri saja sudah cukup buruk, tapi dua?

Tangannya dengan otomatis menjulur ke belakang untuk menggenggam Luhan dan menariknya lebih dekat. Dengan Luhan terlindungi di belakangnya, melekat di pinggangnya, Sehun mengambil napas dalam dan menyalakan saklar.

"AAAAHHHH! TUHAN!" dua penyelundup itu berteriak, karena terkejut. Luhan teriak sebagai respon, memeluk Sehun lebih erat. Kai dan Suho melesat dari tempat mereka di belakang tembok.

"Apa yang salah dengan kalian berdua?!" Suho setengah berteriak karena anak lainnya masih tidur di atas.

Dua orang yang Suho maksud tak lain adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, yang wajahnya sangat pucat dan sedikit berkeringat. Menilai dari posisi mereka, sangat masuk akal mengapa mereka berkeringat.

Baekhyun duduk di bak cuci piring, dengan tangan yang memegangi sekitar lengan Chanyeol dan tubuh bagian bawah Chanyeol berada di luar jendela dapur, sepertinya tersangkut.

"Sedikit bantuan?" kata Chanyeol parau.

Kai dan Suho segera membantu menariknya masuk, kaki panjangnya membuat piring-piring di bak ramai berbunyi saat dia masuk. _Itu menjelaskan suaranya._

Luhan akhirnya keluar dari sembunyinya di balik Sehun dan mengacungkan penggarisnya pada mereka berdua. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Nah, si jenius ini –" Baekhyun menunjuk kekasihnya, yang sibuk menggosok lengannya "– melupakan kuncinya."

"Kalian bisa menelpon salah satu dari kami agar membukakan pintu untuk kalian!" Suho menatap mereka tak masuk akal.

"Itulah yang kukatakan! Tapi Chanyeol tidak mau membangunkan kalian, jadi dia menyarankan kami masuk lewat jendela dapur. Yang tidak disadarinya bahwa dia adalah raksasa dan jendelanya tidak terbuka sempurna."

"Kyungsoo harus menjaga dapurnya agar lebih bisa dimasuki dengan mudah," tuntut Chanyeol sambil melompat turun dari bak, membantu Baekhyun turun juga.

"Aku tidak berpikir untuk membuat jendelanya cukup lebar bagi para idiot untuk memaksa masuk ada dalam daftar Kyungsoo terhadap dapurnya." kata Kai dengan wajah datar.

Chanyeol mengedik dan berkedip pada Luhan. "Hyung, kenapa kau membawa penggaris?"

"Supaya aku bisa melakukan ini." Ia dengan segera memukul keduanya di lengan. "Lain kali jangan menakuti kami!"

"OWW! Hyung!" Baekyeol berseru seraya menatap ke arah Suho untuk bantuan.

Suho menyilangkan lengannya. "Dia benar. Lain kali, telepon saja kami. Kenapa kalian mau menghadapi semua masalahnya?"

"Karena itu seru?" jawab Chanyeol pelan, matanya memandangi penggaris di tangan Luhan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan, sedikit ingin tahu.

Bibir Sehun berkedut ke atas karena kekasihnya memegang penggaris terlihat mengancam, tapi suaranya benar-benar manis dan ingin tahu.

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. "Ya! Getarannya sangat luar biasa! Seperti kita membuka paksa dan masuk."

"Karena itu yang kalian lakukan," jelas Sehun.

Chanyeol berdiri di sana, berkedip, memikirkan apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan. "Ah, kurasa kau benar, maknae." Ia menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Heh heh. Maaf."

Baekhyung menutupi wajahnya, bergumam seusatu tentang kalimat "Aku seharusnya tidak mendengarkanmu..."

Suho bertepuk tangan untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka. "Oke. Kita harus kembali ke tempat tidur sebelum anak yang lain bangun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, kalian akan mencuci piring seminggu ini."

"Hyungggg."

Luhan melambaikan penggraisnya, dan mereka langsung diam.

Kai menguap. "Ini jam 2 AM dan kita masih harus sekolah besok. Kita harus kembali ke –"

"Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini? Apa kita mengadakan rapat malam?" tanya Chen saat dia dan rambut berantakannya muncul.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Chen. Kembalilah tidur." Suho mengantarnya ke luar, mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dimuntahkan mulutnya. Kai langsung menyusulnya.

"Karena aku di bawah sini, sekalian saja mengambil makanan ringan." Luhan membuka lemari pendingin dan mulai menggeledah untuk makanan, tidak menyadari tatapan dari Baekyeol padanya dan penggarisnya.

"Ini pukul 2 pagi hari, kau tidak butuh makanan ringan." Sehun menutup pintunya dan mengambil tangan Luhan yang kecewa. "Ayolah,"

Kembali ke tempat tidur, dan setelah Luhan meletakan kembali penggarisnya di mejanya, Sehun menariknya lebih dekat saat ia berada di balik selimut dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kupikir aku tidak perlu memberikanmu semprotan merica karena sebuah penggaris pun sudah cukup," gumam Sehun pada rambut kekasihnya, tersenyum ketika dia mendengar tawa kecil Luhan.

"Selama aku memilikimu di sekitarku, aku tidak membutuhkan apa pun." Luhan memeluknya, menguburkan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Sehun, walau pun dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Karena kau akan melindungiku."

Mengangkat wajah Luhan jadi dia bisa menanamkan ciuman pada dahinya, Sehun mendekat. "Aku senang kau mengingatnya."

Membiarkan bibirnya menempel sedikit lebih lama di dahi Luhan, Sehun tersenyum lebar ketika Luhan memberikannya rajukan kecil saat dia menjauh.

"Kita harus tidur." Sehun menutup matanya, tapi dia masih bisa merasakan tatapan Luhan. Hanya sewaktu dia mulai mengelus membuat lingkarang punggung Luhan anak itu menyelipkan dirinya sendiri di bawah dagu Sehun, bernapas dalam aroma Sehun.

Hal terakhir yang Sehun dengar sebelum jatuh tertidur adalah kekasihnya membisikan, "Sehun-ah, kau penggarisku."

* * *

 **Fantasy_seoul:** AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. FLUFF! Lol. Baekyeol menerobos rumah mereka sendiri Kuharap kalian menikmati chapter ini, sangat sulit bahkan untuk menguploadnya, tapi heiiii Aku update! Update lainnya segera sebentar lagi (segera pada 24 jam berikutnya). Chapter berikutnya akan menarik karena dua pasangan itu akan menghadapi satu sama lain... :D terima kasih sudah membaca! Subscribe dan Komen.

 **XiaoWa:** Update! He he he... Maaf ga bisa update tiap hari, sibuk kerjaan kantor dan cucian numpuk, rasanya jadi pengen banting Sehun sama Luhan kekasur/salah... Menegaskan saja, saya update dari awal, kenapa? SOALNYA, terjemahan yang dulu itu cuma copy-paste dari google terjemahan (kata penerjemah sebelumnya) ya, jadi tangan juga gatel buat kasih terjemahan yang agak lebih baik dari sistem otomatis :') makanya saya ga bisa langsung loncat ke chapter terakhir kali... Ga papa deh, sekalian baca ulang, HunHannya juga unyu-unyu bikin emezt :') Dan astaga, bagian Baekyeol itu yang paling nguras tenaga, soalnya dikit-dikit ngakak dulu XD


	3. Bagian 3: The Enemy

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2012 All I Care About by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

 _translated by Xiao Wa (Oct 31, 2016)_

Enjoy~

* * *

(*Luhan*)

"Tidak ada yang salah denganku yang ingin mengantarmu ke kelas. Lagi pula, aku bahkan tidak pernah masuk ke gedung musik. Ini mengaggumkan." Luhan melihat sekeliling lorong, mencatat bagaimana seluruh bangunannya terlihat lebih bersemangat dibandingkan gedung Sosiologinya. Dinding-dindingnya dipenuhi oleh gambar berbagai macam jenis instrument dan musisi, kursi-kursinya berwarna oranye terang, jendela-jendelanya dihiasi dengan balok musik, dan semuanya terlihat lebih hidup.

"Yeah, kupikir mereka merasa kau lebih mengaggumkan." Sehun membuat gerak isyarat ke arah murid-murid yang menatap mereka lewat jendela kelas.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Memang iya."

Itu adalah hari kedua pelajarannya, dan Luhan berpikir merupakan hal yang tepat bila jurusan musik tahu siapa yang sedang dikencani Oh Sehun. Sehun, bagaimanapun, berpikir itu adalah hal percuma karena website sekolah dipenuhi berita Luhan dan Sehun bersama. Banyak dari murid, dan bahkan beberapa anggota staff pengajar, terkejut oleh beritanya. Populasi perempuan membicarakannya secara khusus bagaimana perasaan mereka tentang hubungan "skandal" itu. Luhan tahu karena dia diam-diam memeriksa forum murid.

"Nah, ini ruang kelasku. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Luhan berjalan melewati kekasihnya dan mengintip ke dalam kelas. Dia berbalik ke arah kekasihnya dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada banyak murid perempuan di kelasmu."

Sehun melengkungkan alisnya, akhirnya menyadari mengapa pacarnya menyebutkan suatu hal sepele seperti itu. "Aku tidak memperhatikan."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya. Sekarang bukankah seharusnya kau pergi?"

Luhan kembali mengintip ke dalam, matanya melihat ke arah anak perempuan yang lebih menarik. Dia menyimpulkan bahwa beberapa, atau hampir semua, perempuan terlihat biasa.

Sehun memperhatikannya sepanjang waktu. Dia menghela napas dan berkata, "Kau yang paling menarik di mataku."

Luhan menengok untuk menemukan Sehun yang merona menatap lurus ke arahnya, jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat akan pemandangan yang jarang ini. "Sehun-ah..."

"Kelas akan segera mulai, dan aku bisa merasakan kau tidak akan membiarkanku jika kita tetap di luar lebih lama."

Luhan tertawa kecil. _Dia sangat benar_. "Oke, Sehun-ah. Aku akan membiarkanmu masuk. Perhatikan, catat yang banyak, dan –"

"Ughh Luuuu," Sehun mengerang.

"Baik... Sampai ketemu nanti." Luhan menggapai tangan Sehun dan meremasnya sedikit, berharap bahwa Sehun tahu bahwa dia akan merindukannya karena tidak seperti kemarin, mereka tidak bisa makan siang bersama hari ini karena selisih jadwal mereka.

Dan itu berarti dia tidak bisa melihat Sehun sampai akhir hari, yang mana berjam-jam dari sekarang.

"Yeah. Coba untuk tidak –"

"Terlalu merindukanmu?" Luhan menyelesaikannya dengan senyuman kecil. _Terlambat, aku sudah melakukannya._

Sehun menghela napas dan tiba-tiba mengangkup wajahnya, memberikannya kecupan singkat di bibir. "Kau terlalu dramatis. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kirimi aku pesan. Sekarang pergilah."

Sehun melambai pelan padanya sebelum memasuki kelas dan duduk di dekat pintu.

Menyadari Luhan masih berdiri di sana, Sehun menembaknya dengan ekspresi wajah "aku serius, Lu" dan menunjuk ke arah dari mana mereka datang. Luhan merespon dengan cibiran lucu sebelum berbalik untuk pergi.

Dengan punggungnya yang berbalik, dia tidak melihat senyum memuja Sehun.

Kemudian di hari itu...

"Kita harus apa?"

"Ada rapat klub wajib hari ini. Ayo." Sehun menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya ke auditorium, di mana klub musik rupanya mengadakan rapat.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu soal ini?"

"Klub presiden mengirimiku pesan lebih awal hari ini."

"Oh, jadi kalian berdua adalah teman bertukar pesan."

Sehun terkekeh. "Imut."

"Apa?"

"Ayo. Ini tidak akan lama."

"Tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan. Haruskah aku mengingatkanmu bahwa aku bergabung hanya karena –"

"Kau ingin bersama denganku." Sehun menyeringai, sebelum mengantarnya melewati pintu auditorium, yang mana sudah banyak diisi oleh anggota klub.

"Tapi –"

"Tidak ada tapi. Kau sudah membuat kewajiban ketika kau mendaftar menjadi bagian klub. Duduk."

Memutuskan bahwa Sehun benar, bahkan jika dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun melakukan hal lain, Luhan tetap duduk, dengan tenang melihat sekitar.

"Kapan akan mulai?"

"Sabar, rusaku. Sabar," Sehun menggodanya, tertawa akan pandangan marah yang datang di wajah Luhan.

Mereka mendengar pintu terbuka dan menengok untuk melihat siapa yang datang. _Akhirnya._

"Hai semuanya! Selamat datang kembali! Kuharap kalian mempunyai musim panas yang menyenangkan!" Klub presiden berseri seraya melihat sekeliling wajah-wajah yang dikenalnya. "Kita mempunyai banyak rencana untuk tahun ini, dan kuharap semuanya sudah siap!"

Beberapa murid meresponnya dengan antusias "Yeaahhh!" (Luhan bukan salah satu dari mereka.)

"Oke! Bagus! Sekarang topik pertama kita akan mendiskusikan MT ( _Membership Training_ )!" lanjut klub presiden, berjalan bolak-balik di panggung.

Lagi, murid yang sama berseru dan berteriak. Luhan berpikir bahwa Chanyeol cocok di masuk ke klub ini.

"Baiklah, tapi seperti yang kalian tahu kita harus mengumpulkan uang untuk perjalanannya. Dan sama seperti tiap tahun, kita akan dibagi menjadi dua tim dan setiap tim harus memikirkan cara untuk mengumpulkan dana. Anggaplah seperti kompetisi pertemanan. Kita semua akan diuntungkan pada akhirnya."

 _Oke, mungkin rapat klub tidak sepenuhnya membosankan_. Pikir Luhan seraya duduk tegak –dengan jelas tertarik akan konsep bersaing. Sehun, melihat ketertarikan Luhan yang baru, menyeringai.

"Aku akan membagi timnya dan jika kau bisa pergilah ke bagian yang ditunjuk, akan lebih baik. Tim A di sebelah kanan dan tim B di sebelah kiri." Dia mengeluarkan daftar dan mulai memanggil nama-nama anggotanya.

Ketika dia memanggil Oh Sehun, Luhan bersumpah perempuan itu tersenyum sedikit terlalu penuh cinta untuk kesukaan Luhan.

"Oh Sehun –Tim A." Sehun berdiri dan berjalan menuju anggota lain timnya, bertos ria dengan beberapa dari mereka ketika menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar. _Kuharap, aku di tim A. Dia seharusnya tahu kami berpacaran. Sudah sepantasnya dia menaruhku di tim A dengan Sehun._

Ketika akhirnya dia sampai pada nama Luhan, Luhan menemukan dirinya sendiri diam-diam berdoa – _Tim A. Tim A. Tim A._

"Tim B."

Luhan duduk di sana, wajahnya bercampur antara bingung dan terkejut. _Dia tidak mungkin serius..mungkin aku salah dengar.._

"Luhan –Tim B," ulangnya. _Oke, perempuan itu dengan jelas mengatakan B..._

Tak ingin memperlambat prosesnya, Luhan berdiri dan berjalan menuju Tim B, mencoba sebisanya untuk tidak melempari klub presiden dengan pisau, yang Luhan simpulkan tidak masuk akal. _Dia mungkin tidak tahu Sehun dan aku berkencan. Dia seharusnya membaca berita lebih sering._

Dia melirik Tim A dan membuat kontak mata dengan Sehun, yang sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Luhan tahu betul apa yang dia rasakan. _Ugh. Ini menyebalkan._

"Oke! Dan terakhir –diriku. Aku bertanggung jawab atas Tim A –" Luhan memutar bola matanya akan pengumuman itu "– dan wakil presidenku akan bertanggung jawab atas Tim B. Oh ya, jangan lupa tim yang kalah harus mencuci piring selama perjalanan, jadi jika kalian tidak mau terjebak dengan tugas bersih-bersih, buatlah tim kalian menang! Ayo mulai menyumbang saran!"

Luhan memperhatikan bagaimana dia melompat menyebrangi panggung untuk bertemu dengan Tim A.

"Hai teman-teman! Ini akan sangat menyenangkan! Kita akan menang'kan?!" Si wakil presiden, senior dengan rambut diwarnai pirang yang menarik karena memakai baju kuning, berdiri di tengah-tengah lingkaran yang terbentuk sesudah dia datang. "Ayo tendang bokong Tim A!"

Anggota tim meninju udara dan berteriak, "YA!"

Luhan mengintip dari belakangnya, matanya mencari kekasihnya, ketika dia melihat Sehun berdiri melingkar dekat-dekat dengan Tim A, aktif berdiskusi dengan teman timnya, Luhan memutuskan bahwa mungkin rencana ini tidak terlalu buruk. Berkompetisi melawan kekasihnya seharusnya menarik, setidaknya.

Memutuskan bahwa pantat Tim A perlu ditendang, Luhan memberikan perhatiannya kembali ke pemimpin timnya dan benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan.

"Ada ide?" Wakil presiden, yang Luhan baru tahu bernama Hongki, melihat sekitar timnya. "Ayolah, apa saja!"

Seorang anak perempuan dengan gugup mengangkat tangannya. Hongkin menunjuk ke arahnya. "Uhh..Karena kita mempunyai Luhan sunbae di tim ini, kita harus -"

Semua orang melebarkan matanya. Hongki melirik Luhan sekilas sebelum mengangguk dengan semangat atas saran anak perempuan itu. "Kau benar. Kurasa kita bisa mendapatkan banyak uang dengan melakukan itu. Jadi Luhan-shi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Luhan tidak ragu. "Aku ikut."

Hongki tersenyum lebar. "Baguslah! Sudah diputuskan. Para perempuan, aku ingin kalian membuat selebaran, dan para laki-laki, aku ingin kalian pergi untuk mengintai area, pikirkan tempat yang bagus bagi kita untuk melakukannya –sebuah tempat di mana kita bisa menarik perhatian semua murid perempuan. Mengerti? Semuanya dalam hitungan ketiga."

Hongki menempatkan tangannya di tengah, dan semua orang menempatkannya di atas yang lain dengan Luhan yang ikut terakhir.

"1. 2. 3. TIM B FIGHTING!" Mereka berseru dengan gembira. Terlalu sibuk tertawa dan mengobrol dengan anggota timnya, Luhan tidak menyadari Sehun melihat ke arahnya dengan mata penasaran.

(*Sehun*)

Di tempat tidur malam itu, Sehun sedang melakukan seusatu di tabletnya ketika Luhan merangkak ke tempat tidur dan langsung meringkuk di sisinya, senyuman dari rapat tadi masih ada di wajahnya.

"Apa kau begitu senangnya untuk melawanku?" tanya Sehun seraya meletakan tabletnya di nakas dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar Luhan.

"Itu seharusnya menyenangkan berkompetisi melawanmu." Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi tidak ada dendam saat timku menang?"

Luhan mendengus. "Seperti akan memang saja."

Sehun mulai menyusupkan jari-jarinya di rambut Luhan, kagum bagaimana bisa kekasihnya menjaga rambutnya tetap halus dan lembut.

"Uh oh, kau terlalu menempel dengan musuhmu," goda Luhan, matanya berkelip.

"Kita musuh hanya di sekolah. Saat kita di rumah di kamar kita, kurasa baik-baik saja aku menempel sesuka hatiku."

Sehun meneruskan untuk menunjukan apa yang dia maksud, mendapati teriakan terkejut kecil dari anak yang lebih tua, yang selanjutnya digantikan dengan rengekan indah, yang mana Sehun merasa bangga karena menjadi satu-satunya orang yang Luhan ijinkan untuk mendengarkan suara merdu itu.

Ketika mereka sedikit tenang, kaki-kakinya saling mengait, dan Luhan menyelip di lekuk lehernya, menghisap dan menghembuskan napas, Sehun berbisik, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah. Aku hanya khawatir."

"Soal?"

"Soal tanganmu."

"Apa?"

"Mereka semua akan mengkerut saat kau harus melakukan semua cucian itu," ujar Luhan, tertawa, rupanya puas dengan tusukan kecilnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan mencuci piring?" tanya Sehun, dengan usil menusuk sisi samping kekasihnya.

"Karena kita berdua tidak bisa menang. Cukup masuk akal A akan mencuci piring karena B jelas-jelas memang."

"Ha. Ha. Sangat lucu. Kupikir kau tidak akan tertawa saat kau terjebak dengan tugas bersih-bersih karena A menang. Sudah pasti."

Luhan bergeser jadi dia bisa bersandar di sikunya, menunduk menatap Sehun dengan tatapan usil dari sebelumnya. Dia menyandar maju dan menanamkan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir Sehun.

Luhan berbisik, "Aku punya dua kata untukmu."

Dia memberikan Sehun ciuman lagi. "Berikan. Padaku."

* * *

 **Fantasy_seoul:** Ooooooo kompetisinya mulai! Lulu bilang untuk berikan padanya! Lol. Tadinya, ini seharusnya lebih panjang, tapi ini sudah larut, dan aku harus sekolah besok, jadi aku berhenti di tengah-tengah dan merilis porsi ini. Kalian akan tahu apa yang kedua tim punya untuk mengumpulkan dana untuk MT mereka. Siapa yang kalian pikir akan menang? Kuharap, aku bisa update besok. Kita akan lihat. Terima kasih sudah membaca! Dan juga berkomentar!

Lulu yang cemburu selalu imut. Hehhehee :P

 **Xiaowa:** MT ituloh, acara MOS kalau di sekolah sini~ He he he... Bring it on, HunHan~~~ Terima kasih banyak, loh, komentar-komentar kalian semua, maaf ya, belum bisa balas satu-satu :') Tapi semuanya saya baca, kok... Lagi musim hujan, di tempat saya juga tiada hari tanpa HunHan, eh, hujan maksudnya... sampai banjir di mana-mana, stay safe ya, kalian, jangan lupa bawa payung, jangan kolor Sehun yg kalian bawa /eh...


	4. Bagian 4: The Sign

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2012 All I Care About by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

 _translated by Xiao Wa (Oct 31, 2016)_

Enjoy~

* * *

(*Sehun*)

Selama seminggu penuh, kedua tim dengan rajin bersiap untuk pengumpulan dana. Tim Sehun mengadakan mini konser untuk para murid dengan anak perempuan yang bertanggung jawab untuk menjual tiket dan anak laki-laki bertanggung jawab untuk menyiapkan pertunjukan. Untuk pertunjukannya, klub presiden menyarankan Sehun untuk menyusun beberapa lagu, dan karena dia tidak bisa bernyanyi atau memainkan apa pun selain keyboard, Sehun setuju. Karena itu, Sehun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bebasnya untuk menulis di buku catatannya, terus menerus mendapatkan ide. Untungnya, ada penyanyi-penyanyi hebat dan pemain-pemain gitar dalam timnya, jadi Sehun tidak terlalu khawatir soal apakah timnya akan menang atau tidak.

Untuk tim Luhan, dia tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang telah mereka rencanakan. Tak satu pun petunjuk. Luhan mengatakan padanya bahwa itu adalah "rahasia" dan tidak akan diungkapkan sampai harinya. Sehun mendengus dan mencoba untuk mengorek kebenarannya keluar dari kekasihnya –sayangnya tidak berhasil.

Hari Jumat datang dan Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. Poster dan pamflet untuk mini konser Tim A bertebaran di sekolah. Murid-murid menantikan konser yang akan diadakan malam nanti, jadi tiketnya terjual dengan cepat. Kalau begini, tidak mungkin Tim A akan kalah. _Benar'kan?_

"Jadi uang yang didapat dari konser akan digunakan untuk membayar MT-mu?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika Chanyeol berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Sehun di perpustakaan.

"Ya."

"Dan kau masih tidak tahu apa yang tim Luhan hyung lakukan?"

"Benar."

Pasangan Baekyeol saling melihat satu sama lain dan tersenyum. "Nah, kami tahu," mereka bersiul.

"Apa? Kalian tahu apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Luhan hyung memberi tahu kami."

Sehun menatap mereka dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. _Rahasia, eh? Oh Bambi, tunggu saja sampai aku menangkapmu._

"Mau menjelaskannya?"

"Tidak bisa, maknae. Kau, seperti murid-murid yang lain, akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi." Chanyeol memberi senyum lebar ciri khasnya. Sehun memutar bola mata.

"Yeah, dan jika aku boleh mengatakan, ini akan menjadi perlombaan yang ketat," ucap Baekhyun seraya membalik buku yang ada di hadapannya, tidak benar-benar membacanya. Sehun tahu mereka di sini bukan untuk belajar. Mungkin para hyungnya di sini untuk mengganggunya.

"Selama kedua tim mendapatkan banyak uang. Aku tidak masalah."

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Itu bagus. Kau yakin tidak akan merasa sedikit sedih saat timmu kalah?"

" _Kapan?_ "

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Karena kami tahu apa yang tim Luhan hyung lakukan, kami bisa dengan bangga memberitahumu bahwa kami rasa dia akan menang."

"Oh, terima kasih hyung," kata Sehun sakarstik.

"Tidak masalah. Anak-anak di rumah juga membuat taruhan siapa yang akan menang di antara kalian berdua, 6 dan 4 untuk Luhan."

Sehun mengedik. "Kurasa mereka berempat yang memilihku adalah hyung favoritku sekarang."

Baekyeol tertawa, menyebabkan murid lain di sekitar menyuruh mereka berdua diam. Sehun kembali mengerjakan tugasnya, berpura-pura dia bukanlah bagian dari kelompok mereka. _Kenapa aku selalu terjebak dengan mereka berdua?_

Baekhyun menopang dagu dengan tangannya dan menatap Sehun, menganalisanya.

"Apa?"

"Katakan sejujurnya –menurutmu siapa yang lebih baik menang? Luhan hyung atau kau sendiri?"

Terkejut atas pertanyaannya, Sehun berbicara dengan gugup, "A-aku..uh...Kupikir..."

 _Aku ingin siapa yang menang?_

Sebagian dirinya, sisi bersaingnya ditambah harga diri, sangat ingin untuk menang, tapi bagian lain darinya, sisi yang mencintai Luhan lebih dari apa pun, tahu bahwa jika dia menang, Luhan akan merasa sedikit kecewa. Dan melihat Luhan sedih sudah pasti akan menyakiti Sehun. _Kurasa itulah jawabanku._

"Luhan hyung," Sehun menjawabnya dengan tegas.

"Hmm. Kurasa kau tidak sepenuhnya bodoh." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Aku tidak bodoh –"

"Luhan hyung, sebelah sini!" Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada anak laki-laki yang disebutkan ke arah mejanya. Melihat mereka, Luhan berjalan ke arah meja mereka dengan cepat dan jatuh terduduk di samping Sehun, dengan jelas terlihat kecewa.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Chanyeol menyuarakan pertanyaan itu dari Sehun.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa...Aku hanya baru tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa memasuki kamar asrama tanpa kunci kartu khusus. Jadi aku mencetak ekstra pamflet–" Dia memasukan tangannya ke dalam tas punggungnya dan mengeluarkan tumpukan besar pamflet berwarna merah muda, "–tapi sia-sia!"

"Kau tidak bisa menemukan seseorang yang akan meminjamimu kartu kunci miliknya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak satu pun anggota timku tinggal di asrama, jadi tidak ada cara bagiku untuk masuk, yang mana menyebalkan, karena aku benar-benar berharap untuk menyebarkan ini." Dia cemberut dan meletakan kepalanya di meja, Baekhyun meraih dan mengusap rambutnya, memberitahunya semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Saat itu terjadi, Sehun mengambil satu pamflet dan membaca kalimatnya:

~~ SATU HARI DENGAN MALAIKAT ~~

Sabtu Siang

Datanglah untuk kesempatan sekali seumur hidup

-Malaikatmu Menunggu

Sehun memandangi pamflet itu, tidak tahu harus bagaimana merespon foto kekasihnya yang tersenyum dengan sayap yang di photoshop. Haruskah dia tertawa? Haruskah dia merasa ngeri? Haruskah dia khawatir?

"A-apa ini?"

Menyadari Sehun sudah mengambil satu pamflet, Luhan merona dan dengan cepat merebutnya menjauh. "Ini pamflet untuk acara Tim B."

Sehun menghela napas. "Aku tahu itu apa, tapi apa arti acara 'Satu Hari Bersama Malaikat'? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kurasa kau harus membayar tiket dan mencari tahu." Luhan memberinya sebuah senyuman nakal, semua indikasi dari rasa kecewa sebelumnya hilang.

"A-aku harus MEMBAYAR untuk menghabiskan satu hari dengan kekasihku? Kekasihku SENDIRI?" Sehun menatap kekasihnya seakan Luhan baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia tidak suka kue lagi. _Apa yang salah dengan dunia ini?_

"Ya. Jelas-jelas tidak ada diskon untuk pacar. Aku harus menjadi pebisnis yang adil. Dan apa aku mengatakan bahwa aku sudah membayar tiket untuk datang ke konsermu?"

"Baik. Aku akan beli, tapi setidaknya beritahu aku apa yang akan kau lakukan? Rasanya seperti kau menjual –"

"Aku tidak menjual diriku sendiri. Aku mencari uang karena sebuah alasan. Beda jauh." Luhan menatapnya tajam, menantangnya untuk tidak setuju.

Tidak mau menyerah dengan mudah, Sehun menatap kekasihnya lurus ke matanya dan berkata, "Aku bersumpah jika seseorang sedikit berlebihan menyentuhmu, aku akan mengakhiri mereka."

"Oooooooo maknae mengancam. Galaknya," pasangan Baekyeol berseru, dengan jelas menikmati pertunjukan itu.

Mengabaikan mereka berdua, Luhan menghela napas dan berkata, "Ini bukan jenis acara seperti itu. Ini murni PG. Aku berjanji."

 _Lebih baik begitu_. "Bagus. Aku akan berada di sana kalau begitu."

"Yeah, nah lagi pula aku tidak mengharapkan hasil yang besar. Jika aku tidak bisa membagikan pamflet ini kepada orang-orang yang tinggal di asrama, ini akan menjadi sia-sia."

"Tidakah kalian sudah membagikannya di sekolah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya kami melakukannya, tapi karena kami mendapatkan cetakannya terlambat dari yang kami harapkan, kebanyakan buletin sudah di isi oleh tim Sehun." Dia melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun saat mengatakan bagian terakhir.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan semua ekstra pamflet itu?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Membuangnya, kurasa.." Sehun tahu Luhan mencoba sebisanya untuk tidak menunjukan perasaannya yang benar-benar putus asa.

Luhan berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat sampah yang berada di dekat tembok dan menjatuhkan pamfletnya ke dalam.

"Aku punya kelas, kita bertemu lagi nanti. Oh dan Sehun-ah, sekiranya aku tidak melihatmu sebelum pertunjukannya, semoga beruntung! Aku tahu itu akan hebat." Luhan tersenyum untuknya sebelum melambai pada Baekyeol dan ke luar dari perpustakaan.

 _Ugh. Kenapa aku seperti orang tolol untuknya?_

Sehun berdiri dan mengambil kembali semua pamflet yang sudah Luhan buang tadi, dalam batin memberi tahu dirinya sendiri bahwa dia benar-benar kekasih yang sangat mengabdi.

Melihatnya penuh penasaran, Baekhyun bertanya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu semua?"

"Menyebarkannya. Apa lagi?"

Dia memasukan tumpukan pamflet itu ke tas punggungnya dan mengirimi pesan kepada salah satu anggota timnya, menanyakan apakah dia bisa meminjam kunci asramanya.

Karena itu selama dua jam sebelum pertunjukan timnya mulai, Sehun membagikan pamflet Tim B pada orang-orang yang tinggal di asrama. Dia bahkan memastikan untuk mengetuk semua pintu di setiap lantai, dan mengingat bangunan itu mempunyai 15 lantai, merupakan sebuah keajaiban dia bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum malam berakhir.

Dengan cepat kembali ke lapangan, di mana timnya sudah bersiap di panggung dan penonton sudah menunggu, Sehun bertemu dengan klub presiden yang kalut.

"Sehun! Habis dari mana kau?! Pertunjukan hampir mulai dan kau baru muncul sekarang?"

"Maaf. Ada yang harus kulakukan."

"Apa itu lebih penting dari pertunjukan kita?"

Sehun baru akan berkata, "Ya," tapi dia disela oleh penyanyi utama, menanyakan apakah dia bisa membenahi sedikit lagu yang ia punya di lembaran musiknya. "Boleh. Perlihatkan padaku."

Ketika akhirnya pertunjukan dimulai, Sehun tak bisa menahan perasaannya yang sedikit gugup. Dia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk komposisinya. Bagaimana jika orang-orang tidak suka lagunya? Bagaimana jika tidak ada yang bertepuk tangan?

Lagu pertama dimainkan, dan Sehun menahan napasnya. Setelah bagian lagu pertama, dia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melihat ke arah penonton, untuk memeriksa reaksi mereka. Dan...

 _Wew. Mereka tidak membencinya._

Nyatanya, kebanyakan dari penonton terlihat menikmatinya. Beberapa dari mereka melambaikan lampu stiknya, mencoba untuk mengikuti tempo lagu. Tak satu pun terlihat meninggalkan acara, itu bagus.

Ketika waktunya untuk lagu kedua dari terakhir (satu-satunya lagu yang mana Sehun ikut ambil bagian), Sehun berjalan naik ke panggung, duduk di belakang keyboardnya, dan dengan gugup membunyikan jari-jarinya –berharap dia tidak akan mengacaukan yang akan menjadi pertunjukan hebat itu.

Klub presiden mengenalkan lagu dan anggotanya saat Sehun melihat sesuatu di kejauhan.

Sebuah papan LED yang mempunyai huruf I love Sehun menyala di sepanjang layar.

Dan tak lain dipegang oleh Luhannya.

Sehun memerah dan menutupi wajahnya. _Sialan, Bambi._

Bagaimana dia akan mengingat kunci mana yang harus dimainkan jika tanda cinta kekasihnya terus menyala ke arahnya?

Dia melirik kepada kekasihnya lagi dan ketika Luhan menyadari Sehun sedang melihat ke arahnya, dia melompat ke atas dan ke bawah dan mulai menunjuk pada tandanya –seperti Sehun tidak bisa melihat itu sebelumnya. Sehun memberikan Luhan sebuah anggukan kecil mengetahuinya sebelum memindahkan semua perhatiannya kembali ke keyboard di hadapannya. President sudah selesai bicara dan waktunya untuk tampil. Sehun mengambil napas panjang. _1\. 2. 3._

"Sehun-ah! Kau hebat!" Luhan berteriak seraya berlari ke arah Sehun dan memeluknya erat. "Semua lagumu bagus, tapi favoritku adalah lagu yang ada kau didalamnya!"

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih."

"Apa kau lihat tandaku?" Lengan Luhan masih berada di leher Sehun –dia tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya.

"Tidak mungkin aku melewatkannya." Sehun tersenyum lebar dan Luhan memeluknya lebih erat, hampir membuatnya kehabisan napas.

"Hyung, kau menyakitinya," ucap Tao saat dia dan anak yang lain berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyakitinya! Sehun suka saat aku memeluknya."

"Nah, dia juga suka bernapas," aku Lay, dan Sehun tidak bisa lebih setuju.

"Baik." Luhan melepasnya, dan Sehun mengaitkan jemari mereka sesaat setelah tubuh mereka berpisah.

"Kerja bagu, Sehun. Kami sangat bangga padamu." Suho tersenyum padanya dan diangguki oleh hyung yang lain.

"Itu tidak payah," tambah Kai, mendapatkan putaran mata dari maknae dan sebuah tamparan di lengannya oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku yakin kau mendapatkan banyak uang, menilai dari keramaiannya." Xiumin menepuk punggungnya. Ketika dia dekat dengan telinga Sehun, dia berbisik, "Aku bertaruh padamu, jadi ayo berharap kau mendapatkan banyak uang." Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Bisakah kita pergi makan sekarang? Aku lapar," Chen berkata pada semuanya.

"Ya. Makan malam ada di Sehun," Kris mengumumkan, tanpa bersusah payah bertanya persutujuan Sehun.

"Yah! Aku tidak punya uang untuk memberi makan kalian semua!"

"Jika kau punya uang untuk membelikan Luhan hyung kue, berarti kau pasti punya uang untuk memberi makan kami," ucap Baekhyun dengan seringai.

Luhan dengan jelas menjadi kaku di sebelahnya, mungkin merasa tidak enak pada kecanduannya akan kue yang menyebabkan masalah pada Sehun.

Mengangguk pada perkataan pacarnya, Chanyeol menambahkan, "Yeah, Sehun, jangan terlalu pelit. Kami semua tahu kue-kue itu mahal."

Sehun menutup kedua matanya. "Baik. Makan malam ada padaku."

"YAA!" Seru kesepuluh anak lainnya sambil mulai berjalan menjauh dari lapangan yang kosong.

"Sehun-ah, kau tidak harus membayar. Berikan tagihannya padaku," bisik Luhan padanya saat mereka tertinggal di belakang.

"Kau yakin?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku hyungnya ingat?"

Sehun tertawa. "Hampir. Dengan wajah dan kelakuan imutmu, kebanyakan orang mengira kau maknae."

"Oh, terserah." Luhan menyeretnya maju, berharap sejajar dengan anak lainnya, tapi Sehun sedang tidak bekerja sama. Dia lebih memilih untuk sendirian bersama Luhan dan sejauh mungkin dari para hyungnya yang lapar.

"Aku bersemangat," kata Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Mhm?"

"Untuk besok."

"Ada apa besok?"

"Oh tidak ada, aku hanya akan menghabiskan hari dengan seorang malaikat." Sehun menunjukan senyuman terbaiknya menyebabkan Luhan merona dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tangannya yang bebas.

"Sehun-ahhhh." Luhan mengerang karena ternyata apa yang Sehun katakan terlalu gombal baginya.

"Apa? Ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup."

Sehun tak tahan untuk tertawa ketika Luhan hampir tersandung batu karena terlalu sibuk merona untuk memperhatikan ke mana dia melangkah.

Sehun memutuskan bahwa menggoda malaikatnya akan menjadi salah satu hobi kesukaannya.

* * *

 **fantasy_seoul** : FLUFF! OVERLOAD! LOL. AKU MENYUKAINYA! Bwhha. Bagian favorit –tanda cinta LED Luhan, Sehun bersumpah akan mengakhiri siapa pun yang menyentuh Lulunya, Sehun membagikan pamflet Tim B (kekasih yang baik!) dan kalimat fluff terakhir. Aku benar-benar suka menulis fluff, jadi kuharap kalian menyukainya :D Terima kasih sudah membaca! Comment and subscribe!

Chapter berikutnya adalah acara Luhan. Aku bertanya-tanya siapa yang akan menang!

 **x.w:** kalau istilah buat author mah _writers block,_ nah, kalau penerjemah apa? Tiba-tiba saya lupa semua arti kata, kali ini harus keliling lapangan 7 kali sambil kibarin kolor Luhan (kolor Sehun udah diumpetin sama yang punya)...Mungkin saya hanya lelah atau kurang a*ua... Terima kasih readers tercinta yang mau ikutin dari awal lagi, /terharu/, saya pikir akan banyak yang protes unu... Ada yg bilang kalau ICCL terjemahannya lebih halus, kenapa yah, mungking karena ICCL di saring berkali-kali, AICA cuma satu kali penyaringan /ini kaya iklan minyak di tv sih, unu/

Mau deh, klo punya pacar model Sehun gini, apa pun demi Luhan tersayang...

Tapi yah, udah ga dikenal Sehun, ga ada miripnya lagi sama Luhan, nyesek... :')


	5. Bagian 5: The Angel

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2012 All I Care About by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

 _translated by Zhen Jian (Oct 31, 2016)_

Enjoy~

* * *

(*Sehun*)

 _Biiiiip. Biiiip. Biiiiip._

Sehun memukul jam weker menyebalkan itu dan berputar untuk tidur dengan perutnya. Telinganya masih berdengung dan seluruh badannya pegal. Dia menyimpulkan bahwa semua ini terjadi karena setelah makan malam kemarin, para hyungnya memutuskan bahwa mereka perlu melepaskan beberapa lemak di tempat arcade terdekat. Mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya akan bermain sebentar lalu pulang, tapi itu tidak terjadi. Mereka berada di sana selama tiga jam. _Tiga_ jam penuh.

Ketika mereka sampai di rumah, Sehun menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidurnya dan langsung tertidur, dengan masih memakai sepatu.

Dengan wajahnya yang dibenamkan ke bantal, Sehun mencoba untuk setidaknya mendapatkan sepuluh menit lagi untuk memejamkan mata. _Mhmmmmm_. Dia menghirup kehangatan dari tempat tidurnya, menunggu matanya untuk terpejam dan –

 _Tunggu..._

Dia merasakan sesuatu hilang dari sisinya.

Tidak ada apa pun di sana.

Tidak ada lengan ramping familier yang memeluk pinggangnya. Kehangatan yang sudah biasa dia dapatkan tidak ada di sana dan kenyataan itu sudah cukup untuk membangunkannya. Matanya terbuka lebar sekarang, Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi lain dari tempat tidurnya –sisi Luhan.

Kosong.

 _Ke mana dia pergi?_ Sehun melihat ke sekeliling kamar, lalu dia mengingatnya. Luhan mungkin ada di sekolah, bersiap-siap untuk acaranya.

Bicara soal acara...Sehun melihat waktu pada jam wekernya dan melompat dari tempat tidur –11:30.

Acara Luhan mulai saat tengah hari, dan dia akan terlambat. _Oh bagus. Bagus sekali._

Berlari cepat ke pintu masuk sekolah, Sehun menganga saat melihat antrian raksasa yang dimulai dari lapangan sampai ke pintu masuk. _Apa yang terjadi?_

Tahu bahwa para perempuan itu akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup jika dia memotong antrian untuk melihat keributan apa yang terjadi, Sehun memilih untuk ikut berdiri dan menunggu di barisan.

Sehun memeriksa jamnya –sepuluh menit berlalu. Dia mengerang. _Ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama –_

"Perhatian! Perhatian! Kami minta maaf sudah membuat menunggu lama, kami tidak mengira akan banyak sekali yang datang, jadi kami berusaha sebaiknya agar kalian semua bisa bertemu dengan malaikat kalian," Hongki, ketua dari Tim B, mengumumkan lewat pengeras suara.

Anak lain dari Tim B mulai membagikan apa yang terlihat seperti tiket berwarna merah muda pada semua orang, dan ketika Sehun mendapatkan satu, dia hampir tersedak oleh air liurnya.

Kertas merah muda itu bukanlah tiket tapi lebih seperti sebuah jadwal. Di sana tertera semua acara yang akan dilakukan pada hari itu mencakup waktu dan juga sebuah harga di sebelah tiap acara. Memeriksa tiap harga, dia mengerang karena harganya semakin lama semakin mahal. Dan menimbang dari bagaimana para anak perempuan terlihat tidak terganggu oleh hal itu, Sehun menyimpulkan penggemar Luhan benar-benar kaya, atau setidaknya benar-benar setia.

Dia meraba-raba sakunya, berdoa dia tidak melupakan dompetnya. _Wew, ketemu_. Dia mengeluarkannya dan memeriksa jumlah uang yang dia punya dan serta merta mengerutkan kening. Dia melirik kembali kertas merah muda itu dan menghitung cepat dalam hati, Sehun menyadari dia hanya mampu untuk bergabung dalam dua acara. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan melihat ke depan –barisannya hanya bergerak sekitar satu yar sejak dirinya di sana. _Hal-hal yang aku lakukan untuknya..._

\- 12:00 – 2.00 - Sesi Foto & Tanda Tangan.

Tiga puluh menit mengantri Sehun nyaris meledak pada setiap orang yang sangat tidak beruntung berada di dekatnya. Ditambah perempuan-perempuan yang berbisik di belakangnya, "Kenapa dia di sini? Tidakkah dia sudah cukup melihat Luhan?" hanya memperburuk suasana hatinya. Dia ingin berbalik dan memperjelasnya _Tidak, aku tidak cukup melihat Luhan_ , tapi memutuskan bahwa itu hanya akan memberikannya sakit kepala jika berdebat dengan perempuan. Lebih baik, dia melihat ke depan, kedua lengan tersilang di dadanya, dengan ekspresi jengkel.

Tiga puluh lima menit... _Kenapa ini luar biasa lama?!_

Tiga puluh enam menit... _Kakiku sakit._

Tiga puluh tujuh menit.. _Kepalaku sakit._

Tiga puluh delapan menit.. _Aku ingin pulang._

Tiga puluh sembilan menit... _Kenapa aku masih di sini?_

Empat puluh menit... _Oh, inilah kenapa._

Sehun sekarang berjarak sepuluh kaki dari antrian paling depan, tapi yang lebih penting adalah akhirnya dia bisa melihat Luhan.

 _Oke, mungkin ini layak untuk ditunggu._

Luhan berpakaian serba putih, rambutnya yang berwarna madu bersinar tidak biasanya (atau mungkin mataharinya?) dan bibirnya lebih merah. Luhan _bersinar_.

Dia terlihat tidak nyata membuat Sehun harus menggosok matanya beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia benar-benar kekasih manusianya yang berdiri di depannya.

Luhan sedang tersenyum kepada orang yang berdiri di hadapannya, matanya berkelap-kelip, yang mana membuatnya semakin terlihat halus. Sehun mengakui sayap putih bohongan yang dia pakai memiliki sesuatu untuk keseluruhan efeknya.

"Teman-teman, kami membagikan memo kecil untuk menulis pesan yang ingin kalian tulis untuk malaikat Luhan gunakan saat dia memberikanmu tanda tangan," anggota Tim B menginformasikan seraya membagikan memonya.

Sehun mengambilnya dan tersenyum lebar. Dia dengan tergesa-gesa menulis pesan yang ada dalam pikirannya. _Nah._

Dengan satu orang berdiri di antara dirinya dan kekasihnya, Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. Kalian akan berpikir bahwa melihat kekasihnya setiap hari akan membuatnya terbiasa pada hal-hal seperti ini, tapi tidak.

Tidak ketika Luhan bermain menjadi malaikat untuk satu hari.

"Oh! Sehun!" wajah Luhan berseri saat melihatnya, dan Sehun berjuang keras untuk tidak melompat melewati meja yang memisahkan mereka, melempar kekasihnya ke pundaknya, dan membawanya pulang.

Dia harus terlihat keren di depan kekasihnya dan khususnya di depan para perempuan itu.

"Oh. Hei," katanya acuh-tak-acuh seraya memberikan Luhan catatannya.

Luhan membaca kata-kata di kertas dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Apa ini yang kau ingin aku tuliskan?"

"Yeah."

"O..ke." Luhan mengambil satu foto dari tumpukan di sebelah kirinya, dan mulai mencoret-coret sesuatu di sana, sebuah senyuman lebar muncul di wajahnya saat dia melakukannya. Sehun mencoba untuk membacanya, untuk memastikan Luhan benar-benar menulis apa yang sudah ia tulis, tapi membaca terbalik bukanlah bakatnya.

"Ini dia." Luhan memberikannya senyuman nakal saat memberikan foto yang sudah ditanda tangan. "Apa kau mau berfoto?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak membawa kameraku."

Luhan mendengus. "Oke, nah sampai jumpa lagi. Terima kasih sudah datang."

"Yah! Aku tidak menunggu lama di barisan bodoh itu hanya untuk bertemu selama 30 detik."

Luhan berkedip padanya, wajahnya terlihat terhibur. "Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu." _Beri aku pelukan. Beri aku ciuman. Apalah!_

Tertawa. Luhan merebut kembali fotonya. Dia menuliskan sesuatu di belakangnya sebelum memberikannya kembali pada Sehun lagi. "Itu seharusnya cukup."

Sehun baru ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi perempuan di belakangnya sudah mendorongnya menjauh dari depan (dengan mudah mendorongnya ke samping). Perempuan itu terlalu sibuk menyembur Luhan untuk memperhatikan pandangan marah yang menyapa wajah Sehun.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. _Dasar perempuan!_

Dia berhenti untuk membaca pesan di foto yang diberikan Luhan.

Dia memutar bola matanya dan menembakan kekasihnya tatapan "aku akan mendapatkanmu". Luhan, merasakan tatapan Sehun, mendongak ke arahnya dan memeletkan lidahnya sebelum kembali membagikan tanda tangan.

Apa yang dia ingin Luhan tulis –

Untuk Pacar Tersayangku,

Kau yang terbaik! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpamu.

Dengan cinta,

Bambi.

Apa yang sebenarnya Luhan tulis –

Untuk Fanboyku #1,

Aku yang terbaik dan kau tidak bisa membayangkan hidupmu tanpaku?

Itu sangat manis :) Terima kasih banyak.

Dengan sungguh-sungguh,

Luhan

Sehun membalik foto itu untuk melihat bagian belakang, di mana Luhan juga tulis XOXOXOXOXXXOOO

Dia menyimpan fotonya ke dalam saku, mencoba sebisanya untuk menyembunyikan senyuman yang mengancam untuk muncul.

\- 2:10 – 2:40 - Pre-Game Warm Up (Aerobik)

Sepenuhnya penasaran adalah satu-satunya alasan Sehun memilih untuk bergabung dalam acara itu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan di pemanasan aerobik, mengingat faktanya dia tidak pernah melihat Luhan melakukan sedikit pun latihan aerobik ketika mereka di rumah. Ini pasti sesuatu yang anggota lain sarankan karena Sehun tahu kenyataannya Luhan tidak terlalu suka dengan latihan. Jadi setelah membayar untuk masuk ke dalam kotak area yang sudah ditentukan untuk acara itu, Sehun berdiri di belakang, dengan sabar menunggu dan menyadari bahwa yang lainnya pun sama penasaran seperti dirinya. _Ini akan menarik._

"Hai semuanya! Ayo bersiap." Luhan menyapa seraya berjalan ke depan, dengan sayap palsunya, berpakaian olahraga putih berkilauan yang membuat pakaian olahraga lain malu. Dia bahkan punya bando dan _wristband_ yang sama. _Apa mungkin untuk menjadi seimut ini?_

"Semuanya, tangan keluar! Ayo, gapai langitnya. Kita harus perenggangan dulu." Luhan menahan kedua lengannya di atas udara, menyebabkan semua anak perempuan memekik karena keimutan Luhan yang mencoba untuk pemanasan. "Oke, sekarang di samping dan putar dalam gerakan melingkar. Seperti ini. Uh huh. Putar dan putar."

Para perempuan terkikik sedangkan Sehun terus menatap kekasihnya, sangat terhibur atas pemanasan ini.

Tidak mengerti mengapa para anak perempuan tidak mengikutinya, Luhan mengkerutkan alisnya. "Apa ini terlalu sulit? Haruskah aku mulai dengan yang lebih mudah?"

Sehun mengejek. _Apa yang lebih mudah dari melemparkan tanganmu berputar-putar?_

Setelah gagal agar anak perempuan pemanasan (lagi pula tak ada seorang pun yang berpakaian untuk itu selain Luhan), Luhan memutuskan dia akan memainkan musik aerobik dan mulai mendemonstrasikan gerakan awal, seperti berlari di tempat, menekuk lututmu ke atas sambil menjulurkan lengan ke arah berlawanan, langkah menyamping sambil memutar lengan dan yang lainnya yang Sehun pikir cukup menyenangkan untuk ditonton, tapi tak bermanfaat baginya untuk diikuti. Dia juga menyadari bagaimana Luhan terus melihat ke sisi kanannya, dan Sehun mengulurkan lehernya untuk melihat apa yang Luhan lihat –baru semuanya masuk akal. _Baekhyun hyung._

Baekhyun ada di samping, diam-diam menunjukan pada Luhan macam-macam gerakan aerobik. Sehun menahan desakan untuk tertawa karena tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari anak laki-laki dengan pakaian olahraga warna ungu berkilauan di sisi lain, menggerakan lengannya dengan semangat. Sehun menyimpulkan bahwa acara ini _sepadan dengan uangnya_.

\- 2:45 – 6:00 - _Permainan & Aktivitas Menyenangkan._

Karena Sehun tidak mampu untuk mengikuti acara ketiga, yang mana berada di lapangan sepak bola, dia duduk di bangku dan menonton saat Luhan memainkan berbagai permainan dengan orang-orang yang membayar untuk melihatnya berlarian seperti bayi rusa yang terlalu gembira.

Setelah membagi peserta menjadi dua tim (Sehun menyadari orang-orang dalam tim Luhan tersenyum lebih banyak dibanding yang lain), permainan pertama adalah pertandingan pertemanan sepak bola. Luhan harus melepaskan sayap palsunya selama permainan karena bulu-bulunya menyusahkan, berjatuhan di mana-mana saat dia berlari. Sehun tertawa ketika Luhan dengan kasar membuang sayapnya ke samping. _Sangat malaikat_.

Sementara beberapa anak perempuan berada di sana hanya untuk menonton Luhan berlarian di lapangan bola, sebagian besar pemain bermain dengan baik, dengan serius mencetak beberapa gol. Walaupun permainan berakhir dengan kekalahan tim Luhan, Sehun tahu kekasihnya bersenang-senang dengan melihatnya tersenyum lebar dan bertos dengan semua orang.

Tepat setelah permainan sepak bola, ada lomba balap karung, yang mana Sehun lega tidak ikut karena semuanya terlihat benar-benar lucu melompat-lompat dalam karung cokelat –semua orang kecuali Luhan. Anak yang lebih tua, dengan rambut madu halusnya dan baju olahraga putihnya, melompat paling tinggi, tertawa dengan riang sambil berbalik di ujung, dan terjatuh sebagai hasilnya. Sehun tertawa kecil akan pemandangan itu. Tim Luhan juga tidak memenangkan permainan ini.

Mengikuti lomba balap karung yang memalukan, ada lomba lari, dan terima kasih atas ledakan terakhir dari kecepatan Luhan yang mengejutkan, timnya menang kali ini. sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berdiri dan bertepuk tangan layaknya seorang kekasih yang bangga.

Setelah beberapa permainan berat lainnya, Tim B mengadakan berbagai "aktifitas menyenangkan yang mudah". Ada "Menempelkan Ekor Keledai" yang mana Sehun tahu itu adalah kesukaan mereka karena para anak perempuan menjadi "AHH OPPA! Hati-hati!" walaupun mereka tertawa dan mengambil foto kapan pun Luhan tersandung karena dia tidak bisa berjalan lurus saat matanya ditutupi. Saat Luhan akhirnya menempelkan ekor di poster besar keledai, semua anak perempuan bertepuk tangan dan menyelamatinya. Sehun memutar bola matanya karena sejak kapan menempelkan ekor di kepala keledai terbilang sukses?

Lalu mereka bermain tebak gambar, di mana Luhan menunjukan bakat gambarnya yang buruk, tapi para anak perempuan tidak keberatan, sering mengatakan bahwa bukan salahnya timnya kalah. Sehun memiliki pendapat berbeda karena dia tidak pernah melihat seekor buaya dengan tanduk (setidaknya dia menebak Luhan berusaha menggambar seekor buaya).

Bahkan ada mesin DDR disediakan untuk mereka yang ingin menantang Luhan menari (Sehun tidak tahu Luhan jago dalam permainan menari). Untuk permainan ini, lebih banyak partisipasi anak laki-laki daripada perempuan, yang mana membuat Sehun kaget karena dia tidak tahu Luhan memiliki penggemar laki-laki juga. Kapan pun Luhan selesai bermain satu ronde dengan penantang laki-laki, dia akan tersenyum dan memberikan anak itu tepukan di punggung –Sehun menggeram dari tempatnya duduk, menendang dirinya sendiri karena tidak membawa uang lebih.

Merasa sedikit haus, Sehun pergi ke bagian minuman di mana dia bertemu dengan Kai, Chen, Lay, Baekhyun, dan Tao duduk di bangku, asyik mengobrol.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian ada di sini," kata Sehun seraya duduk di sebelah Kai, yang sibuk mencoba untuk menghentikan Chanyeol mencuri makanannya.

"Kami di sini untuk mendukung Luhan hyung, tentu saja." Tao tersenyum saat mengatakannya.

"Lagipula, kami yang bertaruh dia akan menang. Setidaknya kami harus membeli satu tiket dan muncul," ujar Kai.

"Oh, jadi kalian di sini hanya untuk memastikan kalian memenangkan taruhannya?" Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ya. Kenapa aku harus membayar untuk bermain dengan Luhan hyung saat aku bisa melakukan itu secara gratis di rumah?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahi. _Seharusnya aku berpikir begitu sebelum menghabiskan semua uangku_. Mendengar perutnya berbunyi, dia menengok ke arah Lay dan memajukan bibirnya memberikannya apa yang dia harap "aku maknae, beri aku makan".

"Hyung, mau'kah kau membelikanku makanan?"

Lay memandanginya curiga. "Kau kehabisan uang?" Sehun mengangguk dan Lay merespon dengan tawa kecil. "Sudah ditebak." Lay pergi selama beberapa menit dan kembali dengan hamburger besar dan kentang goreng, Sehun dengan cepat berterima kasih sebelum memakan habis makanannya.

"Aku akan memasukan itu ke dalam tagihan Luhan hyung." Seru Lay dengan senyuman lebar, saat Sehun selesai makan. Sehun menatapnya dengan mata lebar.

"Hyung, itu tidak keren."

Lay hanya tertawa.

"Apa acara selanjutnya?" Tao bertanya.

"Kurasa Luhan hyung akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari para murid," Baekhyun menjawab.

"Hmm. Mungkin seharusnya aku pergi dan menanyakannya sesuatu," ucap Chen seraya melihat ke arah area di mana sesi tanya-jawab diselenggarakan –Tim B sedang menata kursi-kursi dan mic.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Kenapa dia tidak memperbolehkanku melihat ponselnya...aku ingin tahu apa yang Luhan hyung sembunyikan."

Sehun menepuk dahinya sedangkan Baekhyun tertawa. "Dia mungkin menyembunyikan foto pribadi."

Sehun mengerang. "Hyunggg."

Baekhyun melihat ke arahnya dengan ekspresi puas. "Apa? Kita semua bisa jujur di sini dan mengakuinya –Luhan hyung tidak sepolos seperti penampilannya. Aku yakin di dalam ponselnya ada berjuta-juta foto kalian berdua, mungkin beberapa foto nakal."

"Dia TIDAK punya foto nakal kami berdua," Sehun membalas tegas. _Foto secara tidak sadar –ya. Foto nakal –TIDAK. Setidaknya sejauh yang aku tahu..._

"Lalu apa itu artinya kau yang memilikinya?" Chen menaik-turunkan alisnya, tangannya bergerak perlahan menyebrang meja untuk mengambil ponsel Sehun, yang mana Sehun keluarkan beberapa menit lalu, berjaga-jaga Luhan mengiriminya pesan.

"Tidak." Sehun dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dan menyimpannya di saku. "Lagipula mengapa kalian penasaran dengan foto kami?"

"Karena dia merasa kesepian," ejek Chanyeol, membuat semua orang kecuali Chen tertawa.

"Aku hanya penasaran."

Chanyeol dengan cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan-nekan layarnya. "Ini, kau bisa melihat foto-foto kami kalau mau."

"Yah! Aku belum menyetujuinya," protes Baekhyun, wajahnya terlihat sedikit malu, tapi tidak sebanding dengan dengan wajah Chen saat dia melihat sedikit foto yang Chanyeol perlihatkan.

"Ewww! Tidak terima kasih!" seru Chen, rasa jijik dengan jelas ada di nadanya dan pada caranya menatap pasangan itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Katanya kau penasaran."

"Aku TIDAK sepenasaran itu. Jauhkan ponsel itu!" teriak Chen.

" _Curiosity killed the cat,_ " siul Lay.

Kai mendengus. "Tepatnya _curiosity killed Chen_."

Chen mengerang pura-pura menderita sedangkan yang lainnya tertawa. Sehun tertawa kencang, sebagian besar karena dia lolos dari topik tentang foto-foto pribadinya dan Luhan. Apa pun lebih baik daripada membicarakan itu.

\- 6:10 – 7:30 - Sesi Q&A

Untuk sesi tanya jawab, Sehun harus duduk jauh di belakang, di luar area dengan kursi, tapi itu bukanlah masalah karena Luhan menggunakan pengeras suara jadi dia bisa mendengarnya. Walau Luhan tidak bisa melihat dirinya.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaannya mudah: Apa film kesukaanmu? Kue favorit? Minuman favorit? Musim favorit? Ketakutan terbesarmu? Mimpi dan tujuan untuk masa depan? Buku terakhir yang kamu baca? Rekomendasi restauran? Cerita masa kecil yang memalukan? Ukuran sepatu? (Sehun memutar bola matanya saat mendengar yang satu ini) dan lain-lain.

Luhan menjawab semuanya, bahkan yang tidak masuk akal sekali pun seperti "Oppa, jika kamu bisa menjadi seekor binatang, kau lebih memilih anak anjing atau bebek?"

Sehun tergoda untuk berdiri dan berkata, "Tidak. Dia akan menjadi seekor bayi rusa. Duh."

Sesi tanya jawab sudah hampir berakhir saat pertanyaan _itu_ akhirnya muncul.

Pertanyaan yang Sehun harap tak seorang pun akan menanyakannya karena itu membuatnya tidak nyaman bahkan untuk membayangkannya.

"Kenapa kau mengencani Oh Sehun?" satu dari anak perempuan bertanya. Beberapa dari mereka yang lain tersentak sedangkan sisanya mengangguk, seakan mereka terlalu ingin tahu hal yang sama. _Oh bagus_.

Sehun tahu Luhan sedikit terkejut oleh pertanyaan itu. Anak yang lebih tua tergagap, "M-maaf. Aku tidak yakin aku mendengarmu dengan jelas."

"Kenapa kau berpacaran dengan Sehun?" ulang perempuan itu lagi. Orang-orang yang duduk di dekat Sehun melirik padanya, mungkin mencoba untuk membaca ekspresinya, tapi untuk keadaan seperti ini, Sehun memasang topeng acuhnya. Mereka tidak perlu tahu bahwa dia sepenuhnya terganggu karena seseorang menanyakan hal seperti itu. Dia sudah menduganya. Pertanyaan ini pasti ada di balik setiap pikiran orang-orang ketika kabarnya muncul. Kenapa Oh Sehun?

Apa yang tidak Sehun duga adalah jawaban Luhan.

"Karena aku mencintainya. Apa lagi?" Luhan tersenyum pada anak perempuan itu ketika menyelesaikannya.

 _A-apa barusan dia menyatakan c-cintanya untuk-k-ku? Di depan r-ratusan murid?_

Terkejut, perempuan itu mengedipkan matanya berulang kali sebelum bergumam, "O-oh."

Semua orang mulai berbisik sendiri dan beberapa mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengabari temannya tentang berita itu karena sudah jelas kenyataan bahwa Luhan sudah mengumumkan secara publik cintanya pada Sehun layak untuk disebarkan.

Luhan berdeham, berharap mendapatkan kembali perhatian mereka. "Oke, aku yakin banyak dari kalian perhatian perihal aku yang berkencan dengan Sehun, dan kalian mungkin mempunyai banyak pertanyaan, tapi itu hal pribadi, dan aku tidak suka untuk membicarakannya. Aku hanya akan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini."

Luhan dengan gugup menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya mengamati di tengah keramaian untuk mencari Sehun. Ketika akhirnya dia menemukannya, dan ketika mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, anak yang lebih tua tersenyum dan meletakan lengannya di atas kepala –membuat sebuah hati yang tidak rapi namun manis.

"Sehun-ah. Aku mencintaimu."

Semua anak perempuan berseru, "Awwww."

Tapi Sehun tidak mendengarnya –jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat dan terlalu keras di dalam tulang rusuknya.

\- 8:00 – 9:00 - _Dekorasi Kue_

Setelah sesi Q&A, Sehun ingin membawa Luhan menjauh sebentar untuk menunjukan betapa banyaknya dia membuat Sehun bahagia, tapi kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi anak yang lebih tua membuatnya tidak mungkin. Sehun mendesah sebelum memutuskan bahwa dirinya hanya akan menunggu sampai hari itu berakhir.

Sehun menonton Tim B yang menyiapkan meja, dan meletakan lusinan cupcake di sana. Sehun bisa mengatakan bahwa ini adalah ide Luhan. Dia bahkan memakai jaket chef yang lucu dengan topinya.

Terlalu jauh untuk bisa menguping, Sehun hanya bisa menebak Luhan sedang memberi tahu para peserta mereka bisa mendekorasi kue seperti yang mereka inginkan. Lalu Luhan berkeliling dan menyerahkan bermacam-macam rasa krim gula –sebenarnya dia melompat-lompat.

Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan berkonsentrasi dengan kuenya. Anak yang lebih tua terus mengulangi dekorasinya karena dia sering menjilat sedikit krimnya, melihat sekeliling, untuk memeriksa jika ada yang melihatnya. Tapi tentu saja, Sehun melihatnya.

\- 9:05 – 10.00 - Penutupan

Saat anggota tim selesai membersihkan mejanya, dan ketika semua anak perempuan memiliki cupcake mereka di dalam kotak merah jambu kecil, waktunya untuk bagian terakhir hari itu –penutupan.

Setelah Hongki mengatakan beberapa kalimat terima kasih, mereka berteriak kompak, "TIM B FIGHTING!" Dan walaupun, dia berada di Tim A, Sehun bergabung karena hei, menyemangati kekasihnya adalah hal yang setidaknya bisa dia lakukan, khususnya setelah pernyataan cintanya.

Sebelum semua orang pergi, Luhan, memakai sayap palsunya lagi, memastikan untuk berterima kasih pada setiap anak yang datang.

Sehun menunggu di belakang, menjadi semakin khawatir setiap menit –khawatir tangan Luhan akan lepas karena semua lambaian dan tosnya.

Pukul 10:30 PM saat semuanya selesai dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang tersisa.

Malaikatnya sudah kelelahan.

Yang berarti Sehun dipaksa untuk menggendong malaikat kelelahan itu ke rumah.

Sehun tidak bisa memutuskan jika dia menyukai hal itu atau tidak. Satu sisi, dia merindukan kekasihnya untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi di sisi lain, Luhan yang tertidur dan sayap bodohnya –yang Sehun baru tahu lebih berat dari yang terlihat –membuatnya kesusahan untuk berdiri tegak, apalagi berjalan ke rumah.

"Mengapa kau tidak melepaskan sayap itu sebelum memanjat ke punggungku?" komplain Sehun yang hanya mendapatkan dengkuran halus Luhan sebagai respon.

Di jalan, mereka mendapatkan beberapa klakson dari mobil yang melintas. Sehun tidak membiarkan itu mengganggunya karena dia mengakui –seberapa sering kau melihat seseorang menggendong malaikat yang pingsan di punggungnya?

Tidak sering.

Ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah, dengan Sehun yang kehilangan beberapa pon dalam prosesnya, Sehun mendudukan kekasihnya di tempat tidur, melepaskan sepatu dan sayapnya (betapa irosninya) lalu membaringkannya, menarik selimut menutupinya. Dia menunduk bersiap memberikan Luhan sebuah kecupan di dahi, ketika Baekhyun mengetuk pintu.

"Um. Sehun? Apa kau keberatan jika aku meminjam sayap Luhan hyung?"

"Ini. Ambil." Sehun melemparkan sayap itu ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tidak ingin tahu kenapa aku meminjamnya?"

"Tidak. Lebih baik tidak."

Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum dia pergi (Chanyeol yang tidak sabar memanggil namanya dari kamar lain). Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Sayap itu tidak akan lagi suci dan bersih.

"Sehun-ah," suara favorit Sehun bergumam. Sehun menoleh untuk melihat Luhan, yang matanya masih terpejam.

"Ada apa? Kau haus?"

"Terima kasih sudah membagikan pamfletku," gumam Luhan. Sehun tidak yakin jika dia sedang melindur atau apa, tapi anak yang lebih tua tetap menutup matanya.

"Uhh. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Luhan membuka mata dan menatapnya. "Jadi itu kau."

Menyadari bahwa Luhan hanya menebaknya, Sehun menghela napas –bahkan saat dia setengah sadar, kekasihnya masih bisa mengerjainya untuk mengatakan kebenarannya.

Luhan tertawa atas kepasrahan Sehun. "Aku sangat menghargainya. Terima kasih Sehun-ah."

Sehun menggosok belakang lehernya. "Yeahhh. Ngomong-ngomong seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya.."

"Pfffttt. Kau tidak ahli untuk menjaga rahasia. Beberapa anak perempuan memberitahuku bahwa mereka mendapatkan pamfletnya dari seorang anak laki-laki, tapi aku tidak yakin jika itu dirimu atau bukan. Kenapa kau melakukannya? Barangkali kau lupa, kita seharusnya menjadi rival."

Sehun mengedik bahunya. "Kurasa aku ingin ini menjadi kompetisi yang ketat, jadi ketika timku menang, aku tidak merasa buruk."

Luhan menaikan alisnya. "Oh benarkah?"

"Oke. Baik. Aku tidak suka melihatmu sangat kecewa dan musuh atau tidak, aku ingin membantu. Jadi walaupun aku sangat tidak suka berbicara dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal dan berlarian di tempat ramai, aku membagikan pamflet itu selayaknya kekasih yang baik."

Mengangguk, Luhan berkata, "Kau kekasih yang baik."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu itu!"

Tersenyum lebar, Luhan tiba-tiba menariknya sehingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci. "Apa kau tahu..." Anak yang lebih tua menatapnya memuja.

Dengan jantungnya yang siap meledak kapan pun, tertekan karena bibir Luhan sangat dekat dengannya tapi tidak terlalu dekat seperti yang Sehun suka, Sehun dengan tidak sabar bertanya, "Apa? Apa yang aku tahu?" _Langsung ke intinya karena kau sedang membunuhku._

"Bahwa... kau..."

"Berhenti menggodaku dan katakan –"

Bibir plump lembut menghentikannya. _AISH!_

Walaupun sebal karena Luhan menggodanya. Sehun membalas ciumannya, sedikit lebih agresif karena dia benar-benar sangat rindu menciumnya. Sepanjang hari tanpa bibir itu cukup membuat Sehun berada di ujung tanduk. Dia butuh lebih.

Luhan tersenyum dalam ciumannya, senang karena Sehun diam dan sangat berhasrat.

Saat mereka berpisah karena membutuhkan napas, Luhan mencubit pipinya. Sehun memberengut. "Kau tahu aku membencinya."

"Yeah."

"Lalu kenapa –?"

"Karena aku ingin."

"Kau benar-benar sesuatu."

"Yeah. Tapi aku sesusatumu."

Sehun terkekeh. "Kau sama gombalnya denganku."

Luhan tersenyum. "Terserah."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Sebelum.. nah um ciuman. Kau mengatakan aku?"

Luhan berkedip. "Oh! Ya. Itu bukan apa-apa."

Sehun menatapnya datar sebelum berguling ke sisi tempat tidurnya. Dia bergumam, "Kau membuatku gila."

Luhan mendekat untuk melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Sehun.

"Tapi jenis kegilaan yang baik," katanya pelan seraya menyundul leher Sehun.

"Tidak ada sesuatu seperti 'jenis baik' dari kegilaan," kata Sehun dengan nada serius. "Gila, ya, gila."

Luhan tertawa. "Benaaarr."

ooo

Hari Senin setelahnya rapat klub diadakan untuk mengumumkan tim yang menang. Setelah memisahkan ke dalam tim masing-masing, semua anggota menahan napas mereka saat si presiden datang ke tengah-tengah dengan sepotong kertas di tangan.

"Aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian semua yang dengan aktif berpartisipasi! Kita mendapatkan banyak uang dan itu berarti perjalanan MT kita akan luar biasa! Kuharap kalian semua bersiap untuk itu. Sekarang saat-saat yang sudah kalian tunggu. Setelah menghitung uang yang didapat bersama wakil presiden, sekarang aku bisa mengatakan kepada kalian –oh sebelumnya, aku harus mengatakan kalian semua sudah bekerja dengan baik, dan tidak memalukan untuk berada di tempat kedua."

"KATAKAN SAJA PADA KAMI!" Luhan berteriak dari tempatnya. Sehun terkekeh, takjub atas ketidak sabaran Luhan mengingat banyaknya godaan yang pernah dia lakukan.

Si presiden, masih terkejut karena Luhan berteriak kepadanya, hanya berdiri di sana, dengan mata lebar.

"Nah, kau akan memberi tahu kami atau tidak?"

"A-aku..maaf." Si presiden berdeham, mencoba sebisanya untuk mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya. Sehun menyadari seringai kecil yang muncul di wajah Luhan.

"Oke, pemenang kompetisi dan yang mana akan dibebaskan dari mencuci piring adalah Tim -"

* * *

 **fantasy_seoul:** LOL GANTUNG! Aku sama nakalnya dengan presiden. Hhahaha. Kalian akan mengetahui siapa yang akan menang secepatnya. Dan bagaimana bab ini? Lumayan panjang –untuk menyogok kalian karena menunggu lama. Hahaha. FLUFFFFFFnya :DDD aku ingin tahu bagian kesuakaan kalian di chapter ini. Bagian favoritku –pesan tanda tangan Luhan, Baekhyun yang menunjukan pada Luhan bagaimana melakukan aerobik di samping panggung, pernyataan publik Lulu, Sehun yang menggendong Luhan, keisengan Lulu, dan Sehun yang memberitahunya bahwa "gila ya, gila". Lol. Aku menyukai hubungan mereka.

Terima kash sudah membaca! Comment dan subscribe :)

 **Z.J:** cuma mengingatkan kalau saya baru ganti username. Panggil Jian, lebih singkat. Dan hahaha, saya baru muncul. Ini cukup panjang, cukuplah buat sogok kalian karena saya ngaret banget. Bagian favorit itu waktu Sehun mengantri dan mengeluh tiap satu menit, sama kaya saya kalau sudah urusan antri. Apalagi antri kasir di minimarket dan ada aja yang serobot masuk duluan (biasanya ibu-ibu, ga jarang juga anak abg cewe). Rasanya pengen elus dada -dadanya Sehun /ditabok sandal jepit/. Lalu waktu Luhan godain Sehun dan Sehun bilang, "Gila, ya, gila". Jangan lupa pernyataan cinta secara publik dari Luhan!

 **Big Thanks!:**

kenna9495, selunism, HelloItsAYP, Double Kim, biggirldiary, meliarisky7, Bellatri'ex629, ludeer, zuntsruru0697,

BB137, MeriskaLu, luluuuHS, ohjasminxiaolu, tika974, RunAndGun, cici fu, Seravin509, SeNa Oh,

alisyahunhun, , apink, dela, RusAngin, Squishy Carrot, shiroohan, seluland1220, sehunnie94,

xseluna, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, auliaMRQ,


	6. Bagian 6: The Winner

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2012 All I Care About by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

 _translated by Zhen Jian (Oct 31, 2016)_

Enjoy~

* * *

(*Sehun*)

"Oke, pemenang kompetisi dan yang mana akan dibebaskan dari mencuci piring adalah Tim -"

Semua orang menahan napasnya.

"TIM B! Sela-" Sang presiden diganggu oleh teriakan antusias dari Tim B.

"YAAAAAA! KITA MENAAAANG! YAYYYY!"

"AKU SUNGGUH TIDAK PERCAYA!"

"TIDAK ADA PIRING KOTOR!"

"YEAH SAYANG! HIDUP TIM B!"

Tim B terus kegirangan, melompat dan saling tos saat Tim A hanya melihat, kekecewaan jelas di wajah mereka.

"Semangat teman-teman. Kita melakukan pekerjaan yang bagus. Konsernya luar biasa," kata presiden klub, mencoba sebisanya untuk menghibur timnya. Mereka mengangguk dan mengalihkan lagi perhatian mereka kepada Tim B, yang masih dalam mode selebrasi.

Mata Sehun mengikuti seseorang yang terlalu senang melompat naik-turun, kedua telinganya terus bertambah merah. Dia tersenyum, berpikir _hei mungkin kalah tidak terlalu buruk–_

Tapi senyumnya dengan cepat menghilang ketika Hongki menarik Luhan berpelukan erat.

"KITA BERHASIL! LUHAN! INI KARENAMU!" Hongki berteriak riang, memeluk anak yang disebutkan lagi.

Sehun terus menonton, mencoba sebisanya untuk tidak memberengut. Dia tahu mereka hanya teman satu tim yang senang karena sudah menang, tapi jika Hongki tidak melepaskan kekasihnya secepatnya, dia akan dengan senang menyerbu ke sana dan memisahkan mereka sendiri.

Luhan dengan usil memukul lengan Hongki dan berkata, "Tidak, bukan hanya aku! _Kita_ semua bekerja bersama!"

Hongki tertawa dan melepaskan Luhan ( _akhirnya!_ ). "Kau benar." Lalu Hongki mulai memeluk anggota terdekat di sebelahnya. Nyatanya, keseluruhan tim saling berpelukan satu sama lain, tersenyum dan saling memuji karena sudah bekerja dengan baik.

Ini terus berlanjut selama beberapa menit, membuatnya terlihat seperti Tim B lupa bahwa Tim A masih ada di sana.

Presiden klub berdeham. "Ahem." Tim B menghentikan apa yang mereka sedang lakukan dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepadanya.

"Kami hanya ingin memberikan selamat kepada kalian. Kerja bagus." Dia tersenyum dan mulai bertepuk tangan. Sisa dari Tim A mengikuti contohnya dan bertepuk tangan, menyelamati yang lain atas kemenangan mereka.

"Terima kasih. Kalian juga kerja bagus," aku Hongki seraya berjalan dan menjabat tangan presiden klub. Beberapa dari Tim A juga berjalan dan memeluk anggota Tim B. Sehun berjalan menyebrang ruangan ketika Luhan yang berseri-seri tiba-tiba muncul di depannya, menggenggam tangannya, dan langsung menautkan jari-jari mereka.

"Sehun-ah!" Dia meremas tangan Sehun, wajahnya terlihat seperti dia siap meledak.

Sehun tersenyum lebar karena dia mengenal wajah itu. Itu wajah Luhan kapan pun dia sangat ingin menciumnya tapi tidak bisa karena ada terlalu banyak orang di sekitarnya.

Sehun membalas remasan tangan Luhan. "Selamat, Bambi."

"Kami tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuanmu, Sehun-ah. Terima kasih."

"Hei, jangan katakan itu keras-keras! Mereka-" Sehun menunjuk ke arah anggota timnya, "-tidak tahu aku membantu kalian dan aku lebih suka seperti itu."

Luhan tertawa kecil sebelum mendekat jadi hanya Sehun yang bisa mendengarnya. "Ohh oke. Aku mengerti." Dia memberikan Sehun sebuah kedipan, membuat anak yang lebih muda terkekeh. _Sangat halus, Bambi. Benar-benar halus._

"HEI SEMUANYA, PESTA DI RUMAHKU!" Hongki berseru, yang mana menghasilkan sorakan keras dari kerumunan itu –dari semua orang kecuali Sehun.

Sebenarnya, Sehun bukanlah anak pesta, tapi menilai dari kegembiraan yang terpancar dari wajah kekasihnya, dia akan pergi ke pesta ini.

"Sehun-ah, kau terlihat baik. Berhenti mengeluh! Ayo pergi!" kata Luhan dongkol sambil menyeret Sehun yang enggan ke arah rumah dengan sederetan mobil yang terpakir di depannya dan musik yang meledak keras dari sistem stereo.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku membiarkanmu mendandaniku. Aku terlihat seperti seseorang dari mafia." Sehun membuat wajah tidak senang sambil mengacak rambutnya, rambut yang Luhan habiskan selama satu jam untuk menatanya.

"Hei! Kau terlihat tampan dengan jaket kulit! Dan berhenti mengacak rambutmu!"

"Kenapa? Ini hanya pesta. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus berdandan."

"Tepat. Ini pesta. Kau tidak ingin datang terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja dilempari sesuatu."

"Yah, nah aku lebih memilih terlihat seperti itu daripada seseorang dari musik video boy band."

"Oh shh. Kita beruntung Kai membiarkanmu meminjam jaket kulitnya."

Sehun mendengus karena _beruntung_ bukanlah kata yang akan dia pakai. "Tidakkah kau khawatir seseorang akan menggodaku?"

Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan melihat kearahnya, mengamati dari atas sampai bawah seolah baru melihatnya untuk yang pertama kali. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku meragukannya."

"Maaf? Aku tidak jelek, kau yang mengatakannya sendiri."

"Ya, kau terlihat sangat hot –" Sehun bisa merasakan wajahnya sedikit terbakar akan pujian itu. "–tapi aku ragu ada orang yang mau datang mendekatimu. Wajahmu terlihat umm...tidak ramah dan sedikit galak."

"Masuk akal karena itu yang aku rasakan."

Mereka akhirnya dekat dengan pintu depan rumah –rumah Hongki –dan Sehun langsung bisa merasakan bahwa dia tidak akan mempunyai kesenangan seperti yang sudah Luhan sarankan tadi. Bahkan belum masuk ke rumah, Sehun sudah takut pada apa yang menunggunya. Dia bisa melihat beberapa bayangan dari jendela ruang tamu menari dan meledak-ledak. _Ugh ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang..._

"Siap?" Luhan bertanya, ujung matanya mengeriput akibat senyuman lebar yang muncul di wajahnya. _Tidak_ , pikir Sehun, tapi dia tidak ingin memperburuk suasana. Ini adalah pesta untuk merayakan kemenangan Tim B, jadi siapa dia untuk mengacaukan malam untuk kekasihnya itu?

"Yeah."

Luhan mengetuk pintu dan dengan cepat Hongki muncul di depannya, sebuah minuman di tangannya. "HEIII! Luhan! Dan Sehun? Woah, tidak mengira kau datang. Kau tidak seperti anak yang suka berpesta.

"Memang tidak."

Luhan menembaknya cepat dengan lirikan samping sebelum melangkah masuk dan mengikuti Hongki seraya ia memimpin mereka melewati keramaian di ruang tamu. Sesaat setelah Luhan muncul, semua orang mengganti perhatian mereka kepadanya dan mengelilinginya, akibatnya mendorong Sehun ke samping. Luhan tidak terlihat terlalu terganggu oleh serangan perhatian yang semua orang berikan padanya. Kenapa harus? Sehun selalu tahu bahwa kekasihnya adalah kupu-kupu sosial, seseorang yang semua orang ingin jadikan teman, tapi rasanya masih tidak nyaman menonton orang-orang yang hampir tidak dikenalnya mengerubungi kekasihnya.

 _Kurasa aku tidak dibutuhkan._ Sehun meninggalkan ruang tamu, tidak melihat raut cemas yang muncul di wajah Luhan saat dirinya mencari Sehun di antara banyak orang.

Sehun pergi ke dapur dan mengambil sekaleng soda dari meja. Dia duduk di salah satu bangku dan melihat ke sekeliling tempat itu, mengetahui tak ada seorang pun yang penasaran mengapa dia duduk di sana sendirian. _Kurasa aku tak mudah didekati._

"Hai Sehun!" Presiden klub tersenyum saat Sehun menengok untuk melihatnya. "Bersenang-senang?"

"Tidak juga." Sehun mengedik bahu, menunduk ke minumannya.

Dia terkikik sebelum duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Sehun. "Aku tahu kau bukanlah anak yang suka pesta."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Sehun bertanya. Dia kira karena klub presiden berbaik hati berbicara padanya, mungkin lebih baik dia mengobrol dengannya.

"Eh. Aku masih kecewa Hongki memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta di malam sekolah. Dia terkadang bisa tidak bertanggung jawab."

Sehun terkekeh. "Mungkin kau harus mencari wakil presiden yang baru."

Dia tersenyum. "Yah. Aku sedang mencoba...tapi orangnya terlihat tidak tertarik."

"Siapa?"

"Kau."

"Aku?"

Dia mengangguk. "Ya. Aku sudah mengisyaratkan, tapi kau tidak peka."

Sehun menggosok lehernya, tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon. "M-maaf?"

Klub presiden tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa. Tapi karena aku sudah mengatakannya, bagaimana? Mau menjadi wakilku?"

"Um. Bukankah biasanya ada pemungutan suara untuk posisi seperti ini?"

"Tidak untuk wakil presiden. Presiden bisa memilih siapa wakilnya."

"Oh."

"Jadi?"

"Uhhhh... Kupikir aku akan melewatkannya. Aku tidak punya waktu. Maaf."

"Aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa," dia menjawab, wajahnya terlihat berkerut. Dan Sehun tidak bisa membantu selain merasa sedikit bersalah menolak tawarannya. Dia tidak berbohong saat mengatakan dia tidak mempunyai waktu, tapi ada alasan lain –dalam bentuk seseorang dengan mata doe.

Jika dia menjadi wakil presiden di klub, dia sangsi Luhan akan terpancing kemungkinan dirinya menghabiskan waktu ekstra dengan presiden.

"Hei, dengar. Apa kau mau pergi ke lantai atas dan menonton tayangan langsung festival musik musim gugur di Jeju?"

"Hanya kita berdua?" Suara Sehun keluar lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

"Tidak, beberapa anggota tim kita di sana."

"Oh. Oke." Memutuskan bahwa dia lebih baik melakukan sesuatu daripada duduk-duduk dan menunggu Luhan, Sehun berdiri dan mengikuti si presiden ke atas.

"Hai, tebak siapa yang aku bawa?" Si presiden bertanya ketika dia berjalan masuk ke ruang media yang besar dekat tangga.

Sehun melangkah masuk dan melambaikan tangan ke kelompok kecil di dalam. "Hai."

"Oh haii, Sehun," mereka berseru sebelum kembali memperhatikan layar datar TV di depan mereka.

Mengamati ruangan itu, Sehun menebak itu pasti ruangan musik milik Hongki. Berbagai instrumen tersebar di sekitar ruangan, perlengkapan rekaman terjejer di dinding, dan kelihatannya, ruangan itu kedap suara. _Kamar yang keren._

"Ayo. Duduk." Klub presiden melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun, mengisyaratkannya untuk mengambil tempat kosong di sebelahnya di lantai, melihat kebanyakan dari yang lain sudah menduduki kursi.

Setelah duduk, Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada konser yang dimunculkan di layar. Dua puluh menit menonton pertunjukan, Sehun hampir lupa dia berada di pesta. Semuanya terasa nyaman, duduk di sana dengan orang-orang yang dia kenal dan menonton sesuatu yang ia suka. Mungkin malam ini tidaklah terbuang percuma.

Terlalu fokus ke musik, Sehun tidak menyadari presiden klub terus mencuri lirik ke arahnya, dengan halus mengurangi jarak di antara mereka. Saat dia menyadari klub presiden sudah duduk terlalu dekat, seseorang dengan rambut madu membuka pintu.

"Sehun-ah, kau di sini sepanjang waktu? Aku mencarimu ke seluruh –" Luhan berhenti saat melihat siapa yang duduk di sebelah Sehun. _Uh-oh._

Sehun langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu di mana Luhan berdiri, terlihat sedikit tidak senang. _Sial._

"Apa yang kau –" Luhan terpotong oleh presiden.

"Kami sedang menonton konser musim gugur Jeju. Kau bisa bergabung dengan kami." Dia tersenyum pada Luhan, yang melihatnya seolah dia gila.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa.," bisiknya disela gemertak giginya. Terdengar seperti dia mencoba menahan sesuatu.

Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun dan baru akan berbalik lalu pergi ketika klub presiden menyerukan dengan cepat, "Sampai jumpa, Sehun!"

Sehun tidak berani melihat Luhan langsung karena aura sekelilingnya menyarankan itu hal bijaksana untuk dilakukan, tapi dari ujung matanya, Sehun bisa melihat tatapan gelap dari mata anak yang lebih tua. Luhan terlihat seperti dia siap untuk membunuh. _Tidak bagus._

Sehun melirik presiden untuk melihat apakah dia bisa merasakan pisau tak terlihat yang Luhan lemparkan padanya, tapi anehnya dia tak terganggu, nyatanya dia masih tersenyum –sesuatu yang Sehun yakini hal yang tidak terlalu Luhan senangi.

"Kenapa kau mencariku?" Sehun bertanya saat Luhan membawa mereka ke lantai bawah.

"Aku khawatir kau bosan," jawab Luhan dengan kasar sambil menghiraukan orang-orang yang memanggilnya dari ruang tamu.

"Uhhh... Mereka memanggilmu.."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa –"

Luhan dengan tiba-tiba berbalik untuk menghadap Sehun, membuatnya sedikit terkejut. "Karena aku mau pulang."

"Uh, oke."

Untuk sisa perjalanan menuju rumah, Luhan diam tidak seperti biasanya. Sehun sudah mengharapkan anak yang lebih kecil akan terus menerus bercerita tentang kesenangannya selama pesta, tapi mengingat mereka tidak lama di sana, Sehun menyimpulkan tidak banyak yang perlu dibicarakan.

Tapi cara Luhan menggenggam tangannya membuatnya berpikir ada alasan lain mengapa dia menjadi terlalu diam.

Di tempat tidur, Sehun tahu ada sesuatu yang salah saat Luhan mematikan lampu dan daripada mendekat ke sisi Sehun lalu bergelung di dadanya (hal yang Luhan selalu lakukan), anak yang lebih tua tetap berada di tempatnya dan menarik selimut hingga kepalanya.

Dengan kepala yang ditopangkan ke tangan, Sehun menatap gundukan di depannya, berpikir bagaimana dia harus menanganinya.

 _Apa dia marah karena aku tidak bersamanya di pesta?_

Gundukan itu bergerak sebelum terdiam lagi. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

 _Dia tidak mungkin cemburu...benar'kan?_

Memutuskan dia tidak menyukai jarak yang memisahkannya dari Luhan, Sehun bergerak mendekat ke sisi kanan dari tempat tidur dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar gundukan, menariknya mendekat ke tubuhnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Saat Luhan tidak menjawab, Sehun mengeluarkan desahan putus asa dan mencoba menarik selimutnya turun, tapi Luhan menggenggamnya dengan erat, menolak untuk keluar dari bawahnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa bernapas di bawah sana?"

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Luhan bergumam dari bawah kain tebal.

Sehun mendengus. "Yah benar. Keluar dan bicara denganku."

Luhan tidak bergerak. Sehun memutar bola matanya. _Baik, jika ini caramu bermain. Aku tidak punya pilihan._

Dia lalu mulai menggelitik gundukan itu, mendapatkan dengkingan yang teredam dan kekehan yang tertahan dari baliknya.

Pada akhirnya tidak bisa menahan lebih lama, Luhan ke luar, rambutnya yang kusut menutupi wajahnya. "Yah! Berhenti menggelitikku!"

Sehun berhenti untuk menyisir rambut dari wajah kekasihnya. "Aku tidak perlu melakukannya jika kau keluar seperti yang aku pinta."

"Hmph." Luhan dengan tinggi hati berbalik ke sisinya sehingga punggungnya menghadap Sehun.

Sehun mendesah. "Apa ini berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang terjadi di pesta?"

 _Duh idiot. Kenapa sampai bertanya?_

"Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" lanjut Sehun.

Diam.

Sehun menghela napas sebelum memeluk pinggang Luhan untuk menempelkan badan mereka berdua, menghiraukan Luhan yang menjadi kaku saat merasakan dada Sehun tepat di punggungnya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu," jawab Luhan dengan nada ketus sambil mencoba dengan lemah melepaskan diri dari genggaman Sehun.

"Bagus karena seharusnya tidak."

Luhan berhenti memberontak dan menolehkan kepalanya cepat untuk melihat Sehun. "Apa maksudmu aku seharusnya tidak cemburu? Kau bersamanya di pesta! Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana! Dan menemukanmu dalam ruangan duduk bersama dengan sangat dekat bahkan dia bisa bernapas di lehermu sudah cukup untuk mengacaukan malam yang seharusnya menyenangkan!"

"Jadi kau cemburu," Sehun menatapnya datar. _Jangan menyangkalnya, Bambi._

Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, tapi menyadari Sehun bisa melihat melewati kebohongannya, dia memilih untuk tetap diam, matanya masih menatap tajam Sehun.

"Perlukah aku mengingatkan bahwa kau yang ingin aku pergi ke pesta?"

"Oh, jadi ini salahku?"

"Uh. Aku-aku. Uhm...Bukan?" _Gagal! Gagal! Ganti taktik_. "Apa yang aku coba katakan adalah jangan cemburu pada sesuatu yang tidak akan terjadi."

"Kenapa tidak? Kalian berdua saling memuji. Dia, sebanyak aku benci untuk mengatakannya, menarik. Dia pintar dan berbakat di musik. Dia memiliki banyak hal yang mirip denganmu. Aku tak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa kalian berdua akan menjadi pasangan yang baik," jelas Luhan, matanya menunduk.

"Idiot." Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan, membawanya mendekat. Anak yang lebih tua mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau melupakan hal yang paling utama."

"Apa itu?" tanya Luhan, masih tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun lakukan.

Merasa Luhan membutuhkan penjelasan secara fisik adalah hal yang ingin dia katakan, Sehun menghapus jarak di antara mereka –bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Luhan. Tekanan yang mereka bagi hanya sebentar, tapi bagaimana pun penuh hasrat.

"Dia bukan kau," bisik Sehun.

Sehun mulai mencium Luhan lagi dan lagi, hingga anak yang lebih tua _mengerti._

Puas dengan pernyataan kecil Sehun, Luhan melilitkan lengannya dan membaringkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sehun, tersenyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga.

Dengan Luhan yang dengan nyaman meringkuk di sisinya, Sehun akhirnya bernapas lagi.

"Kau tahu...Aku tidak _benar-benar_ cemburu," aku Luhan, mendapatkan putaran mata dari Sehun (untungnya, Luhan tidak melihat).

"Benar."

"Ya. Aku hanya cemas." _Cemas? Pfft._

"Nah jika seperti itu, aku perlu kau untuk berhenti 'cemas'. Dengan semua kecemasan yang kau rasakan, kau akan berkeriput. Dan sebetulnya, kau sudah tua."

"Hei! Aku tidak tua!" Luhan membantah.

Sehun mendengus. "Akte kelahiranmu mengatakan sebaliknya –YAHH! Apa kau baru saja menggigitku?!"

Dia menggosok dagunya, di mana Luhan menancapkan giginya, wajahnya campuran antara terpukul dan terkejut.

"Itu yang kau dapatkan karena memanggilku tua," Luhan marah. _Yeah seperti itu merupakan alasan yang bagus untuk menggigit seseorang?_

"Bagaimana aku harus pergi ke sekolah dengan bekas gigitan di daguku? Huh?" Sehun bertanya, sambil mencolek rusuk kekasihnya.

Luhan mengedik. "Mungkin orang-orang akan tahu kau milik siapa." Itu sangat gelap untuk melihat dengan baik, tapi Sehun dapat merasakan Luhan puas dengan dirinya sendiri, dan mungkin dengan sebuah senyuman puas di wajah mulusnya.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian aku mempunyai kalimat 'Properti milik Luhan' tercap di sepanjang dahiku? Itu akan lebih kurang menyakitkan," kata Sehun sakarstik, masih mengelus dagunya.

"Jika kau mau.. Tidak ada yang menghentikanmu."

"Baik. Tapi itu berarti kau harus punya kalimat ' _Sehun's One and Only_ ' tercap di dahimu."

"Tidak mauuu."

"Kenapa tidak?!"

"Karena terlalu banyak kata. Dahiku tidak selebar itu!"

Sehun tertawa akan asalan menyedihkan kekasihnya sedangkan Luhan menatapnya, penasaran kenapa anak yang lebih muda tertawa histeris.

Ketika Sehun akhirnya berhenti tertawa, dia berdeham. "Bagiamana hanya dengan _Sehun's_?"

" _Sehun's_?"

"Ya."

" _Sehun's_ ," ulang Luhan, tersenyum karena dia menyukainya. "Sempurna."

Sehun menarik Luhan lebih dekat. "Sempurna karena kau milikku dan aku milikmu." Dia tersenyum saat Luhan ikut mengangguk, lambut halusnya menggelitik leher Sehun.

Dia memberikan Luhan kecupan singkat di dahi sebelum mengatakan bahwa mereka harus tidur. Luhan menguap di dadanya, sangat jelas mengantuk sama seperti Sehun.

"Malam Lu."

"Malam Sehun-ah."

Tepat saat dia baru akan memejamkan matanya, dia mendengar Luhan bergumam, "Sehun-ah, maaf sudah menggigitmu."

"Tidak ada darah, jadi tidak apa-apa," bisik Sehun, jarinya dengan pelan menyisir rambut kekasihnya –ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

"Hei, aku bukan binatang," balas Luhan ketus.

Sehun bisa saja membantah bahwa seseorang tidak akan menggigit orang lain, tapi memutuskan bahwa dia tidak keberatan dengan gigitan Luhan. Itu adalah rasa kasih sayang. _Imut_. Seperti Bambi.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah."

"Aku tahu. Aku punya bekas gigitan sebagai buktinya."

"Tutup mulut."

* * *

 **fantasy_seoul:** HEIIII SEMUANYA! CUKUP LAMA! Maaf aku tidak update...Sekolah menyita banyak waktuku, dan ketika aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menulis, aku dihadapakan antara masalah serius dengan writer's block atau kebimbangan. Aku juga banyak menunda :/ tapi hei lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali! Kuharap kalian menikmati bagian ini.

MY HUNHAN FEELS! Aku menyukai bagian terakhir..lol Lulu menggigit Sehun itu imut. Hahaha. Percakapan pertengkaran mereka adalah salah satu kesukaanku sewaktu menulis cerita ini. Mereka cocok satu sama lain. Btw foto di awal setiap cerita di sana karena itu bagus dan lucu :)

Semoga, aku akan update lagi minggu ini, jadi tunggulah. Aku mempunyai ide untuk apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya selama perjalanan MT, tapi belum memutuskan apa pun. Ini akan menyenangkan.

Bocoran unttuk bagian depan –Presiden bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang mencoba masuk di antara mereka. Wink wink (aku merasa harus memberinya nama, jadi akan terus memanggilnya klub presiden...lol..) Akan ada beberapa kejadian OMG yang akan datang. Akan ada guncangan! Dan lebih banyak fluff

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Komen dan subscribe :D

 **Z.J:** Jian-nya lagi baper, gara-gara duo HunHan kode-kodean lagi, lama-lama kirimin sandi morse sekalian mereka ini, sih...atau kode programming biar sakit kepala beneran. Tadinya mau update hari Minggu, tapi berhubung Jian-nya bangun siang -banget- dan langsung ada perintah latihan evakuasi kebakaran, anaknya sibuk kabur main di luar sampai latihannya selesai, (tolong ya, yang ini jangan dicontoh). Dan kayaknya, Jian bakal sibuk sampai Imlek nanti, jadi kurang yakin bisa update dalam waktu dekat lagi. Tapi kalian juga sudah sering diginiin'kan? Ditinggal lama buat update... Udah tahan banting'kan? Seteronglah kalian, mah. -kabur sebelum kena tampar sandal jepit-


	7. Bagian 7: The Prick

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2012 All I Care About by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

 _translated by Zhen Jian (Oct 31, 2016)_

Enjoy~

* * *

(*Sehun*)

"Sehun-ah, lihat!"

"Oh laut... wow," balas Sehun, bahkan tidak mencoba untuk menyembunyikan ketidaktertarikannya kali ini. Luhan, bagaimanapun, tidak menyadari nada Sehun, terus menatap takjub pemandangan indah yang dilewati saat van mereka melaju ke daerah pinggiran Seoul, membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan.

Ini Jum'at sore, dan anggota klub musik sedang pergi menuju _base camp_ MT mereka. Penginapan yang mereka sewa selama seminggu berada di daerah pedesaan dekat gunung, sekitar 2 jam jauhnya dari universitas, dan karena mereka kelompok besar, mereka harus menyewa 5 van, tapi untungnya, uang yang mereka dapatkan sanggup membayar semuanya.

"Ooohh! Kita ada di jembatan! Ini sangat tinggi!"

"Lihat! Pasar ikan!"

"Wow! Lihat bangunan itu!"

"Lotte World! Sehun-ah! Kita harus pergi ke sana kapan-kapan!"

"Sehun-ah!"

"Sehun, lihat!"

Awalnya itu imut, melihat Luhan kesenangan, tapi setelah satu jam atau lebih, semua orang di van mereka sudah lelah pada anak laki-laki yang heboh. Sehun menyimpulkan bahwa satu-satunya alasan yang lain tidak memberi tahu Luhan untuk diam karena mereka tidak mau melukai perasaannya, dan mereka mungkin berpikir Sehun akan mewakili mereka untuk memberi tahu kekasihnya agar menutup mulutnya. Normalnya, akan seperti itu, tapi untuk sekarang, Sehun diam-diam berdoa bahwa seseorang mempunyai keberanian untuk memberi tahu Luhan agar berhenti menunjuk setiap hal yang dia lihat.

 _Jika aku mendengar "Sehun-ah, lihat!" lagi, aku bersumpah akan –_

"Sehun-ah! Lihat!" Luhan menunjuk ke arah sekumpulan domba yang beristirahat dengan malas di rumput saat van melewati area pedesaan yang berisi perternakan hewan. "Mereka sangat putih dan berbulu!" Anak yang lebih tua tersenyum lebar, wajahnya menempel di jendela, matanya terpaku pada si makhluk berbulu.

Sehun dalam batin menyumpahi kekasihnya karena terlihat sangat imut –membuat tidak mungkin baginya untuk melakukan sesusatu selain merespon dengan "Mhm."

"Kita sampai!" Anggota yang menyetir mengumumkan seraya berbelok ke area dengan dua penginapan besar berjejer. Ada banyak ruang di antara dua penginapan, memberikan privasi lebih. Terlihat dari banyak van yang terparkir di depan beberapa penginapan pertama, kelompok lain sepertinya juga memutuskan untuk berkumpul minggu ini. _Ini pasti menarik._

Mengemudi melewati beberapa bangunan, Sehun melihat jalan kecil untuk mendaki (diwaktu yang sama Luhan berseru dengan semangat, "Oooo! Kita bisa pergi mendaki!")

Mereka akhirnya berhenti di depan penginapan terakhir, dan Luhan langsung melompat keluar mobil dan berlari ke pintu depan, tidak perlu repot untuk mengambil tasnya dari bagasi. Pada saat seperti ini, Sehun heran bagaimana Luhan masih bisa mendesak bahwa dia yang lebih bertanggung jawab di antara mereka.

Dengan tas ransel Luhan menggantung di pundaknya, Sehun hendak menggapai tasnya sendiri ketika salah satu anggota timnya datang dari belakang dan bertanya, "Sehun, kau siap untuk bersenang-senang?"

Sehun mendengus. "Yeah, tentu."

"Ayolah, ini akan seru." Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar sebelum mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pendingin berwarna merah, menampilkan botol-botol. Mata Sehun melotot.

"Itu alkohol yang sangat banyak."

"Ya! Apa arti MT tanpa alkohol?"

"MT yang tidak mabuk."

Anak laki-laki yang lain tertawa, menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menarik pendinginnya keluar. "Itu tidak seru."

Sebetulnya, Sehun tidak masalah dengan anggota lain minum-minum, dia lebih khawatir tentang kemungkinan Luhan yang akan mabuk juga. Sehun mencatat dalam batin untuk menjauhkan Luhan dari isi pendingin itu karena dia lebih memilih supaya Bambinya tidak menempel-nempel dengan yang lain.

"Woaaah! Ini besar!" seru Hongki, wajahnya terlihat benar-benar terpesona saat dia memeriksa bagian dalam rumah.

Sehun melangkah masuk dan _woah_. Penginapan ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Ada tempat kosong yang luas di ruang utama, dapurnya juga dan sepenuhnya dilengkapi dengan peralatan masak. Ruang tamu mempunyai TV layar datar yang besar dan sebuah sistem karaoke yang sudah terpasang. Kesimpulannya, ini adalah tempat ideal untuk perjalanan MT mereka.

"Oke, semuanya berkumpul," si presiden memanggil mereka semua. Dan setelah semuanya berada di ruang utama (dan Luhan yang dengan ajaib muncul di sebelah kiri Sehun), dia berdeham.

"Oke karena ada empat kamar – 2 di lantai atas dan 2 di lantai bawah – kita akan membagi ruangan berdasarkan gender. Anak perempuan di lantai atas dan anak laki-laki di lantai bawah. Dari sana kalian bisa memutuskan kamar mana yang ingin kalian tempati. Bongkar bawaan dulu dan setelahnya kita bisa mulai memasak untuk makan malam bersama-sama sebagai grup. Jangan lupa, perjalanan ini untuk menguatkan ikatan kita sebagai sebuah klub –untuk mengenal satu sama lain lebih baik, untuk menambah kesatuan kita."

"Dan untuk bersenang-senang dalam hidup kita!" sisip Hongki, mendapatkan seruan dari yang lain dan putaran mata dari presiden.

"Ya... nah ingatlah untuk berhati-hati. Kita tidak ingin terlalu lepas kendali atau perjalanan ini tidak akan ada lagi kedepannya. Oke?"

"Oke!" semua anggota berteriak kembali.

Setelah anak laki-laki sudah mengeluarkan semua makanan dan persediaan yang mereka bawa keluar dari mobil dan anak perempuan mengaturnya dengan rapi, semuanya mulai memilih kamar. Setiap kamar kosong kecuali selimut-selimut dan bantal yang ditata di dalam lemari. Mereka semua akan tidur di lantai, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang terganggu.

Sehun dan Luhan memasuki kamar di kiri, yang mana diisi oleh anggota tim A Sehun yang sudah membongkar bawaan mereka di dalam. Mereka semua menatap Luhan, seperti bertanya-tanya mengapa dia bergabung dengan mereka di kamar itu –sangat jelas melupakan fakta bahwa Sehun mengencani Luhan dan itu berarti mereka akan berada di kamar yang sama. _Duh._

"Hei teman-teman!" Luhan melambai pada mereka, tersenyum seperti anak-anak yang membuat teman baru pada hari pertamanya di taman kanak-kanak.

"Erm hai," salah satu dari mereka merespon. Sehun baru ingin mengatakan sesuatu ketika Hongki tiba-tiba muncul.

"Hei Luhan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Kau mestinya ada di kamar kita –kamar Tim B." Dia tersenyum lebar pada Luhan dan mata kanan Sehun berkedut.

"O-oh. Kita akan berada di kamar sesuai tim?" tanya Luhan.

Hongki mengedik. "Nah, tidak juga, tapi begitulah akhirnya."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengannya berada di kamar ini," kata Sehun datar, menghiraukan bagaimana anggota timnya bertukar tatap satu sama lain. Dia menjatuhkan tasnya dan Luhan di lantai, berharap membuatnya jelas bahwa mereka tetap di sana –Luhan di sana.

"Kau yakin? Sepertinya sudah penuh," balas Hongki, menyebabkan Luhan melihat ke seluruh kamar. Sebuah kerutan muncul saat dia menyadari bahwa Hongki benar.

Sebuah kerutan yang sama muncul di wajah Sehun saat Luhan mengalungkan tasnya di pundak dan perlahan mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Kami akan menyesuaikannya. Satu orang lagi takkan melukai siapa pun," kata Sehun, melangkah menuju Luhan, siap untuk menariknya kembali ke kamar.

"Ini akan sesak," bisik salah satu anggota timnya, membuat Sehun mengutuknya dalam hati –walaupun dia benar.

"Dia benar, Sehun-ah. Kurasa aku akan pergi ke kamar satunya..." gumam Luhan, sedikit memberengut.

"Yay! Ayo, Luhan." Hongki bertepuk tangan sebelum menghilang ke arah kamar satunya.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun, suaranya tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan, saat dia menemani kekasihnya ke kamar lainnya, yang mana hanya sejauh 30 langkah kaki dari kamar Sehun. Dia menghitung...apa masalahnya?

Luhan memberikannya senyuman kecil sebelum mengangguk. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Tapi Sehun tidak terlalu yakin jika _dia_ akan baik-baik saja.

"Heii Luhan hyung!" Anak-anak yang lain menyapanya saat memasuki kamar. Sehun melihat ke sekeliling dan cukup yakin, kamar itu diisi oleh anggota Tim B. Dia mendengus. _Terlalu banyak untuk memperkuat kesatuan._

"Cepatlah dan bongkar barangmu Luhan," perintah Hongki, dengan tajam menghindari tatapan Sehun.

"Oke." Luhan berbalik ke arah Sehun. "Sehun-ah, kau harus kembali ke kamarmu dan beres-beres juga."

"Aku tidak membawa banyak barang untuk dibereskan."

"Sehun-ahh."

"Oke. Baik." Sehun berbalik untuk pergi dengan Luhan tepat di belakangnya, melihatnya keluar. Dia baru sampai setengah jalan ketika tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran tiba di kepalanya.

"Pastikan kau dapat tempat di pojok, dekat tembok."

Luhan menatapnya, wajahnya kebingungan. "Kenapa?"

 _Karena membayangkan kau tidur di antara dua anak laki-laki lainnya sangat menggangguku._

"Karena itu tempat terbaik –paling nyaman."

"Oh benarkah? Baiklah." Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang pergi."

"Baik." Sehun kembali berjalan ke kamarnya dengan pundaknya yang turun karena ini bukanlah rencana tidur yang ia inginkan. _Sial._

Seluruh anggota berkumpul di lantai bawah untuk makan malam. Beberapa yang lainnya di dapur, menyiapkan makanan, sedangkan sisanya berada di halaman belakang (mereka memutuskan untuk makan di luar), menyiapkan meja-mejanya. Sehun adalah salah satu yang bertanggung jawab untuk memotong sayurannya, sedangkan Luhan...yah, dia tidak tahu tugas Luhan sebenarnya karena anak yang lebih tua terus berjalan bolak-balik –membantu di sana-sini. Sehun mendapati Luhan bertanya pada salah satu anak perempuan apa yang mereka punya untuk cuci mulut. Dia harus menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tertawa keras ketika mendengarnya. Selama makan malam, Luhan duduk di sebelah Sehun, terus-menerus memberikan Sehun daging ekstra dan semua sayurnya. Sehun baru akan menanyakan kenapa dia tidak makan banyak saat sebuah bak besar es krim muncul, dan Luhan langsung melahapnya. Sehun tertawa ketika Luhan hampir menjatuhkan gelas air orang lain saat melakukannya. _Ck ck, Bambi._

Setelah makan malam kesenangannya dimulai.

Beberapa dari mereka memutuskan untuk bernyanyi karaoke, beberapa lagi pergi ke lantai atas untuk menonton film, dan lainnya bermain permainan yang mengikutsertakan satu tegukan setiap kali kalah. Sialnya, Luhan ada di bagian yang memainkan permainan itu, Sehun memilih untuk tidak bergabung, tapi dia duduk di belakang untuk menonton mereka.

"Apa yang kita mainkan?" tanya Luhan, wajahnya berseri dengan semangat. _Dia benar-benar butuh main lebih sering_ , pikir Sehun.

"Kita bermain Khung Khung Dda," jawab Hongki. "Pernah mendengarnya?"

Mata Luhan bersinar. "Tentu saja!"

"Bagus. Ini peraturannya –jika kalian tidak bisa memberikan sebuah kata, kalian minum." Hongki menunjuk sebuah gelas berukuran sedang di depan mereka, di sebelah botol soju. "Jika kalian membutuhkan lebih dari 3 detik untuk memikirkan sebuah kata, kalian minum, dan jika kalian mengatakan kata yang sudah digunakan, kalian minum. Mengerti?"

"YA!" teriak mereka semua.

Awalnya itu sangat menyenangkan untuk ditonton karena Luhan akan tertawa dan memukul pahanya setiap kali seseorang kalah, ekspresi wajahnya terlalu lucu bagi Sehun untuk mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Sehun hampir berpikir bahwa Luhan bagus dalam permainan ini saat menyadari bahwa Luhan bahkan belum mendapatkan gilirannya, yang lainnya kalah sebelum mencapai Luhan.

Ketika akhirnya sampai pada giliran Luhan, Sehun menahan napasnya.

"Khung Khung Dda. Khung Khung Dda. Uhhhh..Uhhh." Luhan melihat sekeliling dengan gugup, dengan jelas tidak mampu untuk memikirkan sebuah kata yang dimulai dari suku kata terakhir yang dipakai.

"Hahahaha! Kau kalah Luhan!" yang lainnya berteriak kompak, girang akhirnya giliran anak laki-laki berambut madu itu untuk minum.

"Oh ayolah! Itu kata yang sangat sulit!" protes Luhan, tapi mereka menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Peraturan tetap peraturan."

"Baik!" Luhan baru mau mengambil gelasnya ketika tangan Sehun menghentikannya.

"Aku akan meminumnya untuk Luhan hyung," seru Sehun, dengan cepat meminumnya sebelum Luhan bisa membantah.

"OOOOOOOOO!" seru yang lain sedangkan Luhan menatapnya dengan mata melotot.

"Uh Sehun," panggil Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi –"

"Kau dilarang untuk minum ingat?" Sehun menyeringai.

Sebuah rona tipis muncul di pipi Luhan. "Aku tahu, tapi –"

"Aku bisa menananginya. Asalkan jangan terus kalah." Sehun memberikan Luhan senyuman meyakinkan.

Anak yang lebih tua tersenyum kembali, rasa terima kasih dengan jelas terlihat di matanya. "Oke! Aku tidak akan kalah!"

Mudah mengatakannya dari pada melakukannya.

Sehun dipaksa untuk minum lagi dan lagi karena rupanya Luhan payah dalam Khung Khung Dda. Kekasihnya sulit untuk memikirkan sebuah kata yang tepat, dan ketika dia tahu, dia tidak bisa mengucapkannya dengan benar.

Dan setiap kali Sehun mengambil minumannya, Luhan akan meminta ma'af sedalam-dalamnya.

"Ma'af Sehun-ah! Ma'afkan aku!"

"Berhenti meminta ma'af dan menangkan saja!"

"Oke!"

Di gelas yang kelima, Sehun sudah bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Alis Luhan berkerut. Khawatir dengan Sehun, dia meletakan tangan di pundaknya, bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja. Sehun memberitahunya bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Saat Luhan kalah untuk yang ketujuh kali berturut-turut, Sehun menggosok wajahnya sedikit frustasi. _Sialan._

"Yah! Berhenti kalah!"

"A-aku tidak bisa!"

"Apa kau benar-benar tahu cara memainkannya?!"

"Tidak. Tidak juga."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih memainkannya!? Keluar saja!"

Luhan berkedip cepat. "Oh. Bisakah?"

Sehun menepuk dahinya. "Lu!"

Saat mereka meninggalkan ruangan, terlebih karena kecemasan pemain lain, Luhan menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya untuk duduk di salah satu bangku di luar.

"Ma'af, Sehun-ah. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana. Aku lupa aku bisa memilih untuk tidak bermain. Aku idiot, benar'kan?"

"Yang imut," goda Sehun, mencubit pipi Luhan.

"Aish!" Luhan menarik tangannya dan menyatukan jari-jari mereka, sebuah senyuman cantik muncul di wajahnya. Sehun tersenyum lebar dengan bodoh padanya karena Luhan terlihat cantik. Idiotnya yang cantik.

Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun dan menangkup wajahnya. "Sehun-ah, wajahmu merah! Kau pasti akan merasa tidak nyaman! Aku akan mencarikan sesuatu untuk membantumu. Tunggu di sini."

Sehun ingin menahan lengan kekasihnya untuk menghentikannya, tapi dengung tiba-tiba di telinganya memberitahunya bahwa mungkin lebih baik menunggu di sana sampai Luhan kembali.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Sebuah suara bertanya beberapa menit kemudian.

Sehun menoleh ke suara itu hanya untuk menemukan seseorang yang jelas bukan Luhan menatapnya.

"Yeah. Hanya sedikit mabuk..."

Orang itu berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Dia memberikannya sebuah gelas berisi cairan panas berwarna emas.

"Apa ini?"

"Teh jahe –untuk perutmu."

"Oh. Terima kasih." Dia menyeruput sedikit minumannya. Lidahnya sedikit terbakar karena panasnya, tapi efek setelahnya menyenangkan.

"Sama-sama. Aku tahu akan ada banyak yang mabuk, jadi aku mengemas satu dus teh jahe."

"Kau sangat bijaksana," gumam Sehun diantara acara minumnya.

Dia tertawa. "Yah, aku orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk acara ini, jadi aku bertanggung jawab atas kalian semua."

"Pasti merepotkan."

"Tidak juga." Sehun menoleh untuk menatapnya, melihat senyumannya.

Dia melirik kembali pada gelasnya, bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan belum juga kembali.

ooo

(*Luhan*)

 _Aku harus membawakannya teh jahe._

Luhan berlari ke dapur dan mulai menggeledah laci-laci dan lemari untuk mencarinya. Dia pernah membaca di suatu tempat kalau teh jahe bisa meringankan mual ketika seseorang mabuk. Dan walau pun Sehun mengaku dia baik-baik saja, Luhan tahu cepat atau lambat dia akan segera merasa sedikit mual. Pencegahan selalu lebih baik.

 _Oh tidak! Tidak ada satu pun!_

Luhan mencari sekali lagi sebelum menurunkan bahunya, mendesah menyerah.

 _Itu salahku dia harus meminum semuanya, sekarang aku bahkan tidak bisa memberinya teh jahe._

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya, memikirkan bagaimana dia dapat –

 _Aku tahu! Aku hanya harus pergi membelinya._

Dengan cepat berlari ke kamarnya dan mengambil dompet yang ia letakan di ransel. Luhan memberitahu anggota lain yang masih bermain Khung Khung Dda bahwa dia akan pergi ke toko lokal dan akan segera kembali.

Untungnya, letak toko dekat jadi dia hanya butuh berlari selama 10 menit. Saat dia sampai, dia buru-buru ke sesi minuman dan mengambil satu dus teh jahe. Dia melihat teh jenis lain dan menimbang haruskah dia mengambil itu juga. _Bagaimana jika Sehun tidak suka teh jahe?_ Dia menggaruk kepalanya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan – _aku akan mengambil semuanya._

Dia mengambil satu untuk tiap jenis dan menaruhnya di meja kasir. _Hmmm aku juga harus memberinya madu juga_. (Itu seharusnya juga membantu bagi yang mabuk.)

Ketika wanita itu menyebutkan totalnya, Luhan menelan ludah. Dia tidak mempunyai uang yang cukup.

"Noona, aku hanya punya segini banyak." Dia menunjukan uang yang ia bawa. "Tapi aku sangat membutuhkan semua ini." Dia mengerutkan dahinya dan menunjukkan muka cemberut imutnya.

"Ahh kau sangat imut!" seru wanita itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku memperbolehkanmu membawa semuanya."

Luhan berseri. "Terima kasih, noona!"

Dia berlari cepat ke luar toko dengan dua tas di tangannya, senang dia bisa mendapatkan tehnya untuk setengah harga. _Aegyo bekerja setiap waktu._

Kembali ke penginapan, Luhan cepat-cepat memanaskan air dan membuatkan Sehun segelas teh jahe. Berhati-hati saat berjalan ke pintu belakang, Luhan mulai meniupi gelasnya, untuk mendinginkannya. Dia membuka pintu dengan satu tangan.

"Sehun, aku membawakanmu–"

Dia berhenti.

Dia berhenti karena dia tidak menyangka untuk melihatnya...

Dia berhenti karena dadanya sesak dan telinganya berdengung dan tangannya sedikit gemetar.

Luhan berhenti karena di sana Sehun duduk dengan presiden, meminum segelas apa yang Luhan tebak adalah teh jahe.

Luhan mengigit bibirnya dan berkedip cepat karena sesuatu menusuk matanya.

Dia menunduk pada gelas yang dia bawa, memberengut padanya.

 _Kurasa dia tidak membutuhkan ini lagi..._

Dia kembali melihat ke arah Sehun, yang masih belum menyadari dirinya di sana.

Meremas gelasnya, Luhan berbalik dan menutup pintu.

Luhan tidak lagi merasakan sesuatu menusuk matanya –namun, tusukan tajam di hatinya tidak mau pergi.

* * *

 **fantasy_seoul:** AWWWWWWWW BAMBI YANG MALANG! :( Melakukan semua itu untuk Sehunnie. Semoga, aku akan update minggu ini. Kuharap kalian menikmati bagian ini, walau pun bagian akhirnya menyedihkan. Aku juga sedih saat mengetiknya. Lol. Lulu! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja

Oh ya, aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menyarankan untuk minum-minum atau sesuatu seperti itu...Itu hanya bagian dari cerita. Terima kasih sudah membaca! Dan komen :)

 **Z.J:** Bagi yang bertanya ke mana perginya Xiao Wa, itu masih saya, yang hanya berganti nama jadi Zhen Jian. Jadi, intinya saya ga ke mana-mana. LOL. Kemarin bilang ga bisa update selama Imlek, tapi lihat, KEJUTAN! (sebenarnya karena ga bisa istirahat dengan benar makanya lebih baik untuk utak-atik AICA). Sehun sih sabar, sama tipe suami-suami takut istri tapi ga mau akui. Sialnya nambah pisah kamar sama Luhan. Dan aw aw aw, apa ini Lulu :( Seharusnya kamu kasih saja tehnya yang masih panas ke Sehun, biar tahu rasa panasnya kaya gimana /eaa... Seandainya warung-warung di sini juga mempan sama aegyo /ngawur... Dan yeah, jangan minum-minum alkohol, minum susu cokelat aja udah lebih manis :)

TRIPLET UPDATE. Sebagai angpao dari Jian~ Happy Chinese New Year~~~


	8. Bagian 8: The Thoughts

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2012 All I Care About by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

 _translated by Zhen Jian (Oct 31, 2016)_

Enjoy~

* * *

(*Sehun*)

"Hei, apa yang membuatmu begitu lama?" Sehun bertanya saat memasuki dapur. Anak yang lebih tua sedang berdiri di dekat bak cuci, punggungnya menghadap Sehun. Sedikit terkejut, Luhan memutar badan, memperlihatkan matanya yang lebar terisi dengan... _air mata?_

Sehun cepat-cepat mendekat dan menangkup wajah kekasihnya. "Yah, kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan berkedip padanya, terlihat terkejut atas aksi Sehun.

Membelai pipi Luhan dengan ibu jarinya, Sehun menatapnya lebih dekat. Tidak bisa menemukan luka yang terlihat, Sehun bertanya padanya, "Ada apa?"

Itu menyadarkan Luhan dari keadaan linglungnya. Dia menunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengan Sehun. "Tidak ada...A-aku hanya.. membakar lidahku," dia tersedu.

 _Lidahnya terbakar?_ Sehun melirik cepat ke meja di belakang Luhan dan menemukan gelas yang terlihat seperti teh.

"Kau membuatkanku teh?"

Luhan memberikannya anggukan malu-malu.

"Dan kau membakar lidahmu sewaktu membuatnya?"

Luhan ragu sebelum dia memberikan anggukan pelan lainnya sebagai jawaban.

"Aish. Kau menangis karena itu? Kupikir itu sesuatu yang serius –sedikit menakutiku."

Anak yang lebih tua tidak mengatakan apa-apa, matanya masih menghidari mata Sehun.

Mengangkat wajah Luhan, Sehun berkata, "Katakan aaahh. Biarkan aku melihat lidahmu."

Luhan membuka mulutnya perlahan dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Itu tidak terlihat merah, tapi kau tetap harus minum air dingin untuk mendinginkannya." Sehun berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol air. Dia mengambil beberapa balok es dari lemari es dan memasukannya ke dalam botol.

Memberikannya kepada Luhan, dia berkata, "Ini. Ini bisa membantumu."

Luhan mengambil botol itu dan meminumnya, matanya menatap Sehun sepanjang waktu. Sehun melewati Luhan untuk mengambil gelas tehnya. Dia berbalik untuk menghadap kekasihnya, bagian bawah pinggangnya bersender pada meja. Saat dia meminum tehnya, mata Luhan melotot.

"Kenapa kau meminumnya?"

Sehun menaikan satu alisnya. "Apa maksudmu kenapa? Kau membuatnya untukku. Tentu saja, aku akan meminumnya."

"T-tapi bukankah kau sudah –tidakkah kau sudah penuh?"

"Eh. Tidak apa-apa untuk meminumnya. Lagi pula, ini pertama kalinya kau membuatkanku teh." Sehun menyeringai. "Aku harus menandainya di kalendar –agar selalu mengingat momen khusus ini."

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Itu bodoh."

"Aku bukan orang yang membakar lidahku saat membuatkan teh untuk orang lain," tunjuk Sehun. Dia menyadari bagaimana Luhan langsung melihat ke arah lain. _Apa dia malu?_ Sehun terkekeh akan pikirannya. Dia merentangkan lengannya, tangannya menyuruh Luhan untuk menggenggamnya. Ketika Luhan dengan ragu-ragu untuk melakukannya, dia menarik anak yang lebih kecil ke arahnya (Luhan memekik karena tarikan tiba-tiba). Dengan satu tangan masih menggenggam gelas tehnya dan satunya bertautan dengan jari-jari Luhan, Sehun tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu merasa malu. Orang bisa membakar lidahnya saat minum minuman panas setiap waktu. Chanyeol hyung membakar lidahnya dengan buruk sekali –dia ingin tahu jika dia bisa menyelesaikan satu gelas cokelat panas dalam dua puluh detik." Luhan tidak bisa menahan kekehannya dan Sehun tersenyum pada suara yang dikenalnya, membuat hatinya berdebar seperti biasanya. "Tentu saja ide buruk. Dia mencoba menganggapnya sebagai luka kecil, tapi menjadi sangat buruk dan dia berakhir ke rumah sakit. Baekhyun hyung tidak terlalu senang karena itu."

Luhan mengangguk. "Tentu saja dia tidak senang."

"Tapi dia tetap bersama di samping Chanyeol sepanjang waktu –walaupun terus-menerus mengingatkan Chanyeol hyung bahwa dia orang paling idiot sealam semesta. Jadi moral dari ceritanya –jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, tidak peduli betapa bodoh atau sepele, jangan takut untuk memberitahuku. Aku tidak akan mengejekmu... _terlalu banyak_." Sehun menyatakannya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar, mendapatkan putaran mata dari Luhan.

Sehun tertawa dan lanjut untuk minum teh yang sudah Luhan buat untuknya. _Mmmmm_. Sepertinya tehnya bekerja karena sakit kepala ringan yang dia hadapi beberapa waktu lalu menghilang dan perutnya tidak lagi terasa mual.

Setelah beberapa tegukan, dia menyadari bahwa itu adalah teh jahe, jenis yang presiden klub berikan padanya beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi tidak seperti yang itu, yang satu ini terasa lebih manis –lebih untuk seleranya. Dia menyadari mungkin itu berhubungan dengan kenyataan Luhan yang membuatnya. Itu selalu lebih baik saat Luhan terlibat.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Luhan, melihatnya dengan gugup sambil memainkan jari-jari bertautan mereka.

"Yeah." Sehun menyadari bagaimana mata Luhan langsung bersinar.

"Kau yakin? Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak menyukainya. Aku bisa membuatkanmu gelas lain. Teh hijau mungkin? Atau teh kuning? Atau teh melati? Bagaimana dengan teh lemon? Teh krisan? Peppermint –"

"Woah woah. Aku baik-baik saja dengan ini. Apa bahkan kita punya semua itu?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan mengangguk. "Yeah, kita punya."

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. "Benarkah?" Dia tidak berpikir seorang mahasiswa akan membawa banyak dus berbagai jenis teh ke perjalanan MT. _Pasti maniak teh._

Saat Sehun selesai, dia berterima kasih pada kekasihnya untuk tehnya, yang mana anak itu bergumam, "Sama-sama."

Sehun menautkan alisnya. _Sesuatu mengganggunya..Aku penasaran apa itu._

"Oh, Luhan hyung, apa yang kau bawa dari toko?" salah satu teman tim Luhan bertanya sambil memasuki dapur mencari makanan ringan, tidak menyadari tatapan yang Sehun berikan padanya karena mengganggu waktu sendirian mereka.

 _Tunggu, apa dia bilang toko?_

Sehun menatap Luhan. "Kau pergi ke toko? Kapan?"

"Aku uh a-aku tidak membeli apa-apa," Luhan menjawab, menghiraukan pertanyaan Sehun sepenuhnya. Anak laki-laki yang lain membuat suara keluhan, seperti kecewa Luhan tidak membeli sesuatu yang enak. Sehun, bagaimanapun, mengabaikannya, memilih untuk melihat pada kekasihnya, mencoba menebak mengapa anak yang lebih tua menghindari tatapannya.

"Hei, jawab aku. Kapan kau pergi ke toko?"

"Apa itu, Hongki? Kau membutuhkanku untuk membantumu dengan i-itu? Aku akan ke sana." Luhan melepaskan tangannya dan dengan tergesa-gesa berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Sehun berdiri di sana, terlihat tercengang. _Yang benar? Soal apa? Sungguh?_

Dia tidak tahu kenapa kekasihnya harus muncul dengan alasan konyol untuk pergi dari sana, mengingat faktanya Hongki bahkan tidak memanggilnya, tapi Sehun bertanya-tanya jika terjadi sesuatu pada anak yang lebih tua karena dia membutuhkan waktu yang lama saat dia harus menunggu di luar. _Apa dia pergi membelikanku teh?_

Untuk sisa malam itu, Sehun dan Luhan tinggal di kamar Tim B. Luhan bermain kartu dengan yang lain sedangkan Sehun menonton -menyadari bagaimana perasaan anak yang lebih tua terlihat baik. Bagus, pikir Sehun, lega bahwa Luhan merasa lebih baik.

"Hei Sehun."

Kedua dari Sehun dan Luhan menolehkan perhatian mereka ke arah seseorang yang memanggil nama Sehun.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya presiden.

"Yeah. Terima kasih untuk sebelumnya," balas Sehun, tidak melihat ketidaksenangan yang muncul di wajah Luhan.

"Bukan masalah." Dia tersenyum sebelum pergi.

Sehun menengok untuk melihat Luhan, tapi anak yang lebih tua sudah mengganti perhatiannya kembali ke permainan. Merasa kuatir tanpa alasan yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan, Sehun menjulurkan lengannya, meletakan tangannya di bahu Luhan. Dia memberikannya tekanan lembut.

Luhan tidak menoleh, dan Sehun berpikir mungkin dia terlalu asyik dengan permainannya untuk memberi tanggapan.

Dia berharap itu alasannya.

Setelah tengah malam, si presiden memerintah mereka semua untuk tidur. Sebagian besar klub memprotes bahwa ini masih terlalu awal, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memberikan ultimatum –yang mana pergi tidur lebih cepat atau bangun jam 6 besok. Pilihan pertama menang.

Sambil menyikat giginya bersama-sama, Luhan tidak jahil menyikut sisinya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan ketika mereka di rumah. setelahnya, Luhan mengucapkan selamat malam dan menghilang menuju kamarnya, tidak melihat kekecewaan dan kebingungan di wajah Sehun.

Berbaring di lantai, di tempat yang paling jauh dari pintu dan di sebelah tembok, Sehun menghela napas. _Ini menyebalkan._ Dan ketika lampunya dimatikan, Sehun bergerak menyamping, memulai kontes tatap dengan tembok. Yang lain sedang berbisik satu sama lain, membicarakan tentang rencana apa yang akan mereka lakukan besok dan apa yang mereka pikirkan soal apa anak perempuan sedang lakukan sekarang dan bagaimana sia-sianya mereka –hal-hal yang Sehun tak pedulikan.

Apa yang _benar-benar_ dia pedulikan adalah mengapa Luhan bertingkah sangat aneh.

 _Apa aku melakukan kesalahan tanpa sengaja?_

 _Apa jawabanku soal tehnya tidak cukup bagus?.._

 _Apa yang mungkin bisa terjadi!?_

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, semua anak tertidur –sebagian besar dari mereka mendengkur. Sehun bangun dan melihat mereka dengan marah karena, tidak seperti dengkuran kecil Luhan (dengkuran yang ia senang untuk dengarkan), kebisingan yang mereka buat sangat mengerikan dan mengganggu. Terlebih mereka tidak terlihat setengah pun lucu seperti Luhan ketika mendengkur.

 _Ini tidak bisa menjadi lebih buruk._

Lalu seseorang yang tertidur di sebelahnya melemparkan kakinya, dan mendarat tepat di tengah-tengah perut Sehun. _OW! YAH!_ Dia dengan cepat melempar kaki anak itu kembali ke tempatnya.

Sehun membuat suara tidak puas sebelum berbalik untuk menatap tembok lagi. Ughhh..Bambi.

Satu jam kemudian...

 _KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR?!_

Sehun mengacak rambutnya, bingung karena dia tidak bisa berhenti bergerak dan berbalik dan tidur. Dia tidak bisa mengingat terakhir kali baginya kesulitan tidur. Rasanya seperti kehilangan sesuatu.

Dia meremas matanya menutup, memaksa mereka untuk membawanya tidur.

Itu tidak bekerja.

 _Sialan._

Menyerah, dia mendongak ke langit-langit, berharap kelelahan karena menghitung tanda di sana, tapi itu terlalu gelap untuk melihatnya. Dia mendesah dan bergerak menyamping.

 _Kreak._

Seseorang membuka pintu. Sehun secara otomatis menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa karena sudah jelas itu bukan seseorang dari kamarnya keluar –seseorang masuk ke dalam.

Sesaat setelah matanya mendarat pada bayangan orang yang dengan pelan-pelan berjinjit ke dalam kamar, jantung Sehun mulai berdetak heboh. Dia mengenali bayangan Luhan.

 _Luhan._

Dengan sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahnya, Sehun menutup matanya dan berpura-pura tidur. Dia bisa mendengar Luhan dengan hati-hati berjalan menyeberangi ruangan, mungkin mencoba sebisanya untuk menghindar agar tidak tersandung salah satu kaki yang tersebar di lantai.

Ketika dia merasakan sepasang lengan mengangkat selimutnya, jantung Sehun berdetak lebih cepat –sangat mengantisipasi. Dan ketika sebuah tubuh hangat tiba-tiba merapat ke sampingnya, jantung Sehun berdetak senang. Dia juga melepaskan _wew_ diam-diam karena untungnya Luhan tidak masuk ke dalam selimut yang salah. Itu akan menjadi...nah dia tidak mau membayangkannya terjadi.

"Sehun-ah," suara madu itu berbisik. "Sehun-ah."

"Mhm?" dia bergumam, berpura-pura bahwa Luhan sudah membangunkannya dari tidurnya.

"Ini aku." Sehun bisa merasakan napas Luhan di tulang selangkanya, sensasi hangat yang menggelitik.

"Lu?" tanyanya dengan kesan 'aku belum bangung sepenuhnya' terbaik dari suaranya.

Luhan memeluknya lebih erat –caranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dan berbalik, agar menyesuaikan lebih baik dengan monster yang suka memeluknya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," bisik Luhan. _Aku juga sama._

Melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar Luhan, Sehun mulai menepuk punggungnya, berharap anak yang lebih tua merasa nyaman. Ketika Luhan mendesah puas dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sehun, Sehun tahu dia sudah melakukannya dengan benar.

Mereka tetap seperti itu selama beberapa menit, dengan Sehun menggosok punggungnya dan Luhan bernapas menghirup aroma Sehun.

Sehun pikir bahwa ini adalah apa yang ia rasakan hilang –Luhan di sampingnya. Merasakan naik-turunnya dada Luhan yang teratur, menyematkan jari-jarinya di rambut madu lembutnya –semuanya terasa normal kembali. Dia bahkan tidak mendengar dengkuran yang datang dari anggota timnya, pikirannya terlalu sibuk untuk menjaga Luhan tetap hangat di lengannya.

Semuanya akan sempurna jika tidak karena pikiran yang mengganggunya. Walaupun dia senang bahwa Luhan kembali menjadi Bambi yang suka menempel yang ia kenal dan cintai, Sehun tidak bisa menyingkirkan pertanyaan yang sudah mengganggu pikirannya. Tapi dia tahu jika dia bertanya, Luhan akan mengelak bahwa semuanya salah. Bingung untuk menyelesaikan situasinya, dia menghela napas.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sehun-ah?" bisik Luhan. _Seharusnya aku yang menanyakannya!_

Sehun menggerutu dan menarik Luhan lebih dekat, tidak meninggalkan jarak di antara mereka.

"Apa kau ingin bicara?" tanya Sehun, mengistirahatkan wajahnya di rambut Luhan.

"Tentang?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa pun. Cerita tentang apa pun." _Apa pun yang mengganggumu._

"Hmm. Umm."

"Ya?"

"A-apa kau rindu tidur bersamaku?"

"Itu yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kau bilang apa pun."

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Jawab saja pertanyaannya."

Sehun menghela napas dan menempelkan wajahnya lebih jauh ke dalam rambut halus Luhan. "Ya," gumamnya. _Sangat._

Luhan memeluknya lebih erat. "Aku rindu memelukmu juga, Sehun-ah."

"Oke, aku tidak mengatakannya."

Luhan mendengus. "Terserah –" Dia di potong oleh bibir Sehun –bibir yang sekarang tergesa-gesa menyerangnya.

"Umph –Se –Hun! Yah!" Sehun mendengar Luhan memprotes di antara ciumannya, tapi karena Luhan tidak mendorongnya, dia tidak menghentikannya.

Dia tidak bisa walau dia ingin, karena pikirannya terlalu terbendung dengan hasrat untuk menyadari apa pun selain rasa bibir Luhan yang sangat manis.

Dan dia menjadi lebih lapar ketika Luhan akhirnya meresponnya, menciumnya kembali, tangannya menangkup wajah Sehun.

Semua pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya menghilang. Semua kecemasannya pergi...

Ketika mereka berpisah, keduanya dengan rambut berantakan, bibir bengkak, dan wajah merah, Luhan memukul pelan lengannya.

"Yah! Yang lain bisa melihat kita," desis Luhan, tapi Sehun tidak mendengar apa pun dalam suaranya yang mengandung kemarahan. Nyatanya, kekasihnya terdengar senang.

"Mereka tidak bisa melihat kita. Terlalu gelap." Tunjuk Sehun.

"Nah, mereka bisa mendengar kita."

"Dari semua dengkuran ini? Sepertinya tidak."

"Bagaimana jika mereka –"

"Hei, berhenti mencemaskan mereka. Jika tidak, aku akan menciummu lagi. Aku tidak masalah akan itu."

"Aishhh. Baiklah," Luhan mengakhiri, menyerah, memilih untuk menyamankan dirinya di bahu Sehun.

Sehun menguap, rasa lelah akhirnya menghampirinya. "Kita harus tidur..."

"Yeah...tapi Sehun-ah, bisa kau bertanya s-sesuatu?"

"Hm?" Dia bergumam dengan kelopak mata yang sudah tertutup.

"Apa tehnya terasa lebih baik dari punyaku?" gumam Luhan cepat.

Tapi Sehun tidak mendengarnya. "Hm?"

"L-lupakan. Bukan apa-apa."

"Oke. Malam Lu."

Sehun menyimpulkan bahwa tidur jelas lebih mudah dengan Luhan di sampingnya. Tidak peduli di mana pun dia berada, selama Luhan di sisinya, Sehun merasa penuh. Beruntung. Senang.

Dia berharap bahwa Luhan juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Sebelum mengalah dengan kantuknya, Sehun mendengar Luhan, "Malam Sehun-ah. Aku mencintaimu."

Dan dia ingin mengatakan, "Aku juga mencintaimu," agar Luhan tahu bahwa dia juga dicintai, tapi kalimatnya tidak keluar. Pikirannya terlalu lelah. Kantuk sudah menguasainya.

Tertidur, Sehun tidak tahu akan tatapan sedih yang Luhan berikan padanya.

Luhan melekat pada Sehun, dengan putus asa berharap kantuk akan membawanya segera karena dia menjadi takut akan pikiran menakutkan yang muram yang mengancam untuk muncul ke permukaan.

* * *

 **fantasy_seoul** : HEIII! SEBUAH UPDATE! :)) Kuharap, aku bisa menyelesaikan chapter berikutnya segera, karena sekolah libur untuk Thanksgiving. Nantikan! Luhan akan segera menghadap masalah dengan presiden. Woot Woot! Kuharap bagian ini tidak terlalu menyedihkan...Aku menaruh hal lucu tentang Baekyeol dan sedikit sesi making out. Ada fluff hehe. Lulu akan baik-baik saja karena ada Sehun di sana untuknya! :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca, subscribe dan komen!

 **Z.J:** Luhan ga bisa jauh-jauh dari Sehun. Angst...Hahaha... typos sebagian dari iman.


	9. Bagian 9: The Restless

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2012 All I Care About by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

 _translated by Zhen Jian (Oct 31, 2016)_

Enjoy~

* * *

(*Sehun*)

Hal pertama yang Sehun lihat di pagi hari adalah wajah cantik Luhan tersenyum kepadanya dan Sehun secara otomatis tersenyum kembali. Dia suka terbangun dan menemukan Luhan tepat berada di sisinya. Ini adalah pemandangan kesukaannya saat bangun. Satu-satunya yang membuat bangun di pagi hari menjadi sepadan.

"Pagi Sehun-ah," sapa Luhan, pelukannya mengerat di pinggang Sehun. Anak yang lebih tua tersenyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga. _Apa yang membuatnya begitu senang?_

"Pagi," Sehun mengintip di belakangnya untuk melihat apakah yang lain sudah bangun. Dan melihat mereka masih tertidur, dia kembalikan perhatiannya pada kekasihnya dan memeluknya lebih erat, mengambil kesempatan untuk menghirup aroma Luhan. Tapi dari pada tercium seperti sesuatu yang manis, kekasihnya tercium seperti... _sprei baru?_

"Apa tidurmu baik?" yang lebih tua bertanya seraya memainkan rambut Sehun.

"Yeah. Kau?"

"Eh. Tidurku baik."

Sehun mendengus. "Hanya baik?"

Luhan mengangguk, jarinya masih bermain dengan rambut Sehun. "Kenapa? Apa aku harus tidur lebih baik denganmu di sampingku?"

"Duh. Itu adalah alasan mengapa kau datang ke kamarku."

"Benarkah?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Ya, Bambi. Memang itu."

Luhan mengedikan bahu. "Jika kau bilang begitu."

Sehun menangkup wajahnya. "Jangan berakting polos sekarang. Kaulah yang menyelinap masuk tadi malam, mengaku tidak bisa tidur."

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Itu karena dingin di kamar satunya."

"Yah kau bisa saja mengambil selimut. Tidak perlu datang ke kamar lainnya, khususnya kamarku."

"Itu gelap jadi aku tidak tahu ke mana aku pergi tepatnya. Aku hanya mengikuti rasa hangat aneh yang ternyata membawaku ke kamarmu dan di bawah selimutmu." Yang lebih tua berseri. "Kurasa kehangatanmu memanggilku dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun kecuali mengikutinya."

Dan Sehun tertawa keras akan itu. "Kau memalukan."

Anak yang lebi tua tiba-tiba mengerutkan dahi. "Aku serius."

Sehun berhenti dan menatapnya, bertanya-tanya jika yang lebih tua sedang bermain dengannya atau tidak, tapi melihat keseriusan dalam ekspresi Luhan, Sehun memutuskan bahwa mengikutinya adalah yang terbaik. "Benar. Ma'af. Kehangatanku menuntunmu padaku, jadi begitulah kau berakhir tidur denganku. Aku mengerti."

Luhan menaikan alisnya. "Apa kau menjadi sakarstik?" Sehun tertawa lagi. "Yah! Jangan mengejekku!" Dia memajukan bibirnya.

Sehun memberikan Luhan pelukan yang sangat erat karena begitulah dia menangani Luhan yang cemberut. "Kenapa kau sangat imut di pagi hari?"

Luhan mendengus. "Aku imut 24/7."

Sehun terkekeh. "365 hari setahun?"

"Tidak. 364. Aku punya satu hari libur. Tidak bisa menjadi imut setahun penuh –itu melelahkan."

"Bohong. Tanpa usaha pun kau imut."

Pipi Luhan merona merah muda, dan Sehun tersenyum karena Luhan baru saja membuktikan pernyataannya.

"Kau sangat gombal, Sehun-ah." Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah.

"Salahkan karena aku bersamamu."

"Jadi kau gombal karena kau mengencaniku?" gumam Luhan pada kain baju Sehun.

"Yeah. Itu satu-satunya penjelasan yang mungkin karena aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelum kau datang. Aku adalah pria keren yang tidak peduli apa pun. Pria Dingin Sehun."

Luhan menjadi diam setelahnya. Sehun mencolek perutnya untuk memastikan apakah dia masih sadar.

"Apa kau pernah berharap untuk menjadi keren lagi?" kekasihnya berbisik pelan.

"Apa maksudnya? Apa kau berkata aku tidak lagi keren?" goda Sehun.

"Kupikir itu adalah fakta yang terlihat?" balas Luhan, sekarang mendongak ke arah Sehun dengan kenakalan di matanya.

"Tutup mulut. Aku masih keren. Hanya tidak di dekatmu." _Aku bagai orang bodoh yang jatuh cinta di dekatmu._

Luhan tersenyum. "Sehun-ah, seberapa banyak kau mencintaiku?"

Sehun menaikan alis, terkejut betapa sentimentil percakapan ini.

Dia berdeham. "Sangat banyak. Sangat amat banyak."

"Seberapa banyak banyaknya itu?"

"Cukup untuk membuatmu melakukan apa pun –seperti membiarkanmu menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menggelikan jam 8 pagi."

"Dan kau membiarkanku karena..." Luhan menatap matanya seperti dia menunggu Sehun untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Untuk mengatakan hal yang benar.

 _Ini aneh._ Cara Luhan menatapnya membuat Sehun merasa dia tertangkap basah melakukan hal yang salah. Untuk beberapa alasan, Sehun merasa dirinya sedang di interogasi. Dan walau pun dia tahu jawabannya dengan sangat jelas, Sehun merasa sulit untuk mengatakannya.

"Ya?"

"Uh. Um. Karena aku mencintaimu."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Itu terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

"Kau yakin?"

Dia menghela napas. "Ya, aku yakin."

"Kenapa?"

" _Kenapa?_ " ulang Sehun, kebingungan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Ya. Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

 _Kupikir jawabannya sudah jelas..._

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak mempunyai alasan –"

Luhan mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku punya sejuta."

Mata kekasihnya menjadi cerah. "Sungguh? Apa saja?"

Sekali lagi, Sehun mengintip ke balik bahunya untuk memeriksa jika teman satu timnya bangun dan apakah mereka mendengarkan semua hal ini. Untungnya, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bergerak.

"Apa aku harus menyebutkan semuanya?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya."

"Ini akan membutuhkan sepanjang hari," keluh Sehun. _Atau mungkin lebih._

"Aku menunggu.."

"Baik." Sehun berdeham, pikirannya masih mencari cara agar dia terbebas dari situasi itu. Luhan menatapnya intens, menunggu jawabannya, terlihat tak sabar.

"Aku suka namamu. Mudah untuk dilafalkan, mudah untuk ditulis, dan aku menyukai bagaimana rasanya saat diucapkan di lidahku. Walau pun kita belum mengenal lama satu sama lain, rasanya aku sudah mengucapkan namamu sepanjang hidupku. Aku suka bagaimana cocoknya itu denganmu, walau pun Bambi paling cocok kedua." Sehun sedikit menyeringai.

"Lanjutkan..."

"Aku suka bagaimana rambutmu menggelitik bawah daguku. Aku suka mata doe polosmu. Mereka berkelip kapan pun kau senang akan sesuatu dan aku kehilangan napasku setiap waktu. Aku suka karena walau pun kau tertua kedua di rumah, aegyomu bisa mengalahkan milik Tao hyung. Aku suka betapa kecilnya dirimu."

Luhan baru akan membuka mulutnya, mungkin untuk membantah bahwa dirinya tidak kecil, tapi Sehun melanjutkan, "setidaknya dibandingkan diriku. Ini seperti kau dibuat agar pas denganku. Seperti sarung tangan. Seperti potongan puzzle yang hilang. Tapi kadang-kadang aku berharap kau cukup kecil agar bisa disimpan dalam kantungku, supaya bisa membawamu ke mana pun aku pergi. Dan aku tahu mengatakan hal itu membuatku seperti kekasih yang posesif, tapi aku tidak bisa membantu selain khawatir kapan pun kau di luar jangkauan. Aku terus-menerus memikirkanmu, bahkan jika kau hanya berada di kamar sebelah. Terkadang ini membuatku merasa menyedihkan, tapi seringnya itu membuatku lebih menghargaimu saat kau bersamaku."

Luhan mengangguk seakan mengerti bagaimana rasanya.

"Apa aku benar-benar harus melanjutkan?"

"Ya. Aku menyukainya." Anak yang lebih kecil tersenyum lebar. _Tentu saja kau suka._

"Aku suka kau terus terang, tapi masih mampu membuatku menebak-nebak. Aku suka obsesimu soal mengambil fotoku, tapi aku juga berharap kau akan berhenti muncul entah dari mana, khususnya ketika aku mandi."

Bukannya merona, Luhan terkekeh, seakan puas akan dirinya sendiri. Sehun memutar bola matanya. _Kurasa sudah waktunya untuk sedikit menggodamu_.

"Aku juga suka bagaimana telingamu menjadi merah kapan pun kau bersemangat atau gugup atau –" Sehun menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam kaus Luhan, jemarinya menelusuri kulit halus kekasihnya, kulit yang bebas dari noda. Mata Luhan melebar akan sentuhan Sehun, telinganya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi berbagai tingkat warna merah yang lucu –efek yang Sehun harapkan.

"Atau kapan pun aku menyentuhmu seperti itu," Sehun menyelesaikannya dengan sebuah seringaian.

"Yah!"

Sehun tertawa dan mengeluarkan tangannya, senang karena dia bisa membuktikannya. "Aku suka bagaimana kau tetap malu-malu walau pun kita sudah melakukannya –"

"Sudah! Kau tidak perlu melanjutkannya lagi. Aku mengerti."

"Apa? Ini yang ingin kau dengarkan –hal-hal yang aku sukai tentangmu. Dan aku mengatakan aku suka wajah tidak-lagi-malumu ketika kita –"

"Oke! Sehun-ah. Cukup," sela Luhan, warna pipinya sekarang menyamai telinganya.

Sehun terkekeh. _Sekarang ini menjadi asyik._ Menghiraukan protes Luhan, Sehun melanjutkan, "Aku mengagumi caramu memanggil namaku. Tapi khususnya ketika wajahmu semuanya merah, mendesahkan Sehun –"

Luhan langsung menutupi mulutnya, memotongnya. "Kau bisa berhenti sekarang," desis Luhan.

Dia melirik ke arah anak-anak di belakang Sehun dan mendesah lega ketika dia melihat mereka masih tertidur.

"Jadi apa kau puas?"

"Ya. Kau menyukai semua tentangku."

"Benar." Sehun tersenyum lebar. Dia menarik anak yang lebih tua lebih dekat dan menggesekan wajah mereka, senang rona di wajah Luhan belum menghilang.

Luhan menarik diri untuk menatapnya. "Kau harus memberitahuku lebih sering tentang apa yang kau rasakan."

Sehun menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Tapi kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku..?"

"Yeah, tapi tidak menyakitkan untuk mendengarkannya untuk sekarang dan kedepannya." Luhan memberikannya senyum malu-malu. "Aku suka mendengarkan pengakuan cintamu."

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya setiap hari?"

"Setiap jam," kata Luhan dengan senyuman lebar.

Sehun tertawa. "Apa itu yang kau mau?"

"Uh huh."

"Mulai kapan?"

"Sekarang." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya bersinar-sinar.

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu, Bambi. Aku sangat mencintaimu." _Sangat sampai terkadang sakit._

Jarinya secara insting menemukan pipi kekasihnya, membelainya. Luhan menyandar pada sentuhannya, tersenyum cerah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun-ah."

Sehun mendekat, bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Luhan. Dia mencium Luhan...

Tapi sesuatu terasa aneh.

Sehun menarik diri, alisnya bertaut kebingungan. "Kau terasa berbeda."

Luhan berkedip padanya. "Itu karena aku sebuah bantal."

"Apa-"

Sehun terbangun, dan tentu saja wajahnya tertanam ke bantalnya. _Itu menjelaskan wangi sprei barunya._ Dia menggosok matanya.

 _Tunggu...SEMUA ITU MIMPI?!_

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya di mana Luhan seharusnya berada, tapi dia tidak di sana. Dia menoleh ke arah lain, di mana teman-temannya berada, berpikir bahwa mungkin Luhan secara ajaib berguling ke sana tanpa sepengetahuannya, tapi anak laki-laki itu juga tidak ada di sana. Sehun mengkerutkan dahi. _Di mana dia?_

Dia berjalan menuju kamar Tim B. Membuka pintunya sedikit, dia melihat ke sekeliling, langsung mengerutkan dahi ketika dia tidak melihat kepala dengan rambut cokelat madu yang ia kenali. _Apa dia di dapur?_

Tepat ketika dia akan belok untuk memasuki dapur, dia mendengar tawa riang yang hanya dimiliki oleh kekasihnya. Dia berjalan masuk dan yakin benar, Luhan sedang duduk di meja, kakinya mengayun ke depan dan belakang, menggenggam segelas kopi, tapi dia tidak sendirian...

Hongki ada di sana –tertawa bersama dengan anak yang lebih tua, menggenggam gelas yang sama. Pemandangan itu terlihat polos, tapi tidak bisa menghentikan cemberut di wajah Sehun karena melihatnya.

"Pagi," sapa Sehun dengan suara pahit yang muncul.

Luhan berputar akan suaranya. Anak yang lebih tua melompat turun dari meja dan baru akan mendekati Sehun, tapi dia berhenti di tengah jalan.

Sehun bohong jika dia mengatakan tidak kecewa bahwa Luhan tidak mendatanginya.

"Pagi," balas Luhan. Sehun meringis karena itu bukan suara pagi hari kekasihnya yang biasa. Itu sangat tidak bersemangat. Sehun mengekerutkan alisnya seraya mereka menatap satu sama lain. Udara di sekitar mereka lebih berat dari biasanya...seperti mereka baru berkelahi semalam.

 _Tidak mungkin.. aku tidak ingat berdebat dengannya...Apa aku menendangnya sewaktu tidur atau apa?_

Hongki, terjebak di antara mereka berdua, perlahan mulai berjalan mundur, berharap untuk tidak mencampuri apa pun yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Kau tidak merasa pusing? Ingin minum sesuatu?" Luhan bertanya padanya, sudah berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku mau yang sama denganmu," jawab Sehun, duduk di salah satu meja dapur.

"Oh. Hongki membuatkanku kopi. Ini sangat enak," kata Luhan. Dia menoleh ke arah Hongki, yang sedang mencoba kabur dari dapur, dan menariknya masuk kembali. "Bisakah kau membuatkan Sehun kopi?"

"Uhhhh.." Hongki melirik melewati Luhan, dan menyadari tatapan tajam dari Sehun, dia menelan ludah. "Aku-uh kurasa aku bisa."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin kopi," kata Sehun seraya bangun dari tempatnya dan membuka lemari pendingin, mencari sesuatu untuk di makan, atau lebih baik mencari sesuatu untuk mendinginkan bagian dalam dirinya karena sesuatu di dalam dirinya mulai mendidih.

Dia tidak berpikir itu adalah efek setelah meminum alkohol. Dia pikir itu ada hubungannya dengan kenyataan bahwa Luhan masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hongki.

ooo

(*Luhan*)

"Oh oke." Luhan melepaskan Hongki dan mengucapkan tanpa suara "Ma'af" sebelum keluar dari dapur. "Hey!"

Merasa dihiraukan, dia berbalik untuk menemukan Sehun menatapnya lurus, matanya tajam –seperti laser.

"Apa tidurmu baik semalam?" tanya Sehun, duduk. Dia meneguk dari botol jus jeruknya.

"Uh ya." Jawab Luhan, duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Dia berbohong.

Dia tidak tidur dengan baik sama sekali. Bukan. Dia tidak berbalik dan berguling seperti yang ia lakukan di kamar aslinya sebelum datang ke kamar Sehun, tapi Luhan pikir lebih baik dia berbalik dan berguling dari pada menghadapi mimpi buruknya semalam –mimpi buruk yang ada Sehun dan klub presiden di dalamnya. Dan tidak, dia tidak ingin mengingat detail dari mimpinya. Sekali saja cukup.

Ya, dia tahu Sehun tidak akan pernah melakukan hal untuk menyakitinya. Dan ya, dia tahu Sehun mencintainya.

Tapi tak satu pun dari itu bisa menghentikan mimpinya menjadi lebih tidak menakutkan.

Ketika dia bangun pagi itu, dengan dahinya yang basah penuh keringat, Luhan menengok melihat sisi Sehun dan menemukan anak itu tersenyum, memeluk bantalnya. Itu terlihat seperti dia mempunyai mimpi yang bagus, dan Luhan bertanya-tanya tentang apa itu.

Merasa gelisah, Luhan meninggalkan Sehun dan berjalan menuju dapur, berharap untuk membuat dirinya sendiri kopi untuk menjernihkan kepalanya, dan dia menemukan Hongki duduk sendirian di meja dapur. Mereka mengobrol dan Hongki menawarkan untuk membuatkannya kopi, mengaku bahwa dia pernah sekali diajari oleh salah satu barista terbaik Seoul. Luhan tidak percaya padanya, jadi anak itu menunjukannya dan membuatkannya secangkir kopi terbaik yang pernah Luhan punya (dan tentu saja diakui karena dia bekerja di toko kopi). Mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal –seperti apa yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini, apa hobi mereka, dan bahkan Luhan mengetahui bahwa Hongki menyukai salah satu gadis di klub mereka. Dia membatin untuk mencari tahu siapa dia dan mungkin membantu mereka bersatu. Luhan harus mengakui bahwa bersama dengan Hongki membuat pikirannya jauh dari hal-hal lain dan untuk itu dia bersyukur.

Luhan meminum kembali kopinya, gagal menyadari kecemasan di wajah Sehun.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman! Wow aku tidak mengira kalian berdua bangun pagi!" Si presiden tersenyum pada mereka saat dia masuk.

 _Ini tidak lagi pagi yang bagus_ , pikir Luhan seraya melihatnya berjalan ke lemari pendingin untuk mengambil sebotol jus jeruk. Matanya menembak ke botol jus jeruk yang Sehun genggam di tangannya. _Aku lihat mereka berdua menyukai jus jeruk_. Luhan menunduk melihat gelas kopinya, berpikir bahwa dia harus mengambil jus jeruk juga.

Si presiden klub mengambil tempat duduk di antara mereka, matanya bergantian melihat Luhan dan Sehun. Luhan, bagaimanapun, menghindari tatapannya, menolak untuk melihat apa pun selain cairan gelap dalam cangkirnya. Sehun, di sisi lain, matanya menempel pada Luhan.

"Jadi um apa yang kalian berdua rencanakan untuk dilakukan hari ini?"

Luhan mendongak, akhirnya membuat kontak mata dengannya. "Uhh. Aku ingin pergi mendaki nanti." Dia mengatakan "aku" karena dia tidak yakin Sehun mau ikut. Lagi pula, mereka tidak mendiskusikan apa yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini.

"Yeah, kami akan pergi mendaki hari ini," Sehun bicara. Luhan menoleh untuk menatapnya, terkejut. "Pasti menyenangkan," tambah Sehun, matanya masih menempel pada Luhan.

"Uh yeah," respon Luhan, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bayangan Sehun dan dirinya bergandengan tangan sambil mendaki sepanjang jalan di gunung muncul di pikirannya, membuat Luhan merasa pening keseluruhan. Sekarang dia benar-benar menantikan saat mendaki.

Beberapa anggota klub mereka masuk ke dapur, dan presiden mengumumkan bahwa mereka akan membagi tugasnya –dengan Tim A mencuci piring, sedangkan Tim B membuat sarapan. Syukur, banyak anggota tim Luhan yang mempunyai pengalaman dalam membuat sarapan, jadi prosesnya tidak terlalu buruk. Mereka menghabiskan waktu yang lumayan di dapur karena mereka tidak serajin Kyungsoo atau pun sebakat dia. Ketika akhirnya mereka menghidangkan untuk semua orang, dan melihat bagaimana anggota lainnya tidak mengeluh tentang rasanya, Luhan menganggapnya sukses.

Sehun duduk di sebelahnya, terkadang memberi Luhan potongan telurnya karena dia tahu seberapa banyak Luhan menyukai telur. Memakannya, Luhan langsung memutuskan telur dari Sehun adalah yang terbaik. Luhan berterima kasih padanya dengan menuangkannya segelas jus jeruk yang baru, yang mana Sehun terima, mengerutkan mulutnya seperti dia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya.

Setelah sarapan, Luhan menunggu Sehun untuk menyelesaikan bersih-bersih dan mencuci piringnya jadi mereka bisa pergi mendaki, tapi sayangnya, mereka (tim Luhan) meninggalkan banyak panci dan wajan, jadi tim Sehun membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya untuk selesai.

Memeriksa jamnya, Luhan mengkerutkan dahi karena ini tiga puluh menit sebelum tengah hari. Dia pernah mendengar dari Hongki bahwa lebih baik untuk menikmati pemandangan dari puncak gunung saat tengah hari. Jika tim Sehun masih terus bersih-bersih dan berjalan bolak-balik, Luhan rasa mereka tidak akan tepat waktu.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang," kata Hongki saat dia masuk ke ruangan, berpakaian untuk mendaki. Di belakangnya beberapa dari tim B, semuanya terlihat siap untuk mendaki.

Luhan melirik Sehun, yang masih mengeringkan piring dengan handuk. "Sehun-ah."

"Aku hampir selesai," kata Sehun, buru-buru mengeringkan piring-piringnya.

"Hongki, kenapa kau tidak membawa timmu lebih dulu? Jika kalian menunggu kami, aku ragu kalian akan tepat waktu untuk mencapi puncak sebelum tengah hari. Kami akan menyelesaikan bersih-bersihnya di sini. Aku akan membawa timku besok pagi sebelum kita pulang," saran si presiden.

 _Apa?! Besok?! Itu berarti aku tidak bisa pergi dengan Sehun..._ Luhan memajukan bibirnya. Sehun menangkap kekecewaan di wajah Luhan, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Kurasa itu tidak apa-apa. Oke, ayo Luhan, kita pergi." Hongki memberikan Sehun tepukan canggung di punggungnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"Karena kau tidak pergi, aku bisa tetap di sini," bisik Luhan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kau sangat ingin pergi, jadi pergi saja. Itu akan baik-baik saja."

Walau pun Sehun benar, dia benar-benar ingin pergi mendaki, tapi dia ingin pergi dengan Sehun. Luhan merasa sedih oleh kenyataan bahwa Sehun tidak mau dirinya tinggal karena jika mereka bertukar posisi, Luhan akan membuat Sehun tinggal. _Mungkin aku kekasih yang egois_. Luhan mengerutkan dahi atas pemikirannya.

"O-oke. Aku akan pergi," kata Luhan lemah. Berbalik untuk pergi, Luhan merasakan tangan kuat menggenggam pergelangannya. "Sehun?"

"Hanya...Hati-hati oke? Pastikan kau membawa ponsel denganmu –jaga-jaga jika sesuatu terjadi."

"Oke. Akan kulakukan."

Sehun memberi pergelangannya tekanan lembut sebelum melepaskannya. "Bersenang-senanglah."

"Yeah." Luhan melambaikan kekasihnya sampai jumpa sebelum keluar dan bergabung dengan yang lain yang menunggunya di luar pintu depan.

"Ayo, Luhan! Ini akan menyenangkan!" Hongki mendekat dan menariknya bersama.

"Yeah."

ooo

(*Sehun*)

Sehun mencoba sebisanya untuk mempercepat semuanya, tapi ada terlalu banyak hal-hal yang perlu dibersihkan karena tim Luhan sudah meninggal kekacauan besar. Dia memeriksa jam di dinding –hampir tengah hari. Dia melirik Luhan, yang sedang menunggunya, dan tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak. Kekasihnya bahkan sudah memakai sepatu boot untuk mendaki. Jika mereka bisa mempercepat langkah mereka, mereka mungkin bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu, dan dia serta Luhan bisa pergi kencan mendaki (walau ada yang lain bersama mereka juga).

"Kita harus pergi sekarang," kata Hongki sambil memasuki dapur, berpakaian dengan perlengkapan mendakinya. Sehun menahan keinginan untuk melemparkan handuk kotornya kepada wakil presiden.

Luhan melihat ke arahnya. "Sehun-ah."

"Aku hampir selesai." Dia menggosok piringnya bersih dengan kecepatan penuh. _Aku akan pergi mendaki dengan Bambi sialan!_

"Hongki, kenapa kau tidak membawa timmu lebih dulu? Jika kalian menunggu kami, aku ragu kalian akan tepat waktu untuk mencapi puncak sebelum tengah hari. Kami akan menyelesaikan bersih-bersihnya di sini. Aku akan membawa timku besok pagi sebelum kita pulang," saran si presiden.

Sehun hampir menjatuhkan piring yang dia pegang saat ia mengatakannya. _Apa?! Besok?! ARGH TIDAK!_ Dia melirik dan melihat Luhan yang cemberut, dia tahu bahwa dia mungkin memikirkan hal yang sama. Dia tahu Luhan merasa kecewa karena anak itu menantikan untuk pergi bersama.

"Kurasa itu tidak apa-apa. Oke, ayo Luhan, kita pergi." Hongki memberikan Sehun tepukan di punggungnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Itu adalah sebuah tepukan canggung. Sehun tidak tahu jika dia menepuknya karena dia merasa tidak enak tim Sehun tidak bisa datang, atau dia membawa Luhan pergi darinya.

"Karena kau tidak pergi, aku bisa tetap di sini," bisik Luhan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kau sangat ingin pergi, jadi pergi saja. Itu akan baik-baik saja." _Aku tidak mau menjadi alasan kenapa kau tidak bisa pergi..._

Walaupun dia lebih memilih untuk mempunyai Luhan tetap di sana, dia tidak mau egois. Dia harus menjadi kuat dan membiarkan Luhan pergi karena jika mereka bertukar posisi, Luhan akan membiarkannya pergi. Sehun bisa menangani beberapa jam mencemaskan kekasihnya (dia mempunyai banyak pengalaman). Di sisi lain, dia tidak merasa Luhan bisa menangani melewatkan kesempatan yang menyenangkan.

"O-oke. Aku akan pergi," kata Luhan lemah. Ketika Luhan berbalik untuk pergi, Sehun dengan cepat menggenggam pergelangan tangannya –jantungnya berdetak secara tidak teratur sekarang atas pikiran Luhan di gunung entah di mana tanpanya. Pikiran itu menakutkan. Dia tahu bahwa Luhan akan bersama dengan yang lain, jadi tidak ada hal berbahaya yang bisa terjadi, tapi Sehun masih merasa gelisah. _Bagaimana jika di sana ada singa gunung? Beruang? Mereka akan menyerang Bambi lebih dulu'kan?_

"Sehun?"

"Hanya...Hati-hati oke? Pastikan kau membawa ponsel denganmu –jaga-jaga jika sesuatu terjadi."

"Oke. Akan kulakukan."

Sehun memberi pergelangannya tekanan lembut sebelum melepaskannya. "Bersenang-senanglah." Dia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Yeah." Luhan melambai sampai jumpa dan pergi untuk mengikuti yang lainnya.

Untuk sisa hari itu, Sehun memiliki waktu yang sulit mendorong bayangan seekor singa gunung mengejar rusa polos keluar dari kepalanya. Pada satu waktu, dia memikirkan dia pernah sekali melihat dua singa berkelahi memperebutkan bayi rusa, keduanya merobek binatang lemah itu menjadi beberapa bagian. Dia merinding atas pemikirannya. _Aku harus berhenti menonton saluran binatang._

Dua jam dan kelompok itu belum kembali juga. Sehun semakin cemas. Si presiden, menyadarinya, memberikannya tepukan menenangkan. "Jangan khawatir. Mereka akan sampai sebentar lagi."

 _Yeah. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia akan kembali –utuh. UGH INI TIDAK MEMBANTU!_

Sehun duduk di dekat jendela dan mulai berselancar di internet di ponselnya, mencari tahu area di mana mereka tinggal –untuk memeriksa apa di sana ada laporan pernah melihat singa gunung. Dia menelan ludah ketika sebuah artikel berita muncul, menyatakan bahwa di sana pernah dilaporkan soal babi liar. _Babi liar?!_

Ketakutannya semakin menjadi ketika kelompok itu kembali, dan dia melihat ke sekeliling, matanya tidak berhasil melihat kekasihnya dari kelompok itu.

"Di mana Luhan hyung?" tanya Sehun.

Hongki datang kepadanya tapi menjaga jarak sejauh dua meter. "Sehun, dengarkan apa yang harus aku katakan sebelum kau panik."

Mata Sehun melebar, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Dia menelan ludah, tidak menyukai ke mana pembicaraan ini.

"Di mana Luhan?" ulang Sehun.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Hongki memberitahunya, merentangkan lengannya, seolah itu akan menghentikan Sehun dari kemungkinan untuk menyakitinya. "Setelah turun dari jalan, kami bermain dan aku secara tidak sengaja –aku tidak bermaksud untuk –"

"Kau apa?!" Sehun menggeretak. "Katakan!"

* * *

 **fantasy_seoul:** APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN LULU?! Sedikit menggantung. LoL. Oke, aku tahu bahwa aku mengatakan pada bagian ini, kita akan melihat Luhan menenangkan si presiden, tapi aku memutuskan untuk menambahkan bagian pertama dahulu karena kita semua membutuhkan fluff Hunhan ^_^ seberapa banyak dari kalian yang sedikit kecewa karena itu hanya sebuah mimpi? Lol. Ma'af :P Aku merasa itu perlu bagi Sehun untuk memilki mimpi seperti itu –itu seperti Luhan berkomunikasi dengannya, mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak akan pernah dia katakan pada Sehun ketika dia sadar, dan seperti itulah (semua orang tahu betapa enggannya Sehun membicarakan soal perasaannya). Kupikir mimpi itu sudah menjelaskan betapa Sehun begitu peduli untuk Luhan dan seberapa banyak dia mencintainya (SANGAT AMAT BANYAK!) Dan walau pun kita semua tahu dia begitu mencintai Bambinya, masih menyenangkan untuk melihatnya secara verbal mengekspresikan perasaannya...walau pun itu cuma mimpi...dengan sebuah bantal. LOL. Ah yah :) Mungkin dia akan memberitahu Luhan suatu hari nanti? Juga Sehun yang cemas atas singa gunung dan babi liar itu lucu! Lol. Overprotective. Sehun selamanya khawatir soal Lulu.

Dan untuk konfrontasi antara Luhan dan presiden, jangan khawatir –itu akan terjadi! Bagian berikutnya! Pasti!

Terima kasih sudah subscribing dan membaca! Aku sangat mengapresiasikan komentar kalian. Mereka membuatku senang :) Oh, dan aku melihat ceritaku masuk daftar rekomendasi EXO fanfics di tumblr dan aku hanya ingin mengatakan OMGGGGGGGG. TERIMA KASIH!

 **Z.J:** Sehun romantis...di mimpi :P Ketawa sendiri waktu terjemahinnya. Dan kalian berdua harusnya bisa saling cerita perasaan satu sama lain DX... Bayangan Sehun sampai segitunya soal singa gunung, beruang, sampai babi liar... Dan oooohhh, Lulu kenapa sama Hongki?! Hahaha... update lagi lain waktu kalau Jian nggak terlalu stress... Selamat membaca~


	10. Bagian 10: The Feelings

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2012 All I Care About by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

 _translated by Zhen Jian (Oct 31, 2016)_

Enjoy~

* * *

(*Sehun*)

"Kau apa?!" Sehun meledak, menyebabkan yang lain berjalan cepat keluar ruangan, hanya meninggalkan dirinya, Hongki yang ketakutan, dan si presiden. "Katakan," perintah Sehun, sudah tidak mungkin untuk bersabar.

"Aku-aku ti-tidak sengaja –"

"Mendorongku ke selokan," Luhan melengkapi seraya berjalan melewati pintu depan, rambut kusut dan bajunya kotor. Selain luka kecil di tangannya dan dua luka di wajahnya, Luhan terlihat baik-baik saja. Jantung Sehun tiba-tiba terasa ringan, dia bisa bernapas mudah lagi karena Luhan kembali secara _utuh_.

Hongki, bagaimanapun, terlihat benar-benar ketakutan. Dia jatuh berlutut. "Sehun, Aku tidak sengaja! Itu kecelakaan! A-aku tidak tahu dia akan berguling!"

 _Berguling?_ Sehun menoleh untuk menatap Hongki. "Apa maksudmu berguling –"

"Bukan apa-apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku baik-baik saja. Hongki bangun. Ini tidak begitu parah." Luhan datang mendekat dan menarik anak yang disebutkan.

"Tapi kau pincang!" protes Hongki.

"Pincang?" Sehun berputar ke arah Luhan, matanya memeriksa kaki kekasihnya.

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya sambil melirik gugup di antara keduanya. "Soal itu...Aku hanya pura-pura pincang jadi kau mau membelikanku es krim...Ma'af."

Mulut Hongki menganga, terkejut akan pengakuannya, sedangkan Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya, sangat mengenal tipuan kekasihnya agar orang-orang mau membelikan apa pun yang dia inginkan.

"K-kau berpura-pura? Apa?! Kupikir Sehun akan membunuhku jika dia tahu aku mematahkan kekasihnya! Apau kau tahu betapa takutnya aku?!" pekik Hongki, sedikit histeris setelah tahu keadaannya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Hongki, kau terlalu dramatik. Sehun tidak akan membunuhmu. Aku benar'kan, Sehun?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Mulut Hongki menganga lagi, dan Sehun bisa melihat teror di matanya kembali. Tidak mendengar sebuah jawaban, Luhan menatapnya tajam. "Sehun!"

"Oke. Baik. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu," Sehun menyakinkan wakil presiden yang ketakutan. _Bunuh_ menjadi kata kuncinya. Tidak, dia tidak akan berbuat jauh seperti _membunuh_ seseorang, tapi dia tidak akan malu untuk menghajar habis seseorang –khususnya seseorang yang menyakiti Luhan.

"Lihat?" Luhan tersenyum lebar pada Hongki, yang membuat gumamam kecil sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa, ekspresinya pusing. "Sekarang aku permisi. Aku benar-benar butuh mandi."

Sehun menggenggam tangannya sebelum dia pergi. "Tidak sebelum aku memeriksamu dengan benar."

Dengan satu tangan masih menggenggam tangan Luhan, Sehun mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas dan membawa wajah kekasihnya lebih dekat untuk diperiksa. Mata Luhan melebar, rona tipis merambat di wajahnya. Sehun menghiraukan hal itu dan melihat ke luka-lukanya. Syukurnya, itu tidak dalam, tapi masih sedikit berdarah.

"Aku membawa kotak pertolongan pertama berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu," ujar presiden. Sehun merasakan tangan Luhan, tangan yang sedang menggenggamnya, mengeras saat dia mendekati mereka.

"Kau selalu penuh persiapan," kata Hongki tersenyum kecil. Luhan membuat suara kecil yang terdengar seperti dengusan, terlihat tidak terkesan.

"Itu tidak terlihat buruk. Kau harus mengoleskan obat antibiotik sebelum menempelkan plester luka," sarannya ketika dia datang di belakang Sehun, matanya juga memeriksa luka-luka Luhan.

Sehun bersumpah dia melihat mata Luhan menggelap saat melihatnya.

"Aku juga membawa kotak obatku," kata Luhan datar.

Sehun melengkungkan alisnya. "Kau tidak punya kotak obat."

Luhan dengan cepat menatap tajam padanya dan bekata dengan nada tersinggung, "Nah, aku bisa membelinya."

Sehun memutar bola matanya dan berbalik menuju presiden. "Bisa aku meminjam kotak obatmu sebentar?"

Dia tersenyum. "Tentu saja." Dia meninggalkan ruangan untuk mengambilnya. Saat dia tidak ada dalam jarak dengar, Luhan berputar ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak butuh diobati! Mereka hanya luka kecil. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun mendengus. "Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kau terkena infeksi dari luka kecil. Lagi pula, itu akan sembuh lebih cepat."

"Kenapa harus obatnya?" gumam Luhan, matanya menghindari mata Sehun. Hongki menatap mereka berdua, bergerak tidak nyaman dalam duduknya, mungkin berpikir seharusnya dia pergi bersama presiden.

Dan Sehun hanya menatap kekasihnya, bertanya-tanya kenapa Luhan bertingkah seperti itu. Dia menekan tangannya. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Super," jawab Luhan. Sehun mengetahui nada itu. Sekarang dia tahu satu hal dengan yakin –Luhan tidak merasa super.

Sebelum dia sempat bertanya apa yang mengganggunya, presiden datang, sebuah kotak putih kecil di tangan. Dia memberikan Sehun kotaknya. "Ini."

"Terima kasih." Sehun mendudukan Luhan di bangku (sedikit jauh dari Hongki), dan dia memilih duduk di meja kopi menghadap Luhan. Presiden mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hongki, yang bibirnya pecah menjadi sebuah senyuman untuk sepersekian detik.

"Ini akan sedikit perih" Sehun mengoleskan sedikit obat antibiotik pada luka di dagu Luhan.

Anak laki-laki itu menggerenyit. "Ahh!"

"Kubilang akan perih –"

"Sedikit. Tapi ini sangat perih!" keluh Luhan, mengeratkan giginya pada Sehun. Sehun menahan keinginan untuk tertawa akan betapa imut kekasihnya terlihat. _Kau bayi besar_. (Sepertinya presiden dan Hongki berpikiran sama karena mereka juga mencoba untuk menahan tawa mereka.)

Dia mulai mengoleskan obatnya pada luka kedua, yang berada di pipi kiri Luhan. Seperti waktu pertama, anak yang lebih tua menggerenyit, tapi tidak seperti sebelumnya, dia memukul paha Sehun ketika dia melakukannya.

"Peringatkan aku sebelum kau mengoleskan benda itu ke wajahku!"

"Aku minta ma'af kupikir sudah jelas aku akan mengoleskannya pada luka yang lain." Sehun menyeringai, mendapatkan geraman imut dari yang satunya.

Sehun mengambil sebuah plester keluar dari kotaknya. Dia tidak bisa membantu selain tersenyum lebar ketika dia melihat karakter di plesternya –Hello Kitty. Karena kekasihnya pernah memberinya plester Hello Kitty sekali, membuatnya menjadi target godaan para hyungnya, Sehun gembira diberikan kesempatan untuk membalasnya.

Luhan, menyadari senyuman nakal di wajah Sehun, melihat ke objek di tangannya. "Yahhh. Itu terlalu pink. Tidak adakah plester yang lain?"

"Tidak ada. Dia cuma punya plester Hello Kitty. Terima saja." Sehun menempelkannya. Dia mengambil satu lagi, corak pink yang lebih terang, dan menempelkannya ke luka yang lainnya. Dia tersenyum. "Kau terlihat sangat imut dengan mereka."

Luhan menyipitkan matanya. "Ini adalah balas dendam benar'kan?"

Sehun mengedik, merasa tidak tahu. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan." Dia mulai memeriksa tangan Luhan, mengerutkan dahi karena banyaknya luka yang Luhan dapatkan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan banyak sekali luka? Selokan seperti apa sebenarnya?"

"Aku mendapatkan mereka karena menggelinding ke bawah beberapa meter sebelum mendarat di selokan," kata Luhan dengan acuh tak acuh. Sehun bisa mendengar Hongki tersedak salivanya di belakang. Dia berputar untuk menatap tajam anak laki-laki itu.

"Kau mendorongnya dari tebing atau apa? Kenapa dia harus menggelinding ke bawah beberapa meter?"

"Aku-aku..Itu bukan tebing. Itu bukan –aku bersumpah dia tidak meng-menggelinding terlalu l-lama!" Hongki tergagap.

"Sehun, kurasa kau harus memperhatikan luka-luka Luhan daripada memburu Hongki. Dia sudah minta ma'af," kata si presiden. Hongki membisikan lemah "Terima kasih" dan tersenyum padanya.

Sehun kembali mengurus Luhan, tapi tidak sebelum dia menembakan Hongki sebuah tatapan memperingatkan –mengatakannya dengan telepati bahwa jika dia mendorong Luhan lagi, dia akan berakhir di sebuah selokan entah di mana.

Hongki menelan ludah dan mundur lebih jauh ke sofanya, dengan jelas menerima pesannya. _Bagus._

Memberikan obat di jari-jari Luhan lebih mudah daripada wajahnya –anak laki-laki itu tidak memukulnya tiap kali dia melakukannya. Dia tetap melakukannya, bagaimanapun, meremas lengan Sehun kapan pun luka tertentu terasa perih. Setelah menempelkan plester pada sisa lukanya, Sehun memeriksa pekerjaannya, puas dengan hasilnya. Luhan, di sisi lain, terlihat seperti dia siap untuk merobek plester merah muda terangnya sesaat setelah Sehun meninggalkannya tanpa pengawasan.

"Semuanya selesai." Sehun menutup kotak itu dan memberikannya kembali kepada presiden. "Terima kasih."

"Bukan masalah."

Sehun berbalik untuk melihat Luhan. "Sekarang kau bisa pergi mandi."

Luhan memberikannya dengusan sebal sebelum berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sehun melihatnya pergi, menahan keinginan untuk tersenyum.

Lalu sebuah pikiran mendatanginya... _Dia mungkin akan keluar tanpa plester, mengaku mereka terlepas saat mandi._

"Hei, bisa aku minta beberapa plester lagi darimu?" Sehun dengan cepat bertanya pada presiden sebelum dia menaruhnya kembali ke lantai atas.

"Yeah, tentu."

ooo

(*Luhan*)

 _Ughh. Aku terlihat seperti penggemar Hello Kitty_. Luhan berdiri di depan refleksinya, memandang marah pada plester yang kekasihnya tempelkan padanya. Dia melihat salah satu di tangannya dan lebih memberengut. _Mungkin aku bisa "kehilangan" beberapa_.

Tersenyum akan pemikirannya, Luhan mulai melepaskan pakaian kotornya dan dengan cepat masuk ke pancuran air, dengan tidak sabar untuk membersihkan dirinya dari kotoran dan plester Hello Kitty sialan itu.

Saat dia keluar, dia menemukan Sehun duduk di ruang tamu, menonton televisi. Dia berjalan mendekat dan menjatuhkan diri di sebelahnya, mencoba sebisanya untuk tidak membawa perhatian kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, kemana perginya beberapa plester itu?" tanya Sehun. _Sial._

"Huh?"

Sehun menunjuk tangan lalu dagunya. "Kau punya plester di sini, di sini, dan di sini saat kau masuk. Di mana mereka sekarang?"

Luhan berkedip pada tangannya, seperti baru sekarang dia menyadari telah kehilangan beberapa plester. "Oh! Kurasa mereka terlepas saat aku mandi. Ah yah."

Sehun menahan sebuah tawa. "Oh, nah hal bagus aku punya beberapa lagi untuk jaga-jaga."

Luhan menatapnya, wajahnya membeku. "K-kau masih punya?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Yup," Dari kantung celana jeansnya, dia mengeluarkan segenggam penuh plester baru dan – _Ughh lebih banyak Hello Kitty._

"Sekarang usahakan untuk tidak kehilangan yang ini," siul Sehun saat menempelkannya pada luka Luhan. Luhan pikir Sehun menikmati ini sedikit lebih banyak –Sehun terkekeh kapan pun Luhan mengerutkan alisnya tidak setuju atas pemberiannya.

Ketika anggota lain melihat Luhan penuh dengan plester Hello Kitty kelap-kelip warna merah muda, mereka antara menggoda akan betapa imutnya dia (banyaknya anak perempuan) atau tertawa karena pasti menyebalkan mempunyai plester yang begitu perempuan (banyaknya laki-laki). Salah satu dari anak laki-laki dari timnya bahkan mencubit pipi Luhan, dengan lucu menggodanya akan bagaimana imut dirinya terlihat. Dia langsung berhenti ketika Sehun datang. Ia meberikan Sehun hormat 90 derajat dan berlari keluar ruangan. Luhan mencatat bagaimana para laki-laki menjaga jarak mereka darinya pada sisa hari itu. Dia juga menyadari bagaimana setelah kecelakaan itu, Sehun menolak untuk meninggalkan sisinya bahkan untuk satu menit pun. Dia pikir mungkin Sehun melakukannya untuk memastikan dia tidak melepas plester menggelikan itu.

Malam itu menjadi malam terakhir perjalanan MT mereka, klub memutuskan untuk mengadakan barbeque sebagai makan malam, jadi semua orang bersiap-siap. Para perempuan di dalam, menyiapkan piring, sedangkan para laki-laki di luar, ditinggalkan dengan tugas untuk menyalakan pemanggang, membumbui daging, dan akhirnya memangganggnya.

Mudah dikatakan daripada dilakukan.

Dari sekian laki-laki yang mengaku berpengalaman memanggang, mereka memiliki waktu yang sulit untuk menyalakan api di bawah alat pemanggang untuk memulainya. Setiap kali mereka berhasil menyalakan api, sebuah hembusan angin akan menyambar dan mematikannya.

Dengan perutnya yang menggerutu karena lapar, Luhan berjalan ke tempat Sehun sedang berdiri, dalam diam mengamati proses anak-anak lainnya.

"Sehun-ah, aku lapar. Berapa lama lagi?"

Sehun melihat ke arahnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedang merenungkan sesuatu. "Ini tidak akan lama. Kau akan mendapatkan daging segera."

Dia bergerak dari tempatnya dan berjalan lurus ke arah anak-anak yang berkumpul di sekitar pemanggang. Luhan melihatnya mengambil korek dari salah satu anak laki-laki dan menggesekannya sebelum meletakannya di bawah pemanggang. Dia lalu mulai menggeserkan arangnya dan tiba-tiba ada lebih dari satu api. Semua orang di dekat pemanggang bersorak, menepuk Sehun di punggungnya. Beberapa dari mereka bertanya kenapa dia tidak datang membantu mereka lebih awal. Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan lanjut membentuk apinya, membuatnya lebih besar.

Luhan bertanya-tanya jika satu-satunya alasan Sehun memutuskan untuk melakukan seusatu adalah karena Luhan memberitahunya bahwa dia lapar... Bagaimanapun juga, apinya berkobar, dan akhirnya mereka bisa mulai memanggang.

Para perempuan keluar dengan kimchi dan makanan lain. Mereka juga bersorak ketika mereka melihat daging di pemanggang.

Dengan meja yang sudah diatur, dan semua orang siap untuk makan, anak laki-laki yang sedang memanggang mengumumkan bahwa presiden harus yang pertama mencoba dagingnya. Dia tersenyum dan datang mendekat, membuka mulutnya untuk menerima potongan yang ditawarkan.

"Ini daebak!" Dia memberikan mereka ibu jari, dan semua orang bersorak (kecuali Luhan). Dia hanya terlalu lapar. Dia tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk bersorak.

Ini jelas tidak ada hubungannya dengan kenyataan dia memberikan Sehun sebuah tepukan di punggung ketika dia selesai makan potongan tadi. Bukan. Bukan itu. Oke, baik, ini ada hubungannya dengan si presiden yang memberikan kekasihnya terlalu banyak perhatian karena memanggang sepotong daging dengan baik.

Saat Sehun memberikannya sepiring iga yang terpanggang sempurna, mulut Luhan berliur, dan dia lupa apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Mmmm. Ini sangat enak!" Luhan dengan senang berseru seraya merasakan dagingnya. Diantara kegiatannya dia menatap Sehun terpesona. Anak laki-laki satunya tertawa.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Karena kau master dalam memanggang," kata Luhan diantara gigitan besarnya.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Kau suka?"

"Mmmm. Hebat. Daging."

Sehun tertawa. "Kau mempunyai sesuatu di sini." Dia mencolekan sebuah serbet pada ujung bawah bibir Luhan. "Kadang-kadang kau makan dengan berantakan."

"Bagaimana jika aku makan dengan berantakan jadi kau terpaksa melakukan seperti mengelap mulutku untukku?"

"Nah. Kau tidak berpikir saat kau makan. Kekacauannya adalah hasil dari itu," goda Sehun sambil melanjutkan untuk mengelap mulut Luhan. _Oke, aku yakin aku tidak punya begitu banyak makanan di wajahku._

Tapi Luhan tidak protes. Dia membiarkan Sehun membersihkannya –senyuman pada kedua wajah mereka merupakan alasan yang bagus mengapa mereka membiarkannya.

"Sehun, bisakah kau datang kemari sebentar?" pinta seorang anggota tim dekat pemanggang.

"Aku akan segera kembali," Sehun memberi tahu Luhan sebelum berdiri dan berjalan menuju anak yang memanggilnya.

Luhan mengambil potongan daging lain dari piringnya dan mulai melahapnya. _Dia benar-benar harus memanggang daging lebih sering_.

" _Hik_." Hongki tersedak seraya mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Luhan, sebuah botol soju di tangannya. "Hei Lulu, bagaimana dagingnya?"

 _Lulu?_ Menebak bahwa Hongki sudah mabuk, Luhan mengambil botol soju dari tangannya dan menggantinya dengan segelas air. "Ini. Minum air."

"Kenapa? Rasanya memboooosaaaaaankaan," ucap Hongki kurang jelas.

"Yeah, tapi aku tidak suka tidur di dekatmu saat kau mabuk. Kau terus menggumamkan omong kosong."

"Oh, itukah alasan kenapa kau pergi kemarin malam?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya." _Aku pergi karena aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa Sehun._

" _Hik_. Itu karena kau rindu Sehun huh?"

Luhan tersenyum. "Yeah. Kau bisa mengatakannya begitu."

Hongki menatapnya. "Kau sangat _hik_ beruntung kau mempunyai seseorang untuk dirindukan."

Menyadari bahwa Hongki adalah salah satu orang mabuk yang membicarakan soal perasaan mereka, Luhan menurunkan dagingnya dan mencoba sebisanya untuk mendengarkan.

"Lanjutkan."

"Ini hanya kapan pun aku melihat _hik_ kau dan Sehun bersama, aku selalu berpikir, 'Hey aku juga ingin seperti itu.' Khususnya siang tadi, _hik_ saat dia menempelka plester padamu. Itu sangat manis, aku hampir muntah."

"Uh. Terima kasih?"

Hongki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan muntah karena jijik. _Hik_. Jenis muntah yang baik."

"Okeeee, kurasa kau sudah minum terlalu banyak. Bagaimana dengan masuk ke dalam dan isitirahat sedikit? Aku akan membuatkan teh jika kau mau."

Hongki menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Aku tidak mau kau membuatkanku teh. Aku ingin dia yang membuatnya."

"Dia?"

"Yeah. Orang yang kusuka selama dua tahun."

"Oh dia...Pergi saja minta padanya untuk membuatkanmu teh."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku takut dia akan menolakku."

"Hanya karena kau memintanya untuk membuatkan teh?"

Hongki mengerang dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. Dia bergumam, "Bukan. Dia akan menolakku karena dia terlalu sempurna."

"Tak seorang pun sempurna." _Kecuali mungkin Sehun_. Luhan tertawa kecil akan pikirannya. Hongki mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapnya, penasaran mengapa dirinya tertawa. Luhan berdeham. "Oke, dengar, kau harus memiliki kepercayaan pada dirimu! Kau setidaknya harus mencoba. Aku tidak mau dirimu duduk di sini dan menangis tentang bagaimana dia terlalu sempurna untukmu dan bagaimana kau akan ditolak. Jadilah laki-laki dan beritahu dia."

Hongki berkedip beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Kau benar, Lulu. _Hik_. Aku harus menjadi laki-laki dan lakukan sesuatu soal ini!"

"Ya! Inilah semangatnya!"

"Aku akan mencarinya dan memintanya membuatkanku teh!"

"Yeah –apa? Tidaaak. Katakan padanya tentang perasaanmu. Lupakan tehnya."

"Tapi aku perlu teh. Perutku mulai terasa sakit..." Hongki membuat wajah kesakitan.

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Ya sudah. Kau bisa memintanya untuk membuat teh. Kusarankan teh jahe –itu membantu melegakan perutmu setelah kau minum."

"Woahh. Kautahu semuanya. _Hik_. Aku bisa melihat kenapa Sehun sangat protektif padamu... Kau seperti ensiklopedia berjalannya."

 _Ensiklopedia? Apa?_

Luhan mencubit pangkal hidungnya. Dia sampai di kesimpulan bahwa Hongki yang mabuk cenderung membicarakan soal perasaannya _dan_ berkata hal tak masuk akal.

"Yeah. Sekarang temui dia."

Hongki berdiri dan melihat ke halaman, dengan kebingungan mencari orang yang disukanya. Luhan menatapnya, terhibur akan betapa perhatiannya, mengingat keadaannya yang mabuk.

 _Tunggu...dia mabuk...mungkin itu bukan hal yang bagus baginya untuk mengaku pada anak perempuan saat dia mabuk._

Luhan memperkirakan perempuan tidak suka pengakuan seperti itu, khusunya tidak ketika laki-lakinya tiba-tiba muntah di atas sepatu mereka. Luhan melihat kembali Hongki dan berpikir mungkin Hongki akan muntah pada gadis malang itu. Dia baru akan memberitahu Hongki untuk tidak pergi mengaku ketika dia mendapati sebuah kerutan di wajah Hongki.

"Ada apa?"

"Dia dengan seseorang," Hongki menjawab dengan nada patah hati, dan Luhan tiba-tiba merasa buruk untuknya.

"Di mana?" Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan Hongki. Dia melihat ke arah pintu geser belakang, di mana Sehun dan si presiden berdiri.

 _Tunggu...Sehun dan –_

 _Hongki menyukai presiden?!_

Dia baru saja akan bertanya apakah itu benar ketika tiba-tiba presiden membungkuk dalam tawa, rupanya dari apa yang Sehun katakan. Dia dengan bercanda memukul lengannya dan terus tertawa.

Luhan merasa wajahnya memanas. Tiba-tiba semuanya terasa kebas kecuali area di dadanya. Dia merasakan sesuatu menyentak perasaannya.

Dia terus menunjukan senyuman lebarnya pada Sehun. Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, matanya menyipit pada mereka. Dia melemparkan pisau-pisau tajam padanya, tapi perempuan itu terlalu sibuk terkekeh dengan Sehun untuk merasakannya –untuk merasakan ketidaksukaan yang berlimpah terpancar dari Luhan.

Dan ketika jari-jarinya menyentuh lengan Sehun lagi, Luhan memiliki keinginan yang besar untuk membalik meja di depannya dan menyerbu ke sana karena dia tidak tahan.

Satu-satunya hal yang menghentikannya adalah isakan Hongki.

Luhan berbalik untuk menghadapnya, matanya melebar, bertanya-tanya kapan laki-laki itu mulai menangis. _Apa dia menangis sepanjang waktu?_

"Hongki, kau tidak apa-apa? Jangan menangis. Itu sangat tidak jantan."

Hongki menoleh untuk menatapnya dengan pipi penuh air mata. "Kupikir aku tidak akan mendapatkan teh malam ini." Dia menengok kembali untuk melihat presiden, air mata baru turun di wajahnya.

Luhan mendekat dengan sebuah serbet dan dengan lembut menyeka wajahnya. "Hongki, jangan menangis. Ini akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh jika kau masih menginginkannya. Lagi pula, tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka."

Hongki tersedu beberapa kali sebelum bertanya dengan suara lemah, "Kau yakin?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Positif. Sehun kekasih _ku_."

Hongki tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia menoleh kembali ke arah mereka berdua, yang masih mengobrol (Luhan dengan marah mengigit bibirnya akan pemandangan itu). Dia menghela napas.

"Bagaimana jika dia menyukai Sehun?" tanyanya. "Dia masih bisa menyukainya walaupun dia adalah kekasihmu'kan?"

Untuk sedetik, pikiran Luhan kosong –tidak bisa untuk mengerti pertanyaannya.

Tapi saat dia melihat kembali ke arah mereka, dari bagaimana presiden memandang Sehun, dari bagaimana dekatnya dia berdiri di sebelahnya, dari bagaimana itu terlihat seperti semua yang bisa dia lihat adalah Sehun, berat dari pertanyaan itu menghantamnya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin tahu perasaan yang dia punya untuk Sehun..." gumam Hongki.

Luhan merasa jantungnya terjungkir.

 _P-perasaan?..._

Kata itu sepertinya sudah menggerakan sesuatu di dalam Luhan. Itu membuatnya tersadar bahwa hal yang presiden miliki dengan Sehun mungkin bukan hanya sekadar rasa suka. Itu bisa jadi perasaan yang nyata –perasaan dasar. Kemungkinan besar _cinta_.

 _Perasaan apa yang dia miliki untuk Sehun?_

"Y-yeah. Aku juga ingin tahu."

 _Buk._

Luhan sedikit terlonjak karena suara itu. Dia menoleh dan di sana Hongki jatuh tertidur, kepalanya di meja, sebagian dari rambutnya berada di daging Luhan. _Bagus_.

Setelah membawa Hongki masuk, dengan bantuan teman satu kelompoknya yang lain, Luhan kembali ke luar untuk menemukan Sehun menunggunya.

"Ke mana kau pergi? Aku membawakanmu daging lagi." Dia memberikan Luhan sepiring baru iga langung-dari-pemanggang. Luhan mengambilnya, tapi dia tidak memakannya.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku kenyang."

Sehun menaikan satu alisnya. "Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau sedang menunggu makanan penutup, benarkan?" Sehun terkekeh. "Kurasa anak-anak perempuan memanggang kue. Aku akan mengambilkanmu sepotong."

Sehun berdiri, tapi Luhan menggenggam tangannya. "Tidak, Sehun-ah, tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau."

Itu mengejutkan Sehun. "Apa? Apa aku mendengarnya dengan benar?"

Luhan mengangguk lagi.

Sehun menjatuhkan tangannya dan menangkup wajahnya. "Apa kau merasa kurang baik? Apa kau terlalu banyak makan daging?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Sehun masih ragu. "Berapa banyak jariku?" Dia menunjukan Luhan empat jari.

"Empat."

"Tidak. Aku 1-2-3-4. Oh."

"Sehun-ah, aku tidak mabuk –jika itu yang kau pikirkan."

"Hanya untuk meyakinkan...Kau tidak pernah tidak mau kue, jadi aku hanya –apa kau sangat yakin?"

"Ya." _Aku tidak mungkin menikmati kueku dengan pikiran-pikiran ini di kepalaku._

Sehun sekali lagi di panggil untuk membantu sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pemanggang, dan dia pergi, tapi tidak sebelum menempatkan telapak tangannya di dahi Luhan untuk memeriksa jika anak yang lebih tua mempunyai demam. Melihat Luhan tidak memilikinya, Sehun pergi, walaupun ragu-ragu.

Setelah makan malam selesai, semua orang bergerak untuk bersih-bersih (setidaknya orang-orang yang belum pingsan). Tim A masih bertanggung jawab untuk mencuci piring. Dan daripada kembali ke ruangannya untuk istirahat dan mencerna makanannya, seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan anggotanya, Luhan tetap tinggal. Dia menonton seraya Sehun membawa tumpukan piring yang berat dan rak yang digunakan untuk memanggang ke dapur, dan dia baru mau menonton Sehun mencucinya, ketika sesuatu tertangkap oleh matanya –presiden mencoba mengangkut dua plastik besar sampah ke samping rumah, di mana tempat sampah besar berwarna hijau berada.

Melihat kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya sendirian, Luhan berjalan mendekat ke tempatnya. Dia mengambil kantung yang paling besar ( _Sial, ini lebih berat dari yang kukira!_ ). Ia terlonjak kaget.

"Oh! Luhan!"

"Aku akan membantumu."

Dia tersenyum. "Terima kasih!"

Seraya mereka berdua berjalan menjauh dari halaman belakang, Luhan hampir bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang tak menentu. Mereka tidak pernah sendirian bersama-sama, jadi atmosfirnya benar-benar tegang, tapi Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain bertanya-tanya jika ada alasan lain mengapa dia sangat diam. Apa itu canggung sendirian dengan pasangan dari orang yang kau sukai diam-diam?

Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya padanya jika ia merasa canggung di dekatnya, tapi menghentikan dirinya sendiri ketika ia tiba-tiba berseru, "Kita sampai. Bisakah kau membantuku membuangnya masuk?"

"Tentu." Dia meletakan kantung yang dibawa ke tanah dan membantunya mengangkat satu yang ia bawa. Bersama-sama mereka melemparnya melewati tutup tempat sampah. Mereka berdua membuat wajah jijik atas bau busuknya.

"Satu lagi," katanya dengan senyuman kecil.

Mereka mengangkat kantung itu dari tanah, dan walaupun yang satu ini membutuhkan usaha lebih, mereka menyelesaikannya. Ia menepuk tangannya. "Terima kasih Luhan!"

"Sama-sama."

"Yah, kita harus kembali." Dia berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

 _Sekarang kesempatanmu! Tanya padanya!_

"Hei, apa bisa kita bicara?" Luhan memanggilnya. Dia menoleh, terkejut dan kebingungan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau ingin bicara di dekat tempat sampah?"

"Yah, tidak." Dia melangkah menjauh dari tempat sampah. "Aku hanya merasa kita perlu bicara. Aku merasa ini perlu."

"Tentu. Soal apa?"

Luhan mengambil napas dalam. _Ini dia_. Dia menatapnya, matanya terpaku padanya, siap untuk reaksinya.

"Soal Sehun."

Ia berkedip sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, lalu memindahkan beratnya ke kaki kirinya. "S-Sehun?" tanyanya, kegugupan terdengar jelas dalam suaranya.

Luhan menangguk. "Yeah. Aku hanya...Aku ingin tahu..."

 _Katakan. Katakan. Katakan._

"A-apa kau..." Jantungnya berdetak satu mil dalam semenit sekarang. Telinganya tiba-tiba berdengung, dan dia bisa merasakan telapaknya basah. Dia menunduk ke tangannya dan mengerutkan dahi, kecewa karena bahkan tidak bisa membentuk pertanyaannya.

Sebagian kecil dirinya sebenarnya tidak mau menanyakan pertanyaannya –takut atas jawaban yang mungkin dia berikan.

Itu adalah bagian yang mencegahnya untuk mengumpulkan keberanian untuk sekadar bicara apa yang dia pikirkan.

Bagian yang lain, bagian yang setengah mati ingin tahu –sangat ingin mengerti –memberitahunya untuk melakukannya saja. Dia mungkin tidak bisa mendapatkan kesempatan lain.

Dia harus tahu.

Dia mengunci matanya dengannya. Dia mengambil napas terakhir sebelum kalimatnya keluar. "Apa kau punya rasa dengan Sehun?"

Itu dia.

Pertanyaanya keluar di udara. Keluar terbuka.

Luhan tidak memiliki kuasa atas apa yang akan ia katakan atau bagaimana pertanyaan itu akan dijawab.

Semuanya terserah padanya sekarang.

Dia bersiap-siap untuk hal yang tak bisa terhindari.

Dia menahan dirinya sendiri untuk kemungkinan serangan emosional.

Jawabannya datang dengan pecah, hampir berbisik.

"Ya."

* * *

 **fantasy_seoul** : GASP. DIA BILANG IYA! O_O Apa yang akan terjadi!? Tetap di sini sampai bagian berikutnya.

Lulu baik-baik saja! Yay :) Bagaimana bagian ini? Apa kalian menyukainya? Kupikir ini imut. Dan ya Hongki menyukai presiden. Aku sebenarnya sudah merencanakannya dari awal, tapi melihat sedikit dari kalian berharap dia menyukainya, dan aku senang tidak bekerjasama. Lol. Menjauhkannya dari Sehun...sedikit seperti itu.. :p Apa kalian mempunyai kalimat kesukaan dari chapter ini? Aku ingin tahu :D Aku suka adegan plester, Sehun mengirimi Hongki peringatan telapati (suka kalimat yang aku tulis), dan Sehun yang menyeka mulut kotor Luhan. Sekali lagi, dialog diantara mereka sangat lucu, aku harap bisa meneruskannya. Juga Hongki yang mabuk hampir selucu Luhan yang mabuk. Hampir. Lol.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, subscribing, dan komentar!

 **z.j** : Baru muncul? Nah, lagi _breakdown_. Menggalau tiada akhir. Membungkus diri di balik selimut, baca ff angst sambil makan Ch***to dan minum yogurt biar kelihatan sehat, ditambah lagu sedih menyayat hati. Meratapi nasib Sehun sama Luhan makin tambah ganteng tiap hari, sedangkan Jian masih aja kaya _potato_ kurang garam.


	11. Bagian 11: The Affirmation

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2012 All I Care About by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

 _translated by Zhen Jian (Oct 31, 2016)_

Enjoy~

* * *

(*Luhan*)

 _Ya._

Satu kata.

Satu kata sederhana.

 _Ya._

Kata yang didefinisikan sebagai jawaban setuju.

Kata yang hanya memiliki 3 huruf.

Namun pengaruh "Ya" pendek itu lebih besar dari yang sudah Luhan antisipasi.

Dia berdiri di sana, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Sikapnya kaku. Matanya kosong –kosong oleh pemahaman.

Tapi bukan karena dia terkejut.

Tidak, nyatanya, dia sudah lama menebaknya sejak mencurigai perasaan presiden untuk Sehun. Caranya melihatnya. Nada yang ia gunakan untuk berbicara dengannya. Dari tingkahnya saat di sekitarnya. Tidak butuh ilmu pengetahuan hebat untuk mengetahui bahwa ia sungguh menyukai Sehun.

Walaupun begitu, dia tidak menyangka ia akan sangat terbuka soal itu seperti sekarang.

Dan karena itulah dia terpaku di tempatnya, kaku.

Pikirannya masih mencoba untuk memproses fakta bahwa gadis di depannya baru saja mengakui mempunyai rasa suka pada kekasihnya.

 _Apa ini benar-benar terjadi?_

"Luhan?" dia memanggilnya, menyadarkannya kembali ke kenyataan.

Dia melihat ke arahnya, dan ketika ia membalas tatapannya dengan mata meminta ma'af, Luhan menyimpulkan bahwa ini benar-benar terjadi. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang dia bayangkan.

Presiden memiliki rasa untuk Sehun.

Sehun _nya._

"Luhan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, anehnya suaranya perhatian.

Dan Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa.

Apa sejujurnya ia tidak berpikir dirinya akan bereaksi seperti ini? Apa kemungkinan ia memainkan kartu tidak tahu apa-apa?

"Apa aku seharusnya baik-baik saja?" dia menjawabnya dengan suara mantap, atau semantap yang bisa dia kerahkan. Matanya bertemu dengannya, dan ia menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir, tapi jika dia melihatnya lebih dekat, Luhan bisa menemukan kesedihan yang berada di belakangnya. Dia bertanya-tanya kenapa.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. A-aku mengerti. Itu pertanyaan bodoh. Aku...Aku minta ma'af."

Luhan hanya menatapnya, tidak yakin untuk apa ia meminta ma'af –pertanyaannya atau pengakuannya?

"Aku akan bereaksi seperti itu juga jika aku menjadi kau. Luhan, aku...aku minta ma'af. Sungguh." Ia menunduk menatap kakinya, dan Luhan merasakan ia sedang mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya.

Normalnya, dia akan merasa tidak enak jika melihat seseorang menangis, tapi hari ini berbeda.

Simpati bukan salah satu dari perasaan yang sedang membombardirnya.

Walaupun sekarang, dia tak menginginkan apa pun selain berlari ke tempat Sehun berada dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun, agar kekasihnya menenangkannya, Luhan tahu bahwa dia tidak sanggup untuk melepaskan hal ini sampai dia mengetahui semua kebenarannya. Dia menginginkan jawaban.

"Sejak kapan kau merasa seperti itu kepada Sehun?" dia mengatakannya.

Ia perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, dan seperti yang dia perkirakan, ada air mata di matanya. Dia tersedu. "Aku sudah menyukainya...sejak sekolah tingkat atas."

Luhan berkedip. _Sekolah tingkat atas?...Mereka saling mengenal sejak sekolah tingkat atas?_

"Jadi kau sudah menyukainya lebih lama dariku..." dia bergumam, kata-kata itu menyengatnya.

Ia berkedip cepat padanya. "I-itu bukan yang sedang kucoba untuk katakan. A-aku hanya... Luhan, aku –"

"Pernahkah kau memberitahunya tentang perasaanmu?"

Dan itu ketika air matanya mulai turun, tapi ia dengan cepat menghapusnya seraya memberikan Luhan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Kapan?"

Ia melihat kearahnya, dan Luhan merasa seperti ia diam-diam memohon kepadanya untuk berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu, seakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu melukainya. Luhan menatapnya kembali, memberitahunya bahwa pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini juga menyakitinya.

Ia mengambil napas dalam. "Aku mengaku padanya selama tahun terakhir sekolah tingkat atasku. Dia... Dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa menyukaiku kembali. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai...seorang teman."

Mendengar rasa sakit di suaranya ketika ia mengatakan "teman", Luhan menemukan dirinya sendiri tertampar oleh dua perasaan yang berlawanan.

Di satu sisi, dia tiba-tiba merasa kasihan kepadanya karena jika seseorang yang dia sukai untuk waktu yang lama mengatakan hal itu, dia pasti akan sangat tersakiti. Bahkan dia bisa patah hati.

Tapi di sisi lain, dia merasa senang (lega di luar batas) karena orang yang ia sukai _adalah_ kekasihnya sekarang. Jika Sehun menerima pernyataannya, lalu siapa yang tahu menjadi apa mereka sekarang. Apakah Luhan bahkan menjadi bagian darinya?...

"Aku mencoba untuk melupakan semuanya ketika aku masuk kuliah, dan selama satu tahun penuh, aku hampir lupa tentang perasaanku pada Sehun. Tapi itu berubah saat dia berakhir masuk ke Universitas Suk-Myeong juga..." Suaranya mulai bergetar di akhir, dan Luhan merasa dadanya mengerat.

"Se-semua p-perasaanku datang kembali dan itu menyiksa untuk merasakan semua emosi itu lagi. Aku tahu tak akan ada yang terjadi, tapi jauh di dalam, aku berharap mungkin dia akan merubah tentang perasaan yang dia punya untukku. Mungkin dia akan menerima perasaanku dan membalasnya. Tapi kemudian –" Ia menatap Luhan, matanya berlinang. "— kau datang."

Luhan akan merasa bersalah karena menjadi alasan di balik air matanya, tapi pikirannya mengatakan bahwa Sehun dan dia bukanlah pasangan dari awal, jadi itu bukan salahnya.

Ia mungkin sudah mengenal Sehun lebih lama dari pada dirinya, dan ia mempunyai perasaan untuknya juga sebelum Luhan menjadi teman sekamar Sehun, tapi pada akhirnya, Sehun memilih _dirinya_.

Luhan _tahu_ dia tidak seharusnya merasa bersalah untuk menjadi seseorang yang Sehun cintai.

"Aku tahu itu benar-benar berakhir ketika kau datang –tapi lagi, kami bukan apa-apa dari awal."

"Kau pasti membenciku." kata Luhan.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan. Lagi pula, kau sangat disayangi dan sempurna. Aku akan terkejut jika ada orang yang membencimu." Ia memberikannya senyuman kecil.

"Aku tidak sempurna."

"Nah, di mata Sehun, kau hampir mendekati sempurna."

Luhan tersenyum akan hal ini karena walau dia tidak setuju, itu benar –Sehun menganggapnya mendekati sempurna. Selama sesi makan tengah malamnya, Sehun yang mengantuk, yang terpaksa untuk datang ke lantai bawah mencarinya, sering bergumam tentang betapa Luhan akan menjadi sempurna jika bukan karena kecintaannya untuk semua yang manis.

"Dan kau mempunyai senyuman yang cantik. Aku bisa melihat mengapa Sehun menyukainya."

"Hm?"

"Aku sering mendapatinya menatapmu, dan kapan pun kau tersenyum, wajahnya menjadi lebih cerah. Dari caranya memperlakukanmu sangat berbeda dengan bagaimana dia memperlakukan orang lain. Dia melihatmu dengan mata memuja, aku menemukan diriku sendiri merasa sangat iri. Kau melepaskan sisi Sehun yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Sisi yang penyanyang. Dia menjadi lebih banyak tersenyum. Dan aku tahu ini salah dan percuma untukku merasa seperti ini, tapi... terkadang aku berharap aku adalah alasan dibalik senyumannya," ia mengakui itu dengan senyuman terpaksa. Sangat jelas, sulit baginya untuk memberitahunya.

Dia berjalan mendekat padanya dan meletakan tangan di pundaknya. Dia tersenyum menyakinkannya. "Aku yakin kau akan menemukan seseorang yang akan tersenyum karenamu."

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menoleh ke arah lain. "Kau sangat baik. Aku merasa seperti orang jahat. Kau mungkin membenciku."

Luhan melepaskan bahunya dan bergerak untuk berdiri di jarak pandangnya. "Tidak. Sebenarnya aku berterima kasih kau memberitahuku yang sesungguhnya."

Ia berkedip padanya. "Bahkan jika kenyataannya soal bagaimana aku menyukai –"

"Ya. Bahkan jika soal kau yang menyukai kekasihku." Luhan meletakan tangannya di pinggangnya, memberikannya tatapan tegas palsu.

Ia tertawa kecil dan Luhan terkekeh.

"Aku minta ma'af," katanya lagi. "Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa tak pernah sekali pun aku ingin mencuri dia darimu. Sungguh."

Luhan melengkungkan alisnya. "Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana bisa kau menempatkan kami dalam tim berbeda?"

Ia merona. "Timnya ditentukan berdasarkan nama siapa yang aku ambil dari topi. Itu tidak disengaja! Kau bisa tanya Hongki. Dia ada di sana."

"Bagaimana tentang fakta kau memperlakukan dia lebih baik dari pada anggota lainnya?"

Ia merona lebih dalam akan ini. "A-aku minta ma'af. Aku hanya terbiasa memperlakukannya seperti itu. Sudah kebiasaan. Aku tidak tahu kau akan menyadari hal seperti ini."

"Aku menyadari _semua_ ketika ini mengenai Sehun." Dia menatapnya tajam, tapi bukan untuk mengekspresikan hal negatif. Lebih seperti memberitahunya bahwa dia selalu melihat.

Ia tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Sumpah."

Luhan melipat lengannya dan menyeringai. "Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena tidak mengejarnya?"

Ia tertawa. "Kita berdua tahu dia akan selalu memilihmu."

Luhan tersenyum. "Ya. Kita tahu."

Ia mengambil napas. "Aku sangat senang akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan semua ini dari dadaku."

"Bagus, tapi bisa aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Yeah. Tentu."

"Apakah kau akan bisa...berhenti menyukainya?"

Ia ragu untuk sedetik sebelum mengangguk. "Jujur saja, kupikir perasaanku untuk Sehun perlahan-lahan sudah menghilang, khususnya saat kau datang ke dalam hidupnya. Ini mungkin sulit, tapi aku belajar untuk melepasnya."

"Jika kau perlu bantuan, beritahu aku. Aku akan dengan pasti membimbingmu ke arah yang benar." _Arah yang mana tidak ada Sehun didalamnya._

"Terima kasih sudah mendengarkanku. Aku tahu orang lain tidak akan mendengarkannya."

"Bukan masalah. Tapi aku harus memperingatkanmu –aku mungkin bisa baik sekarang, tapi aku tidak merasa akan mema'afkanmu jika aku mendapati dirimu menyentuhnya lagi. Itu akan menjadi perang."

Mereka berdua tertawa. Merasa sama-sama lebih baik sekarang karena semuanya sudah terbuka, tetapi selesai. Luhan merasa sebuah beban sudah terangkat dari pundaknya. Sisa dari perjalanan itu telihat lebih baik.

"Kita harus kembali," sarannya.

"Yeah. Kita sudah pergi cukup lama." Luhan dan presiden berbalik untuk berjalan kembali ke yang lain. "Mereka mungkin cemas."

"Nah, satu orang pastinya."

"Siapa?–"

"DI SANA KAU!" Suara kesukaan Luhan berteriak seraya mereka berbelok di ujung, memasuki halaman belakang penginapan.

Sehun berlari dan menatap tajam Luhan. "Dari mana kau?! Aku khawatir Hongki mendorongmu ke selokan lainnya dan kau terlalu gemuk karena semua daging barbeque itu untuk memanjat!"

Si presiden terkekeh, mengejutkan Sehun, yang rupanya tidak menyadarinya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua," kata presiden. Sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan mereka, dia menoleh dan tersenyum pada Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Itu terasa lebih baik karena tidak perlu mencemaskan soal –

"Kenapa kau tersenyum lebar?"

Luhan melihat ke arah Sehun, yang menatapnya, kebingungan.

Hal berikutnya yang dia tahu, tangannya menangkup wajah terkejut Sehun dan bibirnya menempel pada bibir Sehun.

Luhan mencium Sehun, dan semuanya baik lagi. _Ya._

Dia merasa seluruh tubuhnya menjadi gembira akan perasaannya, rasa yang dia kenali, dari bibir Sehun.

Sudah lama dari ciuman terakhir mereka. Luhan ingin menunjukan pada Sehun betapa dia merindukannya dan bibir manisnya, jadi dia mulai menciumi anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi lagi dan lagi.

Sehun rupanya merindukan dirinya juga karena saat dia sudah tidak terkejut akan Luhan yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya, dia melingkarkan lengannya di sekitarnya dan menariknya lebih dekat. Bibirnya dengan senang membalas ciuman Luhan.

Saat Luhan menarik menjauh dengan tangannya masih menangkup wajah Sehun, anak yang lebih tinggi mengerutkan dahi. Luhan merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat akan pemandangan dari Sehun yang menginginkan lebih darinya.

"Sehun-ah."

"Yeah?"

Dia menepuk wajah Sehun. "Jangan pernah memanggilku gendut lagi."

Sehun mendengus. "Yeah, nah jangan membuatku khawatir tentangmu lagi."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa."

Pegangan Sehun di pinggangnya mengerat. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sulit ditebak. Kau harus selalu berada di kakimu. Terus-menerus memikirkanku dan apa yang sedang aku lakukan, atau masalah apa yang kemungkinan sedang kuhadapi." Luhan mengedip padanya. "Aku hidup di tepi jurang."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Oh tidak. Aku memiliki Bambi liar yang mengaku hidup di tepi jurang, tapi kenyataannya, dia bahkan tidak pernah melihat sebuah tepian."

"Oh aku pernah melihat tepian."

"Aku tidak berpikir tepi dari kue kesukaanmu masuk hitungan."

"Yahhh."

Sehun tertawa. "Imut."

Luhan mendengus. "Kau harus berhenti menggunakan kata imut untuk mendeskripsikanku."

"Kawaii."

"Sehunnn." Luhan membuka lengan Sehun darinya.

"Lindo."

"Lindo?"

"Yeah. Itu bahasa Spanyol untuk imut," jelas Sehun.

Luhan membuat wajah tidak senang. "Tidak lucu." Dia baru akan memajukan bibirnya, tapi menyadari bahwa itu hanya akan memberikan Sehun sebuah alasan untuk meledeknya.

"Kau mau memajukan bibirmukan?" tanya Sehun, sebuah seringaian muncul di wajahnya.

Luhan melipat lengannya di depan dada. "Tidak, aku tidak melakukannya."

"Tentuuuuu."

"Aku tidak melakukannya!"

Sehun tertawa. "Oke oke. Kau tidak melakukannya. Ma'af. Mungkin kau sulit ditebak." Dia tersenyum pada Luhan sebelum menggandeng tangannya dan memimpinnya ke arah rumah.

Luhan melihat ke bawah pada jari-jari mereka yang bertautan dan tersenyum. "Apa aku benar-benar membawa sisi manismu keluar?"

Sehun menatapnya aneh. "Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Jawab saja."

"Tidak. Kau mengeluarkan sisi 'aku melakukan hal-hal gombal karena aku mencintai kekasihku dengan jumlah yang gila'."

Luhan tertawa. "Itu juga dikenal sebagai sisi manismu." Dia meremas tangan Sehun. "Aku suka sisi manismu."

Sehun berhenti berjalan dan menatapnya. "Mignon."

"Mignon?"

"Bahasa Perancis untuk imut."

Sehun tertawa saat Luhan berpura-pura untuk melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu bahasa Perancis?"

"Chanyeol hyung mengambil les Perancis karena dia ingin membuktikan pada Baekhyun hyung bahwa dia bisa menjadi romantis seperti orang lain. Sayang untukku, akulah orang yang menjadi bahan praktik bahasa Perancisnya."

"Kenapa bahasa Perancis?"

"Karena itu adalah bahasa dari cinta –setidaknya itu yang dia katakan padaku."

Luhan tertawa. "Jadi apa Baekhyun merasa bahasa Perancisnya romantis?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Tidak. Baekhyun hyung tidak bisa mengerti kata yang dia katakan. Mungkin itu juga tidak benar. Dia mendapatkan C di kelas."

"Nah, usahanya yang terhitung..."

"Kuharap kau tidak berpikir soal aku belajar bahasa Perancis karena aku tidak mau melakukannya."

"Kenapa tidak? Itu bahasa dari cinta. Dan kau mencintaiku dalam jumlah gila'kan?" goda Luhan.

Sehun mengerang. "Tuez moi maintenant." (Bunuh aku sekarang)

"Aww. Itu terdengar romantis," aku Luhan seraya menatap penuh harap pada Sehun. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Uhm. Ayo masuk ke dalam."

* * *

 **fantasy_seoul** : MA'AF TEMAN-TEMAN! Aku tahu ini sudah LAMA sejak terakhir kali aku update, tapi aku sibuk dengan sekolah. Ini minggu ujian, jadi aku tidak bisa menulis apa pun. Semester musim gugur berakhir hari Senin, jadi aku akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk menulis!

Aku harap kalian menyukai bagian ini! Lagi, aku minta ma'af sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama. Lol. Aku merasa buruk jadi aku memberikan Hunhan fluff di akhir! :) Mereka sangat imut! Ya, aku tahu bayangan di awal membuatnya terlihat seperti Luhan akan sakit hati dan lainnya, tapi dia lebih kuat dari itu! Lol. Dia menghadapi situasinya dengan baik, setidaknya kupikir begitu.. Juga, presiden satu tahun lebih tua dari Sehun, jadi Sehun adalah anak kelas satu dan presiden adalah anak kelas dua saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dia menyukainya selama 4 tahun... Tapi sudah waktunya untuk melepaskannya! Sehun sudah dimiliki orang lain! Hehehe. Hongki juga akan secepatnya bergerak :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Subscribe dan komen :D Aku akan update lagi secepatnya.

 **Z.J** : Lagi susah buat tidur, jadi yah dari pada nganggur... Next chap tunggu saja~ See ya~


	12. Bagian 12: The Return

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2012 All I Care About by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

 _translated by Zhen Jian (Oct 31, 2016)_

Enjoy~

* * *

(*Luhan*)

"Apa ada daging yang tersisa?" tanya Luhan sesaat setelah mereka masuk ke dalam. Anggota yang lain berada di kamar mereka, kemungkinan pingsan, dan Luhan ingin bergabung, tapi saat perutnya meraung, dia memutuskan untuk mengambil makanan ringan lebih dahulu.

Sehun mendengus. "Apa pikiranmu selalu tentang makanan? Sial, kau mungkin lebih mencintainya daripada mencintaiku."

Luhan tersenyum. "Itu tidak benar."

"Bagian yang mana?"

"Aku tidak _selalu_ memikirkan makanan."

"Jadi benar kau lebih mencintai makanan daripada aku," tuduh Sehun, mendelik pada kekasihnya.

"Kau yang kedua yang paling dekat, Sehun-ah," kata Luhan, dengan bercanda menjulurkan lidahnya ke luar. "Itu masih sangat spesial."

"Spesial pan—"

"Hongki, ada apa?" suara presiden bisa terdengar dari dapur.

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan mendekat hanya untuk melihat mereka berdua berdiri di sana. Si presiden memiliki raut cemas di seluruh wajahnya. Dan siapa yang bisa menyalahkannya? Keputusasaan di mata Hongki sedikit mengguncangnya, belum lagi laki-laki itu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan kedua tangan, seperti dia menolak untuk membiarkannya pergi.

Terlalu sibuk dengan apa yang terjadi, mereka bahkan tidak menyadari Luhan dan Sehun melongo pada mereka di pintu masuk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya si presiden saat Hongki tidak menjawab pertanyaannya yang pertama.

Hongki, yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, menggelengkan kepala. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja –"

"Mungkin kau harus kembali tidur. Wajahmu masih merah karena semua alkohol itu."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, tapi kali ini terlihat panik, seperti dia tidak yakin tentang hal itu. "A-aku ingin kau membuatkanku teh."

"Teh? Perutmu tidak enak?"

"Yea –Tidak. A-aku menginginkanmu."

"Untuk membuatkanmu teh'kan?" ia melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman Hongki dan berbalik untuk mencari kotak teh. "Jenis apa yang kau mau?"

"Lupakan tehnya –"

"Kau tidak mau teh? Lalu kenapa –"

Hongki tiba-tiba mencengkram kedua pundaknya. "Aku tidak mau teh! Setidaknya tidak sekarang!"

"Okeeee...Kau menakutiku. Kau yakin tidak ingin berbaring?"

Hongki mengangguk sedikit terlalu bersemangat, sesuatu yang bukannya menyakinkannya dia baik-baik saja, malah menakutinya lebih jauh.

"Aku ingin –Aku _perlu_ memberitahumu sesuatu."

Luhan tersentak. "Dia akan memberitahunya."

Sehun melihat Luhan dengan alis terangkat. "Memberitahunya apa?"

"Shhhh!" Luhan menyuruhnya diam. Matanya terlalu fokus pada dua orang di depannya untuk menyadari Sehun yang mencurigainya.

"Memberitahuku soal apa?" Ia bertanya.

Hongki menelan ludah. "Aku bermaksud untuk memberitahumu..." Dia berkedip berulang kali, manik-manik keringat turun di sisi wajahnya.

"Ya?"

"Uhh. Umm. A-aku sebenarnya um. Uh." Hongki mulai mengigiti bibirnya, dan ketika dia tidak bisa menatap presiden lurus di matanya lagi, dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kaos kakinya.

Luhan menahan keinginan untuk terkekeh melihat betapa gugupnya tingkah Hongki. _Itu hanya mengaku pada seorang gadis. Apa susahnya?_ Lalu Luhan tiba-tiba mengingat waktu di mana Sehun mengaku padanya, yang mana kebetulan juga berada di dapur. Waktu itu Sehun juga gugup, tapi dia juga tidak berkeringat banyak. _Mungkin dia membutuhkan sedikit dorongan?_

"Hongki HWAITING!" Luhan menyemangati membuat Hongki, presiden, dan Sehun menoleh ke arahnya.

Melihat pasangan itu di pintu masuk, mata Hongki melebar sebesar bola tenis sedangkan si presiden merona, terlihat malu atas kenyataan bahwa ia tidak tahu mereka di sana sepanjang waktu.

"Kau bisa melakukannya!" seru Luhan, memberi Hongki dua ibu jari.

Tapi bukannya tersenyum atas pesan penyemangat Luhan (seperti yang Luhan harap), Hongki terlihat lebih ketakutan, jika itu memungkinkan. _Yah itu tidak berhasil..._

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Ma'af untuk itu." Dia meletakan tangan sekuatnya pada mulut Luhan, mencegahnya untuk mengatakan apa pun lagi. "Kami akan meninggalkan kalian berdua sendirian."

Sehun menarik Luhan ke luar dari dapur, menghiraukan gumaman protes laki-laki yang lebih kecil.

"Yahh! Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Dia baru mau mengatakan tentang perasaannya!" Luhan membantah saat Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari mulutnya.

"Yah, nah aku tidak berpikir mempunyai penyemangat di sana akan membantunya," balas Sehun, mendorong Luhan untuk duduk di sofa bersamanya.

"Setiap orang membutuhkan penyemangat di mana saja. Dan sekarang dia membutuhkan satu! Tidakah kau melihat bagaimana dia membeku di tempat. Dia mungkin menjadi es sekarang karena aku tidak di sana."

Sehun tertawa. "Kau membuatnya lebih buruk, Bambi. Dia mungkin lega kita pergi dari sana."

Luhan membuat wajah tidak puas, seperti beraninya Sehun berpikir dia membuatnya lebih buruk, tapi Sehun rupanya berpikir dia terlihat imut karena dia mengacak rambutnya, dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tak seorang pun membutuhkan saksi ketika mereka mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang menegangkan seperti menyatakan perasaan mereka. Aku sangat tahu."

"Tapi Sehun-ah, kau tidak segugup atau sepelan dirinya. Itu terasa seperti dia tidak akan pernah mengeluarkannya."

"Itu karena aku hebat." Sehun menyeringai.

Luhan, berpura-pura dia tidak mendengarnya, melihat ke arah dapur. "Aku penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan..."

Dia bangun berdiri, tapi sebelum dia bisa bergerak, lengan Sehun melingkar di pinggangnya dan membawanya duduk kembali.

"Mereka tidak membutuhkanmu di sana."

"Tapi –"

"Lu. Jangan. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Tapi kau tidak jika kau mencoba untuk bangun dari sofa ini lagi," Sehun memperingatkan.

Luhan dengan menurut tetap duduk, tapi bukan karena dia takut pada Sehun yang akan melakukan sesuatu kepadanya (dia sangat meragukan kekasihnya mempunyai keberanian untuk menghukumnya), itu karena Sehun kemungkinan benar. Hongki dan presiden keduanya sudah dewasa. Mereka seharusnya sanggup untuk menanganinya. _Benarkan?_

"Apa yang membuat mereka sangat lama? Apa dia ditolak?" Luhan bertanya lima menit kemudian, dengan cemas merubah posisinya dari atas Sehun.

Anak yang lebih muda menyarankan mereka untuk tiduran di sofa sebentar, sesuatu yang Sehun harap akan mengalihkan Luhan, tapi dia salah.

Sehun yang sedang memainkan rambutnya, mengerang. "Kau tidak sabaran. Benar-benar."

Luhan mendunduk pada Sehun. "Aku hanya berharap semuanya baik-baik saja. Hongki diam-diam menyukainya selama dua tahun... Akan sangat buruk jika dia setidaknya memberinya sebuah kesempatan."

"Wow dua tahun? Itu waktu yang lama."

Luhan berkedip pada kekasihnya, yang masih memainkan jemarinya di rambutnya, dan mendesah. "Dua tahun tidaklah lama."

Dia menundukan kepalanya, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perbatasan leher Sehun. "Aku kenal seseorang yang menyukai orang ini untuk waktu yang sangat lama," gumamnya.

Sehun berhenti. "Hah?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau berteman dengannya sejak sekolah menengah atas?"

Sehun terdiam selama semenit, bingung atas siapa yang Luhan maksud. Ketika akhirnya dia mengerti, dia bangun tiba-tiba, matanya melebar. "Bagaimana kau –"

"Dia memberitahuku. Aku menanyakannya saat kita membuang sampah." Luhan, sekarang duduk di pangkuan Sehun, melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Sehun. "Dia memberitahuku semuanya."

Sehun menelan ludah. "Apa kau marah?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku tidak marah. Hanya saja. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Sehun menghela napas. "Karena itu masa lalu. Itu terjadi sebelum aku bertemu denganmu."

"Tetap saja..Lebih baik jika aku tahu." Luhan memberikan Sehun sebuah senyum kecil.

"Ma'afkan aku." Sehun membawa tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Luhan, jari-jarinya mengelus plester di pipi Luhan. "Bukan berarti aku mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya darimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau khawatir."

"Apa kemungkinan yang bisa kulakukan jika aku tahu hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Mengenalmu, aku akan mengatakan bahwa kau akan memerintahku untuk keluar dari klub musik dan tidak pernah menemuinya lagi."

Luhan menghembuskan napas. "Aku tidak sekejam itu. Aku tidak akan _memerintah_ mu untuk keluar dari klub musik. Aku akan dengan sopan memintamu untuk melakukannya." Dia mendorong dahi Sehun dengan dahinya.

Sehun mengerutkan dahi. "Lihatkan?"

Luhan tertawa. "Aku bercanda."

Mendengar tawa lembut Luhan, Sehun menjadi tenang dan melingkarkan lengannya ke sekitar pinggang Luhan. "Tidakkah kau akan merasa tidak nyaman jika mengetahuinya?"

"Sejujurnya, ya. Aku akan merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, tapi aku tidak akan mencemaskannya sebanyak saat aku tidak tahu."

Sehun menatap ke mata Luhan dan Luhan merasakan kegelisahan yang lebih muda. "Apakah ini uh merubah sesuatu?"

Luhan tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

Mata Sehun bersinar dan dia tersenyum, membuat hati Luhan berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Senyuman indah Sehun cenderung memiliki efek padanya.

"Bagus." Sehun kembali berbaring ke sofa dengan lengannya yang masih memeluk Luhan. Perasaannya tiba-tiba senang.

Luhan kembali beristirahat di dada Sehun, jari telunjuknya membuat hati-hati kecil di area di mana jantung Sehun sebenarnya berada. "Bisakah aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Yeah."

"Apa kau tahu dia masih memiliki perasaan untukmu?"

"Yeah. Aku tahu. Dia tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku atau apa sejak waktu itu di sekolah tingkat atas, tapi aku tahu. Aku bisa mengatakannya. Kami berteman selama bertahun-tahun. Sangat sulit bagiku untuk berada didekatnya tanpa merasa seperti aku menyakitinya."

"Itu sulit untuknya juga," Luhan memberitahunya.

"Kurasa begitu," kata Sehun, suaranya berisi kesedihan.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sehun. "Sehun-ah."

"Yeah?"

"Jika aku tidak pindah ke sekolahmu dan menjadi teman sekamarmu, apakah kau... pada akhirnya m-menerima perasaannya?" Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menunggu jawaban Sehun.

Sehun berkedip dan lalu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dia duga sama sekali –dia mencubit hidungnya. Keras.

"Oww!"

Sehun melepaskan hidungnya. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

Menggosok hidungnya yang terluka, Luhan melihat Sehun tidak masuk akal. "Itu adalah pertanyaan yang masuk akal!"

Sehun mendengus. "Jelaskan padaku bagian mana dari pertanyaan itu yang masuk akal."

"Yah, jika kita tidak pernah bertemu, kemungkinan kau akan mulai merasakan –"

"Itu tidak mungkin," sela Sehun.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena kau ditakdirkan untuk menjadi teman sekamar pengganggu yang menyebalkanku."

Menghiraukan bagian di mana Sehun menyebutnya sebagai teman sekamar pengganggu yang menyebalkan ( _dia tidak mungkin serius_ ), Luhan mengerutkan alisnya pada laki-laki di bawahnya. "Kau tidak tahu itu. Jika aku tidak di sini, kalian berdua bisa dengan mudah mencobanya."

"Sekali lagi –Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya lebih dari seorang teman. Dia bukan untukku. Dan aku yakin akan itu."

"Bagaimana?"

"Karena kaulah. Kaulah satu-satunya untukku."

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakannya jika kita tidak pernah bertemu."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Pada akhirnya kita akan bertemu. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Karena kau terikat pada ujung lain dari benang merahku." Sehun mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dan menggoyangkannya. "Ingat soal itu?"

Luhan merona, membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Ya itu benar. Kau tahu kau ditakdirkan untuk menyukaiku, sama seperti aku tahu kau ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Bambiku." Sehun menempelkan dahi mereka bersama. "Jadi jika kita tidak pernah menjadi teman sekamar, bukan berarti aku akan bersama dengan orang lain, itu berarti hatiku hanya perlu menunggu sedikit lebih lama untukku agar datang dan mengklaimnya."

Merasa wajahnya terbakar karena pengakuan memalukan Sehun, Luhan menekan matanya menutup. "Sehun-ahhh."

"Apa? Terlalu romantis untukmu?" goda Sehun sambil mengusapkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan.

Luhan menutup matanya lebih erat saat Sehun mulai membubuhi wajahnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil. Dia hanya membuka matanya saat dia merasakan gigi Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia menatap Sehun, wajahnya terlihat sangat malu.

"Tidakah kau tahu itu tidak sopan untuk melihat orang yang sedang menciummu?" Sehun menyeringai.

"Tidak sopan untuk menggigit orang juga," balas Luhan.

Sehun tertawa. "Kata orang yang menggigit daguku beberapa hari yang lalu."

Luhan memerah akan pengingat Sehun. "Kau tidak akan pernah membiarkannya'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau. Menggigit. Daguku."

Luhan mengerang. "Seharusnya aku menggigit lebih dari sekadar dagumu," gumamnya seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Sehun tersenyum lalu memberikannya tepukan di punggung. "Ada lagi pertanyaan bodohmu?"

 _Mereka bukan pertanyaan bodoh!_ Luhan ingin mengatakannya, tapi karena Luhan puas dengan jawaban Sehun, dia akan membiarkannya.

"Tidak. Aku baik." Dia bergelung lebih dekat pada Sehun, menyukai kehangatan yang menyelimutinya.

Bagi Luhan, Sehun adalah selimut favoritnya.

Ukuran yang pas dan kehangatan yang sempurna.

"Apa kau mau tidur di luar sini malam ini?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan baru mau bertanya pada Sehun apa yang dia maksud saat tiba-tiba dia menyadari mereka berbaring di sofa di ruang tamu.

Dia hampir melupakan alasan mengapa mereka di sana dan bukan di salah satu kamar, ketika dia tiba-tiba mendengar pergerakan dari lorong yang menghubungkan dapur ke ruang tamu.

Dia bangun tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Sehun diprosesnya, dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

Hongki dan si presiden memasuki ruangan dan melihat Luhan menatap mereka, mereka saling pandang satu sama lain. Tak satu pun tahu apa yang mau dikatakan.

"Uhh.. Luhan. Apa kau menunggu di sini sepanjang waktu?" tanya Hongki sambil menggosok belakang lehernya di waktu yang sama.

Luhan mempelajari wajahnya. Hongki tidak mempunyai jejak air mata di pipinya, jadi itu berarti dia tidak menangis –yang mana bagus. Jika dia tidak menangis berarti dia tidak menolaknya. Luhan juga menyadari rona tipis di kedua pipi mereka, yang mana berarti mereka antara malu karena Luhan mengamati mereka atau dari –

"Ya. Sekarang bisakah kau memberitahunya apa yang terjadi karena pikirannya mungkin berputar-putar tidak jelas sekarang," kata Sehun seraya bangun dari tempatnya di sofa dan berdiri di samping Luhan.

Mereka melirik satu sama lain sekali lagi sebelum presiden berdeham. "Ahem. Luhan, Sehun, ini sudah larut, kalian berdua seharusnya tidur." Dia menoleh ke arah Hongki. "Kau juga."

Hongki tersenyum lebar. "Ya!" Dia memberinya sebuah hormat. Ia tertawa akan itu sedangkan Luhan terus menatap mereka, pikirannya masih mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di dapur. Sehun tidak tertarik.

"Aku duluan. Pastikan kalian beristirahat banyak. Kita akan pulang lebih awal besok." Ia berjalan menuju tangga, tapi sebelum ia menaiki tangga pertama, ia berbalik dan melihat ke arah mereka (khususnya Hongki). "Malam."

Hongki tersenyum. "Malam."

Sesaat setelah ia menaiki tangga, dan Luhan bisa mendengar pintu dari kamar anak perempuan tertutup, dia cepat-cepat ke sisi Hongki.

"Beritahu aku semuanya."

Hongki, yang masih menatap ke tangga, mengambil napas. "Aku memberitahunya bagaimana perasaanku."

"Dan?"

"Dan dia mendengarkan. Itu sulit dan aku mungkin terdengar seperti orang idiot, tapi dia mendengarkan semuanya –bahkan ketika aku berbicara tidak jelas soal pertama kali kita bertemu dan bagaimana aku mengagumi kebaikannya dan bagaimana –"

"Yeah yeah. Apa kau mengajaknya berkencan? Apa yang dia katakan? Apa dia memberimu kesempatan?" Luhan kenyataannya melompat naik-turun penuh antisipasi.

Hongki, bagaimana pun, tidak menyadarinya. Dia masih menatap anak tangga, terlalu terpesona.

"Bisakah kau memberitahunya? Aku tidak mau dia sesemangat ini sebelum pergi tidur." Sehun akhirnya bersuara, menyadarkan Hongki dari lamunannya.

Dia menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Dia bilang dia tidak siap untuk sebuah hubungan. Dia bilang sesuatu soal mencoba merelakan masa lalu."

Luhan mengangguk, sadar yang ia maksudkan adalah perasaannya pada Sehun.

"Tapi dia ingin mengenalku lebih baik, jadi kami akan melakukannya. Kami akan menghabiskan waktu lebih bersama. Kuharap, dia akan menyadari bagaimana tulusnya aku dan mungkin kita akan menjadi hal lebih..." Dia tersenyum pada Luhan. "Dia juga membuatkanku teh."

Luhan tersenyum kembali. "Aku sangat bangga padamu. Lihat? Itu tidak terlalu sulit. Sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menunjukan padanya betapa besar keinginanmu untuk bersamanya, dan aku yakin semuanya akan bekerja. Dia akan jatuh cinta padamu! Dan saat kalian kencan, kalian bisa membuatkan teh untuk satu sama lain!"

Hongki tertawa. "Apa kekasihmu selalu begitu antusias, Sehun?"

"Kau tidak tahu setengahnya." Sehun melipat lengannya di depan dadanya, tersenyum lebar pada kerutan imut yang muncul di wajah Luhan.

"Yah, aku akan tidur sekarang. Tiba-tiba merasa pusing atas semua yang sudah terjadi. Malam semuanya."

Saat Hongki pergi, Luhan berbalik pada Sehun. "Bukankah ini bagus?! Mereka bisa menjadi pasangan!"

Sehun menaikan satu alisnya. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi sangat tertarik pada kisah cinta ketua klub kita?"

"Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa aku repot-repot bertanya?"

Luhan tertawa sebelum memeluk Sehun. "Yeah, kenapa kau bahkan bertanya?" Dia menanamkan kecupan lembut di bibir Sehun dan tersenyum.

Sehun menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Luhan. "Bisa kita tidur sekarang?"

Luhan menangguk. "Ya –setelah aku menyelesaikan makanan kecilku."

"Daging barbeque pada tengah malam bukan termasuk 'makanan kecil'."

"Oke baik. Apa ada kue yang tersisa? Aku tidak berkesempatan untuk makan satu pun." Luhan memberikan Sehun cibiran bibir yang dia tahu Sehun tak bisa menolaknya.

"Makan kue di malam hari tidak lebih baik dari makan daging. Kau tidak mau menjadi –"

"Jika kata 'gendut' keluar dari mulutmu, aku akan menendang tulang keringmu."

Sehun melangkah menjauh darinya. "Kenapa di tulang kering?"

"Karena itu tidak terlalu serius bagiku untuk menendangmu di mana kau tahu itu akan sangat menyakitkan. Lagi pula, jika aku menendangmu di sana –"

"Kita berdua akan menderita."

Sehun menyeringai, puas dengan kenyataan komentarnya membuat Luhan berubah menjadi merah.

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan!"

"Terserah. Ayo ambil kuemu sebelum kau mulai menggigitku."

"Heii!"

Malam terakhir perjalanan mereka dihabiskan dengan Sehun menonton Luhan menghabiskan potongan terakhir kuenya, dan Luhan mencoba untuk menyakinkan Sehun untuk membiarkannya melepas beberapa plesternya.

Pagi berikutnya, saat semua orang mencoba menghilangkan sisa mabuknya, Luhan dan Sehun masih tertidur. Dengan Luhan yang dengan imutnya berbaring di sisi Sehun, tak seorang pun mempunyai hati untuk membangunkannya. Hanya ketika mereka selesai membuat makan pagi mereka melakukan "Batu, Gunting, Kertas" untuk memutuskan orang yang akan melakukan tugas kurang beruntung membangunkan mereka berdua.

"Jika aku tidak keluar hidup-hidup, maukah kau berjanji untuk memberitahu semua yang di universitas pengorbanan muliaku?" Hongki meminta seraya mencengkram tangan si presiden.

Ia tertawa. "Kau dramatis lagi. Lakukan saja!" Dia mendorongnya masuk ke kamar, seketika menutup pintunya.

Menatap pasangan itu di lantai, Hongki menelan air liur. Membuat langkah ragu menuju sosok itu, Hongki berhenti saat dirinya sangat dekat dengan Sehun, yang bahkan ditidurnya terlihat sangat menakutkan. Luhan, di lain sisi, tidur seperti bayi –kelopak matanya berdenyut, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, tangannya menggenggam baju Sehun.

"Aku harus membangunkan yang terlihat lebih baik."

Hongki berjalan menuju sisi Luhan dan baru akan meletakan tangannya pada bahu anak itu ketika Sehun (dengan mata yang masih tertutup) menggertak, "Berani menyentuhnya dan kau mati."

Hongki bersumpah pada siapa pun yang bertanya, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia ketakutan sampai dititik dia hampir kencing di celana.

"Uhh. S-sa-sarapan sudah s-siap," dia tergagap, tangannya menempel di sampingnya. "Tolong j-jangan s-sakiti aku."

Menghiraukan komentar terakhir Hongki, Sehun menarik Luhan lebih dekat dan meletakan dagunya di atas rambut berantakan kekasihnya. "Kami akan makan di van."

"B-baiklah. A-ambil waktumu." Hongki dengan cepat mundur dan saat dia keluar, yang lain menahannya sebelum lututnya jatuh ke lantai. "Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi!"

Saat Luhan terbangun, semua orang sudah berberes dan membawa barang-barang mereka ke van yang menunggu di luar.

"Apa aku bangun kesiangan?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun, yang sibuk membereskan barang mereka berdua ke dalam tas.

"Tidak. Mereka yang bangun terlalu pagi."

Luhan membuat "O" dengan mulutnya dan dengan mata separuh terpejam, dia melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang Sehun, memeluknya dari belakang. "Ini perjalanan yang mengesankan."

"Yeah."

Saat pintunya di buka dan Hongki muncul di sisi satunya, Luhan menyadari bagaimana dia menjauhkan diri saat melihat mereka. _Apa sesuatu terjadi saat aku tidur?_

"Pagi Hongki," sapa Luhan dengan suara yang bersemangat, mencatat bagaimana wajah Hongki mengendur saat mereka bertatapan. Itu terlihat seperti dia menghindari mata Sehun.

"Pagi. Presiden menyuruhku untuk memberitahu kalian kita akan pergi jam sepuluh, jadi uh bersiap-siaplah." Dia dengan cepat meninggalkan kamar itu, tak mengatakan apa pun pada Sehun.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun saat mereka berdua duduk di belakang van.

Sehun memberikannya roti isi dan sebotol jus jeruk. "Seperti apa?"

"Seperti kenapa hanya kita berdua yang memakan sarapan di mobil? Dan kenapa Hongki menghindarimu?"

"Sudah kukatakan –mereka bangun lebih awal, jadi mereka sudah sarapan sebelum kita. Dan Hongki tidak menghindariku."

Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Dia dengan senang memakan roti isinya, berpura-pura tidak mendengar keluhan Sehun soal dirinya yang menjatuhkan remah-remah di mana-mana. _Hmph. Dia tidak seharusnya memberikanku roti isi jika dia tidak mau remah-remah di mana-mana._

Saat Sehun membuka kunci pintu rumah mereka, Luhan mendorong melewatinya dan berlari masuk, menjatuhkan tasnya seketika.

Dia berteriak, "KAMI PULANG," tidak terlalu memikirkan bahwa itu adalah Minggu pagi.

Sehun mendengus dari belakangnya. "Belum ada yang bangun, Bambi. Simpan napasmu."

Lalu setelah itu langkah kaki berisik bisa terdengar datang dari tangga –langkah kaki yang tak lain milik teman satu rumah mereka yang selalu tersenyum lebar, Chanyeol.

Saat matanya mendarat pada Luhan dan Sehun, Chanyeol menghentikan larinya.

"Ya, hyung. Kami sudah pulang," kata Sehun sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum berlari mendekat untuk mengangkat mereka berdua dari kakinya.

Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah "Wooaaaah."

Sehun mengerang. "Hyung, turunkan kami."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengguncang mereka sedikit, membuat Luhan tertawa dan Sehun mengharapkan perjalanan mereka sedikit lebih panjang.

Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi tersenyum lebar sebelum berteriak dengan senang, "HUNHAN KEMBALI!"

* * *

 **fantasy_seoul** : OH MY GAWD. FLUFFNYA. AKU TAK TAHAN. Lol. Kuharap ini bagian yang menyenangkan untuk kalian semua. Komentar benang merah Sehun tertuju untuk ICCL :) dan yay Hongki mendapatkan sebuah kesempatan! Semuanya baik-baik saja! Bagian favorit –Lulu memperingatkan Sehun untuk tidak mengatakan kata gendut, Sehun mengatakan mereka berdua akan menderita jika Lulu menendangnya di bawah sana (LOL apa yang dia maksud dengan itu? Wink wink) dan Sehun mengancam Hongki. Lol. Dia sangat serius. Juga Chanyeol menjadi senang tentang kepulangan Hunhan! Apa bagian favoritmu?

Karakter baru akan dikenalkan sedikit di bagian depan. Akan ada lebih banyak Baekyeol dan Sulay di bagian yang akan datang karena aku rindu menulis tentang mereka dan karena Hunhan kembali ke rumah, akan masuk akal jika akan ada lebih banyak interaksi di antara semua pasangan. Sudah cukup soal presiden dan Hongki, lebih banyak anak EXOkan? Aku berharap untuk menuliskan tentang mereka lagi!

Karena Natal akan datang sebentar lagi, aku akan mencoba sebisanya membuat bagian Natal sebelumnya. Mungkin bisa dua update dari sekarang. Aku bersemangat untuk itu. FLUFF NATAL! Terima kasih sudah membaca semuanya :D

 **Z.J** : JIAN KEMBALI! 3 days straight update! PRAISE MY SOUL! Mau dong yah, satu pacar romantis kaya Sehun (untuk yang kesekian kali)... Ancaman Sehun ke Hongki itu apa banget. Lol. Berakhir sudah masalah Luhan dengan presiden, dan apalah Lulu sayang ga ada yang butuh teriak-teriak semangat waktu nembak kaya gitu, makin gugup sampai rasanya mau mati iya... Dan Sehun itu benar, kalau dia sampai ketendang di bagian bawah sana, bukan cuma Sehun yang bakal menderita, hohoho~~~ Chapter depan bakal ketemu lagi sama Baekyeol yang heboh dan lebih banyak FLUFF!


	13. Bagian 13: The Chaos

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2012 All I Care About by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

 _translated by Zhen Jian (Oct 31, 2016)_

Enjoy~

* * *

(*Sehun*)

Setelah deklarasi keras dari Chanyeol akan kembalinya Hunhan, anak laki-laki yang lain mulai berdatangan ke lantai bawah untuk menyapa mereka, semua kecuali Kris.

Kemudian di dapur, Kyungsoo sedang membuat sarapan (sebenarnya antara sarapan dan makan siang) dengan bantuan Xiumin. Chen meletakan kepalanya di meja, wajahnya gelap tidak seperti biasanya, matanya menatap tajam pada belakang kepala Xiumin, barangkali karena laki-laki yang lebih tua sudah memaksanya untuk turun ke bawah. Kai menonton video musik di laptopnya, terlalu fokus pada gerakan tarinya untuk memberikan perhatian pada yang lainnya. Suho sedang membaca koran dengan Lay, yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Suho. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan gembira mengobrol bersama Luhan.

"Kris hyung mengatakan selamat datang kembali," Tao menginformasikan mereka seraya memasuki dapur, bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Itu tidak terdengar sepertinya," kata Sehun acuh-tak-acuh sedangkan jari-jarinya menyisir rambut kusut Luhan. Kenyataan ujung rambut Luhan mencuat ke mana-mana membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya jika kekasihnya lupa untuk menyisir rambutnya pagi ini.

"Mengenal ketertarikan Kris hyung untuk tidur di akhir pekan, aku terkejut dia mengatakan sesuatu." Lay melihat anak yang lebih muda seakan dia tidak mempercayainya sedikit pun.

Tao tersenyum malu-malu sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Lay. "Yah, dia tidak persis mengatakannya. Aku hanya menebak itu yang akan dia katakan...jika dia bangun."

"Ah. Itu lebih mirip dengannya."

"Hyung, kami sangat merindukanmu. Rumah ini sangat sepi tanpamu di sini," aku Baekhyun pada Luhan yang tersenyum.

"Membosankan sebenarnya," tambah Chanyeol.

"Heiiii. Apa kalian menyebut kami membosankan?" tanya Xiumin, mengacungkan sebuah sendok masak pada pasangan Baekyeol.

"Ya," jawab Baekyeol tanpa berkedip.

Luhan terkekeh sedangkan Suho menoleh dari halaman yang sedang ia baca dan menatap pada pasangan itu. "Kalian menyebut kami membosankan karena kami tidak mengikuti ide-ide memalukan kalian."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Oh yang benar saja. Sebutkan salah satu dari ide kami yang memalukan."

"Kau menyarankan membuat film kita menarikan tarian kuda PSY di air mancur sekolah," kata Tao.

"Itu seharusnya menyenangkan," balas Chanyeol.

"Pada jam satu pagi hari? Sungguh? Apa istilah 'penjaga malam' dan 'penjara' tidak berarti apa pun untuk kalian?" tanya Kyungsoo sakarstik.

"Oke. Itu satu. Apa lagi?" tanya Baekhyun, walau pun dia tidak terlihat ingin tahu.

"Menyelinap masuk ke konser SNSD," jawab Lay.

"Oh ayolah. Kau tahu kalian semua ingin melihat mereka." Chanyeol berdiri dan mulai menarikan salah satu dari lagu mereka. "Gee gee gee gee. Baby baby baby."

Luhan tertawa sedangkan Baekhyun datang membantu kekasihnya dan mulai menari bersama, keduanya tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil.

Luhan hampir melakukan gerakan tangan dari koreografinya ketika Sehun menggenggam tangannya untuk menghentikannya. "Jangan. Kau hanya akan menyemangati mereka dan siapa yang tahu kapan mereka akan berhenti."

Luhan memberikannya cemberut kecil sebagai respon, tapi dengan cepat menghilang saat Sehun memilih untuk menautkan jari-jari mereka.

Chen mengerang dari tempatnya. "Berhenti menari. Tolong. Selamatkan kami." Dia terlihat seakan dia dengan putus asa ingin tidak melihat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Sehun tahu benar bagaimana perasaannya.

"Kalian melakukannya semuanya salah," kritik Kai, akhirnya menoleh dari laptopnya. "Serius, kalian berdua membutuhkan latihan menari."

Pasangan itu berhenti menari dan Chanyeol melihat ke arah Kai. "Dan kau tahu apa yang kau butuhkan?"

Baekhyun meletakan tangannya di bahu kekasihnya, sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya –dengan jelas tahu apa yang akan terjadi. "Apa yang dia butuhkan, Yeollie?"

"A genie," seru Chanyeol, mengedipkan matanya pada Kai.

"GENIE FOR YOUR WISH," pasangan Baekyeol bernyanyi sambil mereka menarikan lagunya –atau setidaknya mencoba.

Luhan tertawa dan mulai ikut bertepuk tangan. Lay terlihat terhibur sedangkan Suho kembali membaca korannya, mencoba sebisanya untuk menghiraukan mereka. Tao mencengkram ponselnya, tidak yakin apakah dia harus merekam ini atau tidak. Chen terlihat siap untuk membunuh dan Kai menganga, tercengang dan sedikit terhina. Xiumin terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak akan ada tarian di dapurku. Sekarang berhenti," perintah Kyungsoo seraya membawa makanan ke meja.

Memutuskan bahwa lebih baik untuk tidak melawan Kyungsoo (karena di dapur kata-katanya adalah hukum), Baekyeol berhenti menari dan duduk, bertos dengan Luhan.

Saat semua orang mulai makan, Sehun melirik dengan cepat ke sekeliling dan walau pun dia enggan mengakuinya, dia merindukan hal ini. Dia rindu makan dengan hyungnya.

Ini nyaman. Sangat dikenalnya. Rumah.

Tapi tentu saja, tinggalkan pasangan Baekyeol untuk menghancurkan momen manis lainnya.

"Nah, kami senang kau sudah kembali Luhan hyung. Aneh tidak mendengar kegaduhan dari kamarmu saat malam. Kami merindukan erangan-erangan imutmu." Baekhyun tersenyum pada Luhan, yang merona akan kata-katanya, sedangkan Sehun hampir tersedak roti bakarnya.

"Baekhyun! Tidak di meja sarapan," kata Suho tegas. "Kami tidak butuh untuk mengetahui kau mendengarkan di um momen intim mereka."

Telinga Luhan berubah merah saat kata "intim" itu disebutkan, Sehun, di lain sisi, mengerang –berharap dia kembali ke penginapan, jauh dari mereka yang menjadi hyungnya.

Baekhyun mengedikan bahu. "Aku hanya mengatakannya. Lagi pula, itu tidak seperti kalian tidak tahu betapa sulitnya untuk tetap diam –mengingat betapa tipisnya tembok-tembok ini."

Lay, yang tidak memperhatikan sebelumnya, sekarang dengan jelas menghindari kontak mata, lebih memilih untuk menatap mangkuk nasinya. Suho berkedip pada Baekhyun, tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa anak yang lebih muda begitu berani. Dia berdeham. "Tidak. Kami tidak tahu. Kami tidak pernah berisik."

Chen mendengus. "Aku tidak terlalu yakin soal itu, hyung."

Suho menoleh cepat untuk menghadap Chen, tatapannya tiba-tiba menajam. Sebelum dia sempat mengomeli yang lebih muda karena berkata seperti itu, Chanyeol memberikannya tepukan di punggung, yang mana terdengar seperti pukulan mengingat tangannya yang besar.

"Wow Suho hyung! Tidak tahu kau seperti itu!"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Yeah, tidak tahu kau monster di tempat tidur. Lay hyung pria yang beruntung."

"Ap—Uh. Tidak. Aishhh." Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, rupanya kalah. Lay dengan jelas memerah di wajahnya sekarang.

"Bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan apa yang terjadi di balik pintu yang tertutup?" saran Xiumin, dengan jelas tidak nyaman seperti yang lainnya (minus Baekyeol).

"Kita semua sedang makan demi tuhan," tambah Kai sambil menusuk-nusuk tak tentu telur orak-ariknya dengan garpu.

"Ya. Xiumin hyung dan Kai benar. Kita harus menghentikannya," perintah Suho, mencoba menyelamatkan keadannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar." Oh ayolah. Kita semua orang dewasa di sini. Tidak pernahkah kalian mendengar kalimat sharing is caring?"

"Bukan berarti kita harus membicarakan apa yang kau lakukan di tempat tidur," sindir Kyungsoo. "Aku lebih baik tidak tahu. Terima kasih."

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kyungsoo, apa kau mungkin iri?"

Kyungsoo, dengan mata lebar, berbicara dengan gugup, "A-apa?! Aku tidak iri!"

"Kenapa tidak? Tidakah kau merasa kesepian sesekali?" tambah Baekhyun, wajahnya serius.

Dan kekacauan terjadi.

"Baekhyun!"

"Apa? Aku hanya penasaran!"

"Kita bilang kita akan berhenti membicarakannya."

"Ini proses alami hyung!"

"Telingaku!"

"Hentikan."

"Kenapa aku bangun demi ini?!"

"Semua orang melakukannya!"

"Chanyeol!"

"Tao tutup telingamu."

"Bunuh aku sekarang."

"Sehun-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ini bagian dari hidup. Kita menemukan orang yang kita cintai dan kita –"

"Chanyeol, selesaikan kalimat itu dan aku akan melarangmu dari dapurku."

"KITA BERCINTA!"

"KERAS DAN BANGGA!"

"Cukup! Baekhyun, Chanyeol, kalian berdua dilarang untuk makan di meja ini selama seminggu!"

"Tidak apa-apa untuk kami! Kami bisa melakukan hal yang lebih baik."

"Seperti melakukan se—"

"Jangan."

"Seks."

"Woah. Apa ini yang kalian bicarakan saat aku tidak di sini?" tanya Kris saat dia masuk, rambutnya masih basah dari mandi paginya. Mereka semua menoleh padanya. "Apa? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Setelah waktu sebentar dalam diam, Chen menjawab, "Hanya sekumpulan banyak dari krim wajah."

Semua orang, kecuali Kris, mulai tertawa.

"Hahahaha!"

"Ya ampun. Dia memang menggunakan banyak krim wajah."

"Apa itu normal?"

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu."

"Yahhh! Itu sangat normal!"

"Apa itu bahkan warna asli kulitnya?"

"Siapa yang tahu?"

"Aku mengintip ke dalam tas make upnya dan itu bukanlah gurauan."

"Benarkah? Apa yang ada di dalamnya?"

"Woah woah. Kris hyung punya tas make up?"

"Lihatkan? Itu tas make upnya, Sehun-ah. Aku benar!"

"Apa itu tas kecil bercorak macan tutul yang dia simpan di tas punggungnya?"

"Hei! Kau mengintip ke tas punggungku?!"

"Aku bahkan tidak mempunyai tas make up dan aku mengenakan banyak eyeliner."

"Tidak ada yang salah punya tas make up! Di mana lagi aku harus meletakan semua pelembabku?" Kris menatap mereka dengan marah.

Anak-anak yang lain saling bertukar pandang dan meledak lagi. Kenyataannya Chanyeol dan Chen menangis karena banyaknya tertawa.

"Baik. Aku akan makan di kamarku." Kris mengambil sebuah mangkuk, sendok, sekardus susu, dan sekotak sereal. "Jangan menggangguku."

"Tidak akan memimpikannya."

"Yeah. Kami tidak mau kau melemparkan botol-botol krim jantanmu pada kami."

Kris memberikan pelototan terakhir sebelum berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Sesaat setelah dia terdengar berjalan di tangga, anak-anak itu tersenyum dan memberikan tos pada yang lain.

Mengerjai Kris adalah hal yang mereka semua nikmati.

Itu tidak sering terjadi, mengingat tinggi di atas rata-rata Kris dan tatapan "Aku akan memotongmu jika mencampuriku" biasanya, tapi kapan pun mereka bisa menang dalam jumlah dengannya, mereka akan mengambil kesenangan itu untuk bersekongkol melawannya.

Sisa dari waktu mereka habiskan untuk menyelesaikan makan mereka dan mengobrol tentang apa rencana mereka hari itu. Semua yang terjadi sebelum kemunculan Kris terlihat dilupakan...setidaknya sampai...

"Hei Kyungsoo, apa kami masih dilarang untuk makan di sini?" tanya Baekyeol, mengedipkan bulu mata mereka pada Kyungsoo –mencoba untuk memenangkan kebaikan hatinya.

"Tentu saja."

Baekyeol mengerutkan dahi. "Sial."

ooo

"Kau mendapatkan pekerjaan!?" Luhan hampir menjerit saat Sehun memberitahu kabar terbarunya ketika mereka makan siang di kafetaria. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, yang sibuk menyuapi satu sama lain gulungan sushi, menolehkan perhatian mereka pada pasangan yang duduk di depan mereka.

"Yeah. Aku baru saja mendapatkan panggilan. Aku akan mulai bekerja akhir pekan ini." Dia melihat pada Luhan, yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut. _Ini tidak berjalan dengan baik...Ugh. Aku tahu seharusnya aku membawakannya kue lebih dulu._

Menyimpulkan bahwa Luhan tidak akan melakukan apa pun selain menatap tajam Sehun, Baekhyun bertanya, "Di mana?"

"Di noraebang," jawabnya, matanya masih fokus pada Luhan.

Mata Chanyeol melebar dan dia mendekat maju untuk menggenggam tangan Sehun. "Di noraebang?! Sehun, kau sangat beruntung! Aku selalu ingin bekerja di sana!"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Kau akan dipecat pada hari pertama. Bekerja sambil yang lainnya bernyanyi dan bersenang-senang adalah hal tidak mungkin bagimu, Yeollie. Kau tidak bisa menghentikan dirimu untuk bergabung dengan mereka."

Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau benar."

"Di mana itu?" Luhan akhirnya bertanya, dan Sehun mengeluarkan _wew_ dalam batin.

"Itu dekat dengan salah satu stasiun kereta api bawah tanah. Sekitar sepuluh menit jauhnya dengan kereta. Itu tidak terlalu jauh."

"Aku akan pergi denganmu," kata Luhan dengan kebulatan tekad, itu mengejutkan Sehun (walau pun dia tahu kekasihnya akan mengatakan persis seperti itu).

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku tidak perlu kau mengantarkanku bekerja. Tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu saat kau selesai."

"Tidak. Aku selesai jam 11, dan aku tidak ingin kau menaiki kereta sangat larut di malam hari."

Luhan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan mendengus. "Aku cukup tua untuk naik kereta, Sehun-ah. Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil."

"Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Yah... Lalu kenapa aku tidak bisa menjemputmu? Kau selalu datang menjemputku di kafe kapan pun aku selesai."

Sehun menghela napas. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menjelaskan pada Luhan mengapa dia tidak ingin dirinya menaiki kereta di malam hari tanpa terdengar seperti kekasih yang terlalu ketakutan. "Karena..."

"Karena dia tidak mau ada orang menakutkan menyentuh miliknya. Kemungkinan seseorang menggerayangimu terlalu banyak untuk ditanganinya," kata Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman. "Sama-sama, Sehun."

Sehun memiliki keinginan tiba-tiba untuk menyumpal mulut Baekhyun dengan gulungan karena itu jelas tidak membantu situasinya. Dia menyudahinya dengan memberikan Baekhyun tatapan tajam, yang mana laki-laki itu hiraukan sambil menyupai Chanyeol gulungan lainnya.

Luhan melotot pada Sehun. "Aku 21. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"

"Aku tahu kau bisa. Hanya saja kau menarik banyak perhatian –perhatian yang _tak diharapkan_."

"Jadi? Bukan berarti mereka akan melakukan sesuatu terhadapku."

Baekhyun, memutuskan sekali lagi waktunya untuk turun tangan, menyatakan, "Dengar, hyung, Sehun benar. Kau seperti bunga yang sedang mekar yang membawa semua lebah ke halaman."

Pasangan Baekyeol mulai membuat suara dengungan, berpura-pura menjadi lebah langsung menuju Luhan (yang melihat mereka seakan mereka gila).

Sehun mengerang karena dia tahu mereka mencoba mencerahkan perasaannya, tapi hanya sakit kepala yang para hyungnya berikan. Itu menjadi semakin buruk saat Chanyeol menambahkan, "Heh, saat pertama kali kami melihatmu, kami ingin menyentuhmu dengan tidak pantas."

Sehun memberikannya tendangan cepat di lututnya. "OWW!"

Baekhyun segera mulai memijat lutut Chanyeol yang terluka, menggumamkan sumpah serapah pada Sehun karena menyakiti kekasihnya. "Dia hanya bercanda!" (Sehun tidak menangkap "sepertinya" yang mengikuti setelahnya).

"Yah, itu tidak lucu," Sehun membentak balik. "Kembali ke subjek awal. Lu, kau tidak boleh menjemputku."

"Tapi kau akan menaiki kereta larut tengah malam dan aku juga tidak mau orang menakutkan menyentuhmu!"

Duo Baekyeol menghentikan apa yang mereka kerjakan dan berceloteh. "Hyung, kami tahu Sehun terlihat sangat menarik bagimu, tapi untuk kami semua, dia terlihat seperti orang yang akan menghajar habis sampai babak belur jika mereka menatapnya dengan aneh. Kau tidak perlu cemas tentang orang-orang akan menyentuhnya. Mereka tidak mau."

Sehun menutup matanya. "Sebanyak aku benci untuk mengatakannya," dia membuka matanya untuk menatap mata Luhan, "tapi mereka benar. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku." Dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan genggaman lembut pada tangan Luhan.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, terlihat tidak yakin apa yang akan dia lakukan. Sehun bisa mengatakan dia masih tidak nyaman dengan ide itu, tapi dia bisa merasakan penolakan dari Luhan perlahan menyerah.

Akhirnya, Luhan menghela napas dan berkata, "Baik. Aku tidak akan menjemputmu."

"Dan?"

"Dan aku tidak akan naik kereta di malam hari," gumam Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum seraya memberikan Luhan sepotong daging dari nampannya, berharap menenangkan laki-laki yang lebih tua. "Terima kasih."

Bukannya memakan dagingnya, Luhan mulai menusuknya dengan sumpitnya. "Aku khawatir karena ini adalah pekerjaan sungguhan pertamamu."

"Heii. Ini bukan perkejaan pertamaku."

"Mengantar susu ke tetanggamu saat umurmu 12 bukan termasuk pekerjaan sungguhan," jawab pedas Luhan.

"Aku dibayar untuk itu. Itu pekerjaan sungguhan."

"Dia benar hyung. Menurut definisi kamus soal pekerjaan, dia melakukan sesuatu untuk ditukarkan dengan uang. Itu sebuah pekerjaan," sela Chanyeol. "Sama-sama, maknae."

 _Apa ini? Hari Membantu Sehun Bahkan Saat Dia Tidak Membutuhkannya?_

"Lagi pula kenapa kau tiba-tiba membutuhkan pekerjaan?" tanya Luhan.

"Untuk membelikanmu hal-hal bagus," sela Baekhyun.

Luhan berkedip pada Sehun. "Sehun-ah, apa itu benar?"

"Kurang lebih."

"Sehun! Kekasih macam apa aku ini dipikiranmu? Aku tidak butuh hal-hal bagus jadi kau bisa lupakan soal bekerja jika itu alasanmu."

"Aku bercanda."

"Itu tidak lucu." Luhan mulai memukulnya di lengan, yang mana pasangan Baekyeol mengambil kesenangan menyaksikannya. Mereka berseru merayakannya dan memberikan Luhan beberapa gulungan sushi mereka, sebagai hadiah karena memukul si maknae. Luhan dengan senang hati menerimanya dan mereka bertiga menikmati sisa makan siangnya –tidak memberi perhatian pada kerutan yang menempel di wajah Sehun.

Ini pukul 10 Sabtu pagi saat Sehun bangun dan mengganti pakaian diam-diam, takut membangunkan Luhan, yang syukurnya masih jauh mendengkur. Dia melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin dan memperbaiki dasi pita hitam yang dia kenakan. Itu adalah bagian dari seragam yang para karyawan harus pakai –kemeja putih dengan rompi hitam polos serta celana panjang hitam. Sehun bukan salah satu yang menyukai seragam, tapi karena Luhan mengatakan bahwa itu terlihat cocok dengannya, dia memutuskan bahwa mungkin ini tidak terlalu buruk.

Dia mengambil dompet dan ponselnya lalu baru akan pergi ketika dia ingat dia melupakan sesuatu. Sehun berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur, dan duduk di samping Luhan. Dia mendekat, berharap untuk mencium rusa yang tertidur sebelum dia pergi –

"Tidak," tentang Luhan, dengan tiba-tiba berguling ke sisi lain. "Jangan menciumku."

Sehun, mencoba sebisanya untuk tidak tertawa akan betapa imutnya Luhan yang mengatakan hal itu, bertanya, "Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena kau tidak akan bisa pergi tanpa sebuah ciuman," gumam anak yang lebih tua. _Oh ya ampun._

Sehun mulai tertawa, mengacak rambut Luhan yang kusut saat yang satunya menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal. "Kau benar-benar imut 24/7. Tapi ayolah, hanya satu ciuman kecil."

Luhan, menjadi keras kepala seperti biasanya, menghiraukannya dan menarik selimutnya melewati kepalanya. Sehun tetap di sana, berpikir bagaimana dia harus menangani ini. _Ah. Aku tahu._ Dia bangun berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu kamar seraya menggoncang keras kunci di dalam kantungnya, lalu dia menunggu. _1\. 2. 3._

Seperti sebuah isyarat, selimutnya dengan kasar di lempar ke samping, dan Luhan bangun tiba-tiba, mulutnya terbuka. "Apa kau benar-benar pergi tanpa menciumku?!" Dia terlihat tidak terima.

 _Terlalu mudah._

"Tentu saja tidak." Sehun berjalan mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan sebelum yang lebih tua mampu mengatakan hal lainnya. Dia memastikan untuk membuatnya singkat dan sederhana karena jika tidak mereka akan berciuman sampai Luhan lelah (yang mana hampir tidak pernah terjadi).

"Mhm. Tidakkah kau merasa lebih baik?"

Luhan mengkerutkan hidungnya, kecewa akan betapa pendeknya ciuman itu. "Diam."

Sehun tertawa dan menyingkirkan poni Luhan menjauh dari matanya. "Jangan menelponku setiap lima menit oke? Dan jika kau menelpon dan aku tidak menjawab, bukan berarti sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku –itu karena aku sedang bekerja. Paham?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Aku paham. Kau memberitahuku soal ini tadi malam."

Sehun tersenyum. "Hanya mengingatkan." Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu ketika dia mendengar Luhan bergumam malu-malu, "Semoga beruntung di hari pertamamu."

"Yeah. Tentu." Sehun menyeringai. "Jangan merindukanku terlalu banyak. Bermainlah dengan yang lain saat kau merasa kesepian."

"Sehun-ah, jika aku bisa menangani kau yang pergi selama sepuluh hari, aku bisa menangani 12 jam."

Sehun mendengus. "Maksudmu 7 hari karena terakhir kali kuperiksa, kau meloncat ke pesawat untuk datang melihatku."

"Sepuluh hari. Tujuh hari. Sama saja. Aku bisa menanganinya. Oke? Hanya jangan membawa Chanyeol dan dipecat pada hari pertamamu." Dia memberikan Sehun sebuah senyuman kecil.

Sehun merasa lebih baik akan pemandangan itu. "Yeah. Tidak akan." Dia memutar gagang pintunya. "Aku akan melihatmu lagi nanti malam."

"Sampai jumpa," adalah hal terakhir yang dia dengar sebelum dia meninggalkan kamar dan berjalan ke lantai bawah. Mereka tidak mengatakan selamat tinggal karena itu hanya akan membuatnya dramatis secara berlebihan dan sebetulnya, mereka akan kembali melihat satu sama lain lagi segera.

Hari pertama Sehun di Good Times Noraebang berjalan lancar. Semua yang dia lakukan hanya menunjukan para pengunjung ruangan yang sudah ditetapkan dan membawakan pesanan mereka, dan sesekali dia akan diminta untuk datang dan memperbaiki kesalahan teknis pada mesin karaoke. Teman-teman sepekerjaannya, selain menunjukan di mana dia bisa menemukan hal yang dibutuhkan dan bagaimana sesuatu dilakukan, tidak mengobrol banyak dengannya –Sehun mempunyai perasaan mereka melihatnya susah untuk didekati. Walau pun karyawan yang lain tidak mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya, para kustomer perempuan melakukannya (khususnya para noona).

Kelompok terakhirnya hari itu adalah sekumpulan wanita pertengahan tahun, yang rupanya datang ke noraebang setiap hari Sabtu untuk bersantai dan bersenang-senang, untuk melupakan selama dua jam itu selama mereka di sana bahwa mereka sudah memiliki suami dan anak-anak menunggu di rumah. Mereka terus melongo padanya, seakan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa mereka tidak pernah melihat dirinya sebelum ini. Sehun sudah memberitahu mereka bahwa dia baru di sana dan mereka semua memekik, rupanya puas mempunyai orang baru yang melayani mereka. Bagaimanapun, Sehun pikir mereka hanya senang untuk memiliki seseorang semuda dirinya (dia juga maknae di sana) untuk diperhatikan. Berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak menyadari mereka mengipasi diri mereka sendiri saat dia membungkuk untuk meletakan minuman mereka di meja, Sehun berterima kasih pada mereka dan pergi sebelum mereka bisa meminta hal lain padanya.

Dia menyadari itu lucu bahwa Luhan cemas soal orang menakutkan di kereta ketika mangsa sebenarnya adalah ahjuma-ahjuma mabuk yang berpesta di noraebang.

Berbicara soal Luhan, anak itu tidak menelponnya sama sekali hari ini, dan Sehun akan khawatir jika bukan karena pesan dari Suho.

Luhan hyung baik-baik saja. Dia memberikan ponselnya kepada Chanyeol karena dia cemas dia akan tergoda untuk menelponmu. Dan Chanyeol berpikir itu pintar untuk menyembunyikan baterainya di suatu tempat, tapi dia lupa di mana dia menyembunyikannya. Mereka masih mencarinya (-_-)

Selama hari itu, para hyungnya yang lain juga mengiriminya pesan untuk memberitahunya apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan.

 **Lay** : Bagaimana perkejaannya? Jangan khawatir soal Luhan hyun. Dia sedang menonton film bersama Suho dan diriku.

 **Xiumin** : Hei Sehun! Kuharap kau bekerja keras :) Luhan hyung sekarang sedang menikmati kuenya. Semuanya baik-baik saja.

 **Baekhyun** : Bunga mekarmu sedang bermain dengan Yeollie sekarang. Semuanya terlihat normal...Ngomong-ngomong berapa banyak harga baterai ponsel biasanya?

 **Tao** : Kuharap kau bersenang-senang! Ngomong-ngomong Luhan hyung baik-baik saja.

 **Chen** : Luhan hyung sedikit mengangguku sekarang. Bisakah kau memberitahunya untuk mengganggu Kai saja?

 **Kai** : Yo bro. Tidak tahu kau menghilang. Haha. Hanya bercanda :P Luhan hyung sedang mengganggu Chen hyung dan ini sangat lucu.

 **Chen** : Lupakan. Chanyeol hyung menghilangkan baterai ponselnya.

 **Kyungsoo** : Luhan hyung bersikeras untuk membantuku membuat makan siang, dan karena kau tidak di sini, aku akan memperbolehkannya. Kuharap ini berjalan lancar.

 **Kris** : Mereka memberitahuku untuk mengirimu pesan penyemangat. Umm. Jangan sampai dipecat?

 **Kyungsoo** : OMG. TAKKAN PERNAH LAGI! Luhan hyung menyalakan alarm asap! Roti isi gosong! :(

 **Chanyeol** : Luhan hyung hidup dan baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo tidak. Apa punlah. Sehun hwaiting!

 **Baekhyun** : Dia sedang mandi sekarang. Apa kau ingin kami masuk dan memeriksanya? Janji kami tidak akan melihat ke bawah.

 **Kai** : Luhan hyung menghajar Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung dengan handuk. Aku akan mengirimu videonya.

Membaca semua pesan itu, hati Sehun terasa lebih ringan karena kelihatannya, Luhan menyibukkan dirinya.

Dia sedang membersihkan salah satu ruangan ketika dia menerima 2 pesan, satu tepat setelahnya.

 **Suho** : Mereka menemukan baterainya :)

 **Luhan** : Hei Sehun-ah. Bagaimana pekerjaannya? Apa yang lain jahat padamu? Apa sangat berisik di sana? Apa kau makan semua makananmu? Apa kau merindukanku?

Dia tidak seharusnya berkirim pesan sambil bekerja, tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya –sekarang membalas pesan Luhan lebih penting. _Aku akan membalas sekali. Itu saja._

 **Sehun** : Pekerjaannya baik-baik saja. Tidak, mereka tidak jahat padaku. Ya, ini sangat berisik. Ya, aku sudah makan. Ya. Aku merindukanmu sangat banyak.

Dia meletakan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan menyelesaikan bersih-bersihnya. Hanya saat jam kerjanya selesai dan meninggalkan noraebang baru dia memeriksa ponselnya lagi.

 **Luhan** : Oh oke. Bagus :) Aku tahu kau sedang bekerja, jadi aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi... Sehun-ah Hwaiting!

 **Luhan** : Hati-hati. Sampai jumpa di rumah.

 **Luhan** : (hati).

Dia tersenyum dan mengirimi kekasihnya jawaban singkat –

Aku pulang Bambi.

(hati) kau juga.

* * *

 **fantasy_seoul** : FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! LOL. Aku sangat menyukai chapter ini. aku meledak saat menulisnya! Anak-anak EXO sangat lucu :) BTW –jaga-jaga jika kalian tidak tahu, noraebang adalah bahasa korea untuk tempat karaoke.

Karena bagian ini lebih panjang dari yang sudah kurencanakan, kuputuskan untuk menyisakan karakter baru pada chapter berikutnya. Aku tidak mau kalian terus menggulung! Itu akan benar-benar sangat panjang! Jadi janji –chapter berikutnya kalian akan lihat lebih banyak fluff dan karakter baru akan muncul :)

Apa bagian kesukaan kalian dari chapter ini? Punyaku adalah bagian mengirimi pesan. Para laki-laki sangat manis untuk mengirimi Sehun pesan agar update tentang Lulunya. Baekyeol menjadi mesum juga sangat menghibur. Lol. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan komentar! Chapter berikutnya akan terbit secepatnya. Aku sedang bersemangat :D

 **Z.J** : oh yeah...hi...


	14. Bagian 14: The Video

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2012 All I Care About by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

 _translated by Zhen Jian (Oct 31, 2016)_

Enjoy~

* * *

(*Sehun*)

Ketika Sehun tiba di rumah, dia tidak langsung pergi menuju tangga, melainkan dengan tenang berjalan menuju ruang tengah, di mana dia tahu seseorang akan menunggunya.

Dia tidak salah.

Sepasang kaos kaki biru muda dengan polkadot menjulur dari lengan sofa, dan Sehun menyeringai karena dia tahu miliki siapa itu.

Sehun berdeham dan berseru, "Aku pulang."

Dia menunggu kaki yang mengenakan kaos kaki itu bergerak, dan akhirnya memunculkan wajah si pemilik.

Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. _Aneh._

Sehun berjalan menuju depan sofa dan – _Wow. Yang benar saja?_

Ini masih pukul 11:20 dan kekasihnya sudah tidur di sofa. Berjongkok agar sejajar dengan separuh jiwanya yang tertidur, Sehun menggigit bibirnya karena _ughhh kenapa dia sangat amat imut?_ Anak yang lebih tua tidur dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, lengannya membantali wajahnya, dan ponselnya terselip di saku dada baju tidurnya. Dan di atas semua itu, Luhan mengenakan baju tidur yang senada dengan kaos kakinya.

Meledak dalam keimutan adalah sesuatu yang Luhan bisa lakukan dengan baik.

Sehun memandangi Luhan selama beberapa saat, berpikir bahwa anak yang lebih tua pasti mengalami hari yang sibuk mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan dirinya. Saat Luhan tiba-tiba memajukan bibirnya dalam tidurnya, Sehun menahan keinginan untuk mencubitnya. Dia mempelajari wajah Luhan dan menyadari Luhan terlihat kelelahan, yang mana lucu karena walau pun dirinya yang bekerja sepanjang hari, kekasihnya yang lebih terlihat kelelahan. _Apa begitu melelahkan tanpaku?_

Memutuskan bahwa dia harus membawa Luhan ke tempat tidur sekarang, Sehun dengan perlahan menggendong laki-laki yang tertidur di lengannya dan berjalan menuju tangga.

"Sehun-ah."

"YAHH!" Sehun berteriak, hampir terjatuh saat kekasihnya tiba-tiba melingkarkan lengannya ke lehernya. "JANGAN MENGEJUTKANKU SEPERTI ITU! KAU BERUNTUNG AKU TIDAK MENJATUHKANMU!"

Luhan, sekarang anehnya terlihat sadar, terkekeh. "Hei."

Sehun menghela napas. "Hei juga."

Dia masih di tengah-tengah tangga ketika dia sadar bahwa dia masih menggendong Luhan. "Yah. Kenapa aku masih menggendongmu? Kau jelas-jelas bangun."

Luhan tersenyum dan mengayunkan kakinya senang. "Aku memang tidak tidur."

"Ap –Yahh! Turun. Aku tidak mau menggendongmu lagi." Sehun menurunkan Luhan satu anak tangga di depannya lalu melewatinya, berjalan menuju lantai atas. "Karena kau tidak tidur, kuanggap kau bisa menaiki tangganya."

"Sehun-ahhhhh," Luhan memanggil dari belakang, dengan jelas masih duduk di anak tangga.

Sehun berbalik dan Luhan mendongak menatapnya, matanya bersinar (mungkin berpikir Sehun akan kembali ke bawah lalu menggendongnya). "Lu. Tidak."

"Ayolah." Luhan membawa kepalan tangannya ke pipi dan – _jangan bilang dia akan_ – "Bbuing bbuing."

Sehun mencengkeram bagian belakang lehernya dengan dramatis (seperti di drama). "Mengapa? Mengapa ini terjadi kepadaku?" Dia menutup matanya dan berpura-pura dalam pemikiran yang menderita.

Saat dia membukanya, Luhan melihatnya berharap. _Sehun, kuatlah. Jangan jatuh untuk itu. Jangan!_

Sehun memasang wajah datarnya. "Berhenti mengambil pelajaran aegyo dari Baekhyun hyung. Chanyeol hyung mungkin menyerah untuk hal-hal seperti itu, tapi aku tidak akan." _Tidak jika aku bisa menahannya._

Sehun berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Dia bisa mendengar Luhan menggumamkan sesuatu seperti Tao yang mengajarinya, bukan Baekhyun. Meskipun demikian, Luhan mengikutinya masuk ke kamar mereka, dan Sehun menyeringai saat dia melihat kekecewaan di wajah Luhan.

Rasanya enak mengetahui bahwa dia memenangkan babak ini.

Luhan duduk dengan kaki bersilang di tempat tidur dan menonton Sehun melepaskan dasi kupu-kupunya. "Kau tidak seru."

Sehun mendengus. "Jangan bertingkah seperti aku tidak pernah menggendongmu karena aku pernah. Sering."

"Tapi tidakkah menggendongku dalam keadaan bangun lebih menyenangkan dari pada menggendongku saat aku tidur atau mabuk?"

"Yah, jika kau bangun kenapa aku harus menggendongmu? Lagi pula, aku terlalu lelah karena bekerja untuk menggendongmu hanya karena kau menginginkannya."

"Baiklah."

Luhan mengambil bantalnya dan mulai menatanya sebelum masuk ke dalam selimut. Ia menoleh untuk melihat Sehun. "Kurasa itu berarti kau terlalu lelah untuk melakukan hal lain." Dia merenggangkan tangannya dan menguap palsu. "Sayang sekali."

 _Tunggu... Apa?...Apa aku...Oh. Sial._

Saat itu juga, Sehun berharap dia adalah penjelajah waktu.

Dia akan pergi beberapa detik sebelumnya dan menghentikan dirinya sendiri dari mengatakan hal yang sangat bodoh. _Sialan._

Menjengkelkan mengetahui bahwa dia tidak benar-benar menang di babak ini.

Laki-laki yang lebih tua menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi sampai mengenai dagunya. "Sehun-ah, bisa kau matikan lampunya?"

Lebih menjengkelkan saat mengetahui dia mendapatkan dirinya sendiri malam Sabtu "tanpa banyak kegiatan".

Luhan menyeringai saat Sehun terus menerus menatapnya, matanya meminta pengampunan. Saat Sehun tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, Luhan berkedip padanya. "Apa kau terlalu lelah bahkan untuk melakukannya juga?"

Sehun bisa mendengar kejayaan pada suara Luhan. Dia tidak menginginkan apa pun selain meringkuk menjadi bola dan merenungkan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menang, iyakan?"

Luhan berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan tersenyum diam-diam. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lupakan. Aku mau mandi." Dia membuka lemari dan membuka laci untuk mencari kaosnya. _Ngomong-ngomong soal mandi.._

"Hei, apa yang terjadi saat kau mandi hari ini? Kai mengirimiku video soal kau menghajar Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung."

"Oh itu. Aku sedang memakai baju ketika mereka tiba-tiba mendobrak masuk dan menariku ke dalam pelukan. Itu lebih seperti mendempetku di antara mereka sendiri. Mereka bicara soal aku seharusnya tidak boleh sendirian terlalu lama dan tentang aku seharusnya menangis di bahu mereka dari pada menangis di air pancuran –yang mana menggelikan karena aku tidak menangis. Mereka tidak mau melepaskanku, jadi aku kesal dan mulai memukul mereka."

"Ah." Sehun menutup lemarinya hanya untuk menemukan Luhan duduk tegak dan mengirimi pesan pada seseorang di ponselnya. "Kau mengirim pesan ke siapa?"

"Anak-anak yang lain. Mereka tanya apa kau sudah di rumah belum."

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana mereka?"

"Mereka pergi ke luar untuk makan malam dan menonton film."

"Dan mereka meninggalkanmu di sini sendirian?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mereka menyarankan aku untuk ikut, tapi aku ingin menunggumu."

Sehun berjalan mendekat dan duduk di tempat tidur mereka. "Apa kita benar-benar tidak akan melakukan _apa pun_?"

Luhan memainkan jari-jarinya. "Yah...Kurasa kita bisa melakukan sesuatu -" Sehun berseri. "Setelah kau mandi."

Sehun melengkungkan alisnya, tidak bisa melihat poin untuk mandi jika dia tidak akan terus bersih setelahnya. Luhan, yang pasti sudah membaca pikirannya, dengan cepat berkata, "Karena kau tercium seperti noraebang."

Sehun baru mau menanyakan anak satunya apa maksudnya dengan tercium seperti noraebang, tapi memutuskan dia hanya perlu cepat-cepat mandi. Pertanyaan bisa menyusul nanti.

Enam menit kemudian ketika dia selesai mandi (rekor pribadi), Sehun memakai bajunya sembarangan ( _lagi pula mereka akan dilepas_ ) dan berlari kembali ke kamarnya.

Adrenalin mengalir dalam pembuluhnya –

Dan dengan cepat menghilang saat dia menemukan kekasihnya memeluk bantal, tertidur cepat.

Sayang untuk Sehun, kali ini Luhan benar-benar tidur, jika dengkuran kecilnya adalah sebuah indikasi untuk itu.

Sehun mengerang. Seharusnya dia melewatkan mandinya.

Karena Luhan tidur di sisi dari tempat tidurnya, Sehun membuka selimut di sisi Luhan yang biasanya dan masuk. Dia sedikit merengut ketika menyadari Luhan berbalik ke arah lain, jadi yang ia dapat hanya sepenuh rambut halus berwarna cokelat madu.

Tidak mempunyai akses pada dahi Luhan, Sehun memilih untuk mengecup belakang kepala kekasihnya. "Malam Bambi."

Dengan dadanya menempel pada pungung Luhan dan lengannya melingkar di pinggang Luhan, Sehun jatuh tertidur dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

Rasanya nikmat akhirnya bisa istirahat setelah bekerja sepanjang hari. Rasanya jauh lebih baik karena mempunyai Luhan di lengannya lagi.

Pagi berikutnya Sehun terbangun oleh bibir lembut yang dia kenal menempel pada bibirnya dan jari-jari halus membelai wajahnya. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup, Sehun menarik tubuh hangat itu lebih dekat ke dadanya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan," gumamnya, walau pun dia tidak terlalu peduli untuk sebuah jawaban karena apa yang Luhan sedang lakukan bisa diterimanya. Tidak apa-apa untuknya bangun seperti itu.

"Mengganti yang tadi malam," kata Luhan diantara ciumannya, jari-jarinya sekarang menjerat rambut Sehun.

Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyuman lebarnya. "Begitukah?" Dia membuka matanya untuk bertemu dengan mata cokelat berkilau lainnya. "Merasa buruk karena meninggalkanku tergantung huh?"

Luhan tidak mengatakan apa pun, malah dia menempelkan kecupan-kecupan lembut di seluruh wajah Sehun.

Sehun baik-baik saja dengan jawaban seperti itu.

Dan mereka tetap seperti itu untuk sementara waktu –Luhan menghujani wajah Sehun dengan kecupan-kecupan manis dan Sehun tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh yang jatuh cinta sepanjang waktu.

Ketika Luhan puas dengan pekerjaannya, ia menghela napas penuh kepuasan dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sehun. "Aku lupa untuk menanyakannya kemarin –bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja?"

 _Bekerja... Tunggu...Kerja?!_

Sebelum Sehun bisa panik tentang terlambat untuk bekerja, Luhan menangkup wajahnya dan tersenyum. "Kita memiliki banyak waktu. Ini masih pagi."

Sehun menaikan alisnya, tiba-tiba tergoda untuk melihat melewati pundak Luhan untuk melihat waktu sebenarnya di jam. Untuk melihat seberapa pagi kekasihnya membangunkannya untuk mengejutkannya dengan ciuman.

"Aku bangun lebih awal untuk menghabiskan waktu denganmu, jadi apa kau akan memberitahuku bagaimana harimu atau tidak?" Luhan tersenyum menggoda padanya.

Sehun mulai bermain dengan rambut Luhan, tersenyum ketika Luhan menegurnya agar bicara. "Baik-baik saja. Tidak terlalu ramai, tapi juga tidak membosankan. Aku menyukainya. Teman satu pekerjaanku ramah dan bosku sebenarnya orang tua yang baik. Dia terus menanyakan keadaanku."

Luhan tersenyum. "Itu bagus. Apa lagi?"

"Umm. Aku ahli dalam memperbaiki mesin karaoke sekarang."

"Bagaimana dengan para kustomer? Apa ada dari mereka yang kasar padamu?"

"Tidak. Mereka kurang lebihnya sopan. Kebanyakan dari mereka mabuk tapi mereka tidak melakukan hal gila. Meskipun semuanya penyanyi yang buruk, tapi kurasa aku sudah menduganya. Jika mereka bagus, mereka tidak akan ada di norae—" Dia berhenti di tengah-tengah kalimat saat melihat Luhan menguap. "Ini membosankan iyakan?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan meringkuk lebih dekat. "Aku menyukainya –mendengarkanmu bicara tentang harimu. Rasanya menyenangkan."

"Kau yakin?"

"Yeah. Lanjutkan. Aku mendengarkan."

"Uhhh. Ada dua ahjushi yang datang berpakaian jaket emas berkilauan dengan kacamata hitam besar. Mereka terlihat buruk, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Aku juga tidak bisa tertawa. Bayangkan bagaimana sulitnya untukku. Saat mereka mulai menari, itulah saat semuanya menjadi semakin buruk. Terus berwajah datar sedangkan dua laki-laki separuh baya menarikan Kara "Mister" adalah sesuatu yang harus dibanggakan dan kuberitahu, kekasihmu yang hebat melakukannya. Man, jika Chanyeol hyung bisa melihat mereka –dia akan menikmatinya. Oh apa kau tahu kebanyakan laki-laki yang pergi ke noraebang memilih lagu-lagu IU? Oh dan juga ada sekelompok anak perempuan sekolah atas yang patah hati. Mereka memilih ballad paling menyedihkan dan mulai menangis, yang mana aku tidak mengerti karena hei kau yang memilih lagunya. Ada juga ahjuma-ahjuma aneh yang—"

 _Oh ayolaah_. Sehun dalam batin mengerang.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Luhan tertidur.

 _Fantastik. Berapa lama aku bicara sendiri? Ugh. Dia membangunkanku jadi dia bisa kembali tidur...Jahat._

Dia ingin berteriak, "BAMBI BANGUN!" tapi berpikir lebih baik dari itu. Luhan yang kurang tidur bukanlah hal yang ingin dia hadapi di hari Minggu (atau hari lainnya). Lagi pula, tidak biasanya bagi Luhan untuk bangun lebih pagi, setidaknya dengan rela, jadi dia akan membiarkan kekasihnya kali ini. _Hanya kali ini._

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengintip di mana jam wekernya berada. Itu terbaca 9:08 am.

 _Ini tidak terjadi_. Kekasihnya tidak membangunkannya 2 jam lebih awal dari waktu bangun seharusnya. Kekasihnya tidak mengatakan ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya, tapi sekarang mendengkur. Dia tidak melakukannya.

Mata Sehun bergerak cepat antara jam dan laki-laki yang tertidur. Dia mengerang karena Luhan baru saja _melakukannya_.

Menjadi tipe orang yang tidak bisa kembali tidur sekali dia terbangun, Sehun berbaring di sana, jengkel. Dia menatap tajam anak yang lebih tua, tapi tatapannya melembut ketika Luhan mulai menyundul lehernya sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Sehun tidak bisa terus marah pada Luhan untuk waktu yang lama, tidak saat ia melakukan hal seperti itu.

Untuk menghabiskan waktu, Sehun meninggalkan kamarnya dan pergi ke lantai bawah menuju dapur berharap menemukan semeja penuh makanan untuk sarapan. Dia kecewa ketika di sana hanya ada secangkir kopi dan Suho.

"Pagi hyung," sapa Sehun seraya membuka kulkas. "Kyungsoo hyung masih belum bangun?"

"Belum. Masih belum." Suho menyadari Sehun mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan dan tersenyum. "Apa kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu? Omelet mungkin?"

"Yah...Jika kau tidak keberatan hyung...Aku mau omelet." Sehun mulai berjalan dengan aneh karena dia tidak pernah makan makanan yang Suho masak, tapi yang lebih penting, apa Suho bahkan bisa memasak?

Suho tertawa. "Aku bisa membuat omelet yang enak. Jangan khawatir."

Sehun menghela napas lega. "Aku tidak khawatir." Dia duduk di meja dan menunggu Suho membuat omeletnya.

"Apa kau membuat omelet untuk Lay hyung?"

Suho tertawa, matanya bersinar saat menyebutkan Lay. "Dia membuatkannya untukku karena dia memasak lebih baik."

"Ah. Apa dia masih tidur?"

Suho mengangguk seraya membalik omelet di wajan. "Ini masih terlalu pagi baginya untuk berfungsi dengan baik –itu yang dia katakan padaku saat aku mencoba membangunkannya." Suho menoleh untuk melihatnya. "Kenapa kau bangun sangat pagi? Tidakkah kau bekerja nanti?"

"Luhan hyung membangunkanku. Lalu dia kembali tertidur. Dia benar-benar bisa membuat orang menjadi gila."

Suho tertawa. "Aku paham maksudmu." Dia datang dengan sepiring penuh omelet yang terlihat lezat dengan huruf "S" dituliskan dengan saus.

Sehun tersenyum lebar saat Suho meletakan piringnya di hadapannya. "Terima kasih hyung. Terlihat lezat." Dia mengambil sebuah gigitan besar dan _wow, ini enak._

"Terima kasih kembali. Oh! Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu. Apa Luhan hyung berbicara bahasa Cina kapan pun dia marah denganmu?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Dia berteriak padaku dengan bahasa Korea. Sangat fasih."

"Beruntung kau. Kapan pun kami bertengkar, Lay mulai memuntahkan kalimat-kalimat dengan bahasa Cina, dan kebanyakan kuyakin adalah sumpah serapah. Tapi semuanya baik-baik saja karena ia biasanya berakhir merasa bersalah karena menyumpahiku dengan bahasa yang masih tidak kumengerti. Dia menggantinya dengan memasak untukku."

"Setidaknya Lay hyung menebusnya," Sehun bergumam di antara gigitannya.

Suho tersenyum. "Luhan hyung mungkin hanya kelelahan. Dia tidak bisa tidur malam sebelumnya karena hari pertamamu bekerja. Aku datang ke lantai bawah dan melihatnya memakan makanan ringan, untuk menenangkan kegelisahannya kurasa. Dia bangun selama satu jam. Dia bahkan membersihkan dapur."

"Benarkah?" Sehun bertanya dengan mata lebar. Dia tidak tahu Luhan sanggup keluar dari tempat tidur tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dan Luhan yang bersih-bersih masih meragukannya.

"Yeah. Karena itu adalah pekerjaan sungguhan pertamamu, dia memberitahuku dia gelisah memikirkan apa yang akan kau lakukan. Luhan hyung yang khawatir juga...mengkhawatirkan. dia tidak suka berjauhan denganmu dalam waktu yang lama, tapi lagi itulah yang terjadi." Suho tersenyum. "Dia mungkin tidak memberitahumu apa yang dia lakukan saat kau pergi ke Jeju."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia akan bangun sangat pagi, duduk di tempat tidur dan menonton video soal kalian berdua di kameranya. Itu sangat menggemaskan sebenarnya karena matanya hampir tidak terbuka dan seringnya dia akan kembali jatuh tertidur dengan video yang masih menyala. Kurasa dia hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."

Sehun duduk di sana, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Dia tiba-tiba merasa bersalah karena tidak menelpon anak itu lebih sering.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Dia lebih baik. Seperti kemarin, dia terus membuat dirinya sibuk. Lagi pula, dia tahu dia akan melihatmu di akhir hari."

"Yeah.."

Segombal kelihatannya, Sehun sangat ingin berlari ke lantai atas dan memeluk kekasihnya. Memeluknya sampai bangun.

"Bisa aku bertanya sesuatu, Sehun?"

Sehun sadar dari pikirannya dan menatap Suho. "Tentu hyung."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bekerja?"

Sehun menggosok leher belakangnya malu-malu. "A-aku ingin membantu rumah. Kau tahu hari libur datang dan.."

Suho mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

"Ini juga pengalaman bagus untukku. Untuk keluar dan mendapatkan uang sendiri."

"Memang." Suho memberikan Sehun tepukan di kepala. "Aku bangga denganmu. Kau sangat dewasa sekarang. Cinta benar-benar merubah seseorang menjadi lebih baik."

Sehun mendengus. "Yeah yeah. Cinta."

Suho tertawa dan mengacak rambutnya. "Jangan menyangkalnya. Kita semua tahu kau meledak dengan cinta untuk Luhan hyung."

"Hyunggg. Aku tidak _meledak_ dengan cinta."

"Terserah. Aku hampir bisa melihat hati di matamu ketika Luhan hyung dekat."

"Memangnya aku kartun? Aku tidak punya hati di mataku."

"Kau memiliki senyuman paling imut saat dia dekat. Senyuman yang meledak dengan rasa sayang."

"Jangan berlebihan hyung."

"Kau mungkin tidak bisa tidur tanpanya. Apa aku benar?"

"T-tidak. Tidak. Aku tidur dengan baik."

Suho terkekeh. "Kita berdua tahu kau berbohong lewat gigimu. Apa sulitnya mengakui bahwa kau tergila-gila dengan Luhan hyung?"

"Yah.. Kau mungkin juga tidak bisa tidur tanpa Lay hyung!"

Suho tersenyum. "Kau benar. Aku tidak bisa. Aku membutuhkannya di sisiku agar aku bisa beristirahat. Aku tidak bisa jika—"

"Suho?" Sebuah suara parau memanggil.

Sehun dan Suho menoleh untuk menemukan Lay memasuki dapur seraya menggosok sisa kantuk menjauh dari matanya.

"Oh kau di sini," kata Lay dengan menguap. Dia berjalan menuju meja dan menempelkan dirinya sendiri pada Suho, yang lebih dari senang untuk melihatnya.

"Pagi," kata Suho dengan begitu banyak kasih sayang. Sehun merasa kulitnya merinding. _Siapa yang meledak dengan rasa sayang sekarang huh?_

Saat Suho mulai membelai wajah Lay (yang terlihat sulit untuk menjaga matanya tetap terbuka), Sehun berdeham. "Terima kasih untuk omeletnya, hyung."

Terlalu sibuk memanjakan Lay, Suho tidak mendengarnya. Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum mereka mulai berciuman satu sama lain. Dia tidak siap untuk melihat itu di pagi hari. Nyatanya, dia tidak siap untuk melihat itu _selamanya_.

Saat dia kembali ke kamarnya, dia menemukan bukan hanya satu orang tapi tiga orang tidur di tempat tidurnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Tidak bisakah kau lihat? Kami tidur," jawab Baekhyun, matanya tertutup.

"Yeah. Aku melihatnya. Tapi kenapa kalian tidur di kamarku?"

"Karena Luhan hyung di sini," jawab Chanyeol.

"Yang mana membawaku ke pertanyaan selanjutnya –kenapa kalian tidur dengan kekasihku di tengah-tengah kalian?" tanya Sehun, kejengkelan terlihat jelas dalam suaranya. Penyebab kejengkelannya? Pemandangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memeluk kekasihnya yang tertidur seolah dia merupakan sebuah boneka binatang.

"Karena dia lembut dan enak dipeluk," mereka mengatakannya bersamaan.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku akan menghargainya jika kalian pergi."

Menghiraukan komentarnya, Baekhyun membawa wajahnya lebih dekat dengan Luhan. "Jangan terlalu pelit, Sehun. Kau perlu belajar untuk berbagi."

"Aku tidak membagi Luhan," gertak Sehun. "Sekarang kalian berdua pergi sendiri atau aku akan menendang kalian keluar?"

"Ini terasa sangat nyaman.. Kami paham kenapa kau sangat terobsesi dengan Luhan hyung."

Sehun melangkah mendekat ke tempat tidur. "Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga. Satu."

"Yeah. Dia indah."

"Dua."

"Dia tidur seperti malaikat."

"Tiga."

"Kupikir ini waktunya untuk bangun, Yeollie."

"Kupikir kau benar, Baek."

Pasangan Baekyeol itu melompat dari tempat tidur. "Waktu bersenang-senang selesai." Mereka berjalan cepat melewati Sehun, menghindari kontak mata, dan baru akan melangkah keluar dari kamar ketika Sehun menggenggam kedua lengan mereka. Mereka memekik.

Sehun menyuruh mereka diam dan menoleh ke belakang pada Luhan, yang bahkan tidak bergerak. Dia menoleh kembali ke arah mereka. "Setidaknya katakan padaku _kenapa_ kalian tidur dengannya? Alasan sesungguhnya."

"Kami sedang berjalan dan mendengarnya menggumamkan namamu. Kami pikir kau sudah pergi bekerja, jadi kami memutuskan untuk menemaninya," kata Baekhyun.

"Dari pada melukai kami, kau seharusnya melepaskan kami," usul Chanyeol dengan senyuman.

Sehun melepaskan mereka (sedikit ragu). "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, tapi lain kali tahan untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Bahkan jangan berpikir untuk memeluknya lagi."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanan mereka. "Kami tidak akan melakukannya...Setidaknya tidak di depanmu."

Mereka kabur, tertawa, sebelum Sehun bisa bereaksi. _Aku akan mendapatkan mereka suatu hari._

Sehun melirik kembali pada jam. Dia mempunyai tiga puluh menit. Sehun berjalan menuju meja Luhan dan mengambil kamera anak yang lebih tua.

Setelah dia selesai, dia melihat ke arah jam lagi dan mencatat dia hanya mempunyai beberapa menit sebelum dia harus bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. Dia memutuskan bahwa dia tidak keberatan menghabiskan menit-menit itu untuk menonton kekasihnya yang tidur, jadi dia merangkak ke tempat tidur, tangannya langsung melingkari Luhan.

Saat dia bersiap-siap untuk pergi, Suho dan Lay, yang sedang menonton kartun pagi, memberitahunya agar hati-hati dan semoga harinya menyenangkan.

"Terima kasih hyung."

Lay mengangguk. "Jangan khawatir soal Luhan hyung dan fokus pada pekerjaanmu."

"Aku akan melakukannya." Dia mengenakan sepatunya dan sebelum berjalan keluar pintu, dia menoleh dan meminta pada mereka, "Bisakah kalian memastikan dia tidak bermain terlalu banyak dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyung?"

Suho dan Lay tertawa. "Yeah. Kami akan mencobanya. Tapi kau tahu mereka sangat menyukainya," kata Suho.

"Kupikir mereka lebih suka mengacaukanmu," tambah Lay dengan senyuman lebar.

Sehun menghela napas karena itu benar –membuat Sehun gila selalu menjadi kesukaan Baekyeol untuk menghabiskan waktu.

"Hanya pastikan mereka tidak melakukan hal yang aneh padanya."

Dia mengatakan sampai jumpa pada hyungnya dan pergi bekerja. Dalam perjalanan ke sana, dia mendapatkan sebuah pesan dengan sebuah foto yang tersambung.

 **Chanyeol** : Luhan hyung sudah bangun sekarang –walau pun sedikit galak.

Sehun membuka foto yang tersambung dan melihat wajah "yang baru bangun dari tidur" jengkel Luhan melihat ke kamera. Dia tidak terlihat terlalu senang dengan orang yang mengambil fotonya.

Sehun tersenyum. _Dia akan baik-baik saja._

ooo

(*Luhan*)

Saat Luhan bangun dan menemukan Sehun sudah pergi, istilah kecewa bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya. Pertama, dia jatuh tertidur walau pun dia membangunkan anak satunya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Kedua, dia tidak bisa sarapan bersama dengan Sehun seperti yang sudah direncanakannya. Ketiga, dia bakan tidak sempat mencium Sehun dan berkata, "Sampai jumpa lagi Sehun-ah. Semoga hari keduamu menyenangkan."

Luhan cemberut seraya menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin. _Ini menyebalkan._

Tok Tok

"Hyung, ini aku. Aku perlu memakainya," datang suara Chanyeol.

"Baik." Luhan membuka pintu untuk membiarkannya masuk, tapi yang dia dapatkan adalah kilasan cahaya yang membutakannya. "Ahhh! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengambil foto bukti. Bisa kau melihat kemari? Aku ingin mendapatkan keseluruhan wajahmu."

Luhan menatap tajam anak yang lebih tinggi, tapi tetap menolehkan wajahnya. Dia tidak repot bertanya kenapa karena jelas, Chanyeol melakukan banyak hal aneh.

"Satu lagi," kata anak yang lebih muda, memotret foto lain dari Luhan.

"Chanyeol!"

"Oke! Aku selesai!" Anak yang lebih tinggi berlari, meninggalkan Luhan sedikit kebingungan.

Ketika dia kembali ke kamarnya, dia menyadari catatan kecil berwarna cerah di kameranya. Luhan berjalan mendekat dan membacanya.

Cari file bernama "Bangun Bambi"

-Sehun

Dia menyalakan kameranya dan mencari file yang disebutkan. Ketika dia memencet tombol putar, wajah Sehun muncul dan itu mengejutkannya. Sehun sedang duduk, kiranya di kursi Luhan.

"Akhirnya kau bangun," kata Sehun di dalam kamera dengan seringaian. "Kau benar-benar sesuatu, kau tahu itu? Membangunkanku sangat pagi lalu meninggalkanku tertidur. Lihat dirimu." Dia menggerakan kameranya pada sosok di tempat tidur, dan Luhan merona karena itu adalah dirinya, tidur dengan mulut terbuka dan satu kakinya keluar dari selimut.

Sehun memutar kameranya kembali pada dirinya. "Aku mengharapkan hadiah yang bagus saat aku pulang. Mengerti? Sekarang apa lagi yang ingin kukatakan..." Kekasihnya menoleh ke belakang untuk melihatnya lagi.

Jantung Luhan berdetak cepat karena ada sesuatu yang sangat romantis tentang cara Sehun menatapnya –melihatnya tidur.

"Aku membuat video ini jadi kau bisa menontonnya kapan pun kau suka. Kapan pun kau merindukanku," Sehun menjelaskan ketika dia kembali melihat ke kamera. "Aku tahu itu menyebalkan tidak bisa melihatku kapan pun kau mau, tapi hei kau punya video ini sekarang. Jangan tidak sengaja menghapusnya! Oke? Dan...berhenti mencemaskanku saat aku bekerja. Tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi padaku. Bermainlah dengan yang lain dan kerjakan prmu. Jangan membuat terlalu banyak masalah oke? Ya Tuhan. Ini sangat memalukan. Ughh. Aku bicara sendiri."

Luhan tertawa saat Sehun mulai menggsosok pelipisnya, mengeluh soal merekam dirinya sendiri adalah hal paling menggelikan yang pernah dia lakukan.

"Sekarang jangan harap aku akan membuat video baru untukmu setiap hari saat aku pergi bekerja," Sehun memperingatkan dengan wajah tegas, tapi Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. "Ini sangat memalukan melakukannya sekali, aku tidak bisa membayangkan melakukannya setiap waktu."

Sehun mengambil napas dalam. "Aku tahu kau mencoba sangat keras, tapi kirimi aku pesan jika kau tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku tidak bisa berjanji aku akan membalasmu cepat, tapi aku akan membacanya kapan pun aku sempat. Oke? Juga, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun mendekatkan kamera ke wajahnya. Dia tersenyum. "Aku akan di rumah sebelum kau menyadarinya."

Sehun membalikan kamera itu untuk mematikan rekamannya, tapi dia tiba-tiba membawanya kembali ke wajahnya. "Oh yeah. Kunci pintunya jika kau ingin tidur. Mengerti? Oke. Itu saja. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Rekaman itu selesai dan Luhan merasa jauh lebih baik. Sebuah senyuman lebar muncul di wajahnya. Walau pun dia tidak tahu kenapa Sehun ingin dirinya mengunci pintu saat dia tidur, Luhan tetap berterima kasih Sehun membuatkannya sebuah video. Kekasihnya tidak mau mengaku sebagai orang yang gombal, tapi kemudian dia pergi dan melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Luhan menekan tombol putar dan tersenyum saat wajah Sehun muncul di layar sekali lagi. _Sehun-ah._

Luhan percaya bahwa hari ini akan jauh lebih baik dari pada kemarin karena seperti yang Sehun katakan –semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dan itu benar.

Sejak hari itu, Sehun akan meninggalkannya sebuah pesan video setiap Minggu (kapan pun dia ingat atau tidak terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya). Luhan akan selalu menunggu untuk Sehun saat dia pulang ke rumah, biasanya dengan memakai baju tidurnya. Terkadang dia akan pura-pura tidur jadi Sehun akan menggedongnya, tapi tidak seperti usaha pertamanya, dia tidak mengejutkan anak yang lebih muda sampai ia meletakannya di tempat tidur. Seringnya Sehun akan melompat terkejut, tangannya menggenggam dadanya seperti Luhan sudah menakutinya.

Dan untuk akhir pekan, Sehun akan pergi kapan pun Luhan bekerja, jadi dia bisa menjemputnya saat ia selesai. Dia bilang pada Luhan bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan, tapi Luhan berpikir itu karena Sehun meminta bosnya agar membiarkannya bekerja pada hari-hari di mana Luhan bekerja. Sejujurnya, Luhan juga akan melakukan hal yang sama –menyesuaikan jadwal bekerjanya agar tidak berselisih dengan jadwal Sehun. Tapi sepertinya Sehun sudah mendahuluinya.

Dengan pekerjaan dan sekolah menyita lebih banyak waktu mereka. Luhan dan Sehun tidak menghabiskan waktu banyak untuk bersama seperti sebelumnya.

Tapi itu akan segera berubah ketika liburan musim dingin tiba.

 _Aku bisa melakukannya. Hanya satu bulan lagi._ Luhan memberitahu dirinya sendiri kapan pun dia merasa kesal soal kurangnya waktu Sehun. Mereka akan mempunyai satu bulan penuh untuk melakukan apa pun yang mereka mau, dan Luhan sangat menantikannya –tak lupa liburan akan segera tiba. Luhan suka liburan.

Natal masih 3 minggu lagi dan Luhan sekarang berada di mall, membeli hadiah. Sehun masih di tempat kerja, jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi belanja Natal dengan pasangan Baekyeol. Setelah berjanji untuk bertemu di tempat makan ketika mereka selesai, Luhan berjalan menuju toko, pikirannya sudah memutuskan untuk membelikan apa untuk tiap anak.

Dengan tangan yang penuh tas belanja, Luhan memasuki toko terakhir dalam daftarnya. Sayangnya, toko itu sangat ramai, jadi dia mempunyai waktu yang sulit untuk bergerak keliling tanpa menabrak orang dengan tas-tasnya.

Dia memeriksa area pajangan, matanya mencari benda yang ia ingin berikan untuk Sehun. Itu edisi terbatas, jadi Luhan menghabiskan berjam-jam mencari toko yang menjual model yang sama. Ketika akhirnya matanya mendarat pada hadiah Sehun, Luhan tergesa-gesa berjalan mendekat (meminta ma'af pada orang yang tertabrak oleh tasnya sepanjang jalan).

Dia meletakan tasnya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk hadiah Sehun. Hatinya merasa sangat lega karena itu adalah satu yang terakhir. _Wew. Ketemu._

Terlalu sibuk merayakan kesuksesannya, Luhan tidak menyadari tangan yang juga menggenggam pada benda itu –sebuah tangan yang terulur pada hadiah Sehun pada waktu yang sama.

Luhan menoleh ke arah orang asing itu. Seorang laki-laki yang terlihat seumuran dengannya, dengan rambut hitam yang ditata ke atas dan kacamata berbingkai hitam. Orang asing itu menatapnya kembali, juga melihat penampilan Luhan. Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, Luhan merasa orang asing itu bukan lagi sekadar melihatnya sepintas –dia menatapnya.

Ketika mata mereka bertemu, laki-laki itu tidak berpaling dan begitu juga Luhan. Dia tidak yakin jika laki-laki itu mencoba agar dia melepaskan benda itu dengan kontes menatap, tapi Luhan tahu dengan pasti dia tidak akan kalah.

Berdeham, Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya pada hadiah Sehun. "Permisi, tapi aku yang pertama melihatnya."

* * *

 **Fantasy_seoul** : OOOOOOOO! Laki-laki baru muncul! Mereka berdua memperjuangkan benda itu (yang mana masih menjadi misteri yang jelas untuk hadiah Natal) Itu mengasyikan eh? Tapi lagi pula, CHAPTER FLUFFY! Ini meledak dengan fluff. Hunhan fluff. Sulay fluff. LuBaekYeol fluff! Bagian kesukaanku –di awal saat Luhan memberitahu Sehun jika dia terlalu lelah menggendongnya berarti dia juga terlalu lelah untuk melakukan "hal lain" (HAHAHA! Luhan = selamanya menang), bagian di mana Luhan membangunkan Sehun dengan kecupan-kecupan tapi malah tertidur, pesan video Sehun untuk Lulu, dan tentu saja Baekyeol memeluk Lulu. Imut :) Mereka bermaksud baik, tapi cara yang mereka gunakan diluar kebiasaan dan sering kali mesum. Lol xD

Kalimat kesukaan –Baekyeol "Karena dia lembut dan enak di peluk." Sehun "Aku tahu itu..." IMUUUUT

Baek – "Kau harus belajar berbagi." Sehun – "Aku tidak membagi Luhan hyung." Dan "Kunci pintu jika kau mau tidur." Protektif Sehun menyerang lagi. Lol.

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Dan terus memberik komentar karena aku sangat menikmati saat membacanya. Kalian sangat lucu dan manis (hati) terima kasih sudah subcribes ceritaku! Chapter berikutnya adalah CHAPTER NATAL! YAYYAYYAYYAY!


	15. Bagian 15: The Jolly

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2012 All I Care About by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

 _translated by Zhen Jian (Oct 31, 2016)_

Enjoy~

* * *

(*Luhan*)

Orang asing itu berkedip. "Hah?"

Luhan menarik objek itu lebih dekat padanya. "Aku yang pertama melihatnya."

Dia tahu ini terlihat kekanakan baginya merebutkan sesuatu di toko dengan orang asing, tapi hei dia tidak mau pergi tanpa hadiah Sehun.

Laki-laki satunya, yang terlihat terkejut akan keganasan Luhan, mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa?"

"Kita berdua menginginkan ini, tapi hanya salah satu dari kita yang bisa memilikinya benar? Karena aku yang pertama melihatnya, seharusnya ini menjadi milikku."

"Aku juga bisa mengatakan hal itu. Tidak satu pun dari kita yang bisa memutuskan siapa yang melihatnya lebih dulu, jadi alasanmu tidak berlaku," kata orang asing itu dengan seringai.

"Ti-tidak berlaku?" Luhan mendengus. Dia mengambil langkah mendekat pada orang asing itu. "Dengar, aku tidak mau membuat masalah, tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan ini, jadi jika kau baik-baik melepaskannya, aku akan menghargainya. Tak seorang pun akan terluka."

Laki-laki itu menatapnya sebentar sebelum tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak semanis parasmu."

Luhan menatapnya tajam sambil mencoba menarik benda itu dari genggamannya, tapi orang asing itu mempunyai genggaman yang kuat –dia tidak menyerah. "Aku akan memberitahumu bahwa aku orang yang sangat manis!"

Laki-laki itu tertawa. "Benar dan itulah mengapa kau mencoba mengambil ini dariku. Sangat manis."

"Aishhh! Kenapa kau sulit sekali?," rengek Luhan, menghentakkan kakinya –sebuah aksi yang bermaksud menunjukan pada orang asing itu dia sangat kesal, tapi itu malah terlihat imut.

"Beritahu aku mengapa kau sangat menginginkannya," pinta laki-laki itu, melihat Luhan sepenuhnya tertarik.

"Ap –kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

"Agar aku bisa memutuskan apa aku akan memberikan ini padamu." _Pfftttt. Dia pikir siapa dirinya?_

"Tidak. _Kau_ yang harus memberitahuku mengapa kau sangat menginginkannya, lalu aku akan memutuskan apa aku akan melepaskannya atau tidak." _Walau pun takkan terjadi._

"Kau hanya mengatakannya. Kau tidak akan memberikannya."

Luhan menaikan satu alisnya. "Terlalu kelihatan?"

"Sangat." Dia tersenyum pada Luhan, yang tidak bisa memutuskan jika dia menyukai senyumannya atau tidak. Itu adalah senyuman yang tampan dan Luhan akui itu mempesona, tapi kemudian dia juga ingin menamparnya pergi dari wajah pria itu.

"Jadi apa kau akan memberitahuku kenapa kau menginginkannya atau tidak?"

Luhan menghela napas. "Baik. Aku membelinya sebagai hadiah untuk seseorang –orang yang sangat spesial bagiku."

Laki-laki satunya mengangguk seakan paham, dan untuk beberapa detik Luhan pikir mungkin laki-laki itu akan mengerti situasinya dan melepaskan benda itu. Apa yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah alasan kenapa pikiran itu tidak bertahan lama.

"Aku membelinya untuk seseorang yang spesial juga –diriku. Jadi kurasa itu berarti kau harus memberikannya."

Luhan tertawa palsu. "Ha. Benci untuk mengatakan ini padamu, tapi orang spesialku itu JAUH lebih spesial dari pada dirimu."

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku. Semua yang kau tahu, aku bisa sepuluh kali lebih spesial dari pada orang itu." Laki-laki itu mengedipkan matanya pada Luhan, yang ngeri.

"Dalam mimpi serakahmu."

Laki-laki itu tertawa, membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahinya karena dia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa seseorang tertawa setelah dihina. "Yah, menurutmu apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?"

 _Harus bisa mendapatkan ini untuk Sehun apa pun yang terjadi! Ayolah Luhan, pikirkan sesuatu. Hmm. Apa yang akan Baekyeol lakukan?_

"Bagaimana jika kita letakan ini kembali ke pajangan dan dalam hitungan ketiga, siapa pun yang mengambilnya lebih dulu mendapatkannya?" usul Luhan.

"Baik."

Mereka meletakan kembali benda itu ke pajangan, lalu mereka berdua melepaskannya bersamaan (Luhan memastikan hal itu).

"Siap?" tanya Luhan, tangannya sudah siap terulur ke arah benda itu.

Laki-laki itu menyeringai. "Bermain adil?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Satu."

"Dua!" teriak Luhan sebelum dia mengambil benda itu dengan satu tangan, meraih tas-tasnya, dan berbalik berlari dari laki-laki tersebut.

"HEI," laki-laki itu berteriak di belakangnya.

Luhan mengintip dari bahunya dan meneriakan, "Ma'af," sebelum berjalan menuju meja kasir.

Dia tidak menengok lagi, melewatkan senyuman kecil yang menempel pada wajah orang asing itu –senyuman yang terus berada di sana walau Luhan sedang membayar untuk hadiahnya.

Luhan juga melewatkan bagaimana mata orang asing itu terus menempel padanya seraya ia berjalan ke luar toko dengan hadiah Sehun di tangannya.

"Whoaaa hyung! Kau membelikan Sehun -! Dia akan menyukainya," pekik Baekhyun saat Luhan, dengan senyuman puas di wajahnya, datang ke area makanan. Seperti Luhan, dua laki-laki lainnya juga mempunyai banyak tas-tas hadiah, menutupi lantai di sekitar meja mereka. Luhan mengambil tempat duduk di seberang mereka, menempatkan hadiah Sehun di meja.

"Berapa banyak harganya?" tanya Chanyeol, melihat benda itu (dan Luhan) dengan takjub.

"Sangat banyak. Aku hampir berkelahi dengan seorang laki-laki untuk mendapatkannya."

Baekhyun, tidak bisa percaya kalimat yang baru keluar dari mulut Luhan, bicara dengan gemetar. "K-kau hampir be-berkelahi dengan seseorang?"

"Berharap kami ada di sana untuk melihatnya," kata Chanyeol, kekecewaan ada di suaranya. "Itu pasti akan hebat."

Luhan tertawa. "Aku agak melebih-lebihkan. Aku tidak akan benar-benar berkelahi dengannya..."

Pasangan itu menunduk mendekat, tiba-tiba tertarik dengan apa yang akan dia katakan. "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

Luhan tersenyum. "Mudah. Aku melakukan apa yang kalian berdua akan lakukan."

Seolah mereka tahu benar apa yang dimaksud, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan memberikan Luhan tepukan di punggung. "Bagus sekali!"

"Inilah semangat liburan! Bermain curang untuk mendapatkan apa pun yang kau mau!" Chanyeol memberikan ibu jarinya.

Luhan menepuk dahinya. "Itu bukan cara yang baik untuk menjelaskannya... Itu membuatku terdengar seperti orang yang jahat."

Baekyeol tertawa. "Nah jika kau melakukan apa yang kami akan lakukan, kau juga tidak sepenuhnya tak bersalah."

Dia mengerutkan dahi. "Aku juga minta ma'af..."

"Sambil berlari dengan hadiahnya?" tanya Chanyeol, walau pun wajahnya memberitahu Luhan bahwa dia tahu jawabannya. Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

Saat itu terasa pantas, tapi sekarang saat ia memikirkannya lagi, Luhan merasa sedikit bersalah sudah bermain tidak adil dengan laki-laki itu.

"Semangat hyung. Mungkin kau akan melihat laki-laki itu lagi."

"Mungkin...Tapi jika iya, aku yakin dia akan _benar-benar_ ingin berkelahi denganku."

"Aku ragu dia akan berkelahi denganmu hyung. Ayolah, lihat dirimu!" Baekhyun menggerakan tangannya pada Luhan. "Siapa yang bisa memukulmu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Itu akan seperti menendang anak anjing yang imut ke tengah hujan deras."

Ketiganya tertawa atas deskripsi Chanyeol –yang mana, semenggelikan seperti kedengarannya, membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Luhan pikir jika dia bertemu laki-laki itu lagi, dia mungkin akan meminta ma'af sudah kabur dengan hadiahnya. _Jika kami bertemu lagi..._

"Tapi sungguh, demi kebaikan laki-laki itu, ayo berharap bahwa Sehun tidak di sana," ujar Baekhyun, menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. "Walau pun aku tidak keberatan melihat Sehun mengeluarkan sisi Hulk-nya. Seharusnya cukup menghibur."

Luhan tertawa. "Sehun tidak punya sisi Hulk."

"Itu karena belum pernah ada yang memprovokasinya."

"Belum menjadi kata kuncinya di sini."

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Tentu sajaaa –tunggu." Matanya melebar saat sebuah pikiran mendatanginya. "Apa itu alasan kalian berdua terus membuat masalah dengannya?"

Pasangan Baekyeol itu tersenyum lebar. "Kami hanya mengujinya –untuk melihat apa yang bisa kami peroleh. Itu menyenangkan."

"Kuharap kalian tahu aku tidak akan menyelamatkan kalian jika sesuatu terjadi."

"Awwww ayolah hyung," rengek Baekhyun. "Sebagian alasan mengapa kami membuat masalah dengan Sehun itu karena kami tahu kau akan menghentikannya agar tidak membunuh kami."

"Kau adalah jaring pelindung kami," tambah Chanyeol, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Tolong lindungi kami."

"Kalian berdua gila."

"Sangat gila hiburan," koreksi Baekhyun. "Akui saja hyung, kau suka melihat Sehun menjadi protektif padamu."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. "Yah...itu terasa menyenangkan. Kurasa.."

"Pffttt. Menurutmu itu sangat seksi."

"Itu membuatmu bergairah saat dia menjadi 'Luhan hyung milikku.' Aku benar? Jangan menyangkalnya."

Tidak memiliki balasan yang bagus, Luhan memutuskan bahwa lebih baik untuk mengganti topiknya. Dia berdeham. "Kupikir kita harus pergi sekarang. Ini sudah hampir jam makan malam."

Baekyeol tertawa atas penggantian topiknya yang tiba-tiba. "Sangat halus hyung."

Setelah turun dari bis, mereka bertiga berjalan kaki untuk sisa jaraknya, mengobrol dengan senang pada liburan yang segera datang.

"Sehun tidak terlalu menyukai Natal. Dia –bagaimana menjelaskannya?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, yang menjawab, "Tidak terlalu bersuka ria."

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan.

"Dia membelikan kami hadiah dan hal seperti itu, tapi dia benci saat kami menghias rumah –selalu mengeluh soal terlalu berlebihan. Percaya pada kami, itu tidak berlebihan."

Walau pun Luhan memiliki perasaan bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mungkin melakukan dekorasinya dengan berlebihan untuk Natal, dia akui dia tak sabar melihat apa yang mereka punya. Natal tahun ini jelas akan berbeda dari tahun-tahun Natal sebelumnya. Untuk satu hal, dia menghabiskannya dengan teman satu rumahnya dan bukan dengan ibunya, yang memutuskan untuk terbang kembali ke Beijing untuk liburan. Saat dia mengobrol dengannya di telpon, beliau memberitahunya bahwa lebih baik dia membuat kenangan dengan Sehun dan juga untuk mengirim hadiah ke rumah bibinya, di mana beliau tinggal.

Kedua, dan yang paling penting, ini akan menjadi Natal pertamanya dengan Sehun –dengan anak-anak lain juga tentunya. Dan Luhan merasa senang akan pemikiran sederhana bangun dengan Sehun di pagi Natal.

"WOAAH SALJU!" Pasangan Baekyeol berteriak seraya mengulurkan tangan mereka pada salju yang tiba-tiba turun dari langit ketika mereka sampai ke sekitar perumahan. Mereka berbalik untuk melihat ke arah Luhan, yang membeku sesaat menyaksikan tontonan putih itu. "Hyung, apa kau tahu jika kau bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai selama turun salju pertama di tahun itu, cintamu akan bertahan selama musim-musim dingin yang akan datang?"

"Benarkah?"

Pasangan Baekyeol mengangguk sebelum menautkan jemari mereka bersama, senyuman lebar terpasang di wajah mereka. Dan ketika Chanyeol menunduk untuk mencium Baekhyun, yang berdiri berjinjit, tangan Luhan tanpa disadar menggenggam ponsel di sakunya.

Keinginan untuk menelpon Sehun mengancam untuk menyelimutinya, tapi Luhan menyingkirkannya, menutupinya dengan sebuah senyuman seraya melingkarkan syalnya lebih erat di lehernya. "Kita harus cepat-cepat pulang," dia memberitahu keduanya, yang bibirnya masih belum berpisah.

Baekhyun memutuskan ciumannya dan menoleh ke arah Luhan sebelum merona. "Uh yeah hyung. Ayo."

"Lupa kau ada di sana. Ma'af," aku Chanyeol seraya menggaruk belakang lehernya, mendapatkan sebuah tamparan di lengannya dari Baekhyun.

"Jangan bilang begitu," desis Baekhyun. "Dia sudah merasa buruk tanpa Sehun di sini, jangan menambahkannya," dia bergumam dengan suara pelan, memandang tajam kekasihnya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Aku mendengarnya." Dia berjalan melewati mereka menuju rumah, pikirannya jauh pada seorang khusus.

Dia diam-diam berharap saljunya tidak berhenti turun –setidaknya sampai Sehun pulang.

ooo

(*Sehun*)

 _Wow..Masih turun salju._

Sehun mendongak ke langit saat dia melangkah keluar dari noraebang, terkejut akan betapa lamanya turun salju. Itu mulai turun salju beberapa jam yang lalu, dan masih belum berhenti. Dia penasaran apakah ini pertanda bahwa musim dingin kali ini akan berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Matanya penasaran pada orang-orang di jalan. Beberapa dari mereka mencoba untuk cepat-cepat pulang, sedangkan yang lainnya membuang-buang waktu, menikmati waktu untuk mengagumi saljunya. Sehun tidak pernah menganggap salju lebih dari sekadar serpihan putih, tapi untuk beberapa alasan, dia merasa berbeda tahun ini. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana, tapi dia mempunyai perasaan ini berhubungan dengan rusa khusus yang menunggunya di rumah. Luhan terdengar seperti tidak sabar dalam pesannya. Anak yang lebih tua terus bertanya kapan dia akan sampai di rumah, yang mana Sehun menjawab, "Pada jam yang sama aku selalu sampai ke rumah." dan saat Luhan meminta jika dia bisa sampai ke rumah lebih cepat, Sehun tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dia tidak perlu repot bertanya apa yang terjadi karena dia pikir mungkin Luhan sudah merencanakan sesuatu.

Dia membenahi syalnya, memakai topi beanienya, dan berjalan menuju stasiun bawah tanah –tak sabar untuk melihat apa yang Luhan inginkan.

Apa yang tidak dia kira adalah kekasihnya berlari keluar, memakai baju tidur sutera bergarisnya, berteriak, "Sehun-ah," sebelum melontarkan dirinya sendiri ke pelukan Sehun.

Terdiam karena serangan yang tiba-tiba, Sehun tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa memeluk anak yang lebih kecil, yang terlihat lebih bersemangat dari pada biasanya saat melihatnya. Dia juga tidak ingat bagaimana bibir Luhan datang untuk menempel pada bibirnya, tapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Hanya ketika Luhan menjauh otak Sehun baru mulai bekerja lagi. _Ada apa ini?_

"Um. Hai?"

"Hai," Luhan menjawab, tersenyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga sambil mendongak menatap Sehun. Lengannya melingkar di leher Sehun (sedikit lebih erat dari biasanya) dan dia berdiri di atas sepatu Sehun, kaki telanjangnya menekuk pada bahan Converses Sehun.

"Ini alasan kenapa kau ingin aku sampai ke rumah lebih cepat?" tanya Sehun, tiba-tiba terhibur akan semua situasinya (melupakan fakta kekasihnya tidak berpakaian dengan benar untuk cuacanya).

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku berharap bersamamu selama turun salju pertama tahun ini, dan karena ini masih belum berhenti, kupikir aku mendapatkan apa yang aku mau. Cinta kita mempunyai banyak musim dingin yang akan dinantikan! Tidakah ini menakjubkan?"

Sehun menatapnya, kebingungan. "Apa?"

"SEHUN, APA KAU AKAN MEMBIARKAN LUHAN HYUNG MEMBEKU SAMPAI MATI?" Baekyeol berteriak dari pintu masuk, senyuman tak peduli muncul di wajah mereka berdua.

Sehun melihat ke arah Luhan dan menyadari (dengan horor) bahwa kekasihnya mulai memucat, pipinya memerah, rambut halusnya tertutupi serpihan putih, dan kain tipis baju tidurnya melambai tertiup angin.

"YAHH! KENAPA KAU CUMA PAKAI BAJU TIDUR?!" Sehun berteriak sambil mengangkat Luhan yang hampir membeku ke pundaknya, menggendongnya masuk. Terlalu sibuk panik kekasihnya berubah menjadi es loli, Sehun tidak mendengar tawa anak yang lebih tua.

"APA INI SEBUAH TANTANGAN?" Sehun menurunkan Luhan untuk berhadapan dengan Baekyeol, yang mengambil langkah mundur hati-hati. "APA INI IDE KALIAN?"

Mereka menggelengkan kepala. "Kami tidak melakukan apa pun," kata Chanyeol seraya melangkah ke belakang Baekhyun, yang tersentak, menyadari Chanyeol membuatnya berada di antara Sehun dan dirinya sendiri.

"Yeollie!" sentak Baekhyun. "Bagaimana bisa kau berdiri di belakangku!?"

"Karena aku selalu menjaga belakangmu!"

"Ugh. Kau idiot." Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Ini ide Chanyeol." Anak yang lebih kecil menjulurkan lidahnya pada kekasihnya yang tercengang sebelum berjalan menjauh.

"Dia bercanda! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Aku tidak bersalah!" tangis Chanyeol.

Luhan tertawa di belakang Sehun. "Ini bukan salah mereka, Sehun-ah. Aku lari atas kemauanku sendiri."

Sehun berbalik untuk menghadap Luhan, yang sedang menyingkirkan salju dari rambutnya, dan Chanyeol melihat kesempatan untuk kabur, mengambilnya. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau tidak mendengarnya waktu kita di luar?"

"Soal cinta kita yang punya banyak musim dingin untuk dinantikan?"

"Mhm. Itu."

Sehun mengerutkan wajahnya. "Maksudnya apa itu? Dan bagaimana bisa kau berlari keluar tanpa apa pun selain baju tidurmu akan menghasilkan hal seperti itu?"

Memutuskan bahwa Sehun tidak akan mengerti bahkan jika ia menjelaskannya, Luhan sekali lagi melemparkan dirinya sendiri pada Sehun dan tersenyum. "Lupakan. Aku hanya senang kau di rumah."

Sehun mengecup singkat kekasihnya sebelum melepaskan dirinya. "Kau benar-benar terlalu banyak bermain dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyung."

Luhan mengedikan bahu. "Mereka suka mendengarkanku berbicara soal dirimu. Mereka terlihat mengerti hubungan kita. Dan mereka menyenangkan."

"Tidak bisakah kau bicara pada Suho hyung atau Lay hyung? Aku yakin mereka akan mendengarkanmu." _Dan mereka juga tidak akan memberikanmu ide-ide gila._

"Aku melakukannya beberapa kali, tapi itu tidak sama."

"Terlalu waras untukmu?"

"Yup," seru Luhan seraya menyatukan jari-jari mereka, membawa Sehun ke lantai atas. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Setelah akhirnya, semua orang di rumah dalam suasana untuk berpesta, khususnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, yang mana, yang Sehun bisa katakan, mengeluarkan jumlah menjengkelkan semangat liburan dari pori-pori menyebalkan mereka. Pasangan itu menawarkan diri untuk menyiapkan rumahnya untuk liburan, dan itu termasuk penghuninya. Mereka memerintah semua orang agar hanya memakai merah dan hijau, terutama menggenakan bersama sweater Natal yang mengerikan. Jika salah satu melanggar peraturannya, harus meletakan uang ke dalam botol manusia salju. Dua orang yang dibebaskan dari peraturan itu adalah Kris dan Sehun – Kris karena yah, mereka tidak pernah bisa memerintah apa yang harus ia lakukan dan Sehun karena ia melemparkan boneka rusa kepada mereka. ("Jangan lempar kekasihmu pada kami!" "Diam!")

Tapi tidak seperti tahun kemarin di mana Baekyeol hanya dua orang yang sangat bersemangat untuk liburan, tahun ini mereka memiliki pendukung dan pasangan baru – Luhan.

Sehun tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya secara terbuka, tapi kekasihnya kemungkinan bahkan bisa lebih bersemangat untuk Natal dibandingkan Baekyeol – yang mana sesuatu yang tadinya dia pikir tidak mungkin.

Luhan menghabiskan hari-harinya mengenakan topi Santa yang sama dengan Baekyeol, yang hampir menangis bahagia ketika ia muncul memakainya. Kekasihnya juga menurut dengan peraturan hanya memakai merah dan hijau, tak pernah sekali pun melanggarnya. Sehun bahkan tidak tahu ia memiliki sebanyak itu pakaian merah dan hijau.

Seringnya sebelum pergi tidur, Sehun harus menjemput kekasihnya dari kamar Baekyeol, di mana anak yang lebih tua dengan semangat mendiskusikan dekorasi Natal dengan pasangan itu. Dia akan bangun dan menemukan Luhan, duduk di antara Baekyeol di mejanya, membeli hiasan online.

 **Empat hari sebelum Natal...**

"Um. Hyung, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Tao.

"Memasang lampu Natal. Duh," jawab Baekhyun dari atas bahu Chanyeol, tangannya bekerja dengan cepat menguraikan gulungan besar lampu-lampu Natal.

"Ya...Tapi kenapa kau memasangnya _di dalam_ rumah?"

"Karena di luar terlalu dingin," kata Chanyeol sesuai fakta. "Baek, ingat sisakan beberapa untuk di dapur."

Mereka tidak melihat ekspresi tak percaya yang Tao berikan pada mereka atau pun pelototan tajam yang Kyungsoo kirimkan saat dapur kesayangannya disebut.

Luhan, yang baru saja bangun, tersentak sebelum berlari menuju pasangan itu, yang masih sibuk memasang lampu sepanjang dinding ruang tamu. "Keren! Aku juga mau bantu!"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengirimi Sehun pesan.

Luhan hyung sedang membantu Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung menggantung lampu Natal, tapi jangan khawatir dia tidak akan sakit – mereka memasangnya di dalam rumah :/

 **Tiga hari sebelum Natal...**

Saat Kris dan Lay pulang ke rumah dengan sebuah pohon setinggi 10 kaki, Sehun melihatnya dengan tidak suka saat Baekyeol menggandeng Luhan dan ketiganya mulai berlompatan, bersorak kegirangan berharap akhirnya menghias pohon.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat Luhan hyung sama lagi," kata Chen seraya menatap anak yang disebut, yang sekarang memerintah Sehun untuk membawakan kotak hiasan dari loteng.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Xiumin.

"Karena mereka terlihat seperti kartu Natal aneh." Dia menunjuk Luhan dan Baekyeol, yang sekarang mendiskusikan rencana mereka untuk menghias pohonnya. "Ini terlihat seperti Chanyeol adalah Santa yang kurus dan Baekhyun dan Luhan hyung kurcacinya."

Xiumin menatap mereka. "Hmm. Kau benar. Memang terlihat seperti itu."

Di seberang ruangan, Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun dan Luhan dua ibu jari, dan dua laki-laki yang lebih kecil, terlihat dengan jelas puas dengan apa pun itu, tersenyum dan memberikan tos satu sama lain. Itu juga tidak membantu bahwa Luhan memakai kaos bergaris merah dan putih dengan suspender, sedangkan Baekhyun mengenakan kaos hijau yang memiliki kalimat " _Santa's Little Helper_ " tertulis di depannya. Semuanya memakai topi mereka.

Saat yang lain menghias pohon, Sehun, Kai, dan Kris tersisa dengan tugas membersihkan hiasan yang lain karena Baekyeol menganggapnya tidak cocok sebagai hiasannya – menyatakan kurangnya rasa kegembiraan menjadi alasan utama.

Saat pohonya sudah dilengkapi dengan lampu kelap-kelip dan hiasan-hiasan berkilauan (beberapa bahkan bisa berputar), semua yang tertinggal hanyalah memutuskan apa yang harus diletakan paling atas.

"Apa yang harus kita letakan di atas?" tanya Suho. "Bintang atau malaikat?"

"Kurasa malaikat bagus," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Yeah. Aku setuju," kata Lay.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan," seru Baekhyun, menepuk tangannya. "Luhan hyung, bisa kau ke atas sana sendiri atau kau perlu naik ke bahu Chanyeol?"

Sehun mengerang. _Kuharap aku bisa bertahan di sini._

Tiga orang itu tertawa, dengan jelas senang akan candaan kecil mereka, sedangkan yang lainnya menghindari kontak mata – malu menjadi penyebabnya.

Chen, yang tidak mengerti leluconnya, bertanya, "Tapi bukannya Luhan hyung takut ketinggian?"

Kai memutar bola matanya dan berkata dengan penuh sakarstik, "Ya, hyung, itulah masalahnya."

Setelah semua yang dikatakan dan dilakukan, mereka berakhir meletakan bintang emas berkelip di atasnya.

Baekyeol sebenarnya ingin meletakan bintang yang bisa bernyanyi (satu yang menyanyikan " _Jingle Bell Rock_ ") di pohon, tapi anak laki-laki yang lain harus menempatkan batasan.

 **Dua hari sebelum Natal...**

Ketika Sehun berjalan menuju dapur untuk sarapan, dia menemukan Baekyeol duduk di bangku mereka, berbisik dan terkekeh soal suatu hal.

"Pagi Sehun," sapa mereka berdua, suaranya penuh kegembiraan yang tidak normal, atau setidaknya lebih gembira dari biasanya.

"Pagi," gumam Sehun seraya duduk di seberang mereka dengan semangkuk sereal dan muffin.

"Lihat ke atas," Chanyeol memberitahunya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Sehun mendongak ke langit-langit dan –

"Urghh. Mistletoe? Yang benar hyung? Berikan aku istirahat."

Baekyeol tertawa. "Sehun, apa masalahnya? Mempunyai mistletoe di sana-sini adalah bagian dari tradisi Natal."

Sehun memberengut. "Kupikir mereka bodoh."

"Kupikir mereka bagus," siul Baekhyun, mengagumi mistletoe yang dia dan Chanyeol pasang sebelumnya pagi ini sebelum semua orang bangun. Mereka juga sudah memasang satu di setiap pintu.

"Dan lagi mereka alasan mengapa aku bisa melakukan ini –" Chanyeol meletakan kecupan singkat pada bibir Baekhyun yang menunggu.

Sehun berharap dia tidak pernah turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Dia melanjutkannya agar menghiraukan mereka seraya mereka melanjutkan memakan satu sama lain sebagai sarapan.

Ketika mereka selesai, Baekhyun menghela napas puas, menyatakan, "Ciuman mistletoe adalah salah satu yang terbaik." Chanyeol mengangguk, mengekspresikan kesetujuan.

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Mengapa orang-orang menganggap berciuman di bawah mistletoe romantis? Terakhir kuperiksa, parasit tidak memberikan perasaan cinta dan kehangatan."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Mr. Grinch?" tanya Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol terkekeh atas kenyataan kekasihnya baru memberikan Sehun sebuah panggilan yang sangat tidak kreatif.

"Mistletoe adalah spesies tanaman parasit –beberapa dari mereka beracun untuk manusia. Pikirkan itu saat kalian berciuman di bawah salah satunya." Sehun tersenyum seraya menatap mereka, mulut terganga. Mungkin tidak baik untuk mengacaukan fantasi mistletoe mereka, tapi Sehun harus mengakui itu rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

"Lalu apa? Aku masih menyukainya," kata Chanyeol, memukul tinjunya ke meja.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sehun, kau hanya kesal karena belum pernah berciuman di bawahnya."

"Terserah hyung. Aku tidak akan pernah melihat mereka sebagai apa pun kecuali parasit."

Baekyeol menatap satu sama lain sebelum menyeringai. "Oh, kita akan melihatnya nanti."

Sehun ingin bertanya apa maksud mereka, tapi kemudian Baekhyung mulai bernyanyi, " _It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year_ ," sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum kagum padanya. Sehun hanya menganga pada mereka berdua, menahan keinginan untuk memberi tahu hyungnya bahwa dia 90% salah melafalkan kata-katanya. Merasa sudah cukup, Sehun berdiri, mencuci piring, dan meninggalkan mereka berdua, bersumpah untuk tidak pernah masuk ke dapur saat hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

Kemudian, Sehun sedang duduk di sofa, bermain pada tabletnya, ketika tiba-tiba dia bisa mendengar langkah kekasihnya terburu-buru menuruni tangga.

"Sehun-ah! Tebak apa yang aku punya!" Luhan masuk dengan dua tangan di balik punggungnya, senyum nakal di wajahnya.

"Kegembiraan dengan jumlah menggelikan?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan. Tebak lagi."

Sehun mendesah karena sepertinya Luhan serius soal permainan tebakan ini. Dia meletakan tabletnya di meja kopi dan membalikan perhatiannya pada kekasihnya. "Sweater Natal baru?"

"Bukan. Oh baiklah! Aku akan memberitahumu karena kau sangat ingin tahu!"

"Aku tidak –"

"INI!" Luhan mengeluarkan tangannya ke depan dan menunjukan Sehun sebuah –

 _TIDAK. Tidak mungkin..._

"Bando mistletoe!"

"B-bando mistletoe," Sehun tergagap, tidak percaya pada keberuntungannya.

Luhan mengangguk, "Uh huh," sebelum memakainya di kepala. Dia tiba-tiba duduk di pangkuan Sehun, wajahnya hanya sejauh satu inci dari Sehun. "Sehun-ah, kau tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya?"

 _Aku meledak?_ Pikir Sehun seraya kekasihnya mendekat. Dan ketika Luhan mulai menciumnya, Sehun berdoa tidak ada seorang pun yang berjalan melewati mereka, khususnya Baekye –

"Ahem. Bersenang-senang dengan mistletoe, Sehun?" seru Baekyeol seraya mereka berjalan masuk. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya untuk menatap tajam Baekyeol, dalam diam menyuruh mereka untuk pergi. Mereka, seperti biasanya, tidak mengerti pesannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahu Luhan hyung soal karakter tanaman parasit?" tanya Baekhyun, terkekeh bersama Chanyeol pada wajah yang Sehun berikan pada mereka.

"Atau soal kau yang membencinya?" tambah Chanyeol, menggoyangkan alisnya saat dia berkata demikian.

Luhan, yang masih duduk di pangkuan Sehun, mengkerutkan dahi. "Kau benci mistletoe?"

Sehun meneguk air liur (dan mengutuk dalam batin) sebelum menatap mata kekasihnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak membenci mereka." _Tidak saat kau menciumku dibawahnya._

Pasangan Baekyeol tertawa dan bertos satu sama lain sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Sehun pasti akan melemparkan sesuatu pada mereka jika bukan karena Luhan, yang melanjutkan untuk menciumnya seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

Saat mereka melepaskan satu sama lain, Sehun membuat Luhan berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan memakai bando mistletoe itu di luar rumah... atau di sekitar pasangan Baekyeol.

Luhan menghabiskan sisa harinya mengambil foto dirinya sendiri memakai bando mistletoe. Sehun menyimpulkan bahwa Luhan mengambilnya agar dia bisa mengirimkannya pada ibunya. Dia benar.

 **Malam Natal**

"Tidakkah kami terlihat bagus?" Chanyeol bertanya pada kelompoknya seraya mereka bertiga berjalan ke dapur untuk makan malam, memakai topi dan sweater mereka.

Kai mendengus. "Sangat bagus."

"Bersinar. Tampan. Sangat Natal."

"Yah, Luhan hyung terlihat sangat imut," jawab Kyungsoo, melihat anak yang lebih tua dengan persetujuan. Luhan memakai sweater hijau dengan Rudolph di sana (hidung merahnya adalah pom pom merah). Sehun sudah menggoda Luhan pagi itu tentang dirinya yang terlihat seperti anak-anak yang biasa terlihat duduk di atas pangkuan Santa.

Luhan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih Kyungsoo." Dia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sehun, senyuman tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh untuk melihat pasangan Baekyeol. "Tapi kalian berdua, di lain sisi, terlihat –"

"Mengerikan," Kai menyelesaikan.

"Kami tidak mengerikan!"

"Kata pasangan yang berdandan menjadi tongkat permen pendek dan kaos kaki Natal raksasa," kata Kris, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yang benar saja.. Ini seperti kalian tidak punya cermin."

"Ma'afkan kami karena membawa suasana liburan ke dalam hidup kelam membosankanmu," kata Baekhyun dengan lancang, menyibak rambutnya untuk menambah poin (Sehun tidak mengerti poin apa yang sedang ditunjukannya).

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih pada kami karena menerangi hidupmu dengan kreatifitas," tambah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau berterima kasih pada kalian karena menyakiti mataku," canda Suho, mendapatkan tepuk tangan dari sisanya.

Lay memberikannya tepukan di punggung dan berbisik, "Kerja bagus yeobo." Suho tersenyum lebar selama makan malam, merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena sukses menyampaikan hinaan pertamanya.

Itu adalah keajaiban Natalnya.

Setelah makan malam, mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga untuk minum secangkir cokelat panas spesial Kyungsoo dan untuk meletakan hadiah mereka di bawah pohon. Xiumin menawarkan kue pada siapa pun yang menginginkannya, yang mana pada dasarnya berarti Luhan. Tao dan Kai menyortir koleksi besar DVD Natal Baekyeol, untuk memilih yang akan mereka tonton nanti. Chen bermain catur dengan Kris, dan anehnya, dia menang. Suho membantu Lay membungkus ulang hadiahnya karena ia lupa melabeli hadiahnya dengan nama-nama penerimanya. Mereka menghabiskan tiga puluh menit membongkar 11 kotak, mencoba sebisanya untuk menyembunyikan rahasia isinya pada mata-mata yang penasaran, dan bahkan Lay mempunyai waktu yang sulit untuk mengingat mana isi-isinya. Suho tidak keberatan membantunya, bahkan jika itu berarti ia tidak akan terkejut besok pagi. Kyungsoo sedang memasukan benda-benda ke dalam 12 kaos kaki yang menggantung di dinding perapian saat Luhan, yang merekam lainnya dengan kameranya, melihat hal itu. Sehun hanya menghitung mundur kapan Luhan akan kelelahan jadi mereka bisa pergi tidur.

"Apa yang sedang Kyungsoo lakukan?" bisik Luhan seraya duduk di sebelah Sehun, matanya fokus pada yang anak lainnya, yang sibuk memindahkan benda-benda dari kantung belanja besar ke kaos kaki.

"Dia menaruh permen, kue, dan mainan kecil ke kaos kaki kita. Itu halnya."

Luhan membuat "O" dengan mulutnya sambil menatap anak yang disebutkan, mungkin sekarang berharap pada traktiran yang Kyungsoo letakan pada kaos kakinya. "Kuharap dia memberikanku lebih banyak permen buatan rumahnya."

"TA DAAAAAAA."

Semua orang menoleh ke arah Baekyeol, yang memasuki ruang keluarga berpakaian gaun tidur dan topi. Semuanya mengerang, sedangkan Luhan, yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, menatap mereka, sangat ingin tahu.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" tanya Luhan, memperbesar pasangan itu.

Sehun menutupi lensa kameranya. "Kau tidak ingin merekamnya. Ini tidak menyenangkan."

"Apa yang tidak menyenangkan?"

" _Chirstmas Caro_ l bawaan mereka," jawab Xiumin, terlihat setengah terganggu karena pasangan itu memaksanya untuk pindah dari posisinya jadi mereka bisa mendapatkan ruang yang cukup.

Chanyeol berdeham. "Tuan-tuan, kami mempunyai kejutan spesial bagi kalian."

"Ini bukan kejutan saat kami tahu apa yang akan kalian lakukan," cela Kai.

Baekhyun mengiriminya tatapan membunuh sebagai balasan, sebelum menyikut Chanyeol agar melanjutkan. "Baiklah. Untuk malam ini dan hanya malan ini, kami hadiahkan pada kalian pertunjukan spektakular kami dari _A Christmas Carol!_ "

Mereka berdua mulai berkating apa yang sebagai alasan menyedihkan dari Natal klasik. Sehun harus menduduki tangannya agar menjaga dirinya untuk melemparkan bantal sofa pada dua orang tersebut. Luhan, bagaimana pun, sepenuhnya terpesona. Dia sangat fokus pada pertunjukan dua orang itu, dia lupa untuk merekamnya (yang mana Sehun menganggapnya sebagai berkah). Pasangan itu terus dengan pertunjukan mereka, tidak seluruhnya serius dengan karakternya –Chanyeol sebagai Mr. Scrooge yang kikir dan Baekhyun sebagai tiga Hantu Natal.

Kebanyakan dari mereka pergi menuju dapur bahkan sebelum Hantu Natal muncul.

Saat mereka selesai, Luhan, menjadi satu-satunya yang tinggal, bertepuk tangan dengan antusias, memuji mereka akan pekerjaannya. Sehun dan yang lainnya, mendengar sorakan Luhan, kembali ke ruang keluarga, senang menemukan pertunjukannya sudah selesai.

"Kalian semua sangat tidak sopan," kata Baekhyun saat mereka masuk, menatap mereka dengan tidak suka.

"Kami yang seharusnya mengakatan hal itu pada kalian berdua karena menghancurkan Natal klasik," serang Kyungsoo.

Pasangan itu tersentak, walau pun mereka tidak terlihat terlalu terganggu karena Kyungsoo mengatakan hal yang sama tahun lalu.

Dua jam sebelum tengah malam ketika mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film Natal. Setelah mematikan lampu, semua orang mengambil selimut dan setiap orang menemukan tempat yang nyaman. Sehun dan Luhan berakhir di lantai di depan perapian. Sehun meletakan kepalanya di bantal dan Luhan meletakan kepalanya di lengan Sehun, mendesak bahwa dia lebih menyukai lengan Sehun saat Sehun menyuruhnya menggunakan bantal. Sebelum Sehun bisa memprotes bahwa lengannya pasti akan mati rasa jika di bawah kepala Luhan yang berat untuk waktu yang lama, Luhan mulai memeluknya, sisanya tinggalah sejarah.

Sepuluh menit menonton, tawa tertahan dan desahan bisa terdengar dari arah Baekyeol.

"Bisakah kalian berdua pergi ke kamar?" tanya Kris, walau pun itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

"Baik! Ayo, Yeollie." Pasangan itu meninggalkan ruangan, dengan keras berlari ke atas –dengan jelas semangat untuk pergi.

Dua puluh menit menonton, Suho mulai terbatuk (secara aneh).

"Kurasa dia kurang enak. Kami akan duluan ke atas," ucap Lay seraya membantu Suho berdiri.

"Yeah. Selamat Natal semuanya," kata Suho sebelum menautkan jari-jari mereka, terlihat sepenuhnya sangat baik untuk seseorang yang seharusnya "kurang enak."

Tiga puluh menit menonton, Sehun merasakan kegelisahan Luhan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia _merasakannya_ –tangan Luhan menyelinap masuk ke dalam kaosnya untuk menjelajah dada telanjangnya. Yang lebih menarik adalah kenyataan Luhan menjaga wajahnya lurus, matanya menempel pada layar TV, sedangkan tangannya membuat Sehun gila.

Merasa cukup dengan tangan Luhan yang mengembara, Sehun bergumam di telinga Luhan, "Jika kau ingin pergi, bilang saja."

Luhan menatap ke arahnya sebelum menyeringai. "Sehun-ah? Kau mengantuk? Ayo pergi ke kamar."

Sehun memutar bola matanya karena tentu saja kekasihnya akan menggunakannya sebagai alasan. Luhan bangun dan mengulurkan tangannya agar Sehun menggenggamnya. "Selamat malam semuanya," katanya pada sisa dari mereka seraya memimpin Sehun ke atas.

Dua menit kemudian...

"Apa ada yang lain menyadari semua pasangan berada di atas?" tanya Chen.

"Ya, tapi jangan tanya kenapa," saran Tao.

Kai menoleh pada Kris, yang menyimpan remotenya. "Hyung, bisa kau keraskan suaranya? Kami tidak mau mendengarkan mereka melakukan waktu gembira."

 **Natal Pagi**

Sehun bangun pada terlalu semangat, terus melompat Bambi.

"Sehun-ah! Bangun! Ini Natal!"

Sehun berbalik ke arah lainnya. "Ini masih terlalu pagi," gerutunya.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau tidak dengar yang aku katakan? INI NATAL."

"Aku mendengarmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bangun?"

Sehun mengerang. "Karena ini masih terlalu pagi. Lihat, mataharinya baru muncul sedikit."

Luhan menghela napas. "Kau membuatku tidak mempunyai pilihan Oh Sehun."

"Ap—"

Luhan mengintrupsinya dengan menabrakan bibir mereka bersama, tangannya meremas rambut bangun tidur Sehun. Kekasihnya mulai menciumi wajahnya, membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya jika ini mulai menjadi kebiasaan – Luhan membangunkannya dengan serangan ciuman.

Sehun menutup matanya, mengambil kenikmatan rasa dari bibir kekasihnya padanya di awal pagi.

"Yahh! Kau tidak seharusnya kembali tertidur!"

Sehun tertawa. "Tidak bisa menahannya."

"Baik."

Untuk beberapa detik, Sehun benar-benar berpikir bahwa Luhan akan membiarkannya tidur, tapi dia salah.

Luhan, percaya bahwa Sehun membutuhkan sedikit dorongan, mulai menelusuri abs Sehun dengan ujung jarinya – bergerak pelan, dengan cara menggoda.

Napas Sehun tertahan ketika jari Luhan terlalu dekat dengan tali celana pendeknya. Seperseribu detik kemudian, matanya terbuka. "Aku bangun!"

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Bagus." Dia menarik Sehun yang kebingungan. "Sekarang ayo turun."

"Kau menyebalkan."

Luhan tersenyum sebelum mendekat untuk memberikan Sehun ciuman lainnya, satu yang lembut yang mengambil napas Sehun.

"Selamat Natal untukmu juga," kata Luhan sambil menarik diri, matanya berkelip.

Itu semua yang Sehun butuhkan untuk memutuskan bahwa Natal ini akan jadi jauh lebih baik dari pada Natal-Natal sebelumnya.

* * *

 **fantasy_seoul** : AHHHH FLUFF! FLUFF LIBURAN! FLUFF BAEKYEOL! FLUFF SULAY! HUNHAN! (hati hati hati) Lol. Chapter yang imut! Aku tidak bisa memutuskan bagian mana yang menjadi kesukaanku karena mereka semua sangat imut dan lucu. Aku minta ma'af karena mengupdatenya saat Malam Natal (setidaknya dalam bagian waktuku). Mungkin sudah Natal untuk beberapa dari kalian, jadi kurasa aku tidak sukses dengan rencanaku untuk mengupdatenya sebelum Natal...Ma'af! Tapi kuharap kalian menikmati chapter ini :D Chapter berikutnya akan menampilkan lebih banyak fluff Natal –para anak laki-laki membuka hadiah dan bermain salju.

Oh ini adalah foto bando mistletoe yang Luhan pakai. Lulu hanya sangat imut. Aku menyukainya! (foto bisa dilihat di cerita asli)

Dan aku hanya ingin mengatakan – SELAMAT LIBURAN!

Bukankah ini imut?! (Ada foto fanart Hunhan versi Natal) Lol. Kredit pada pemiliknya. Ini sangat imut ^_^ Aku akan update lagi nanti malam/atau besok awal. Silakan untuk memberitahuku bagian mana yang kalian suka!


	16. Bagian 16: The Merry

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2012 All I Care About by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

 _translated by Zhen Jian (Oct 31, 2016)_

Enjoy~

* * *

(*Sehun*)

"Tunggu di sini," kata Luhan seraya pergi menuju belakang pohon, meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di lantai.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Mengambil hadiahmu." Luhan muncul sekali lagi, tersenyum lebar. Dia kembali dengan tangan kosong, satu-satunya yang berbeda adalah pita merah besar yang sekarang dia tempelkan di depan dadanya. _Jangan bilang..._

"Ini!"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya agar tidak tertawa. Memutuskan bahwa dia akan sedikit menggoda kekasihnya, Sehun bertanya, "Di mana? Mana hadiahku?"

Luhan berputar.

"Aku tidak melihatnya. Di mana—"

"Aku hadiahmu!" seru Luhan, menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, terlihat tersinggung Sehun tidak mengerti gayanya. _Imut._

Sehun mengulurkan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak percaya. Mana hadiah sungguhanku?"

Luhan mendekat dan duduk di hadapannya, menggenggam kedua tangannya. Dia memberikan Sehun sebuah kecupan di bibir. "Aku nyata, iyakan?"

"Sulit dipercaya."

Luhan tersenyum lebar sebelum mengecupnya lagi.

"Bukan hal yang ingin kulihat saat Natal pagi," ujar Kai sambil berjalan masuk. Dia duduk di sebelah Sehun, menguap tanpa henti. Sehun menghiraukannya sedangkan Luhan terkekeh. Anak yang lebih tua baru akan mengambil sebuah hadiah dari bawah pohon saat Sehun memeluk pinggangnya untuk menariknya kembali.

"Masih belum, Bambi. Tunggu sampai semua orang turun."

"Apa?"

"Kita tidak bisa membuka hadiah sampai semua orang di sini," kata Kai. "Ini salah satu dari sekian banyak peraturan kita."

Luhan terlihat seperti hampir menangis. "K-kapan semuanya bangun?"

Kai mengedikan bahunya. "Biasanya membutuhkan satu atau dua jam sampai semuanya turun ke bawah."

Mata Luhan melebar. "Satu sampai dua jam?!"

Melihat kepanikan di mata kekasihnya, Sehun bisa mengatakan bahwa ini akan menjadi sulit untuknya. Dia menggenggam salah satu tangan Luhan, berharap menenangkannya. "Kau akan bertahan," dia menyakinkan Luhan.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, tapi tetap menganggukan kepalanya. Kai dan Sehun terus memantaunya sampai Suho dan Lay datang bergandengan tangan.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan hyung?" tanya Suho, melihat yang lebih tua, yang gelisah di sebelah tumpukan hadiah.

"Oh bukan apa-apa. Hanya tidak bersemangat," jawab Kai acuh-tak-acuh. Sehun mendorongnya singkat sebelum berbalik kepada kekasihnya.

"Baik. Kau bisa membuka satu hadiah," Sehun memberitahunya, menghiraukan seringaian Kai dan "Kau sangat lembek."nya.

Sebetulnya, dia bangga menjadi alasan dibalik wajah Luhan yang bersemangat. Luhan adalah seseorang yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia abaikan.

Anak yang lebih tua memilih kotak emas kecil dari bawah pohon. Sehun mempunyai firasat Luhan adalah salah satu orang yang membuka hadiah mereka berdasarkan ukuran. Dia terkekeh akan bagaimana lembutnya Luhan menggenggam kotaknya –seakan itu sangat berharga.

"Untuk Luhan hyung. Dari Kai," bacanya, tersenyum lebar ke arah anak yang lebih muda, yang memberikannya sebuah anggukan kaku.

Luhan membuka kotaknya dan "Awww! Kai! Sebuah beanie! Terima kasih!"

Luhan dengan cepat mendekat untuk memberikan Kai sebuah pelukan singkat sebelum memakai beanie barunya. Itu berwarna biru navi dengan pom pom putih besar di atasnya. Luhan terlihat lebih muda saat memakainya (jika itu memungkinkan). Setelah membuka hadiah Kai, Luhan terlihat merasa lebih baik akan situasinya. Dia dengan sabar duduk di sebelah Sehun, yang terus memainkan pom pom putihnya, dan menunggu yang lain.

Saat Kyungsoo datang, dengan mata setengah tertutup, mata Luhan langsung menuju ke arah kaos kaki. Dia mungkin berharap bahwa Kyungsoo akan menyarankan mereka untuk memakan permen di kaos kaki sambil menunggu –dia ditinggalkan kecewa. Anak yang lebih muda hanya menggeletak di sofa besar, mengerang soal bagaimana dia harus bersih-bersih setelah semua orang tadi malam.

Chen dan Xiumin datang setelahnya, keduanya terlihat kelelahan, tapi bagaimana pun bersemangat. Tao datang terlihat kacau, kantung matanya lebih besar dari biasanya, tapi dia memiliki senyuman besar di wajahnya karena jika ada satu hal yang Tao sukai soal Natal, itu adalah hadiah (khususnya baju-baju baru). Sisanya adalah Baekyeol dan Kris. Sehun melihat ke arah Luhan dari ujung matanya, dan dia bisa mengatakan anak yang lebih tua menghitung dalam batin saat mereka datang. Dia juga mendapati Luhan mengerutkan kening saat anak itu menyadari ada tiga orang yang bangun terlambat untuk menikmati Natal pagi mereka.

Sehun merasa aneh bahwa Baekyeol, pasangan yang bernapaskan Natal, adalah orang yang bangun terakhir. _Apa terjadi sesuatu?_

"MA'AF KAMI TERLAMBAT!" Pasangan itu berseru seraya masuk dengan rambut menggelikan dan baju tidur yang kusut. Baekhyun mempunyai pipi yang merona kemerahan, dan Chanyeol tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya. Sehun memutar bola matanya. _Sesuatu terjadi.._

Mereka menuju ke tempat di mana Luhan duduk. "Hei hyung."

Luhan menyipitkan matanya pada mereka. "Kenapa kalian bangun lama sekali?"

Pasangan itu saling bertukar tatap sebelum menolehkan kepala mereka untuk melihat ke arah lain, wajah mereka terlihat sedikit malu.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengetahuinya hyung? Mereka sibuk memberikan _hadiah_ satu sama lain," jawab Kai dengan senyuman iblis. Baekhyung langsung menatapnya tajam sedangkan Chanyeol menjaga matanya tetap pada pohon Natal, walau pun Sehun bisa merasakan seringaian puas yang mengancam muncul.

Luhan mendengus. "Nah, itu sangat tidak sopan. Aku harus menunggu di sini sepanjang waktu sedangkan kalian berdua saling memberikan hadiah?!"

"Lu, bukan itu yang Kai maksud..." Sehun bergumam. Luhan menembaknya dengan tatapan bingung sebelum matanya melebar, dan dia mengerti.

"Aku senang kalian mempunyai Natal pagi yang baik," kata Luhan menuduh.

Lima menit kemudian dan Kris masih belum muncul. Sehun bisa merasakan ini membuat Luhan gila. Dia menahan keinginan untuk tertawa saat dia melihat jari Luhan mendekat perlahan ke arah hadiah-hadiahnya terus-terusan.

Akhirnya, Luhan kalah.

"Ini konyol! Aku membangunkan Kris!" Dia menyerbu ke luar dari ruang keluarga. Semua orang bertukar tatapan gugup karena tak seorang pun benar-benar mencoba untuk membangunkan Kris secara paksa, kecuali Tao, tapi bahkan dia tidak membangunkan Kris di pagi Natal.

"Sehun, mungkin kau harus pergi ke atas sana dan selamatkan Luhan hyung," kata Chen.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nah. Luhan hyung bisa keluar hidup-hidup –tanpa luka."

"Aku bertaruh 10 tongkat permen bahwa Luhan hyung akan gagal dan kita akan mendengarnya berteriak dalam beberapa detik," prediksi Chen terang-terangan.

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Kau mulai. Dua puluh batang permen Luhan hyung bisa membuat Kris hyung datang ke bawah."

Sehun menonton mereka berjabat tangan, merasa sedikit sakit hati karena mereka bertaruh pada, yang paling utama, keselamatan kekasihnya. Dia memilih untuk tidak ikut bertaruh, tapi dia tahu Luhan tidak akan kalah pada hal ini.

Satu menit kemudian, Luhan berlari ke dalam ruangan, terlihat luar biasa gembira. "KITA BISA MEMBUKA HADIAHNYA SEKARANG!" Dia langsung menggali ke tumpukan di bawah pohon, tangannya bergerak ke sekeliling seraya membagikan hadiahnya kepada masing-masing pemiliknya. Kris berjalan masuk beberapa detik kemudian, wajahnya sangat kesal, tapi dia tetap di sana.

Chen mengerang sedangkan Baekhyun berseri. "Aku menang. Jangan meremehkan kekuatan Luhan."

Semua orang memandang Luhan takjub. Anak itu tidak menyadarinya –dia terlalu sibuk membuka bungkusan hadiah dari tempatnya di antara kaki Sehun.

Sehun membuka hadiah-hadiahnya dan seperti biasanya dia senang dengan apa yang para hyungnya berikan untuknya –kurangi hadiah Baekyeol tentu saja.

Xiumin memberikannya sebuah video game, ditambah dengan catatan lucu mengajak Sehun untuk bermain melawannya kapan pun dia mau. Sebagai balasan, Sehun membelikannya sepasang paku untuk sepatu agar tidak licin karena Xiumin sangat suka bermain sepak bola.

Dia mendapatkan sweater merah Natal dari Suho, yang berkata "Aku Tahu Wajahku Mengatakan Hal Sebaliknya, Tapi Aku Sangat Gembira." Suho sebenarnya memberikan setiap orang sweater natal, mengaku bahwa dia mendapatkan diskon untuk membeli banyak sweater. Sehun memberikan Suho sebuah kaos yang berkata "Aku Masih Muda Dengan Masalah Punggung. Jadi Apa?"

Lay memberikan Sehun headphone Beats warna biru, yang mana adalah hal yang Sehun sangat inginkan sewaktu dia pergi untuk membeli hadiah Lay –headphone yang sama, tapi berwarna hijau.

Kai memberikannya jaket kulit dengan sebuah kartu bertuliskan, "Pakai ini kapan pun kau ingin terlihat keren sepertiku." Sehun memutar bola matanya dan tersenyum berterima kasih padanya. Dia membelikan Kai sepasang sneaker berwarna hitam dan emas (warna kesukaan Kai).

Tao memberinya sebuah dompet; di dalamnya ada sebuah kartu untuk toko Disney. Sehun tahu dia memberikannya dengan Luhan dalam pikirannya ( _Kurasa aku akan membawa Bambi belanja_ ). Sehun memberikan Tao cengiran singkat, yang mana anak yang lebih tua membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman, menggenggam hadiah dari Sehun –sebuah kartu Visa. Tao suka berbelanja, tapi selera fashionnya sedikit aneh unik, dan karena Sehun gagal untuk memilih baju, dia berpikir dia harus memberinya sebuah kartu hadiah yang bisa dia gunakan di mana pun dia mau.

Kris memberikannya sebuah hoodie hitam dengan tanduk merah menempel pada kerudungnya. Kris juga membelikan Luhan hoodie putih dengan sebuah halo menempel di kerudungnya. Sehun sebenarnya menyukai pikiran tentang Luhan menjadi malaikat bagi iblisnya, walau pun Luhan tidak terlihat terlalu senang. Dia terus memandangi hoodie Sehun dengan tidak suka. _Itu pasti hal malaikat._

Dalam kasus Kris, semua orang, kecuali Tao, memberinya tas kecil untuk make up. "Terima kasih untuk tas make upnya," kata Kris sengit seraya melempar mereka ke samping, terlihat tidak puas akan hadiah yang dia dapat tahun ini. Satu-satunya hadiah yang dia suka adalah dompet pria yang Tao berikan padanya. Dia menyebutnya tas pria, tapi Chanyeol dan Chen memaksa bahwa itu adalah dompet pria.

Kyungsoo membelikan Sehun dua minggu bermanfaat latihan memanggang kue dari sekolah memasak terdekat. Kartu yang datang bersama hadiahnya mengatakan, "Pakai ini kapan pun kau ingin membuatkan sesuatu untuk Luhan hyung." Itu terdengar polos dan cukup baik hati, tapi Sehun tahu lebih baik. Kyungsoo hanya dengan mudah mengatakan padanya jika dia ingin memanggang sesuatu lagi, lebih baik tidak di dapurnya. Sehun akui bahwa Kyungsoo penuh dengan kelicikan. Untuk Kyungsoo, Sehun memberikannya satu set baru peralatan makan. Mata anak yang lebih tua melebar senang saat dia membuka kotaknya. Dia sangat menyukainya, dia berlari mendekat untuk memberikan Sehun sebuah pelukan singkat. "Sungguh maknae yang perhatian," dia berseru di telinga Sehun. Mata kanan Luhan berkedut atas pemandangan itu.

Hadiah Chen cukup mengejutkannya –itu adalah perlatan melacak GPS kecil. Sehun tersenyum ketika Chen, yang menontonnya saat membukanya, memberikannya dua ibu jari. Chen menuliskan, "Jaga-jaga kau pergi ke mana pun dengan Luhan hyung dan kesempatan bagi kalian berdua terpisah cukup besar. Lebih baik lagi –gunakan ini 24/7."

Sekarang untuk Baekyeol... Dia membuka hadiah mereka terakhir karena dia tahu itu akan menjadi alasan yang memalukan untuk sebuah hadiah (mereka memiliki kepandaian khusus dalam memberikan orang hal-hal seperti itu). Sehun tidak salah.

Baekyeol memberinya sepasang borgol bulu berwarna ungun. "Sama-sama," bisik Chanyeol, menggoyangkan alisnya, menghiraukan kerutan yang terbentuk di wajah Sehun. Baekhyun datang mendekat dan menambahkan, "Kami memastikan itu akan pas dengan pergelangan tangan Luhan."

Sehun ingin tanahnya terbuka dan menelan mereka.

Karena itu tidak terjadi, dia memilih untuk memasukan borgol yang menganggu itu kembali ke kotak hitam asalnya. Dia tiba-tiba berharap dia tidak memberikan mereka helikopter remote kontrol. Mereka sangat senang saat mereka membuka hadiahnya. Chanyeol langsung berlari ke lantai atas untuk mengambil batre untuk remote kontrolnya, dan untuk sisa waktunya, mereka bergantian menerbangkan helikopter itu. Itu akan menjadi sangat menjengkelkan, tapi untungnya, Sehun memastikan dia membeli jenis yang membuat sedikit keributan.

Di kasus Luhan, Sehun mengetahui bagaimana dia memiliki dua tumpukan di sebelahnya –tumpukan yang baik dan tumpukan yang buruk. Menyenangkan melihat kekasihnya memilah hadiahnya seperti itu.

Dia mendapatkan bola sepak dari Xiumin. Itu seharusnya sebuah pengganti untuk satu yang lama yang anak lebih tua hilangkan. [Baik]

Sweater yang Luhan dapatkan dari Suho berwarna kuning dengan sepasang kurcaci lucu menarik satu batang permen. [Baik]

Lay memberinya album DBSK, yang mana Luhan habiskan selama dua menit penuh untuk memekik girang. Sehun bahkan tidak perlu melihat ke tumpukan mana kekasihnya meletakan album itu. [Baik!]

Luhan membuka hadiah Kyungsoo adalah yang paling lucu. Sesaat setelah mata doe berkilaunya mendarat di benda itu, wajahnya berubah murung. Mulutnya menganga dan perasaan gembira Natalnya berubah hitam dalam beberapa detik. Anak yang lebih tua dengan segera menembak Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mematikan sebelum langsung membuang ke tumpukan buruk. Itu adalah sebuah buku berjudul, "Bagaimana Cara Makan yang Sehat." Sehun hampir mati karena menahan tawanya. [BURUK]

Sehun menyadari Luhan menatap Kris meminta ma'af setelah membuka hoodie malaikat dari Kris, mungkin karena dia merasa buruk karena membangunkan Kris. Sehun mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia perlu menanyakan kekasihnya bagaimana dia bisa membangunkan Kris. [Baik]

Tao memberikannya bantal busa berbentuk cupcake. Bahkan jika Luhan terus menjaga bantal itu di pangkuannya sambil membuka sisa hadiahnya, Sehun tahu ke tumpukan mana itu berada. [Baik]

Dari semua hadiah, Sehun merasa hadiah Chen adalah yang terbaik. Chen memberikan Luhan sebuah kaos yang berkata, "Jika Ditemukan Tolong Hubungi -." Bagian terbaik adalah kenyataan dia memiliki nomor telfon Sehun tercetak di kaosnya, menngerutkan alisnya tidak setuju (dengan jelas berpikir dirinya sudah terlalu tua untuk tersesat dari awal). Luhan menempatkannya tepat di atas buku Kyungsoo, tapi Sehun mengambilnya dan memberitahunya, "Kau mungkin membutuhkannya di masa depan. Lagi pula, warnanya cocok denganmu." Luhan, dengan jelas terpengaruhi oleh kata-kata Sehun, dengan cepat meletakannya di tumpukan baik. [Buruk - Baik]

Baekyeol memberi sahabat terbaiknya dan kawan pecinta Natal sebuah DVD yang berisi rekaman memalukan Sehun (rekaman yang mereka sudah kumpulkan selama bertahun-tahun sejak mereka mengenal Sehun). Dia sudah mencoba berjuang mengambilnya dari genggaman Luhan, tapi anak itu keras kepala. Pada akhirnya, Sehun menyerah dan hanya mengerang saat Luhan menunjukan kepada semua orang kasetnya. Baekyeol datang mendekat untuk mendiskusikan isi DVDnya –memberikan petunjuk pada Luhan video mana yang harus dia tonton lebih dulu karena rupanya mereka melabelinya. Sehun menatap pada trio itu, merasa kalah. [Baik]

Luhan memberikan setiap orang satu potong baju tidur binatang:

Tao – Panda

Kris – Naga Merah

Chen – Ayam

Xiumin – Kelinci

Suho – Beruang

Lay – Unicorn

Kai – Macan

Kyungsoo – Burung Hantu

Baekhyun – Tupai Terbang

Chanyeol – Jerapah

Sehun – Pinguin

Luhan meminta mereka semua memakainya untuk foto kelompok. Beberapa dari mereka senang melakukannya, menghargai hadiah Luhan, sedangkan lainnya (Sehun, Kris, Lay dan Chen) berpikir mereka terlihat konyol, tapi masih tetap memakainnya untuk menyenangkan anak itu. Sebelum berfoto, Luhan berlari ke lantai atas dan kembali ke bawah mengenakan pasangannya sendiri –sebuah rusa. Sehun tertawa betapa cocoknya itu.

Saat mereka selesai, Kyungsoo memberikan mereka ijin untuk mengambil kaos kaki mereka dan melihat isinya. Sehun hampir terdorong ke samping saat Luhan mengantri untuk kaos kainya; mengambil miliknya dengan jari-jari cekatan, Sehun bahkan tidak bisa melihat bagaimana dia mengambilnya dari mantel. Menariknya, kaos kaki Luhan adalah yang paling penuh, jadi itu sangat dimengerti anak yang lebih tua sangat bersemangat untuk akhirnya bisa memakan apa pun di dalamnya.

Dia memasukan tangannya ke dalam dan bukannya permen dan kue, semua yang dia dapat adalah –

"Vitamin?!" Luhan berseru, wajahnya sangat tidak percaya. Dia berbalik untuk menghadap Kyungsoo. "Semua orang mendapatkan vitamin jugakan?"

"Uhhhh." Mata ketakutan Kyungsoo melayang ke sekeliling, berharap mendapatkan bantuan dari yang lain, tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang datang.

Mereka semua paham lebih baik – jangan pernah menghalangi jalan Luhan dari manisannya.

Luhan menoleh ke sekeliling pada anak yang lain yang mengeluarkan isi dari kaos kaki mereka – memunculkan permen dan manisan lainnya.

Anak yang lebih tua memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik sebelum mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Dia dengan tenang mengatakan, "Kau memberikanku vitamin."

Dari cara mengatakannya membuat itu terlihat seperti dia mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa ya, Kyungsoo mengisi kaos kakinya bukan dengan manisan lezat, tapi dengan botol-botol vitamin.

Kyungsoo berdiri terpaku di tempat, terlalu takut untuk bergerak. Sehun bisa mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar menyesali keputusannya.

Merasa tidak enak pada Kyungsoo, Sehun meletakan lengannya ke sekeliling bahu Luhan dan menawari, "Kau bisa mengambil punyaku."

Luhan melihat kaos kaki isi permen milik Sehun sebentar sebelum menghela napas. "Tidak. Tidak udah. Kyungsoo membuatkannya untukmu, jadi kau harus memakannya."

Dia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Aku minta ma'af karena meledak. Aku tahu kau hanya mengkhawatirkanku. Ma'af." Dia memberikan anak itu senyuman kecil. "V-vitamin itu...baik. Terima kasih."

Kyungsoo menelan ludah, wajahnya terlihat seperti dia menangkis sebuah peluru.

Saat Luhan berjalan menjauh, dengan bahu merosot, untuk mengambil lebih banyak foto, Kai cepat-cepat menuju sisi Kyungsoo untuk menggenggam lengannya (berjaga-jaga lututnya terhuyung).

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku. Aku.."

"Bodoh karena memilih pertunjukan seperti itu," Chen melanjutkan, menggelengkan kepalanya. Anak yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir bahwa memberikan Luhan hyung vitamin untuk Natal adalah ide yang bagus?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. "Pelajaran diambil."

Kyungsoo menghabiskan sisa paginya untuk berbaikan dengan Luhan. Dia menawarkan untuk membuatkan anak yang lebih tua kue pilihannya, tapi Luhan menolak, berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo meminta ma'af karena memberikannya vitamin, dan Luhan meminta ma'af karena menakutinya. Mereka berdua berakhir berbagi kue yang tersisa dari tadi malam. Sehun pikir itu imut bagaimana mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan memakan kue.

Saat siang, setengah dari mereka pergi untuk menghabiskan sisa hari mereka dengan keluarga. Kris, Lay, Tao dan Luhan tinggal di rumah karena keluarga mereka tidak di Korea, sedangkan Suho dan Sehun tinggal karena mereka tidak ingin menghabiskan Natal tanpa separuh jiwa mereka. Bibi Sehun sebenarnya sudah menelfon seminggu sebelumnya, bertanya jika dia ingin datang berkunjung untuk Natal, tapi dia menolak karena dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Luhan.

Juga, Sehun pikir itu bukan ide yang bagus membawa Luhan untuk makan malam karena...mereka bahkan tidak tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan. Dia belum memberitahunya. Seburuk yang dia rasakan karena tidak memberitahu mereka tentang kehidupannya, Sehun merasa jauh lebih buruk akan kenyataan bahwa ibu dan ayah tiri Luhan tahu soal hubungan mereka, dan mereka menerima Sehun, sedangkan Luhan bahkan belum bertemu bibi dan pamannya. Dia bersumpah bahwa suatu hari, dia akan memberitahu mereka soal Luhan, hanya bukan hari ini.

"Sehun-ah," Luhan memanggil dari kamar mereka.

"Yeah?" Sehun masuk ke kamar hanya untuk menemukan Luhan terduduk di lantai. Dia menaikan alisnya, penasaran mengapa kekasihnya berada di lantai.

"Duduk di sini." Luhan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Sehun duduk, menyadari senyuman di wajah Luhan saat dia menurutinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tutup matamu."

"Apa?"

"Tutup matamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Lakukan saja."

"Baik." Sehun menutup matanya. Dia mendengar Luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Buka matamu."

Sehun membuka matanya dan _woaah_.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sehun, menatap bungkusan kotak besar di depannya dengan ingin tahu.

"Hadiahmu." Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Bukalah."

Sehun dengan ragu merobek bungkusan kertasnya dan membuka tutup kotak itu – di dalamnya ada sebuah tas hitam berbentuk gitar.

"Kau memberiku gitar?!"

Luhan mengangguk. "Uh huh. Kuharap kau menyukainya."

Sehun membuka resleting tas hitamnya dan cukup yakin, ada sebuah gitar akustik hitam mengkilat di dalam. "Wow." Sehun mengambilnya keluar dari tas dan menganggumi keahlian pembuatnya. Itu adalah gitar yang cantik –edisi terbatas.

"Bagaimana bisa kau –"

"Aku melihatmu melingkarinya saat kau membolak-balik majalah instrument. Kupikir kau ingin membeli satu untukmu sendiri, walau pun kau mempunyai gitar lama ayahmu." Pandangan Luhan melintas ke arah tas gitar kulit berwarna hitam yang bersandar di tembok, di sebelah keyboard Sehun.

"Wow," ulang Sehun karena Luhan mengubahnya menjadi tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun selain itu.

Luhan tertawa. "Ku menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Bagus karena aku mengalami banyak hal untuk mendapatkannya."

Sehun mengamati gitarnya sekali lagi, dan kali ini menyadari tulisan bersambung kecil berwarna putih di bagian paling bawah gitarnya. Kata – Oh Sehun.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Luhan. "Ini...Ini...namaku."

Luhan tertawa. "Tentu saja itu namamu. Memangnya nama siapa yang akan ada di sana?"

"Wow."

"Aku tahu kau sangat ingin bermain gitar saat kau tahu soal ayahmu, tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya pada gitarnya yang lama. Tapi sekarang aku memberikanmu ini, kau akhirnya bisa bermain." Luhan menggenggam tangannya. "Aku harap kau menuliskan lagu yang hebat dengan ini."

Mata Sehun bergerak dari gitar cantiknya pada anak laki-laki cantik di depannya. Dia tidak menduga ini sama sekali. Dia mengira bahwa baju tidur pinguinya adalah hadiah dari Luhan, tapi dengan gitar baru di tangannya –

"Wow."

"Sehun-ah, kau harus mengatakan hal lain selain wow."

Dengan satu tangan, Sehun dengan lembut membawa wajah Luhan mendekat padanya. "Aku mencintaimu," katanya sebelum menempelkan bibir mereka bersama.

Mereka tetap seperti itu selama beberapa menit, sama-sama meleleh satu sama lain. Dan Sehun menyukainya.

"Yah, itu lebih baik dari pada wow," aku Luhan setelah mereka berpisah. "Jauh lebih baik."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih. Aku sangat menyukainya." Dia bergerak menunjuk gitarnya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku senang."

"Membuat hadiahku untukmu terlihat seperti omong kosong."

Luhan terkekeh. "Aku yakin itu bukan omong kosong." Dia menjulurkan tangannya, meniru gaya Sehun saat pagi tadi. "Mana hadiahku?"

Sehun meletakan gitarnya, dan pergi menuju lemari untuk mengambil hadiahnya untuk Luhan. Dia memberikannya pada Luhan, yang merobek kertas bungkusannya seperti seorang ahli.

"Aku penasaran apa ini!" Luhan membuka kotaknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah –

"Kantung tidur?" Dia melengkungkan alisnya. "Kau memberikanku kantung tidur?"

"Bukan sekadar kantung tidur. Kantung tidur untuk dua orang. Lihat?" Sehun meletakan kantung tidur iru di lantai untuk menunjukan Luhan apa yang membuatnya berbeda dari kantung tidur sebelumnya. "Kita bisa menggunakannya kapan pun kita pergi berkemah."

"Dan siapa yang mau berbagi kantung tidur denganmu?" goda Luhan.

"Jangan datang merangkak padaku jika kau kesepian pada milikmu sendirian."

"Aku hanya bercanda." Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun, tersenyum karena Sehun tidak menampar tangannya menjauh. Dia menunduk melihat kantung tidurnya lagi. "Aku menyukainya. Terlihat lebih nyaman dibandingkan harus berdempetan di dalam satu kantung tidur."

"Lihat ke dalam."

"Di dalam?" Luhan membuka resleting bagian atas dari kantungnya dan menyelipkan tangannya masuk. Tangannya langsung berkontak dengan sesuatu yang lain yang Sehun sembunyikan di dalam kantung.

Itu adalah kotak hadiah yang lain –yang lebih kecil. "Apa ini?"

"Buka saja. Duh."

"Memangnya apa –KAMERA!?"

Luhan menatap dengan mata lebar benda di tangannya. Itu adalah model Nikon terbaru yang dia inginkan. "Wow. Bagaimana bisa kau—"

Sehun menyeringai. "Aku melihatmu mencarinya online."

"Wow."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja!"

Sehun tertawa. "Aku senang."

"Wow."

"Kau harus mengatakan lebih dari sekadar wow."

Luhan melompat ke arah Sehun. "Aku juga mencintaimu," nyata Luhan sebelum menempelkan bibir mereka bersama. Mereka berdua tersenyum di dalam ciumannya.

"Selamat Natal Bambi."

Luhan menyalakan kameranya dan membawanya di antara mereka. Dia menekan tombol potret dan cahaya berkilat.

"Sebuah foto dari Natal pertama kita bersama," kata Luhan saat Sehun melihatnya dengan aneh.

"Kurasa kau harus mengambilnya lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena belum ada kartu memori di dalamnya. Aku lupa untuk membelikanmu yang baru."

"Sehun-ahhhh."

* * *

 **fantasy_seoul** : AHHHHH. HADIAH-HADIAHNYA! LOL. Aku belum membacanya lagi, jadi aku akan memperbaikinya nanti saat aku bangun tidur. Kuharap kalian menikmatinya! Juga ada sedikit bahasan soal keluarga Sehun –sedikit bocoran untuk masalah kedepannya. Hahha. Aku mungkin menambahkan hal lain di bagian ini lain kali. Aku masih belum tahu. Bagian favorit –hadiah Chen untuk Hunhan, hadiah Baekyeol untuk Hunhan, semua orang mengerjai Kris dengan tas make up, dan tumpukan baik vs buruk Lulu (LOL Kyungsoo dan buku "Bagaimana Cara Makan yang Sehat" dan vitamin!)

Baju tidur binatang yang Luhan berikan pada mereka sama seperti satu Yang SHINee pakai di Hello Baby.

TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA!

 **Z.J** : Haiii... /lambai-lambai dari balik punggung Luhan, takut kena bantai gara-gara lama ga muncul... Saya sedang malas-malasnya kerja dan lupa terus buat isi kuota. Tapi ya sudahlah, yang penting sekarang ada update~ Buat yang mau UN semangat ya! Ini HunHan Month loh,


	17. Bagian 17: The Battle

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2012 All I Care About by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

 _translated by Zhen Jian (Oct 31, 2016)_

Enjoy~

* * *

(*Sehun*)

"Lay, aku akan membalasmu!" Luhan berseru pada anak yang membungkuk tertawa setelah melempari Luhan di wajah dengan bola salju. "Sehun, cepat!"

"Aku pasti sudah selesai jika kau tidak bergerak! Sekarang tetap diam," perintah Sehun sambil melanjutkan mengikatkan syalnya di sekitar leher Luhan.

Dia baru mau memakaikan penutup telinga di telinga kekasihnya saat anak itu mendorongnya menjauh, memprotes. "Aku tidak butuh penutup telinga!"

"Terserah. Telingamu akan kedinginan dan sangat merah."

"Aku punya topi," Luhan mendesis. Sehun menatapnya tajam. "Baik!"

Puas sudah membuat Luhan berpakaian hangat sesuai cuacanya, Sehun mengingatkan Luhan agar berhati-hati. Anak yang lebih tua mengerang, matanya menempel pada anak-anak lain yang bermain di halaman belakang, khususnya Lay (yang membuat bola salju dengan Suho). "Sehun-ahhhh."

"Baik ayo." Sehun berjalan keluar dari pintu, sedangkan Luhan berlari kencang, mengejar Lay di salju yang mencapai lutut, memperingatinya soal kekalahannya yang menunggu. Lay, melihat Luhan dengan penutup telinga putih berbulu, hanya semakin tertawa keras.

"Hahaha! Ohhh hyung, kau terlihat sangat menakutkan." Lay menjulurkan lidahnya.

 _PLUK._

Sebuah bola salju mengenai kepalanya.

Luhan bersorak sedangkan Suho berbalik untuk memarahi Sehun karena sudah melempari pacarnya. Sehun mengedikan bahu. "Tidak ada peraturan dalam perang salju, hyung."

"Oh yah?" Suho mengambil bola salju dari tumpukan besar yang sudah dia kumpulkan sejak mereka berada di luar. Dia baru akan melemparnya langsung ke arah wajah Sehun saat Luhan melemparinya lebih cepat, menyebabkan Suho terjatuh.

Sehun tertawa dan Luhan meninju udara –tak satu pun dari mereka menyadari dua bola salju yang Lay punya ditangannya. Ketika mereka menyadarinya, itu sudah terlambat. Penutup telinga Luhan terlepas dan beanie Sehun mendarat di salju.

"INI PERANG!"

"HUNHAN VS. SULAY!"

"Sejak kapan kita dipanggil seperti itu?" tanya Suho.

"Sejak kemarin. Sekarang berikan aku bola-bola salju!" teriak Lay.

Dua pasangan itu mulai saling melempari bola-bola salju. Kedua sisi bersorak menang selama satu menit lalu berteriak kesakitan di menit berikutnya –tanda dari panasnya perang salju, setidaknya di mata mereka...

Menurut sudut pandang Tao dan Kris dari jendela dapur, itu lebih terlihat seperti mereka saling melempari bola salju secara berurutan –Sehun akan melempari Lay, yang membuat Suho melempari Sehun, yang kemudian membuat Luhan melempari Suho, yang mana menyebabkan Lay melempari Luhan, dan membuat Sehun melemparinya lagi. Perputarannya terus berlanjut seperti itu selama 15 menit.

Merasa tidak tahan, Kris dan Tao memutuskan untuk bergabung dan menunjukan dua pasangan itu perang salju yang sebenarnya.

"Apa kalian para gadis siap untuk dikalahkan?" tanya Kris, sebuah senyuman sombong di wajahnya dan bola salju padat di tangan bersarungnya. Tao menahan tawa.

Para pasangan itu menoleh untuk menatapnya, semuanya terlihat kesal karena di ganggu.

"Siapa yang kau panggil gadis?" Suho bertanya, matanya menyipit pada dua anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Terakhir kali kuperiksa, kami tidak memiliki tas make up," Sehun mengejek.

"Atau pun dompet pria," Luhan menambahkan.

Kris menggeram. "Cukup—"

 _PLAK. PLUK. PLAK. PLUK._

Empat buah bola salju menghujani Kris sebelum dia bisa melempar satu yang ada di tangannya. Para pasangan tersebut tertawa seraya Kris menyeimbangkan dirinya sendiri di salju, memulihkan diri dari serangan. Mereka sepenuhnya lupa pada Tao, yang mengambil kesempatan itu untuk membalas setiap dari mereka.

Perang bola salju yang _sebenarnya_ terjadi setelah itu.

Satu setengah jam berperang, bisa disimpulkan bahwa mereka kurang lebihnya hampir seimbang, setiap orang memiliki kelebihan dan kelemahannya sendiri.

Tao –

Kelebihan: Refleks yang cepat (Bagus saat menghindar)

Kelemahan: Tidak bisa membuat bola salju yang baik (Berakhir dengan melempar salju ke yang lainnya)

Kris –

Kelebihan: Tinggi (Sulit untuk mengarahkan bola salju pada wajahnya)

Kelemahan: Tinggi (Dia menjulur seperti tiang kaku)

Suho –

Kelebihan: Ahli bola salju (Bagus dalam membuat bola salju yang sempurna dengan cepat)

Kelemahan: Reflek yang lambat (Buruk saat menghindar)

Lay –

Kelebihan: Cepat (Bisa kabur dari penyerang)

Kelemahan: Stamina yang lemah (Mudah kelelahan karena berlari)

Luhan –

Kelebihan: Lemparan yang kuat (Lemparannya menyebabkan rasa sakit dan biasanya meninggalkan bekas merah jika terkena wajah)

Kelemahan: Terlalu sering jatuh (Diserang kapan pun dia terjatuh)

Sehun –

Kelebihan: Bidikan yang tepat (Setiap bola yang dilempar mengenai sasarannya)

Kelemahan: Luhan (Lebih fokus pada keselamatan Luhan dibanding dirinya)

Sepanjang perang, para pasangan itu memiliki keuntungan dibanding Kris dan Tao –mereka saling memiliki. Lay akan melindungi Suho saat dia membuat bola salju untuk mereka berdua. Untuk Hunhan, yah...mereka adalah pasangan yang penuh dendam. Melempari Luhan menjamin sebuah bola salju di wajah dari Sehun, sedangkan menyerang Sehun akan menghasilkan lemparan menyakitkan dari Luhan.

"ASTAGA! APA YANG KAU MASUKAN DALAM BOLA SALJUMU?! BATU BATA?" Kris berteriak setelah Luhan menyerangnya di perut, membuatnya menunduk kesakitan.

Luhan tertawa. "Bukan. Cuma KEMARAHANKU!" Dia lalu mulai melempari bola salju ke arah Suho, yang sedang mencoba menghentikan Sehun mencuri bola-bola yang dia buat. Saat Suho sedang membersihkan wajahnya dari salju, Sehun mengambil beberapa bola salju dan membidiknya ke arah Tao, yang sedang mencoba mengubur Luhan di salju (Luhan terjatuh saat mengejar Lay). Kris masih menunduk, merutuki Luhan.

Saat salju mulai kembali turun, mereka setuju untuk genjatan senjata –mereka tergeletak di salju, kelelahan. Itu sunyi untuk sementara, mereka hanya menikmati salju yang turun, meleleh saat mendarat dalam kehangatan mereka, dengan wajah merah.

Kedamaian itu terganggu oleh tawa. Mereka menengok untuk melihat Luhan membuat malaikat salju dengan lengan dan kakinya, memutuskan mereka juga ingin, mengikuti Luhan membuat malaikat salju –bahkan Kris yang mengaku bahwa ini adalah kali pertamanya melakukan hal itu.

"Yah ini menyenangkan," kata Tao, berdiri di depan malaikat saljunya, tersenyum.

Yang lainnya mengangguk, mengamati karya mereka.

"Kita harus melakukan ini lagi dengan anak yang lain," kata Suho.

"Yeah, aku akan senang melihat mereka semua mendapatkan lemparan setidaknya sekali dari Luhan," Kris menambahkan, melihat Luhan dengan kekaguman, mungkin berpikir bagaimana sesuatu yang sangat imut bisa menjadi sangat mematikan.

Luhan terkekeh. "Aku akan senang melempari mereka juga."

Mereka semua tertawa pada Luhan yang mengatakannya dengan senyuman polos.

Dengan lebih banyak salju yang tersedia, kelompok itu mulai membuat manusia salju. Suho dan Lay mengurus untuk menggelindingkan salju membuat badannya, sedangkan Kris dan Sehun bertanggung jawab untuk menggambungkan potongan-potongannya menjadi satu. Tao dan Luhan tersisa untuk mendandani manusia salju dan membuatkannya wajah. Setelah menyelesaikan wajah manusia salju, Luhan berpikir akan imut untuk memberikan manusia salju itu penutup telinganya, meskipun Sehun memprotes. Dia baru akan memakaikan beanienya di kepala manusia salju saat Sehun menawarkan beanie miliknya.

"Aku rasa dia membutuhkan mantel," Tao berkata sambil melihat manusia salju itu dari atas ke bawah. "Untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Penampilan apa yang kau bicarakan? Ini manusia salju."

"Tapi kau harus akui, ini adalah manusia salju yang tampan. Dan manusia salju yang tampan membutuhkan mantel yang bagus."

"Ini." Luhan melepaskan mantelnya. "Dia bisa memakai milikku."

Dia baru akan memberikannya pada Tao saat Sehun merebutnya. "Apa kau gila? Pakai ini kembali!"

Setelah membuat Luhan memakai mantelnya lagi, Sehun menembaki Tao dengan tatapan menuduh. "Kita tidak akan mendandaninya dengan mantel. Dia tidak membutuhkannya."

"Itu akan terlihat lebih nyata," Tao mendesak.

"Bagaimana bisa sebuah mantel membuat sesuatu yang terbuat dari salju dan ranting terlihat lebih nyata?"

"Sehun benar. Dia tidak membutuhkan mantel," kata Suho.

"Benar, tapi bagaimanapun, membutuhkan sarung tangan," usul Lay.

"Dia bisa menggunakan punyaku," Luhan mengajukan dengan sukarela lagi. Sehun mengerang. Kekasihnya mungkin melakukan ini untuk memberikannya sebuah hadiah lain –sakit kepala.

Luhan memakaikan sarung tangannya ke ranting yang seharusnya menjadi tangan manusia salju. Melangkah mundur untuk mengagumi manusia salju yang sempuran, Luhan tersenyum. "Itu dia. Kita harus memanggilnya apa?"

"Frosty," usul Lay. Tiga anak yang lain mengangguk, sedangkan Sehun terbatuk, "Sangat original," dan Kris hanya menatap mereka seakan mereka menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk menamai sesuatu yang mungkin akan meleleh saat pagi datang besok.

Ketika saljunya mulai turun dengan lebat, mereka memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, Kris menjadi orang pertama yang melakukannya. Tao dengan cepat mengikutinya, dengan Lay dan Suho tepat di belakangnya. Luhan langsung menggandeng tangan Sehun, tersenyum lebar saat dia meremas tangannya.

"Aish! Jari-jarimu sangat dingin," Sehung mengeluh, menggenggam tangan Luhan dan memasukannya ke dalam saku mantelnya, jemari mereka bertautan. "Jika kau kena demam, aku tidak akan merawatmu."

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak akan kena demam, Sehun-ah. Sistem daya tahan tubuhku lebih kuat dari yang kaupikirkan."

Sehun tertawa. "Benar. Jangan memintaku untuk membuatkanmu sup saat kau sakit."

"Tidak akan," Luhan berkata dengan sebuah senyuman. "Aku malah akan meminta Kyungsoo."

Dan dengan itu dia menarik Sehun, mereka berdua memasuki rumah untuk menemukan keempat anak yang lainnya berdiri berkumpul.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya.

"Ini waktu makan siang," Tao berkata dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Ya?"

"Dan Kyungsoo tidak di sini," kata Kris.

Luhan tersentak sedangkan Sehun menutup matanya, bergumam, "Oh benar."

Ketika dia membukanya lagi, dia melihat yang lain saling menatap, keraguan di wajah mereka.

"Aku bisa membuatkan telur dadar," Lay mengusulkan. "Ayo berdoa kita mempunyai telur."

"Kita tidak punya," Suho berkata dengan muram.

"Kita tidak mungkin pergi ke toko sekarang. Saljunya turun terlalu lebat."

Mereka semua saling menatap. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

ooo

Setelah menggeledah dapur dan tidak menemukan apa pun yang bisa mereka makan, mereka menyerah dan menghubungi Kyungsoo. Sehun duduk di meja, dalam diam mengamati saat yang lainnya mulai bicara bersamaan sewaktu Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Yah! Di mana makanannya?"

"Kami lapar!"

"Apa yang kau kira kami bisa lakukan?"

"Aku tidak bisa memasak!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan kami tanpa makanan?!"

Saat mereka selesai dengan kekesalan kecil mereka, Kyungsoo mengambil napas dalam dan berkata, "Inilah mengapa aku memberitahu kalian agar mengambil kelas memasak. Tapi apa kalian mendengarkanku? Tidak. Sekarang kalian menelponku meminta makanan. Aku seharusnya membiarkan kalian kelaparan saja."

"Apa itu berarti kau meninggalkan kami makanan?" Lay bertanya, suaranya kembali bersemangat akan kemungkinannya.

"Dengar idiot, aku meninggalkan kotak bungkusan besar di kulkas. Ada makanan di dalam –"

Kris memutuskan sambungan. Kelima anak itu cepat-cepat ke kulkas untuk memeriksa dan ketika mereka menemukan kotak yang disebutkan, mereka saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Sehun bahkan bisa bersumpah Suho dan Kris hampir menangis bahagia.

"Kita selamat!" Luhan berseru dengan dramatis. "Sehun-ah, ada makanan!"

"Kenapa kita tidak melihat ini sebelumnya?" Suho bertanya.

Tao menaikan bahu. "Mungkin karena kita pikir itu hanya kotak biasa."

"Siapa yang peduli? Kita punya makanan. Ayo makan." Kris membawa kotak itu keluar dari kulkas dan menyajikannya di meja. Mereka membuka kotak tersebut dan tentu saja, Kyungsoo sudah mengemasi mereka makan siang dan yang paling bawah, dia sudah menyiapkan makan malam juga –setiap makanan tertata dengan rapi di wadah plastik.

Melihat mulut para hyungnya berliur akan pemandangan itu, Sehun tertawa. "Ini terlihat seperti kalian menemukan harta suci atau sejenisnya."

"Karena memang iya," kata Lay, mengeluarkan kotak makan siang.

Mereka mulai makan, mengobrol soal betapa leganya mereka dan betapa lezatnya masakan Kyungsoo.

"Kita harus benar-benar berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo saat dia kembali," Suho berkata sambil mulai mencuci piring dengan bantuan Luhan.

"Ya."

Kris melipat lengannya. "Setelah kita menegurnya karena menyebut kita idiot." Anak-anak yang lebih tua, menyadari Kris benar, Kyungsoo benar-benar memanggil mereka idiot, mereka mengangguk setuju. Sehun terkekeh. _Mereka tidak ada harapan_.

Kemudian, saat mereka duduk di ruang keluarga menonton film dan meminum cokelat panas, bel pintu berbunyi.

"Aku akan membukanya." Sehun mengamati seraya Luhan meninggalkan sisinya untuk membuka pintu. _Siapa itu?_

Dia mendengar kekasihnya membuka pintu, dan lalu tiba-tiba suara hantaman. "Oi! Hei umph—" Suara Luhan yang terpotong, mengirim Sehun ke dalam mode panik secara instan. Dia melompat dari sofa dan sampai ke pintu depan dalam satu detik.

"Luha—"

"Hai maknae," sapa Chanyeol, tersenyum lebar saat dia dan Baekhyun terus menghimpit Luhan, yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

Sehun meletakan tangannya di pinggang. "Kenapa kalian di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kalian pulang _besok_?"

Baekhyun pura-pura terluka. "Tidakkah kau merindukan kami?"

"Tidak," Sehun menjawab dengan kasar. Dia mengulurkan lengan di antara mereka berdua untuk menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menariknya keluar.

"Oh kau tahu kau menyanyangi kami," Chanyeol berkata dengan kedipan. _Siapa juga!_

Baekyeol memasuki ruang keluarga, di mana mereka mulai memeluk yang lainnya (entah mereka menginginkannya atau tidak).

"Kenapa kalian kembali sangat cepat?" tanya Lay.

"Kami menyadari bahwa kami tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari kalian terlalu lama," Baekhyun menjawab, menatap Luhan khususnya. Sehun, tentu saja, menyadari hal itu.

"Apa yang _sebenarnya_ terjadi?" Kris bertanya, tidak percaya pada pasangan tersebut.

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Orang tua kami berkata seperti ini, sebagai teman dan teman serumahmu, kami lebih baik menghabiskan liburan dengan kalian."

"Mereka terus bersikeras," Chanyeol menambahkan dengan kedikan bahu. "Mengatakan pada kami agar berbagi kesenangan dengan kalian."

Yang lainnya tertawa. "Jadi dasarnya mereka mengusir kalian keluar," Sehun menyimpulkan.

Baekyeol melotot padanya. "Bukan."

Suho tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa. Jika orang tua kalian tidak menginginkan kalian, kami dengan senang menampung kalian." Dia tersenyum pada mereka, rupanya senang bahwa mereka di sini –kenyataan yang sulit untuk membuat Sehun tersenyum.

Setelah makan malam, Luhan membawa pasangan Baekyeol ke luar munuju halaman belakang untuk menunjukan Frosty, walau pun Sehun sudah memperingatkannya jika dia pergi keluar malam-malam, dia pasti akan jatuh sakit. Baekyeol hanya tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa dia terlalu khawatir.

Luhan berjanji ia hanya akan pergi sebentar, dan walau pun Sehun tahu lebih baik, dia mengijinkan mereka bertiga pergi ke luar.

Salah besar.

Mereka bertiga berakhir membuat manusia salju kecil –pacar Frosty, Jingle.

Dan ketika Luhan kembali masuk, wajah kaku dan tangan beku, Sehun menahan hasrat untuk mengubur Baekyeol di kuburan salju.

"Terkadang aku yakin akulah hyungnya," Sehun bergumam seraya mengeringkan rambut Luhan.

Luhan terkekeh sambil menggeser posisinya di pangkuan Sehun. "Tidak apa-apa. Selama kita bedua tahu siapa hyung yang _asli_."

"Benar. Kau masih yang paling tua," Sehun menggoda, mengacak rambut Luhan (membuatnya berantakan).

"Yahh!" Luhan menyikut rusuknya.

Setelah mereka selesai, Sehun pergi menuju tempat tidur dan masuk ke dalam selimut ketika Luhan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Bisakah kita tidur di kantung tidur yang kau belikan untukku?" pinta Luhan, pipinya merona. Sehun menaikan satu alisnya. _Kenapa dia malu-malu soal itu?_

"Baik."

Mereka mengeluarkan kantung tidurnya, merentangkannya di lantai, dan merangkak memasukinya –tidur menyamping menatap satu sama lain.

"Ini menyenangkan," kata Luhan tersenyum. "Ini mengingatkanku pada malam pertama kita bertemu."

"Ya. Banyak hal yang sudah berubah. Kita pacaran sekarang dan aku bukan lagi bos dalam hubungan ini." Sehun mulai membelai wajah Luhan, menyukai kehalusan sempurna kulit kekasihnya pada tangannya. "Aku tidak pernah membayangkan bisa sebahagia ini berbagi kantung tidur denganmu."

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Dari awal kau bukan bosnya, Sehun-ah."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Apapun yang membuatmu senang, Bambi."

Luhan bergeser lebih dekat. "Aku jadi ingat –apa aku sungguh mengingatkanmu pada Bambi?"

Sehun tertawa. "Yeah." Dia menggosok hidungnya dengan hidung Luhan. "Kau mirip."

"Apa Bambi film Disney favoritmu?" Luhan bertanya, terlihat sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala. "Aku lebih suka Lion King."

Luhan mengerang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sehun. "Sehun-ah, kau menyebalkan."

"Aku hanya berusaha jujur."

"Seharusnya kau bohong," bisik kekasihnya.

Sehun hanya tertawa. "Imut." Tersenyum lebar saat Luhan memeluknya erat, terkejut dengan senang bahwa Luhan tidak menyanggahnya kali ini saat Sehun menyebutnya imut. _Mungkin dia belajar untuk menerimanya..._

Dengan cepat dia sadar bahwa Luhan hanya terlalu mengantuk untuk berdebat saat anak yang lebih tua menguap.

"Hei Lu."

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan untuk membuat Kris turun?"

"Aku mengancam untuk melempar semua botol krim wajahnya," jawab Luhan. _Wow._

"Apa kau akan melakukannya?"

"Ya," Luhan menjawab sebelum menutup matanya dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sehun.

Sehun berbaring di sana, takjub pada Luhan yang berkata akan melakukan hal tersebut pada Kris yang penuh kuasa tanpa ragu.

"Kau menakjubkan," ucap Sehun.

"Aku tahu," Luhan bergumam, senyuman muncul di wajahnya.

 _Walau pun tidak terlalu rendah hati_ pikir Sehun sebelum membawa kepala Luhan ke bawah dagunya. "Kau yakin ingin tidur di lantai?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Sepuluh menit kemudian..

Ketika akhirnya Sehun mulai tidur, Luhan membangunkannya, mengeluh lantainya keras di punggungnya.

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke tempat tidur.

 _AISH BAMBI!_

Pagi berikutnya, Sehun terbangun dan menemukan hidung merah, mata sembab, dan Luhan yang terbatuk di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan sistem daya tahan tubuhmu yang hebat?"

Luhan terbatuk. "Diam."

"Ini yang kau dapat dari bermain salju malam-malam. Aku tahu ini akan terjadi."

"Sehun-ahhh. Jangan galak-galak. Aku sakit." Anak yang lebih tua cemberut. "Kau seharusnya membuatku merasa lebih baik."

Sehun membalik selimutnya dan bangun dari tempat tidur tanpa kata.

"Ke mana – _uhuk_ \- kau mau – _uhuk_ \- pergi?" tanya Luhan sambil bangun terduduk.

"Memeriksa apa Kyungsoo sudah pulang. Kau mau dia membuatkanmu sup'kan?"

Luhan, meskipun terlihat seperti salah satu anak kecil dalam iklan obat flu, tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Sehun-ah."

"Yeah. Yeah. Pacar terbaik sepanjang masa. Aku tahu."

Ketika Sehun berjalan ke dapur, dia menemukan Kyungsoo membungkuk di atas kompor, mengaduk sesuatu.

"Hyung, kau pulang! Bisa kau buatkan –" Dia melangkah mendekat dan melihat anak itu sedang mengaduk sepanci sup panas.

"Sup?" lanjut Kyungsoo, tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa –"

"Aku mendengar suara batuk dari kamarmu. Dan Suho menelponku tadi malam memberitahu aku mungkin perlu membuat sup saat pulang."

"Terima kasih hyung."

"Bukan masalah. Kutebak ini untuk Luhan hyung."

Sehun mengangguk.

Dengan semangkuk sup di tangannya, Sehun berjalan ke lantai atas. Ketika memasuki kamarnya, dia berhenti. _Tidak lagi!_

"Pagi Sehun." sapa Baekhyun. Saat dia mulai terbatuk, Sehun mengerang. _Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!_

Sehun sekarang berhadapan bukan hanya dengan Luhan yang sakit, tapi juga Baekyeol yang sakit –semuanya berkumpul di balik selimut. Padahal Luhan terlihat seperti anak anjing lucu yang sakit, Baekyeol terlihat seperti kekacauan besar –rambut mereka tidak disisir, hidung mereka pilek, dan wajah mereka bengkak.

"Apa itu – _uhuk_ \- untuk kami?" Chanyeol bertanya, menggenggam erat satu kotak tisu di tangannya.

"Bukan. Ini untuk Luhan."

"Untuk kami mana?"

"Di bawah."

"Sehun-ah, kau perlu lebih ramah pada mereka. Mereka juga sakit!"

"Dan salah siapa itu?"

"Aku sakit, Sehun." Baekhyun cemberut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukan hyungmu seperti ini?" Chanyeol mengambil tisu dan mengelap ekor matanya, pura-pura mengelap air matanya.

Sehun mengerang. "Baik! Aku akan mengambilkan kalian berdua sup, tapi aku tidak mau menyupai kalian, jadi jangan berpikir macam-macam!" Dia memberikan mangkuknya pada Luhan, menyadari Baekyeol melihatnya kelaparan.

Setelah mereka bertiga menghabiskan supnya, Sehun bisa merasakan tatapan mereka dari posisinya di mejanya. "Apa?"

"Yah, Baek dan aku merasa kotor..."

"Dan berbahaya bagi orang sakit seperti kami untuk mandi sendiri, jadi kami berharap –"

"AKU TIDAK MAU MEMANDIKAN KALIAN BERDUA."

"Oh tapi kau tidak keberatan memandikan Luhan! Itu tidak adil!"

"Berhenti pilih kasih, Sehun. Itu menyakiti perasaan kami."

"P-pilih kasih? Demi Tuhan dia pacarku! Tentu saja, aku tidak keberatan memandikannya!"

Luhan merona atas kalimat Sehun, sedangkan Baekyeol terlihat terkejut atau mereka takjub? Sehun tidak tahu. Dia terlalu sibuk untuk menyingkirkan bayangan Baekyeol telanjang dari kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan mandi busa?" Chanyeol bertanya, terlihat lebih yakin.

"Tidak. Mau."

"Kau tidak asik."

"Terima kasih."

Sehun membalik badan dan menghiraukan pasangan tersebut selama sisa harinya, yang mana lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan karena mereka menghabiskan sisa hari di tempat tidurnya. Saat Luhan sudah tidur di siang hari, Sehun mencoba mengusir mereka dari tempat tidurnya, tetapi mereka mengancam untuk membangunkan anak yang tertidur. Mereka mulai tertawa dan bersiul ketika akhirnya Sehun menyerah, membiarkan mereka tinggal bersama Luhan.

Sehun turun ke lantai bawah dan terduduk ke sofa, kehabisan tenaga.

"Ada apa Sehun?" Xiumin, yang sedang membaca di sofa satunya, bertanya.

"Aku mati," Sehun menjawab.

"Apa?"

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyung. Mereka membunuhku perlahan."

Xiumin terkekeh. "Kau yang berlebihan."

"Mereka ingin aku memberikan mandi busa."

"Mereka mungkin bercanda."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak yakin soal itu. Mereka bahkan menawarkan bayaran."

"Berapa banyak?"

"Hyung! Bukan itu poinnya!"'

Xiumin mengangkat tangannya. "Oke oke. Ma'af."

"Bahkan itu bukan bagian yang paling buruk."

"Lalu apa?"

"Mereka mau menggosokan balsam Vicks Vapor pada dada Luhan saat dia terus terbatuk. Aku harus bergulat merebut dari tangan mereka."

Xiumin tertawa. "Mereka berdua benar-benar sesuatu."

Ajaibnya, besoknya trio itu sembuh dari demam. Sehun sangat bersyukur karena akhirnya dia bisa menendang pasangan pengganggu itu dari tempat tidurnya (mereka tidur dengan Luhan, sedangkan Sehun tidur di kantung tidur).

"Mereka pergi." Sehun menghela napas lega, menarik Luhan ke pelukan erat. "Ughh." Dahinya mengkerut.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tercium seperti mereka."

Luhan terkikik. "Yah, mungkin kau bisa membantuku menyingkirkan baunya..."

Sebelum Sehun bisa menanyakan maksudnya, Luhan menyerang mulutnya. Saat Luhan menariknya lebih dekat, kaki bertaut dengan kaki, jari-jari menarik rambutnya, Sehun mengerti.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Bagaimana bauku sekarang?" Luhan bertanya, menatap Sehun. Sehun menunduk pada pacarnya, yang bergelung di lengannya.

"Sepertiku." Dia tersenyum lebar.

(*Luhan*)

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir di tahun ini, dan Luhan masih di tempat kerja – menghitung mundur kapan Sehun menjemputnya. Selain bertemu Sehun, Luhan menantikan untuk pulang ke rumah dan menikmati pesta Tahun Baru yang anak-anak buat.

 _Sepuluh menit lagi sampai jam tutup.._

Sebagian besar kafenya kosong, minus pasangan yang menikmati waktu manis mereka menghabiskan kopinya. Luhan berdiri di balik mesin kasir, baru bersiap untuk melepaskan celemek dan menyudahinya, saat bel di pintu berbunyi – seseorang memasuki kafe.

Luhan mengerang. _Siapa yang datang selarut ini?_

"Halo. Selamat datang di –" Luhan mendongak melihat pelanggan dan tersentak. "Kau lagi!"

Pelanggan itu tersenyum. "Apa itu caramu menyapa semua pelangganmu?"

Itu laki-laki dari toko musik.

Luhan, tidak percaya pada kesempatan mereka untuk bertemu kembali (dan sangat cepat), mulai tergagap, "Ap- Bagaimana- Apa?"

Dia menaikan satu alisnya pada Luhan. "Bukankah seharusnya kau bertanya apa yang ingin kupesan –" Mendekat untuk membaca tanda pengenal Luhan, laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Luhan."

"Uhh. Yah. Benar. Apa yang ingin kau pesan? Aku yang traktir karena –"

"Terakhir kali kabur dengan gitar?" Laki-laki tersebut menyeringai.

Luhan mengangguk malu-malu. "Aku minta ma'af soal itu."

Laki-laki itu tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku senang kau curang untuk mendapatkannya."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Karena sekarang aku dapat kopi gratis." Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah. Apa yang kau mau?"

Melihat menu di belakang Luhan, dia bertanya, "Apa minuman termahal di sini? Aku mau itu." _Tentu saja kau mau._

"Baik sekali. Satu gelas besar hazelnut vanilla mocca frappuccino dengan whipe cream untuk dibawa."

"Aku akan meminumnya di sini."

"Tapi –"

"Aku masih punya 10 menit sampai kalian tutup'kan? Itu yang dikatakan tandanya di luar."

"Baik." Luhan memasukan pesanan itu dan mulai membuat minumannya, dengan laki-laki itu yang terus menonton gerak-geriknya, tersenyum sepanjang waktu.

Baekhyun, yang sedang membersihkan meja terdekat, menyadari tamu baru dan menyikut Chanyeol, yang sedang mengepel lantai.

"Siapa yang sedang dengan Luhan hyung?"

"Kustomer lain. Duh."

"Bukan. Kurasa mereka saling kenal. Dia terus tersenyum pada Luhan hyung."

Chanyeol memperhatikan laki-laki tersebut. "Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Teman sekelas mungkin?"

"Kenapa dia terus menatapnya?"

"Bukan. Dia melihatnya membuat pesanannya."

"Dia _menatapnya_."

Baekhyun mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

"Aku mencium masalah."

* * *

 **fantasy_seoul:** OOOOOOOOO BAEKHYUN MENCIUM MASALAH! Laki-laki baru menggerakkan sesuatu! Lol. Aku tidak mengedit bagian ini (akan kulakukan nanti). Bagaimana? Banyak fluff yang terjadi. Baekyeol kembali! Yay! Aww Sehun merawat trio itu ketika mereka sakit. Dan LOL pada Baekyeol mengerjai Sehun kapan pun memungkikan. Mereka sangat suka mengacaukan maknae mereka. Dan fluff Hunhan! Film Disney kesukaan Sehun adalah Lion King - HHAAHHAHA.

Baekyeol akan mengawasi si anak baru dan sebelum kalian mulai melompat padaku – ya, kalian akan tahu identitas orang asing itu di bagian berikutnya. Dia tidak jahat...bisa kukatakan. Lol. Bercanda.

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Subscribe dan komentar! Oh yah, kredit untuk inkbits di tumblr atas gif Hunhan di salju. Ini sangat imut!

 **jian:** wow. Gue masih ada. Double update. Ma'apkeun anak ini yang ilangnya lama banget.


	18. Bagian 18: The New Guy

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2012 All I Care About by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

 _translated by Zhen Jian (Oct 31, 2016)_

Enjoy~

* * *

(*Luhan*)

"Ini dia." Luhan memberikan laki-laki itu gelasnya, jari mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan untuk sepersekian detik. "Selamat menikmati."

"Terima kasih." Dia mengambil tempat duduk paling dekat dari meja pesanan. Dia duduk menghadap Luhan.

Baekhyun langsung datang mendekat, handuk kotor di tangan, dan meminta pada laki-laki tersebut, "Tuan, bisakah kau pindah ke meja bersih di sebelah sana?" Dia menunjuk meja di dekat jendela (paling jauh dari Luhan). "Meja ini kotor."

Luhan menaikan alisnya pada anak yang lebih muda, bingung mengapa Baekhyun memberitahu kustomer untuk pindah ketika dia melihat anak itu membersihkan meja tersebut beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ini tidak terlihat kotor..." Laki-laki itu memeriksa mejanya, menyapukan jarinya ke atas kayu.

Baekhyun menunjukan senyuman lebarnya, satu yang Chanyeol ketahui jenis yang Baekhyun akan berikan sebelum memukulnya. "Tapi ini kotor. Jadi tolong pindah ke sebelah sana. Terima kasih."

Sebelum laki-laki itu bisa berkata yang lain, Baekhyun mengantarnya ke meja yang lain. "Nikmati minuman Anda." Baekhyun, yang tersenyum seolah ia baru melakukan perbuatan baik, berjalan menjauh; meninggalkan laki-laki itu, Luhan, dan Chanyeol yang tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Siapa itu?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika ia pergi ke belakang meja untuk berdiri di sebelah Luhan.

"Hah? Oh dia. Dia orang yang juga ingin membeli gitar Sehun waktu itu di mall. Sulit dipercaya kita kembali bertemu."

"Hm." Baekhyun melihat ke arah laki-laki tersebut, yang sedang mencoba semampunya menghiraukan tatapan tajam Baekhyun. "Menarik."

"Apa yang menarik?"

"Baek mencium masalah," Chanyeol berkata saat ia datang mendekat untuk mengepel lantai di belakang meja.

"Masalah?" tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Dia mungkin berpikir kalian berdua akan berkelahi. Ronde kedua mungkin?"

"Itu bodoh. Dia tidak di sini untuk membalasku. Dia di sini untuk kopi."

"Tapi dia tinggal untuk hal yang lain," gumam Baekhyun. "Orang lain sebenarnya."

"Hah?" Luhan menoleh kembali pada laki-laki itu, yang meminum frappuccinonya sambil membaca sesuatu di ponselnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun memaksa matanya menoleh dari orang asing itu, wajahnya tiba-tiba sumringah. Dia berseru riang, "Bukan apa-apa. Sehun akan tiba segera. Dan aku tidak sabar untuk melihat maknae kesayangan kita."

Ia mulai mengosongkan mesin kasir, menyanyikan MBLAQ "Run" sambil melakukannya, meninggalkan Luhan dan Chanyeol yang bingung akan perubahan suasana hatinya.

"Bad boy. You better run, run, run, run."

Joon, yang baru kembali dari mengeluarkan sampah, melihat Baekhyun penasaran. "Kenapa Baekhyun bernyanyi? Walau pun itu lagu yang bagus..."

"Dia mungkin kecapaian," Chanyeol menjawab, sedangkan Baekhyun terus bernyanyi.

Joon memberikan tepukan di punggung Baekhyun. "Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun. Kalian semua bisa pulang ke rumah sekarang. Nikmati sisa malam kalian."

"Tapi kita masih mempunyai satu pelanggan," kata Luhan, menunjuk ke arah orang asing dekat jendela.

"Ah. Tidak melihatnya di sana.. Nah seseorang harus memberitahunya kita tutup."

"Aku akan melakukannya," Luhan menawarkan diri. Dia baru akan berjalan memutari meja saat Baekhyun menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Tapi Sehun masih belum sampai!"

"Jadi? Dia mungkin terlambat dan apa hubungannya Sehun denganku yang akan memberitahu orang itu untuk pergi?"

Baekhyun mengerang. "Ya sudah." Dia melepaskan pergelangan tangan Luhan. Aneh...

"Hei." Laki-laki tersebut mendongak, tersenyum. "Kami tutup. Aku tahu tandanya bilang kami tutup jam 11, tapi karena ini malam Tahun Baru, kami tutup beberapa menit lebih awal."

"Ada pesta yang harus didatangi?" Dia bertanya.

Luhan mengangguk malu-malu. "Yeah.."

Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pergi." Dia bangun, gelas kopi di tangannya. "Terima kasih atas minumannya, Luhan."

"Sama-sama." Luhan tersenyum.

"Ehem!" Luhan bisa mendengar Baekhyun berdeham dari belakang.

"Kurasa sampai ketemu lagi." Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju pintu depan. Matanya masih melekat pada Luhan selama beberapa detik sebelum ia mendorong pintunya terbuka. Ia memberi Luhan lambaian terakhir. "Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa. Selamat Tahun Baru!"

Luhan berbalik untuk melihat Baekhyun menatapnya, dahinya sedikit berkerut. Tapi sebelum dia bisa bertanya pada anak yang lebih muda kenapa dia terlihat seperti itu, Joon melepaskan celemeknya. "Waktunya untuk pergi anak-anak."

"Tapi hyung –"

"Ada pesta yang harus kudatangi. Untuk minum soju. Untuk bertemu perempuan. Jadi tolong pergi. Aku akan menguncinya." Joon menggeret Luhan dan Baekyeol keluar pintu sebelum mereka bisa mengatakan hal lain. "Jangan terlalu mabuk. Kau masih mempunyai pekerjaan besok."

Zzzzzzzz Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya – dia mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Sehun.

Ma'af :( aku terlambat. Akan sampai beberapa menit lagi. Tunggu aku.

"Yeah. Dia terlambat. Menyuruhku untuk menunggunya."

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Dari sekian banyak hari untuknya terlambat.."

(*Sehun*)

"Sehun. Sehun. Bangun." Suara Kyungsoo menyerbu mimpi Sehun.

"A-apa?" tanya Sehun, suaranya parau.

"Waktunya untuk menjemput Luhan hyung."

Sehun tersenyum, tiba-tiba teringat mimpinya. _Luhan...Tunggu...Luhan!_

Dia bangun, matanya awas. "Sial!" Dia menarik jaketnya dan berlari keluar. Dia menonton film dengan Kyungsoo sebelum jatuh tertidur, dan sekarang dia terlambat. Dia mengirimi Luhan pesan singkat sambil berlari di jalanan bersalju, memastikan untuk tidak terpeleset karena dia positif Luhan akan jauh lebih kecewa soal itu dibanding dirinya terlambat. Baekyeol mungkin akan menertawainya.

Dia baru akan berbelok, ke tempat di mana kafenya berada, ketika dirinya bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Dengan keras. Mereka berdua terdorong terhuyung ke belakang akibat tabrakannya, menyebabkan gelas orang asing tersebut lepas dari tangannya, menodai salju dengan warna cokelat kopi terang.

"Ma'af!" kata Sehun, membungkuk pada orang tersebut. "Aku tidak melihat."

"S-Sehun? Oh Sehun?"

 _Bagaimana bisa dia tahu namaku?_

Sehun melihat laki-laki itu, matanya melebar. "Jinho?"

"Wow! Ini kau!" Laki-laki itu mencengkram pundak Sehun, tersenyum lebar. "Sudah lama sekali." Dia memeluk Sehun, dengan jelas tidak takut akan kemungkinan Sehun menonjoknya karena menyentuhnya lebih dulu.

"Yeah. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sehun bertanya, kegembiraan dalam suaranya.

Jinho tertawa. "Aku menghadiri Universitas Suk-Myeong selama satu semester – ini bagian dari programku."

"Ini hebat. Itu sekolahku!"

"Benarkah? Wow. Kurasa kita akan sering bertemu." Jinho tersenyum. "Kita punya banyak hal untuk diceritakan kawan."

Sehun tersenyum. "Ya. Kita punya."

Setelah bertukar nomor, Sehun memberitahu Jinho bahwa dia sebenarnya terlambat untuk sebuah janji temu. "Aku akan menemuimu saat sekolah mulai."

"Yeah. Sampai jumpa Sehun." Jinho melambaikan tangan sebelum berbalik untuk pergi. Sehun berlari kencang pada sisa jaraknya, berdoa Luhan tidak terlalu marah sudah dibuatnya menunggu.

"Sehun!" Baekhyun berteriak saat Sehun mendatangi mereka. "Kenapa kau terlambat?"

"Aku ketiduran." Dia menoleh pada Luhan, tangannya secara natural meraih tangan Luhan. "Ma'af."

Luhan tersenyum dan Sehun mengeluarkan desahan lega dalam batin. "Kau tidak terlalu terlambat, jadi..." Dia menekan tangan Sehun. "Aku mema'afkanmu."

Ketika mereka berjalan pulang, kedua pasangan tersebut bergandengan tangan, Sehun memutuskan untuk memberitahu yang lainnya siapa yang ia temui. "Kalian tidak akan percaya aku bertemu siapa saat berjalan menjemputmu."

"Siapa?"

"Sahabat masa kecilku, yang belum pernah aku lihat selama satu tahun. Kami sebenarnya teman sejak taman kanak-kanak, dan kami memiliki kelas yang sama sampai sekolah tingkat atas saat dia harus pindah. Tapi yang jauh lebih bagus dari pada bertemu dengannya lagi adalah fakta bahwa dia akan menghadiri sekolah kita semester ini!"

"Oh benarkah? Itu menyenangkan!" Luhan tersenyum.

"Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah kenyataan kau mempunyai teman masa kecil," sela Baekhyun.

"Diam hyung."

"Kita harus bertemu dengan orang ini. Lihat jiwa malang seperti apa yang menjadi teman Sehun waktu kecil," kata Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun tergelak.

"Yah! Aku anak yang sopan. Aku mungkin tidak populer, tapi aku punya teman!"

"Berapa banyak?"

"Uhh –"

"Satu?"

"Diam," kata Sehun, mendorong Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang bebas. Pasangan Baekyeol mulai tertawa, dan saat Chanyeol hampir terpeleset pada potongan es, mereka tertawa lebih keras.

"Jangan pikirkan mereka," Luhan berbisik di telinganya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya aku punya teman," Sehun berbisik kembali, tersenyum lebar.

"Kami mendengarnya," seru pasangan itu, menyipitkan mata pada Sehun. Kali ini giliran Hunhan yang tertawa.

"Sehun, lain kali pastikan kau tepat waktu," kata Baekhyun saat mereka memasuki kawasan perumahan mereka. "Aku melewatkan aksi yang sangat bagus."

"Hyung, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Bilang padanya Luhan hyung." Baekhyun menyikut yang lebih tua.

"Soal apa?"

"Soal laki-laki itu." _Laki-laki?_

"Oh." Luhan menatap Sehun. "Sehun-ah, aku tidak sempat memberitahumu ketika aku pergi membeli gitarmu, ada seorang laki-laki yang juga menginginkannya. Dan karena itu tinggal satu-satunya, aku sebenarnya..."

"Kau apa?"

Luhan merona. "Mengerjainya dan kabur membawanya."

"Yang benar? Kau mengerjai seseorang? _Dirimu_?"

"Sulit dipercayakan?" tanya Chanyeol, tersenyum lebar seperti orang tua yang bangga. "Dia mengambil cara Baekyeol. Bermain dengan kami mempunyai keuntungan eh?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak akan menyebutkan keuntungan."

"Yah, terserah kau mau menyebutnya apa, Luhan hyung membelikanmu gitar itu."

"Kurasa – tunggu, kenapa aku baru tahu ini sekarang?" Sehun menaikan satu alisnya pada Luhan, yang bergelayut di lengannya.

Mengedipkan bulu matanya ( _usaha aegyo?_ ), Luhan berbisik, "Karena aku melupakannya sampai sekarang."

"Saat orang itu muncul di kafe," Baekhyun menambahkan, matanya menuju Sehun dan Luhan seraya mengatakannya. Itu terlihat seperti dia mengantisipasi reaksi Sehun.

"Kau bertemu dengannya lagi? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu? Dia tidak berencana membalasmukan?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kalian semua berpikiran seperti itu? Tidak. Ini benar-benar kebetulan kita bertemu lagi. Dia datang untuk kopi – seperti semua orang lain yang mengunjungi kafe. Lagi pula, dia terlihat seperti laki-laki baik."

"Pfftt. Laki-laki baik yang melongo padamu," kata Baekhyun, membuat Luhan melotot padanya.

"Tapi semua orang melakukan hal itu pada Luhan hyung," bantah Chanyeol, membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah pukulan di lengan dari pacarnya.

"Yeah. Itu benar," kata Sehun. "Aku hanya lega dia tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu. Itu baru akan menjadi masalah."

Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun, menempel lebih dekat padanya seraya melanjutkan ke rumah.

Baekhyun mengerang. "Ini bukan kenyataan yang aku inginkan."

Chanyeol memeluk pundaknya. "Kehidupan nyata tidak sedramatis seperti yang kau ingin, Baek. Semangatlah."

* * *

 **fantasy_seoul:** Kebanyakan pembaca memilih opsi B, jadi aku akan unggah beberapa bagian dari chapter yang panjang. Jika bagiannya berukuran sedang aku akan langsung mengunggah semuanya. Aku akan menandai bagian kedua entah dengan sebuah garis - (yang berarti masih bagian dari sudut pandang karakter) atau dengan bintang (yang mana pergantian sudut pandang)

OOOOOOOO. Akhirnya kita tahu soal pria misterius itu. Dan hahhaha Baekhyun benar-benar ingin Sehun datang dan melakukan sesuatu dengan laki-laki tersebut. Fight Fight! Juga MBLAQ yang disebutkan –hehehe A+ dalam diriku ingin menambahkannya. Lagunya tepat. Lol.

Merubah judul dan gambar bagian ini. Gif bukan milikku. Hanya Baekhyun yang terlihat hot. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

 **Jian:** Sebelumnya bilang double ya? Bercanda. Ada triple. Yay.


	19. Bagian 19: The New Year

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2012 All I Care About by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

 _translated by Zhen Jian (Oct 31, 2016)_

Enjoy~

* * *

(*Sehun*)

Saat mereka sampai di rumah, Xiumin menarik mereka masuk dan memberikan mereka topi pesta. "Apa yang membuat kalian sangat lama? Pestanya mulai tanpa kalian."

"Tidak mungkin," Chanyeol berseru keras. "Tidak ada pesta yang mulai tanpa kami! Ayo, Baek, kita mulai pestanya!"

Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi menarik pacarnya ke ruang keluarga, di mana anak-anak yang lain sedang makan (dan minum) sambil menonton perayaan Tahun Baru di tv. Sehun memutar bola matanya, sedangkan Luhan tertawa, menarik Sehun agar mengikutinya bergabung dengan yang lain.

Sehun manyadari bahwa walau pun Chanyeol kemungkinan tidak tahu banyak hal, anak yang lebih tinggi tahu bagaimana caranya memulai pesta.

Dua menit dalam pesta, Chanyeol entah bagaimana bisa mendapatkan bola disko di langit-langit ruangan dan memberikan semua orang glow stick dengan angka 2013. Anak yang lebih tinggi mematikan lampu, memaksa semua orang tidak melihat apa-apa selain cahaya dari televisi, refleksi dari bola disko, dan batangan menyala mereka.

Sehun sangat tidak senang saat jari kakinya menyandung ke pinggir sofa atau meja kopi kapan pun dia bergerak untuk mengambil makanan ringan. Itu juga menyebalkan saat Kai terus menginjak kakinya, dan walau pun dia meminta ma'af setiap kali, Sehun tidak percaya ketulusannya sama sekali. Dan saat dia tidak sengaja mencengkram paha Kris bukannya remot tv, Sehun menyimpulkan bahwa dia tidak menyukai cahaya pesta yang Chanyeol buat. Sama sekali.

Luhan, di sisi lain, sangat menyukainya. Anak itu melompat ke sana kemari seperti kelinci dengan glow stick. Dia, bersama dengan Baekyeol, mengikatkan kalung, bando, gelang, dan gelang kaki dengan glow stick. Sederhananya –dia sangat mudah ditemukan. Ketika Baekhyun menyalakan musik, beberapa dari mereka mulai menari, Luhan salah satunya.

"Bukankah dia penari yang hebat?" tanya Suho, mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sehun di sofa. Sehun berhenti memandangi glow-in-the-dark Bambinya untuk melihat Lay, yang mengejutkannya. Anak itu melakukan semua gerakan indah, ditemani dengan glow sticknya untuk menyenangkan penontonnya yang heboh (pada dasarnya Baekyeol dan Luhan).

"GO LAY! GO LAY! GET IT HYUNG!" Baekyeol menyemangati, melemparkan tinjunya ke udara, sedangkan Luhan melompat naik turun di sebelah mereka, bersenang-senang.

"Ya. Lay hyung penari yang hebat," kata Sehun tersenyum.

"Luhan hyung juga tidak buruk."

Sehun tertawa. "Yeah jika kau menganggap itu tarian." Matanya berpindah kembali menuju kekasihnya, yang sekarang mencoba bergerak seperti robot, setidaknya itu yang Sehun kira. Itu lebih terlihat seperti ia sedang memotong-motong sesuatu yang tak terlihat.

Suho tertawa pelan. "Itu tidak seperti biasanya, tapi setidaknya lucu." _Seperti biasanya._

"Oooooooo! Lay hyung menantangmu menari Luhan hyung!" Chanyeol berteriak, bertepuk tangan dengan gembira.

"Aku tidak," kata Lay, berhenti melakukan tarian rutinnya.

"DENGAR SEMUANYA!" Baekhyun berteriak, menghiraukan Lay. "KITA MENGADAKAN ADU DANCE!"

"Siapa yang peduli?!" Chen berteriak balik. Dia kembali menonton acara musik di tv.

"LAY HYUNG VS LUHAN HYUNG," lanjut Chanyeol, seolah dia tidak mendengar komentar Chen. "BERKUMPUL. BUAT LINGKARAN!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya. _Mereka tidak mungkin serius._ Sehun menengok ke tempat Luhan dan – _mereka benar-benar serius._

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memijat bahu Luhan, membuatnya lentur dan siap untuk adu menarinya (mereka mendukungnya). Lay mulai memasukan bajunya, rupanya siap untuk melakukan semacam gerakan b-boy.

"Bagaimana jika kita memberikan dukungan?" tanya Suho, tersenyum lebar pada Sehun.

"Boleh."

Mereka bangun dan pergi bergabung ke "lingkaran". Itu adalah lingkaran yang bersinar.

Anak yang lain, dengan pengecualian dari Chen dan Kris, berdiri di sekeliling pasangan itu seraya mereka berhadapan satu sama lain di tengah-tengah.

Satu yang harus dimiliki saat adu dance –tatapan mengejek.

Lay dan Luhan menatap satu sama lain penuh ketegangan membuat Sehun, selama beberapa detik, mengira dia menonton pertarungan dance yang sebenarnya.

Mereka tetap seperti itu selama satu sampai dua menit, mungkin mengukur satu sama lain.

"Kau siap untuk kalah Lay?" tanya Luhan, bibirnya terangkat untuk tersenyum yang sebenarnya agar terlihat sombong, tapi malah berakhir terlihat imut.

"Hyung, aku tidak menginginkan ini, tapi jika kau memaksa... Aku tidak akan membuatnya mudah." Lay menyeringai, berhasil terlihat keren meskipun memakai glow stick menyala merah muda di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya.

"Tidak usah. Kau tidak perlu. Hanya pastikan untuk membalasnya."

"Oh, aku akan membalasnya. Kau siap hyung?"

"Aku terlahir untuk siap."

Hal kedua yang harus ada –obrolan pemanas.

"Woah woah. Simpan untuk adu dancenya kawan," kata Baekhyun saat ia melangkah masuk di antara mereka, berpura-pura untuk memisahkan mereka sebelum terjadi hal diluar kendali (yang mana tidak akan terjadi).

Chanyeol muncul di sebelahnya, menggenggam kaleng soda sebagai pengeras suara. Dia bersiul agar mendapatkan perhatian setiap orang (yang mana tidak perlu karena semua orang yang peduli sudah di sana).

"Oke! Semuanya, kita mempunyai lomba yang ketat malam ini. Di sebelah sana –" Chanyeol menunjuk Lay. "Kita mempunyai dancing machine dari Cina, salah satu yang bisa menari sampai membuat punggungnya sakit, satu yang bisa menyingkirkan yang lain jika dia mau, Unicorn kecintaan Suho hyung, si serbaguna –LAAAAYYYYYYY!"

Suho berseru dan bertepuk tangan sangat keras untuk pacarnya, sedangkan yang lain melihat ke sekeliling, masih bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka menonton kekacauan ini.

"Dan di sebelah sini –" Chanyeol menunjuk Luhan. "Kita mempunyai hyung si pecinta kue, satu yang bisa membuat semua orang melakukan apa pun yang ia mau –termasuk Kris hyung- satu yang setiap orang inginkan, satu yang setiap orang ingin peluk, satu-satunya Bambi milik Sehun, yang tak terkalahkan –LUHAAAANNNNNNNN!"

Sebagai pacar Luhan, Sehun pikir sepantasnya dia bertepuk tangan keras dan dan bersorak sebagai dukungan, jadi dia melakukannya.

Dia mendengar tao berbisik kepada Xiumin, "Dia bahkan tidak menyebutkan apa pun soal keahlian menari Luhan hyung."

Sehun hampir tertawa saat dia mendengarnya karena itu benar.

"Sekarang sebelum kita mulai, APA SEMUANYA SIAP?! APA KALIAN SIAP MENYAKSIKAN PERTUNJUKAN SEKALI SEUMUR HIDUP?! TERIAKAN YEAHHH! Ayolah! AKU TIDAK BISA MENDENGAR KALIAAAN."

Hal lain yang diperlukan –seorang pembawa acara yang menyebalkan.

"Oh mulai saja!" tuntut Kyungsoo, terlihat kesal atas proses pertunjukannya yang lama.

"MUSIK!" Baekhyun berteriak tidak kepada siapa pun –dia berakhir menjadi orang yang menyalakan lagunya di Ipod yang terhubung dengan pengeras suara.

Ketika musik klub mulai terdengar dan saat Baekyeol melangkah menyingkir dari tengah, Lay dan Luhan mulai menari.

 _Oh tuhan. Ini benar-benar terjadi._

Dari apa yang Sehun bisa lihat..

Lay popping dan locking. Luhan berjalan seperti orang Mesir.

Lay shuffling dan meluncur. Luhan melakukan Running Man.

Lay breakdancing. Luhan berputar-putar.

Diakhir Lay melakukan lompatan berputar ke belakang, dan Luhan berusaha melakukan body wave.

 _Kurasa dia hanya bagus dalam permainan DDR –bukan menari yang sebenarnya._

Ketika musiknya berhenti, dan Luhan serta Lay kembali menatap satu sama lain, Chanyeol mengumumkan, "WOW! ITU ADALAH PERTARUNGAN YANG SANGAT KETAT –"

Kai mendengus. "Itu bahkan bukan adu yang sebenarnya."

Sehun dan Suho, yang berdiri di setiap sisi Kai, memukulnya di lengan dan mendesis, "Diam." Kecewa dihukum karena sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Kai pindah berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo, matanya memandang marah mereka.

"Oke, kita akan memutuskan siapa pemenangnya dengan jumlah sorakan. Sekarang jika menurut kalian Lay hyung menari lebih baik, berikan aku TERIAKAAAAAAAN!"

Tidak banyak yang berteriak, kecuali Suho, tapi anak yang lain bertepuk tangan untuknya. Sehun menyadari Kyungsoo menyikut Kai agar bertepuk tangan untuk Lay, yang mana dia lakukan –tanpa semangat. Walau pun Lay melakukannya lebih baik (tak perlu diragukan), Sehun tidak bertepuk tangan. Kenapa? Karena dia selamanya seorang pacar yang setia.

Chanyeol melihat ke sekeliling, mengangguk. "Baiklah. Dalam jumlah yang lumayan merasa Lay hyung yang terbaik. Sekarang jika menurut kalian Luhan hyung lebih baik, berikan aku TERIAKAANNN!"

Kali ini, Sehun bertepuk tangan (sangat keras) karena dia terlalu malu untuk berteriak. Yang lainnya hanya berdiri, menghindari kontak mata dengan Luhan. Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memainkan potongan suara orang bertepuk tangan dan bersorak –dengan jelas curang.

"'WOW! Banyak dukungan untuk Luhan hyung!" seru Chanyeol, sangat jelas sadar akan tepuk tangan palsu itu, tapi memilih untuk berpikir sebaliknya. "Kurasa tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengumumkan pemenangnya –"

Dia berjalan mendekati Lay dan Luhan, melihat setiap dari mereka (mencoba mengeluarkan perasaan tegang) " –atau harus kukatakan DUA PEMENANG! HASILNYA SEIMBANG. SELAMAT!"

Luhan dan Lay saling bertatapan sebelum tertawa dan berjabat tangan, menyelamati satu sama lain. Anak yang lain, kecuali Sehun dan Suho, melemparkan gelas kosong mereka pada Chanyeol (yang menghindarinya dengan senyuman), merutuk karena adu tari ini membuang-buang waktu mereka. Mereka kembali untuk makan dan menonton tv dengan Kris dan Chen. Suho berjalan mendekat dan memberikan Lay sebuah pelukan, memujinya dan tariannya. Lay tersenyum, menunjukan lesung pipinya, dan memutuskan untuk memberikan Suho pertunjukan pribadi.

"Sehun-ah!" Luhan berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat. "Bagaimana? Apa kau suka tarianku?"

"Uhh. Ya. Aku suka. Itu um sulit dipercaya." _Maksudku aku tidak percaya kau melakukannya._

Luhan terkekeh. "Terima kasih sudah bertepuk tangan untukku wakau pun aku payah."

"Hei, kau tidak payah –"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita tahu siapa yang pemenang sebenarnya, tapi aku bersenang-senang. Jadi tidak apa-apa." Luhan berseri-seri. Sehun tersenyum lebar, mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar Luhan. _Yeah semuanya baik._

Lima menit menuju tengah malam.

Baekyeol memaksa semua orang ke luar ke halaman belakang, di mana mereka menyiapkan kembang apinya –kembang api yang mereka beli dengan uang dari toples manusia salju. Pasangan itu sibuk menyiapkan semuanya, sedangkan sisanya hanya menonton, mereka semua membeku dan merasa gelisah.

"Kenapa kita membiarkan mereka bertanggung jawab atas kembang apinya lagi?" Xiumin bertanya, meniup tangannya agar tetap hangat.

"Kita tidak melakukannya. Mereka melakukannya sendiri," Kyungsoo menjawab, memakai topi kedua yang dia simpan dalam saku mantelnya.

"Kita bisa menonton kembang api di tv," Tao merengek, tidak senang berada di luar kedinginan. "Ini bodoh."

"Ini TIDAK bodoh. Kembang api sungguhan di depan mata pandamu lebih baik dari yang di layar tv," jawab Baekhyun ketus, tangan berada di pinggangnya, menjadi sangat serius.

"Nah, bisakah kalian berdua PERCEPAT! Kita tidak punya sepanjang tahun," Chen mengeluh, mengerutkan hidungnya pada pasangan itu.

"Tahun barunya sudah lewat saat mereka selesai," Kai bergumam, menendang saljunya kesal.

"Yah! Kau ingin aku mengarahkan ini padamu?" tanya Chanyeol, menggenggam kembang api dan mengarahkannya tepat pada Kai. Itu membuat anak yang lebih muda diam.

Dua menit menuju tengah malam...

"AWAS!" Baekhyun berteriak ketika pacarnya tidak sengaja menyalakan sebuah roket. Semua orang mundur dan Sehun memastikan menjaga Luhan ekstra dekat dengan dirinya.

 _BOOOOOM. DUAAAAAR. BOOOM._

Roket itu meledak di udara, berputar-putar sedikit, lalu meluncur turun, menabrak Jingle si manusia salju. Sehun mendengar Luhan bergumam, "Oh tidak Jingle!"

"Heh. Heh. Ma'af," kata Chanyeol, memamerkan giginya.

"Lakukan itu lagi dan aku akan membunuhmu," ancam Kris.

"Kau yang akan mati duluan," Baekhyun menyerang balik, tapi ketika Kris melangkah maju ke arahnya, dia menjauhkan diri. "Yeolli, jangan lakukan itu lagi!"

Satu menit menuju tengah malam...

"Siap?" Suho bertanya pada Baekyeol, yang mengangguk dan memberika dua ibu jari. Suho mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Kita akan mulai menghitung mundur 15 detik sebelum tengah malam."

" **15.** " Mereka semua mulai berhitung bersama.

" **14.** "

" **13.** "

"Tidak bisakah kita menghitung lebih cepat?" tanya Chen.

"Tidak bisa!" teriak Baekhyun.

" **12.** "

" **11**."

" **10**." Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun, dan Sehun tidak bisa menghentikan senyumannya –dia tidak pernah merasa sesemangat ini untuk tahun baru.

" **9.** "

" **8.** " Lay memeluk Suho dari belakang, membuat anak itu hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya. Dia meletakan dagunya di pundak Suho, tersenyum, dan setelah Suho sadar dari keterkejutannya, dia juga tersenyum.

" **7.** "

" **6.** " Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dari samping, mendongak menatap pacarnya. Senyuman yang dia punya mungkin menandakan dia terpesona akan betapa seriusnya Chanyeol terlihat dengan remot kendali kembang api di tangannya.

" **5.** "

" **4.** "

"Sehun-ah," bisik Luhan, terseyum sambil melihat langit malam, menunggu kembang api. Sehun tidak ikut mendongak –ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih indah di sampingnya.

" **3.** "

" **2.** "

Sehun tidak menunggu " **1.** " Dia mengulurkan tangannya, menangkup wajah terkejut Luhan di antara telapak tangannya, lalu menciumnya.

Bibirnya menempel pada bibir Luhan, dalam diam mengatakan "Selamat Tahun Baru Lu."

Tubuhnya menempel dengan Luhan, diam-diam berjanji padanya bahwa dia akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk mencintainya tahun ini serta tahun-tahun yang akan datang.

Selamanya.

 _DUUAAAAAARRRRRR...BOOOOOOOOOOOM. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. DDUAAARRRRRR._

"SELAMAT TAHUN BARU!" Anak-anak yang masih single bersorak, bertepuk tangan dan saling berpelukan –melakukan sebisanya menghiraukan fakta ada tiga pasangan sedang berciuman.

Beberapa menit kemudian kembang api masih menghiasi langit, yang lainnya memutuskan sudah waktunya untuk kembali masuk. Itu terlalu canggung untuk berdiri di sana sedangkan para pasangan masih berciuman panas.

Sulay yang pertama menghentikan ciuman mereka, dengan Lay yang terlihat cukup puas dan Suho yang merona sangat merah. "Selamat Tahun Baru, Lay. Terima kasih sudah bersamaku."

"Selamat Tahun Baru, Suho. Terima kasih sudah membiarkan aku bersamamu."

Mereka saling tersenyum dan berpelukan sekali lagi sebelum mendongak, akhirnya menikmati kembang apinya.

Baekyeol menghentikan ciuman mereka, dan Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun kembali ke bawah (dia mengangkatnya selama berciuman) dan Baekhyun menolak untuk lepas. "Selamat Tahun Baru, Yeollie. Apa kau mau jadi raksasa favoritku juga tahun ini?"

"Selamat Tahun Baru, Baek. Aku akan menjadi raksasa favoritmu jika kau mau menjadi cebol kesukaanku tahun ini juga."

Mereka saling tertawa dan mendongak, menonton kembang api yang menari-nari di langit. Baekhyun memberikan Chanyeol tepukan di punggung atas tugasnya yang terselesaikan dengan baik.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hunhan memisahkan bibir mereka, menarik napas dalam-dalam dengan senang. Luhan tersenyum lebar, matanya berkelip lebih terang. "Itu ciuman pertama kita tahun ini."

Sehun membalas senyumannya. "Yeah. Yang pertama dari sekian banyaknya." Dia mendekat untuk memberikan Luhan kecupan singkat di pipi.

Luhan tertawa pelan dan memukulnya singkat di dada. "Tahun baru, masih dengan Sehun yang gombal."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Kau tahu kau mencintaiku bagaimanapun juga."

Mengangguk, Luhan berkata, "Ya. Dan itu bagian yang menyedihkannya."

"Pfftt. Terserahlah." Sehun mendongak melihat kembang api, senyuman penuh cinta terpampang di wajahnya.

Menautkan jari-jari mereka, Luhan, dengan matanya yang melihat ke langit, berkata, "Selamat Tahun Baru, Sehun-ah."

Sehun tidak perlu menengok untuk melihat pacarnya untuk tahu dia tersenyum. Dia bisa merasakannya. Itu adalah senyuman hangat yang bahagia. Kesukaan Sehun.

Dengan matanya yang terpaku pada langit malam dan jantungnya berdetak untuk si empunya senyuman tersebut, Sehun berharap setiap tahun dari sekarang akan mulai persis seperti ini.

Sehun memberikan tangan Luhan, tangan yang sangat cocok dengan tangannya, tekanan lembut. "Selamat Tahun Baru, Bambi."

* * *

 **fantasy_seoul:** FLUFF! FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF. SULAY. BAEKYEOL. HUNHAN. SELAMAT TAHUN BARU SEMUANYA! Kuharap kalian menyukai bagian ini. ini menyenangkan, khusunya adu dancenya. Lol. Baekyeol curang karena mereka biased terhadap Lulu. Bagian favorit –Sehun dan Suho yang saling mendukung, pertunjukan kembang api Baekyeol dengan komplain dari yang lain, ciumannya (Sehun mencium Bambi sebelum 1 SANGATLAH IMUT) dan setelah hitungan mundur, dan fluff yang dibagi para pasangan itu (awww). Aku minta ma'af atas efek suaranya. Lol. Aku tidak terlalu paham bagaimana harus menjelaskan kembang api yang menyala...lol DDUUUUAAAAR.

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Silakan komentar :) Bagian selanjutkan akan muncul segera. Menunggu-nunggu untuk tahun baru sekolah, drama, fluff, dan hal-hal pacaran.

 **Jian:** Liburan oh, liburan! Duhai adindaku liburan, /coretin kalender pakai spidol merah/ Apalah efek kembang apinya, ma'af ya, ga tau harus gimana... Soal terjemahan, iya, entah bagaimana tapi memang kaku, tak selues ICCL. Mungkin gue kepikiran kerjaan juga kali ya. Kapan gue naik pangkat biar bisa 50% kerja, 50% marah-marahin bawahan. oke, gak, gue gak sekejam itu. Gue coba buat terus perbaiki kok, walau pun pelan-pelan... Terus apa lagi, yah? Segini aja deh biar ga kepanjangan. Cuss, gue mau balik bergalau ria sama What If punyanya Abang Luhan.


	20. Bagian 20: The Stalker

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2012 All I Care About by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

 _translated by Zhen Jian (Oct 31, 2016)_

Enjoy~

* * *

(*Luhan*)

"Lu."

"Tidak."

"Lu."

"Tidaaak."

"Lu."

"Lima menit lagi," kata Luhan, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan cepat ke bantal.

"Kau bilang begitu sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sekarang bangun." Sehun menarik lengannya, membalik dan mendudukannya walau dengan rengekan. Luhan masih menutup mata karena mungkin Sehun akan membiarkannya kembali tidur. Bisa jadi Sehun menganggap wajah mengantuknya lucu dan –

Sehun menampar lembut wajahnya. "Bangun. Sekarang."

Atau tidak.

"Kau bisa bangun subuh di pagi Natal, tapi bahkan tidak bisa membuka matamu di hari pertama sekolah? Kenapa begitu?"

"Mudah –tidak ada hadiah di sekolah."

Sehun menghela napas, menampar wajahnya lagi.

"Yahh!" Mata Luhan terbuka, langsung menembaki Sehun dengan pandangan tajam. "Ada banyak cara yang lebih baik untuk membangunkanku kau tahu."

Sehun mengedik. "Ini juga berhasil." Dia berbalik untuk turun dari tempat tidur, tapi Luhan memajukan badan dan menariknya kembali.

"Kau tidak bisa memukulku lalu mengira aku akan membiarkanmu," kata Luhan, kenakalan tersirat di matanya.

"Aku tidak memukulmu. Tepatnya aku hanya menepukmu pelan."

"Tanganmu berkontak dengan wajahku –itu memukul."

"Dengan _cinta_."

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Kau akan mendapatkan balasannya."

Dengan lengannya yang memeluk erat pinggang Sehun, Luhan menekan wajahnya pada punggung Sehun, menghirup aroma Sehun. Awalnya tubuh Sehun kaku, takut pada apa yang mungkin Luhan lakukan, tapi segera tenang saat menyadari Luhan tidak akan memukulnya atau yang lebih buruk, menggigitnya.

Tadinya, Luhan ingin menghukum Sehun karena membangunkannya, tapi dia tidak sanggup karena dia tahu Sehun hanya berusaha menjadi pacar baik yang membangunkannya untuk pergi ke kelas. Hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah, yang mana berarti dia tidak bisa menghabiskan sepanjang pagi bermain dengan kekasihnya, tidak peduli seberapa besar dia menginginkannya. Jadi akhirnya dia memeluk Sehun lebih erat, mencoba menikmati waktunya.

"Kau bekerja hari ini?" tanya Luhan, suaranya pelan.

Walaupun dia sudah tahu jawabannya, dia bertanya karena dia berharap Sehun dengan ajaib memutuskan untuk membolos kerja hari ini, jadi dia bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengannya.

"Ya, kau tahu itu." Sehun menggerakkan kepalanya mencoba melihat apa yang Luhan lakukan di punggungnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengisi ulang."

"Apa?"

"Kau isi ulangku."

"Dan apa maksudnya itu?"

"Artinya memelukmu membuatku bertenaga –cukup untuk sepanjang hari." _Semoga_.

"Oh. Baiklah," kata Sehun, suaranya sedikit dipaksakan. Luhan tahu Sehun berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. _Kenapa aku mengatakannya keras-keras?_

Saat Sehun mengubah posisinya, mencoba membuat Luhan melihatnya, anak yang lebih tua menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam pada bagian belakang kaos Sehun, menolak membiarkan Sehun melihatnya. Terlalu memalukan.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi manusia isi ulangmu?"

"Sejak kau membiarkanku memelukmu kapan pun kumau, sekarang berhenti bergerak," Luhan mendesis ketika Sehun terus memberontak dalam pelukannya. "Aku akan segera selesai." _Aku harus membuat seharian ini tidak sia-sia!_

"Idiot," kata Sehun saat dirinya sudah membalik badannya. Dia menangkup wajah Luhan. "Bukankah lebih baik jika aku melakukan ini?"

Luhan baru mau bertanya, "Apa," ketika tiba-tiba dia merasakan Sehun menempelkan bibir mereka dengan lembut. Secara langsung, ujung bibir Luhan tertarik ke atas merasakan bibir Sehun –dia selalu lemah pada ciuman pagi Sehun.

Karena itu hangat dan manis.

Dan itu membuat Luhan merasa geli dan mabuk.

Dan _ya ini lebih baik._

 _Jauh lebih baik._

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk membalas ciuman Sehun, membiarkan jemarinya menyentak rambut Sehun, mendorongnya lebih dekat.

"Ehem. Sehun, bisa kau berhenti menghisap wajah Luhan kalau tidak kalian berdua akan terlambat sekolah," kata Chanyeol saat ia dan Baekhyun muncul di pintu mereka, menyeringai.

Sehun menarik diri, lalu tersenyum pada Luhan sebelum menggenggam bantal dan melemparkannya kepada pasangan tersebut, yang menunduk dengan terampil, menghindarinya dengan seringai utuh.

"Meleset," kata Chanyeol, menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sehun mengerang, "Sayang sekali."

Luhan tertawa sebelum mencubit pipi Sehun. "Sehun-ah, jangan terlalu jahat pada hyungmu," Dia bangun dari tempat tidur. "Aku akan bersiap-siap."

Ketika dia keluar dari kamar, dia bisa mendengar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggoda Sehun soal apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Ayolah maknae, jangan berikan kami wajah itu. Kami minta ma'af sudah menganggu acara intim pagimu."

"Lagi pula kau selalu bisa mengisi ulang Luhan hyung lagi nanti malam."

"Menaikan daya baterainya."

"Mengisi ulang –"

"Diam!"

Luhan mendengar sesuatu seperti sebuah bantal berkontak dengan wajah, diikuti "Oww!" dari Chanyeol dan "Yah! Sehun!" dari Baekhyun.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. _Tipikal pagi hari lainnya._

"LUHAANNNN!"

"LUHAN SUNBAE!"

"AAAHHHH LUHANNNN!"

Luhan memberikan para anak perempuan yang berteriak itu senyuman kecil dan lambaian malu-malu, membuat mereka bersorak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Sehun mengerang sambil mengeluarkan headphone lalu memakainya di telinga, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. "Aku hampir lupa pada ledakan kepopuleranmu di sekolah," kata Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan lebih erat seraya dia memimpin mereka melewati keramaian.

Luhan terkekeh, lanjut untuk melambai pada kawan-kawannya, beberapa dari mereka teman, kebanyakan dari mereka penggemar.

"Yah! Berhenti melambai pada mereka! Itu membuatnya jauh lebih buruk!"

"Aku masih harus bersikap sopan."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau terlalu baik."

"Aku harus agar menyeimbangkan kita. Kau kasar yang semua orang takuti sedangkan aku manis yang semua orang sukai. Lihat? Keseimbangan."

"Aku akan melepaskan tanganmu dan membiarkanmu menjaga diri sendiri jika kau mengatakan hal lain," ancam Sehun.

"Jika kau berani."

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan melakukannya?"

"Kalau begitu lakukan." _Aku suka melihatmu mencoba Sehu –_

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan lebih dulu, mengejutkan Luhan dan semua orang yang mengelilingi mereka. Anak yang lebih muda menengok lalu menyeringai, senang pada fakta dia mengejutkan Luhan dengan melakukan ancaman yang tadinya hanya omong kosong. Dia terlihat sangat bangga.

Seringai di wajah Sehun dengan cepat menghilang ketika kerumunan itu, menyadari bahwa Luhan sekarang tanpa Sehun, menarik anak yang lebih tua menjauh, membanjirinya dengan hadiah dan pertanyaan seputar liburannya. Hal berikutnya yang Luhan tahu, mereka membentuk sebuah tembok di sekitarnya, dengan efektif menjaga Sehun tetap di luar.

Dari suatu tempat di samping kirinya, Luhan mendengar Sehun merutuk kata-kata kotor. Dan sekarang waktunya Luhan yang menyeringai. _Itu yang kau dapatkan Sehun-ah!_

Selama beberapa menit, Luhan menghabiskan waktunya untuk berterima kasih pada para mahasiswi atas hadiahnya dan menjawab pertanyaan mereka, sambil berpura-pura dia tidak melihat Sehun mencoba semampunya melewati anak-anak itu, gagal dengan sangat buruk. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sehun ketika dia menemukan anak itu melompat-lompat di kejauhan mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

"Kupikir kau akan membiarkanku menjaga diriku sendiri?" tanya Luhanmenggoda saat Sehun akhirnya membawanya keluar. Sehun terpaksa berteriak pada orang-orang, menuntut agar mereka melepaskan Luhan atau dia akan menguncinya dan tidak membiarkan seorang pun melihatnya lagi –ancaman yang Luhan temukan sebagai kasih sayang (kurang lebihnya).

"Kau tidak melakukannya dengan baik, jadi aku harus ikut campur dan menyelamatkanmu," bantah Sehun seraya mereka berjalan menuju kelas pertama Luhan.

"Pfftt. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau berpose untuk foto," Sehun dengan wajah datar, menatap tajam Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum. "Tidak bisa menahannya kalau aku fotogenik. Jika kau tidak tahan, seharusnya kau tidak melepaskan tanganku."

"Tadi itu cuma sebentar," balas Sehun, berhenti di depan kelas Luhan. "Lagi pula, aku tidak menyangka mereka akan merampasmu seperti tadi."

Luhan menyeringai. "Anggap ini sebagai pelajaran –"

"Agar tidak pernah melepaskanmu," lanjut Sehun seraya membungkuk, wajahnya sejengkal dari wajah Luhan. "Karena seseorang bisa datang dan merebutmu dariku?"

Luhan mengangguk, mencoba sebisanya untuk tidak melihat bibir Sehun karena mereka memohon untuk dicium. _Jangan di sini. Jangan di sini. Jangan di sini_ , ulang Luhan karena rupanya teman sekelasnya menjulurkan leher mereka untuk mengintip.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi karena –" Sehun dengan lembut menempelkan dahi mereka, menghiraukan pekikan yang datang dari anak-anak lain. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

Dia menunjukan Luhan seringaian puas sebelum menarik diri. "Kau terjebak denganku Bambi. Terima saja." Luhan memutar bola matanya. _Cara yang bagus untuk mengatakannya.._

"Bukannya kau ada kelas?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun memeriksa jam tangannya dan melotot. "Ya. Seharusnya aku di sana lima menit yang lalu. Aku akan menemuimu sebelum pergi kerja oke?"

Luhan mengangguk dan melihat Sehun berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, masih menatap Luhan, sebelum berbalik dan berlari ke luar gedung Sosiologi, meneriaki orang-orang agar menyingkir dari jalannya. _Aish. Sehun-ah, apa yang harus kulakukan denganmu?_

Setelah Luhan duduk di kursi paling jauh dari pintu, profesor datang dan langsung memulai pelajarannya. "Selamat datang di 101 Teori Sosial Klasik."

Dia sibuk membuat catatan saat pintunya terbuka, dan profesor menghentikan pelajarannya tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak mengijinkan murid terlambat dalam kelasku," kata profesor, suaranya penuh kekesalan.

Luhan dan murid yang lain menoleh untuk melihat si pendatang baru –seorang mahasiswa dengan rambut hitam berdiri dan kacamata kotak. Mata Luhan melebar saat mengenali siswa itu.

Laki-laki yang dari mall.

 _Tidak mungkin..._

"Aku benar-benar minta ma'af," laki-laki itu meminta ma'af sambil membungkuk beberapa kali. "Tapi aku benar-benar mempunyai alasan yang bagus."

Wanita itu menaruh tangannya di pinggang. "Dan apa alasanmu?"

"Aku tersesat," balas laki-laki tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman, membuat beberapa mahasiswi mulai berbisik satu sama lain soal betapa tampan senyumannya.

Luhan curiga laki-laki itu menggunakan senyuman manisnya untuk keuntungannya –agar lepas dari masalah. Kecurigaannya terbukti saat profesor menurunkan tangannya, dan memberitahu agar tidak terlambat lagi, ekspresinya melembut.

"Silakan duduk," perintah profesor sebelum melanjutkan pelajarannya. Laki-laki itu memandangi sekeliling mencari bangku kosong, dan ketika matanya mendarat pada Luhan, serta kursi kosong di sebelahnya, ia tersenyum.

Luhan tengah menulis sesuatu ketika dia merasakan seseorang berada di sebelahnya tiba-tiba. Dia langsung awas.

"Hai," bisik laki-laki itu. Luhan memberikannya anggukan kecil sebelum melihat ke depan.

Dia berpura-pura tidak menyadari anak itu terus mencuri pandang padanya selama kelas berlangsung.

Walaupun laki-laki itu tidak melakukan apa-apa, Luhan tidak bisa menahan perasaan ada yang aneh karena jujur saja apa yang menjadi kesempatan mereka untuk bertemu lagi? Dan kenyataan bahwa anak itu memilih untuk duduk di sampingnya, dari semua kursi kosong yang tersedia, membuat alarm di kepala Luhan menyala.

Ketika kelas berakhir, Luhan dengan cepat memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas ransel dan baru mau pergi saat anak itu memanggilnya. "Hei, Luhan. Tunggu." _Dia masih mengingat namaku?_

Luhan berbalik dan menemukan anak tersebut tepat berada di belakangnya. Dia melangkah mundur beberapa kali; untuk mempertahankan jarak aman darinya. "K-kenapa kau di sini? K-kau membuntutiku? Kuberitahu kalau kekas—"

"Wah wah. Pelan-pelan," katanya. "Aku baru saja pindah kemari karena kudengar sekolah ini memiliki progam Sosiologi yang bagus. Aku jurusan Sosiologi, Lee Jinho –semester empat."

 _Lee Jinho?_

Dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Luhan, tapi Luhan tidak bergerak. Jinho tersenyum. "Aku tidak membuntutimu. Aku janji." Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memposisikan tangan kirinya di depan dada.

"Apa ini benar-benar kebetulan kita bertemu lagi?" tanya Luhan.

Jinho tersenyum lebar. "Aku percaya ini _takdir_."

Luhan menaikan satu alisnya. _Apa dia serius?_

Anak itu tertawa. "Kau pikir aku gila karena percaya hal seperti itu, kan?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak... Aku juga percaya pada takdir, tapi ini... aneh mendengarnya dari orang asing. Jangan tersinggung."

"Tidak apa. Kurasa aku menakutimu. Ma'af. Tapi aku sungguh tidak mengikutimu. Aku tidak tahu apapun soal kau selain kau memiliki gitar yang aku mau, kau bekerja di kafe Heavenly, dan namamu Luhan."

Luhan menatap mata Jinho, dan tidak melihat apa pun selain kejujuran, dia lega. "Tidak apa-apa. Kupikir aku bereaksi berlebihan."

Mereka berjalan keluar kelas bersama. "Kenapa kau memilih duduk disampingku?" Luhan bertanya.

Jinho tersipu lalu menggaruk belakang lehernya, tiba-tiba menghindari kontak mata dengan Luhan. "Karena ini hari pertamaku di sini, dan aku tidak mengenal orang lain..."

"Oh."

"Yeah..Aku tidak akan duduk di sebelahmu lagi jika itu menganggumu."

"Bukan, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya."

Mereka terus berjalan, adakalanya Luhan menunjuk berbagai ruangan yang berada di lembar jadwal Jinho. Itu terlihat seperti dia memberikan Jinho sebuah tur.

Yang mengejutkan, ternyata sangat mudah mengobrol dengan Jinho. Anak itu sangat ramah dan Luhan merasa seperti idiot sudah berpikir bahwa Jinho membuntutinya.

Luhan mengetahui bahwa mereka mempunyai banyak kesamaan. Seperti mereka mempunyai tiga kelas yang sama (karena jurusan Sosiologi dan lainnya), mereka berdua menyukai seni dan fotografi, mereka berdua suka bermain sepak bola, dan Jinho bahkan mengambil kelas Mandarin. Menjadi orang yang baik, Luhan menawarkan untuk membantunya di kelas jika dia membutuhkannya. Jinho membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar sebelum berterima kasih atas tawarannya.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Jinho ketika mereka keluar dari gedung Sosiologi.

"Dua puluh satu."

Jinho menghentikan jalannya. "Dua puluh satu? Tidak mungkin, kau terlihat –"

"Super duper muda? Yah. Aku sering mendengarnya."

"Jadi kau hyungku," kata Jinho saat mereka kembali berjalan, terus ke tengah lapangan.

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau juga semester empat?"

"Seharusnya aku semester dua, tapi aku menyelesaikan semua pelajaran lebih dulu dari yang lain." _Semester dua? Kalau begitu seumuran dengan Sehun._

"Mengesankan." Luhan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

 _Zzzzzz_. Sebuah pesan dari Baekhyun –

 **Hyung, apa kau ada waktu untuk makan siang? Ayo makan bersamaku dan Yeollie ;)**

"Hei, aku akan bertemu dengan temanku untuk makan siang. Apa kau juga mau ikut?"

"Aku ingin, tapi sebenarnya aku ada kelas."

"Oh. Baiklah. Apa kau perlu aku untuk menunjukannya di mana?"

"Tidak, tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Sampai ketemu lagi...Luhan hyung."

Luhan terkekeh. "Yeah. Sampai ketemu lagi. Jinho."

Ketika dia sampai di kafetaria, dia menemukan Baekyeol di meja biasanya, menyuapi satu sama lain bibimbap. Setelah mengambil makan siangnya (menghabiskan waktu lebih di area makanan penutup), Luhan berjalan menuju meja mereka.

"Heii ini dia hyung favorit kita," sapa Chanyeol saat Luhan duduk di hadapan mereka, meletakan nampannya.

"Kami dapat kue strawberi untukmu," kata Baekhyun sambil memberikan Luhan kuenya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Dia mulai makan, tidak menyadari tatapan yang Baekyeol berikan. Setidaknya sampai dia mendongak. "Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa..Hanya saja ada yang kurang..."

"Memangnya apa?"

"Hmm. Mungkin seperti yang sangat tampan, anak laki-laki dengan kulit seputih susu dengan bagian luar yang dingin. Satu yang _adakalanya_ mempunyai sisi imut dalam dirinya.."

"Anak laki-laki posesif yang selalu menempel di sampingmu."

Luhan tertawa. "Aku yakin Sehun akan suka mendengar penjelasan kalian berdua tentang dirinya."

Baekyeol mengangkat bahu. "Di mana dia?"

"Dia ada kelas sekarang," jawab Luhan, seraya mencolek kuenya. "Aku tidak akan melihatnya sampai nanti."

Baekhyun, merasakan Luhan sedikit sedih karena Sehun tidak di sana, merubah topiknya. "Jadi bagaimana hari pertamamu? Ada yang menarik?"

Luhan kembali semangat. "Sebenarnya ada, hal yang menarik terjadi. Kalian ingat laki-laki dari kafe?"

"Yang juga bertemu denganmu di mall?"

"Ya. Dia. Ternyata dia juga masuk ke sekolah kita semester ini. Gila, kan?"

"WOAAH. APA?" Baekhyun menjerit, hampir tersedak nasi dan membuat Chanyeol menjatuhkan sumpitnya.

"Baek. Tenang," kata Chanyeol, mengelus punggung pacarnya.

"B-bagaimana mungkin? Dia ada di s-sekolah kita...dan dia sekelas denganmu," kata Baekhyun, suaranya sedikit panik. Itu terlihat seperti dia sulit memproses informasi kecil ini.

"Beberapa kelas," Luhan membenarkan. "Dia juga jurusan Sosiologi, jadi kita mempunyai banyak kelas yang sama."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. "Ini tidak bagus. Sangat buruk."

"Buruk? Apa maksudmu?"

Dia membuka matanya lagi. "Hyung, tidakkah kau merasa aneh dia muncul di mana pun kau berada."

"Tidak di semua tempat..."

"Hyung kau tahu maksudku!"

Luhan menghela napas. "Ya. Aku tahu maksudmu. Aku juga sama terkejutnya. Percaya padaku, aku juga tidak mempercayainya, tapi setelah mengobrol dengannya, aku sadar dia sangat baik. Tidak berbahaya."

Baekhyun menyilangkan lengannya di dada. "Aku masih merasa dia masalah."

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jinho."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Sangat cocok. Dia punya nama yang sama dengan karakter di drama yang kutonton. Kau tahu jenis karakter apa dia? Karakter jahat yang mencuri kekasih pemain utama."

"Baek. Kau benar-benar harus berhenti menonton drama," kata Chanyeol, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi hyung, sangat luar biasa kau bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Yeah. Dunia benar-benar sempit."

Baekhyun menggerutu. "Dunia kecil yang dipenuhi penguntit."

Luhan tersenyum karena dia tahu Baekhyun ya Baekhyun. "Aku tahu kau mencemaskanku, tapi tidak apa-apa. Dia bukan penguntit. Aku menanyakannya. Dia bilang bukan."

"Hyung, memangnya seorang penguntit akan jujur memberitahumu?"

"Dia bukan penguntit. Kau bisa mengobrol dengannya kalau mau. Dia baru di sini, jadi kuyakin dia tidak akan keberatan bertemu orang-orang baru."

"Baik, dan selagi kita akan melakukannya, kau harus membiarkannya bertemu Sehun juga. Aku akan membawa popcorn."

Luhan mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Kenapa kau membawa popcorn?"

"Untuk dimakan sambil menikmati perkelahiannya," jawab Baekhyun riang.

Luhan memutar bola matanya dan lanjut memakan kuenya. "Kau tahu mereka seumuran, jadi mereka akan menjadi teman."

 _Teman yang berubah menjadi lawan percintaan_ , pikir Baekhyun sambil menonton Luhan yang menjawab pesan dari Sehun –dia bisa tahu dari cara wajah anak yang lebih tua berubah lebih bersemangat ketika nama pengirimnya muncul.

Walaupun Baekhyun dengan yakin percaya bahwa anak baru ini adalah sebuah masalah yang menunggu untuk terjadi, dia tetap berharap bahwa dirinya salah.

(*Sehun*)

"Jadi kau suka Suk-Myeong?" Sehun menanyai Jinho, sambil meletakan semangkuk nasi goreng kimchi di nampannya. Karena Luhan sedang di kelas sekarang (sudah makan siang lebih dulu), Sehun bisa menyusul Jinho di kafetaria, dan mereka sekarang mengantri mengambil makanan.

"Jauh lebih baik dari yang kubayangkan," Jinho menjawab, tersenyum lebar.

Dan Sehun mengenal senyuman itu. Itu hanya berarti satu hal. "Kau sudah bertemu seseorang?"

Sejauh yang bisa dia ingat, Jinho selalu populer –benar-benar anak sebelah yang sempurna yang setiap orang bicarakan, mungkin itu karena ia ramah, yang paling mudah bergaul di antara mereka berdua, tapi bagaimana pun juga anak-anak yang lain lebih sering menempel dengan Jinho, menanyainya jika ia ingin bermain dengan mereka. Jinho akan setuju untuk bermain dengan mereka jika mereka mengajak Sehun. Jika di sana ada Jinho, pasti ada Sehun –mereka seperti satu paket.

Jinho menganggukan kepala. "Sebenarnya aku sudah bertemu dengannya sebelum Natal. Itu adalah pertemuan yang tak disangka-sangka dan aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan dirinya sejak itu. Dan hari ini, aku melihatnya lagi di kelas pertamaku! Aku seperti diangan-angan." Dia menyelesaikannya dengan berpura-pura melamun menatap kejauhan.

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Dia pasti –"

"Makhluk paling indah yang pernah ada di dunia," kata Jinho, tersenyum seraya mengambil satu botol jus jeruk. "Aku tidak melebih-lebihkannya. Ini adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama, segila kedengarannya. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu sempurna."

Sehun mengedikan bahu. "Mungkin di matamu, tapi aku tahu seseorang yang jauh lebih sempurna."

Jinho memutar bola matanya. "Yeah okelah. Ngomong-ngomong, aku berencana untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh sebelum aku mengajaknya kencan minggu depan."

"Minggu depan?! Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Kau baru saja sampai di sini."

"Yah aku tahu, tapi dia itu jenis yang jika kau tidak bertindak, seseorang akan berbelok dan menyambarnya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kesempatanku. Hidup dengan penyesalan bukan yang ingin kulakukan."

 _Tipikal Jinho._

Perbedaan besar di antara mereka saat mereka kecil adalah Sehun cenderung lebih diam dan tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia inginkan –dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan suatu hal. Jinho, di sisi lain, cerewet tentang semua hal dan ia tidak akan berhenti untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, menolak untuk menerima tempat kedua. Menjadi anak baik yang penuh tekad, ia terus mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, dengan cara apa pun –sering menimbulkan iri dari anak-anak lain. Sehun salah satunya.

"Bagaimana jika dia sudah ada yang punya? Dia terdengar seperti tipe yang sudah dimiliki," kata Sehun seraya mereka melewati area salad.

Jinho berhenti untuk merenungkan hal itu. "Kau benar.. Aneh jika dia masih sendiri..."

"Makanya. Lupakan itu. Hanya fokus saja mencari teman baru, yang mana kuyakin kau takkan punya masalah untuk melakukannya."

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia _masih_ sendiri?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mendukungmu."

Jinho memancarkan senyuman cerahnya. "Aku tahu kau akan mengatakannya. _Thanks man_. Dan hei, jika hal-hal di antara kami bekerja, aku akan mencoba untuk memasangkanmu dengan temannya. Kencan ganda?"

Sehun tertawa. "Kau masih Jinho yang sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Jinho tersenyum. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau ikut?"

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak. Aku senang dengan keadaanku sekarang."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Jinho bertanya saat berjalan melewati area makanan penutup. Dia berhenti ketika menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak ada di sebelahnya. "Sehun?"

Saat Sehun menyusulnya dengan kue strawberi di nampannya, Jinho menaikan alisnya. "Kupikir kau benci kue strawberi?"

"Aku masih membencinya, tapi ini bukan untukku." Dia berjalan menuju sebuah meja dan duduk dengan Jinho yang mengikutinya.

"Lalu untuk siapa?" tanya Jinho, memandangi Sehun curiga seraya meminum jusnya.

"Pacarku," kata Sehun, menghiraukan mata Jinho yang melebar seukuran wajan dan bagaimana Jinho menumpahkan sedikit jusnya ketika dia gagal untuk menutup atasnya.

"P-pacar? Seseorang yang kau kencani?" tanya Jinho, mengelap tumpahannya, masih tidak mempercayai apa yang baru dia dengar. "Apa kau benar-benar Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mendengus. "Kenapa sulit dipercaya?"

"Yah karena...Aku selalu berasumsi kau akan berakhir sendirian –"

"Ap—"

"Hanya karena kau selalu sangat menyendiri. Aku tidak berpikir kau akan suka dengan seseorang atau seseorang bahkan menarik perhatianmu. Ingat Mary dari kelas dua? Dia sangat menyukaimu, tapi kau tidak pernah menanggapinya."

"Um. Itu karena dia menyukaimu."

Mata Jinho melebar. "Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya. Mereka semua menyukaimu."

"Hah. Menarik," Jinho bergumam seraya mengambil roti isinya, menggigitnya sambil melamun. "Jadi laki-laki ini...dia bukan bohongan atau hal-hal seperti itukan?"

"Tutup mulutmu."

Jinho tertawa. "Aku bercanda. Jadi ceritakan padaku tentangnya. Orang seperti apa yang bisa membuat Sehun jatuh cinta?"

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya, tiba-tiba tersenyum setelah melihat nama di layar –Bambi.

"Jenis orang yang mengingatkanmu pada makhluk hutan," jawab Sehun, membuka pesan yang Luhan kirim padanya.

 **Sehun-ah, apa kau makan siang sekarang? Apa yang kau makan? Apa kau makan sendirian? Apa kau merasa kesepian? Aku tahu kau sangat merindukanku karena aku tidak di sana :(**

 _Ya ampun Bambi._

"Kutebak itu dia," kata Jinho ketika menyadari dari cara wajah Sehun bersemangat saat membuka pesannya.

Sehun menggerakan matanya dari pesan kekasihnya untuk melihat Jinho. "Apa terlihat jelas?"

"Kau tergila-gila? Ya. Sangat amat jelas." Jinho tersenyum. "Silakan. Anggap saja aku tidak ada."

"Terima kasih," kata Sehun dengan cepat mengetik balasannya.

 **Ya. Nasi goreng kimchi. Aku dengan teman lamaku –yang pernah kuceritakan. Dan tidak. Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal atas namaku. Aku baik-baik saja.**

"Jadi makhluk hutan?" Jinho bertanya saat Sehun telah puas dengan balasannya.

"Oh itu—"

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

 **Ohhh. Itu bagus. Aku titip salam untuknya. Dan berhenti menyangkal kenyataan kau sengsara tanpaku. Jika kau mengakuinya, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah ;)**

 **Apa?**

"Kau..." mulai Jinho, menunggu jawaban Sehun.

Sehun baru mau menjawab saat Luhan mengiriminya pesan lain dengan sebuah foto kali ini. Dia membukanya.

(foto baterai 1%)

 **Aku butuh pengisian ulang (heart)**

Sehun menatap layarnya. _Apa maksudnya –Oh. Oh. OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! ASDFGHJKLFJSG!_

Dia langsung mematikan layarnya dan untuk sementara waktu dia pikir ruangannya berputar. Dia bisa merasakan panas menyebar dengan cepat di wajahnya.

Apa kekasihnya baru saja mengiriminya sebuah pesan kotor?

Apa ini bahkan bisa dianggap _kotor_? Ini lebih imut dari apa pun.

Tidak. Jelas bukan kotor.

"Kenapa kau terlihat seperti itu?" Sehun mendongak melihat Jinho menatapnya dengan aneh. "Apa yang dia bilang? Aku ingin lihat." Jinho mengulurkan tangannya mencoba mengambil ponsel darinya.

"Yah! Ini pribadi!" Sehun mengeratkan genggaman di ponselnya –lebih baik dia mengubur dirinya sendiri daripada membiarkan orang lain melihat pesan itu.

Jinho menatapnya sebentar sebelum meledak dalam tawa. "Oke oke. Aku mengerti. Lanjutkan _sexting_ kekasihmu."

"YAH! Bukan!"

Jinho terkekeh. "Aku benar-benar harus bertemu dengannya. Orang seperti apa yang bisa mengeluarkan reaksi seperti ini keluar dari Sehun?" Dia menaik-turunkan alisnya pada Sehun. "Dia pasti spesial."

Menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku (dia benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab pesan Luhan tanpa ingin menubrukan kepalanya berulang-ulang ke meja), Sehun kembali memakan nasinya seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Dia spesial," aku Sehun.

 _Cukup spesial sampai membutuhkan isi ulang._

* * *

 **Fantasy_seoul** : Bagian pertama –apa Baekhyun salah? Siapa di sini yang berpikir Baekhyun sangat benar tentang semua hal soal Jinho? *Angkat tangan* Lol. Bagian favorit –fluff di pagi hari (Sehun menjadi isi ulang adalah hal yang kudapat dari drama "The Greatest Love" –jika kalian belum menontonnya, kalian harus. Itu sangat lucu). Aku juga suka saat Sehun melepaskan Luhan sebentar hanya untuk terhalangi oleh yang lain yang mengelilingi Lulu. Hahaha. Ada sedikit pertanda di bagian ini.

Oh, aku tahu bagian ini berjudul "The Stalker" tapi Jinho bukan stalker. Sungguh. Dia berada di kelas Lulu demi diriku agar bisa menulis skenario dramatik di masa depan. Mereka mempunyai kelas bersama akan berefek pada cerita dan hubungan mereka serta drama dan kalian pasti mengerti :D

 **-Update bagian kedua-** LOLLLL. LUHAN SANGAT IMUT! Bagian terakhirnya bagus! Sehunnie ayo isi ulang Lulumu! Dan juga kalian bisa melihat lebih baik tentang pertemanan masa kecil mereka...Jinho pada dasarnya yang memiliki semuanya, dan dia merawat Sehun, yang tidak populer. Tapi sekarang keadaan berbeda.. OOOOOOOOOO. Plotnya menguat. Muwahaha.

Dan betapa canggungnya bagi Sehun dan Jinho membicarakan orang yang sama tanpa mengetahuinya? Lol. Ketika Jinho menyarankan dia akan memasangkan dengan teman Luhan...hahaha. Ironinya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Silakan komentar :)


End file.
